Recordándote
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Lo que parecia ser un día como cualquier otro en Kyoto de repente da un giro de 180º. Qué le ha pasado a Aoshi? Qué hará ahora Misao? Cómo acabará todo? AoshixMisao
1. Dudas y lágrimas, yo no te temo

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados XDDD

Este fic es un AxM, puede haber algo de KxK y SxM (pero eso ya se verá XD)

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(Acotaciones y tonterías de la autora XD)

**RECORDÁNDOTE**

**By Natsumi Niikura**

**Capítulo 1.- Dudas y lágrimas, yo no te temo**

Uno de tantos otros días en Kyoto, empezaba a amanecer, los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, en el futón un joven de ojos azules se despertaba. Llevaba noches sin dormir bien, se sentía inquieto, en vista de que no sería capaz de volver a dormirse decidió levantarse e ir antes de lo habitual al templo, quizás allí encontraría algo de la calma que había perdido o bien le entraría sueño y podría echar una cabezada.

Inmerso en sus propios pensamientos se levantó, aseó y se preparó, haciéndolo todo por inercia con movimientos mecánicos sin prestarle atención a nada, sólo lo hacía. Una vez estaba listo se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cosa para desayunar y así aguantar hasta que Misao le llevase su té y algún tentempié como siempre hacía.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina sus ojos toparon con una imagen que le hizo estremecerse, allí dormida apoyada sobre la mesa de servicio estaba Misao rodeada de cacharros de cocina, al parecer se había pasado la noche preparando algo, quizás algún plato nuevo que incluir en el menú del Aoiya, la verdad es que esa pequeña tenía un gran talento cocinando, los días en los que Misao cocinaba el Aoiya se llenaba, incluso había que hacer cola, a veces de más de una hora, eso era algo que a Aoshi le sorprendía. En algunas ocasiones se sentía un poco celoso y recordaba con nostalgia cuando Misao era pequeña y se empeñó en aprender a cocinar para hacer feliz a ese hombre con el que decía que se casaría algún día, y todo sea dicho, hombre al que Aoshi quería conocer, interrogar y si era necesario torturar. Al principio la idea le pareció muy divertida, estaba seguro que acabaría volviendo locos a los que por aquel entonces se encargaban del restaurante, pero el día en que apareció con unos onigiri deseó que apareciera Hannya o cualquier otro que probara aquello que le ofrecía su pequeña protegida… aunque no tuvo otro remedio que probarlo, no quería que se entristeciera, pero entonces quedó impresionado, el aspecto no era muy bueno pero la verdad es que estaba delicioso, en ese momento supo que la comida que preparara Misao sería su favorita sin lugar a dudas.

-Misao…- susurró Aoshi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Mmmh… buenos días Aoshi-sama… ¿ya es de día?- la chica luchaba por mantener sus verdes ojos abiertos.

-Vete a la cama- Aoshi se puso a buscar algo que comer sin prestar atención a la joven que le miraba extrañada- si duermes en un sitio como este acabaras resfriándote…

-Aoshi-sama…

-¿Qué pasa?- se giró a mirarla topando con esa mirada curiosa, sabía que ahora le tocaría sufrir un interrogatorio, la conocía bien- … dime.

-¿Qué esta buscando? Y… ¿Qué hace levantado tan temprano? aún está amaneciendo… ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? ¿Ese estúpido policía corrupto le ha encargado una nueva misión? O… -se calló de golpe al ver que Aoshi levantaba una ceja ante esa avalancha de preguntas, estaba hablando más de la cuenta- _"¡Misao eres tonta! ¿¡Que tal si le dejas tiempo para contestar!? ¡Tonta, tonta!"_- agachó la cabeza- Disculpe…

Si Misao le hubiese seguido mirando hubiera visto la dulce sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Aoshi, realmente no había cambiado nada, su curiosidad no tenía limites y eso le gustaba mucho, finalmente se decidió a contestar sus dudas- Busco algo que comer, no podía dormir, no me ocurre nada ni tengo que trabajar para Saito.

-¿Sigue sin dormir bien? Lleva una semana así…- No es que le hubiera estado espiando, pero al dormir en la habitación de al lado le escuchaba levantarse a mitad de la noche y eso que Aoshi era muy silencioso como el buen ninja que era.

-…- no podía contestarle, sabía que la siguiente pregunta sería "¿por qué no puede dormir, Aoshi-sama?" y para esa no tenía respuesta- Misao… estaré en el templo.

-¡Le llevaré su desayuno allí! No se preocupe, no tardaré mucho- una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras observaba a su amado salir por la puerta en dirección al templo.

-_"Parece que hoy hará un buen día, el verano se acerca"_- se detuvo un instante para observar el paisaje- _"quizás va siendo hora de retomar mi vida ¿verdad, Hannya?"_- se sonrió a si mismo, Hannya y Misao eran los únicos con los que Aoshi hablaba dejando a un lado su actitud calculadora, los únicos a los que dejaba acercarse sin reservas (aunque eso no significa que hablara mucho, más bien ellos hablaban y él escuchaba, ya sabéis como es el cubo de hielo XD), pero con Hannya muerto sólo le quedaba su pequeña Misao- _"hoy iré a visitaros, amigos"_

Siguió caminado ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar al templo, de repente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una súbita inquietud le atrapó, tenía un mal presentimiento, se quedó parado en mitad del camino con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del horizonte. Se quedó allí parado perdiendo toda noción del tiempo hasta que una vocecilla le devolvió a la realidad.

-Aoshi-sama… ¿se encuentra bien?- Misao le miraba con cara de preocupación, llevaba una bandeja con su desayuno.

-¿Qué es?- le dijo mientras señalaba la bandeja.

-Mmmh… arroz, pescado, daikon oroshi, kiriboshidaikon y misoshiru- ¡Misoshiru! Por Kami le volvía loco el misoshiru que preparaba Misao. En un arrebato le quitó de las manos la bandeja a Misao que se quedó completamente desconcertada- eehh…

-Yo la llevaré- se dio la vuelta continuando su camino hacia el templo, al darse cuenta de que ella no le seguía se detuvo y sin girarse- vuelve al Aoiya

-_"¡Por Kami! ¿Tanto le molesta mi compañía?"_- se dio la vuelta cabizbaja pero la voz de Aoshi le hizo detenerse.

-Trae algo para ti, podríamos desayunar juntos- el corazón de la ninja brincó al escucharle, desayunar juntos ¿acaso estaba soñando?

-Ha… ¡haiiiiiiiiiiiii!- y con una enorme sonrisa se fue corriendo al Aoiya, él la observo alejarse.

-_"No cambiará nunca, aunque… está bien así, esa es su forma de ser"_- entró en la sala de meditación, allí donde pasaba largas horas, se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre poniendo la bandeja con el desayuno que había preparado Misao enfrente, esperando que ella llegara- _"Seguiré luchando para protegerla, para que nunca se borre esa sonrisa ni pierda su alegría. Por que ella es el tesoro del Onniwabanshuu. No sé por que pero hoy me apetece tenerla cerca, sentirla junto a mi."_- De nuevo la voz de Misao interrumpe sus pensamientos, la única capaz de sacarle de su meditación o de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Aún no ha empezado? Se le va a enfriar el desayuno ¡Por Kami!

-Misao, comamos- ese tono de voz… le estaba mandando a callar y dándole a entender que era por educación, que la esperaba, Misao sabía leer en los tonos de voz, los gestos y las miradas de Aoshi, no necesitaba más de una palabra para saber lo que él quería decirle, al igual que no necesitaba más que ver un pequeño cambio en su mirada para saber como se sentía.

-Hoy… tengo turno de cocina así que le traeré el té más temprano de lo habitual, aunque no creo que pueda traerle el de la tarde, si quiere puedo pedirle a Omasu o a Okon que se lo traigan, de todas maneras intentaré traérselo yo misma. Últimamente se llena más de lo habitual, hay tanto trabajo que no hay tiempo ni para sentarse 2 minutos ¡no se puede parar ni un segundo! ¿Acaso no les dan de comer en sus casas?- agachó la cabeza con gesto de resignación, había tanto trabajo que a penas le quedaba tiempo para ver a su Aoshi-sama- Aunque eso es bueno para el negocio, ¿ne?

-Sólo se llena cuando cocinas tu- no era su intención pero su tono de voz sonó molesto- Esta tarde no tomaré té, tengo algo que hacer.

-_"Le he hecho enfadar pero… ¿qué he dicho para enfadarle? Mmm...…"_- le miraba confusa- Aoshi-sama, lo siento…

-… ¿Porqué te disculpas?- ahora era él el que estaba confundido.

-Está enfadado, aunque no sé que he hecho… lo siento, sé que suelo hablar más de la cuenta jejejeje, soy un desastre pa…- uno de los dedos de Aoshi se posó en sus labios haciéndola callar y ruborizarse.

-No estoy enfadado.

-Qué bien- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se fijó en que él ya se había tomado su Misoshiru, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, cogió su bol- Aoshi-sama ¿quiere mi Misoshiru? Yo no voy a tomármelo.

Él asintió, un leve brillo apareció en sus ojos, hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, pero no para ella, esas pequeñas cosas le hacían tan feliz que recuperaba todas las fuerzas para seguir en su empeño de hacerle sonreír ¡cómo amaba a ese hombre!

Siguieron allí una hora más ella hablando sin parar de todo y de nada a la vez, y él observándola furtivamente asintiendo a lo que decía y sonriendo interiormente, se sentía muy cómodo con ella y sus preocupaciones desaparecían, su alma estaba en paz.

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes, a media mañana Misao le había llevado el té junto con algo para comer, al mediodía fue al Aoiya donde ella se había encargado de apartarle una ración y de llevársela a su cuarto. Después de eso se marchó en dirección al mausoleo que juntos habían levantado para sus amigos caídos.

-Hola amigos… largo tiempo sin venir a veros, os debo una disculpa. Todo sigue igual, Okina-san sigue persiguiendo jovencitas, Omasu-san, Okon-san, Kuro-san y Shiro-san trabajando y Misao… bueno, como siempre, ya la conocéis- aunque parezca imposible Aoshi hablaba y mucho, aunque sólo ante la tumba de sus hombres, se podría decir que meditaba en voz alta- Hannya, me iría bien que estuvieras aquí… y hablar contigo sobre algo…

El viento cambió de dirección, anunciando tormenta, pero Aoshi estaba tan absorto en su soliloquio que no lo notó. Escuchaba el agua del río fluir mientras continuaba hablando.

-Hace un tiempo que siento algo, un sentimiento que desconozco o quizás… es que me da miedo conocerlo. Hay cosas que están vedadas para mi, cosas a las que no tengo derecho, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, no quiero ensuciarla…necesito una señal para saber que hacer…- las primeras gotas empezaron a caer primero tímidamente convirtiéndose rápidamente en una fuerte tormenta- Parece que tendré que volver otro día, sayonara amigos…

La visibilidad era prácticamente nula, hasta el punto de que no podía ver donde ponía los pies, pisó en falso y cayó por un precipicio, quedando inconsciente y mal herido.

En el Aoiya se oyó el estruendo de platos romperse, Shiro entró como un torbellino en la cocina viendo a Misao, se le habían caído los platos, iba a girarse sin darle más importancia al fin y al cabo ¿a quién no se le ha roto nunca un plato? Pero entonces vio el rostro aterrorizado de la chica.

-¡Misao, Misao! ¿Qué te pasa?- la zarandeaba preocupado.

-Shi… Shiro… a… a Aoshi-sama… le ha pasado algo…- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas- Po… por favor… tenemos que… encontrarle… ¡Shiro!

-Vale, vale, ¡cálmate!- en ese momento Kuro entraba por la puerta también le había alarmado el ruido de los platos- Kuro vamos a salir. Encargaos de la cocina- Kuro asintió y sin perder más tiempo él y Misao corrían desesperadamente por Kyoto en busca de Aoshi, los presentimientos de Misao sobre Aoshi solían ser acertados por lo que Shiro no dudó en ayudarla.

-¡Por aquí! Seguro que ha ido a ver a Hannya- rodearon el templo, pasando por el abrupto bosque- cuidado con la roca.

-¿Estás segura? Aoshi-san… es Onni cómo iba a quedarse… en… el bosque con la que está cayendo…- Shiro tenía razón, pero, ella sabía a donde iba.

Misao se detuvo de golpe frente al barranco examinando cada centímetro de este hasta que sus ojos toparon con el cuerpo herido de su amado, se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito. Shiro llegó hasta ella poniendo una mano en su hombro tratando de calmarla.

-Bajemos a buscarle, estará bien, ya lo verás- trató de sonar lo más convincente y tranquilizador posible, aunque dudaba que estuviera bien, la caída parecía haber sido demasiado aparatosa.

Sin cruzar una palabra más ambos descendieron por la escarpada pared de piedra hasta llegar donde Aoshi estaba, comprobaron sus heridas, ninguna de ellas era profunda ni parecía tener nada roto, no obstante tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Aoshi-sama… despierte…- las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos sin control- por favor… abra los ojos… onegai…

-Mantén la cabeza fría, esa no es la actitud de una Okashira- Shiro se cargó el cuerpo inconsciente de Aoshi en la espalda- sube primero, tendrás que ayudarme- Misao sólo asintió e hizo lo que Shiro le había pedido.

La travesía hacia el Aoiya fue algo complicada puesto que al terreno abrupto había que sumarle el resbaladizo lodo que se había formado con la tormenta y la poca visibilidad que había.

Entraron por la puerta trasera para no alarmar a los clientes que continuaban comiendo o tomando el té, Misao corrió a avisar a Okina que estaba en el despacho revisando algunos papeles de cuentas.

-Jiya…- Okina levantó la vista y la vio allí parada empapada y temblando con sus ojos llorosos

-¡Mi ángel! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- era evidente que estaba preocupado por ella, pero no había tiempo para eso- ¿Qué…?

-Basta Jiya… A… Aoshi-sama… está herido, necesitamos un médico… se cayó por… por un barranco es… está incons… inconsciente y…- no pudo más y rompió a llorar desconsolada.

-Vamos mi niña, calma- la abrazó fuertemente- voy a pedirle a Omasu que vaya a buscar al doctor, Aoshi es fuerte, se pondrá bien.

-S… si… voy a ayudar a Shiro a… asearle y… cambiarle…- Okina la vio marcharse muy preocupado por ella.

Un rato después Omasu llevó al médico que examinó a Aoshi, les explicó que tenía una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y que cuando se despertaba podría no ser el Aoshi que ellos conocían, que era posible que no les recordara o que en el peor de los casos que no volviera a despertarse. Con cada palabra el corazón de Misao se iba rompiendo y la preocupación crecía entre los onni.

Tres días pasaron sin ningún cambio, Misao no se movía de al lado de su amado, incluso después de que el cansancio hiciera mella en ella. El Aoiya estaba cerrado por lo que mientras Misao cuidaba de Aoshi el resto de los onni la cuidaban a ella.

-Misao-chan te he traído un té- Omasu la miraba desde la puerta.

-Gracias…

-Ven, tómalo con nosotros, nos quedaremos aquí, frente a la puerta

-¿Si digo que si me dejaréis tranquila?

-… sólo hasta la hora de la cena- como respuesta sólo suspiró y se sentó con ellos, mirando hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Empezábamos a creer que formabas parte de la decoración- dijo Shiro irónicamente.

-¡Un adorno humano!- se rió Kuro.

-¡Dejad de decir estupideces! Misao no les hagas caso…- Okon salió en su defensa- por que no aprovechas que estamos todos aquí y te das un buen baño, ¿eh?

-Aún se dormiría en la tina y se nos ahogaría jajajaja ¡ouch!- Shiro fue silenciado por un puñetazo de Okon.

En ese momento Aoshi abrió sus ojos repentinamente, Misao se levantó de un brinco para acercarse a él, pero una kodachi en su cuello le hizo detenerse, Aoshi le miraba fijamente con los ojos fríos de un asesino que no siente compasión por su victima, todos miraban horrorizados, petrificados por el miedo a que él la matara. Pero Misao sólo le miró y sonrió con dulzura.

-De nada le servirá mirarme así, yo no le tengo miedo, Aoshi-sama…- extendió sus manos sujetando entre ellas la de Aoshi y lentamente le arrebató la kodachi que aún la amenazaba y dejándola a un lado- Qué bien que ya se haya despertado- diciendo esto le abrazó para sorpresa de él.

-¿Aoshi? ¿Quién eres y… dónde estoy?- estaba completamente desubicado y sin darse cuenta correspondió al calido abrazo de la ninja- _"¿qué está pasando?"_

CONTINUARÁ

NA: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, hace muchísimo que no escribía un fic estoy un poco oxidada XD. Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible.

Déjenme sus reviews ¡onegai! *u*

VOCABULARIO:

Daikon oroshi: nabo rayado

Kiriboshidaikon: nabo seco y algunas verduras más como la zanahoria

Misoshiru: sopa de soja

¿Ne?: ¿no?

Onegai: por favor

Onigiri: bolas de arroz


	2. ¿Normalidad?

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados XDDD

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(Acotaciones y tonterías de la autora XD)

**Capítulo 2.- ¿Normalidad?**

¿Aoshi sin memoria? ¡Eso es imposible! Ese era el pensamiento de todos los allí presentes, la pregunta ahora era si volvería como el asesino que un día fue, que parecía lo más probable teniendo en cuenta su reacción, o bien si su cuerpo había reaccionado inconscientemente a una amenaza inexistente. Fuera como fuese eso iba a ser un gran problema y mucho más teniendo en cuenta la terquedad de Misao, que 4 años después de prometerle a Himura que haría sonreír a Aoshi, a pesar de la frialdad, la indeferencia y las meditaciones constantes, seguía sin darse por vencida, bendita cabezonería la suya…

-¿Quién demonios sois?- la situación era incomoda para él, tanta gente mirándole y una chica muy linda abrazándole como si quisiera fundirse con él.

-Aoshi muchacho… ¿no nos recuerdas?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Okina, pregunta bastante absurda.

-…- ya se sabe que a veces el silencio es la mejor respuesta.

-Somos sus compañeros, su familia, Aoshi-sama…- la joven ninja al fin parecía reaccionar, esbozó una triste sonrisa mientras le miraba- El viejo verde es Okina, la chica del kimono verde es Okon y la del kimono malva es Omasu y, los chicos, Kuro el más grande y Shiro el otro.

Como toda respuesta solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo que fue correspondido, con el mismo gesto por parte de los allí presente.

-¿Y tu eres…?

-Perdón que tonta jejejeje. Yo soy Makimachi Misao! La Okashira del Onniwabanshuu.

-¿Okashira? ¿On… Onniwabanshuu?- un terrible dolor de cabeza le abordó.

-¡Aoshi-sama! ¿Está bien?- ella siempre cuidaba de todos cuando enfermaban, pero nunca había cuidado a nadie con amnesia así que estaba un poco perdida, y eso le hacía preocuparse más.

-Misao-chan, ve a buscar un poco más de té- era más una orden que una petición, pero hizo lo que Okina le había pedido- Bien, cálmate muchacho, cuanto más te fuerces a recordar más te dolerá.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó con rabia, cosa que asustó a los más jóvenes que estaban acostumbrados al cubo de hielo sin emociones y siempre calmado.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Pero no hagas esfuerzos eso sería peor- bueno el viejo Okina le conocía desde que era un niño, así que aunque le sorprendió que mostrara rabia, no le resultó muy impactante, para él Aoshi no revertía mucho misterio.

-… Una casa, una mujer vestida con un kimono lavanda con una katana ensangrentada parada en la puerta, eso es todo.

A pesar de lo simple del recuerdo sabía que era, lo último que recordaba era algo que pasó cuando no era más que un niño de unos 5 años… las cosas se ponían complicadas. La mujer con la katana no era otra que la madre de Aoshi, por aquel entonces era la única kunnoichi del Onniwabanshuu en activo, un clan rival había entrado en mitad de la noche con la intención de asesinarlos, y ella le había protegido.

-Bien muchacho, eso no sirve de nada, olvídalo- una enooooooorme gota recorría la cabeza de todos, incluso la de Aoshi- Ahora dejemos unas cuantas cosas claras, nada de espadas ni armas, si hieres a mi ángel Misao yo mismo me encargare de hacértelo pagar y créeme que no será nada agradable.

-_"¿Hacérmelo pagar? Que viejo más raro, bueno, el viejo y todos los demás…"_- Misao volvía con una tetera en las manos y él se alegraba, era la única que parecía normal, a pesar de su atuendo. Bueno le parecía normal a él por que para el resto de la humanidad seguro que Okon u Omasu les hubiesen parecido más normales.

-¿Un té Aoshi-sama?- otra de esas cálidas y amplias sonrisas adornaban su rostro- Es té de jazmín, su favorito, aunque… jejeje quizás no…

-Gracias- las mandíbulas de los onni cayeron al suelo ¡Aoshi dando las gracias! Eso si era un milagro, vale, puede que a Misao se las diera de vez en cuando, pero ellos nunca lo habían visto.

Okina se levantó sin hacer ruido y con un gesto les ordenó a los chicos que los dejaran solos, no es que no le preocupase que Aoshi pudiera hacerle daño a Misao, pero parecía que esa amnesia había despertado algo en él, algo que quizás estuviera dedicado sólo a ella, o quizás era cosa de su mente pervertida.

-Oye Jiya…- la pequeña comadreja no se había percatado de la fuga de sus colegas- eeeuuh… ¿Cuándo… se han ido? Cuando se trata de huir no hay quien le gane ¡hay que ver! Viejo del diablo cuando te pille te voy a…

-Makimachi-san…

-¿Maki… machi…-san?- Misao ladeo la cabeza ese trato tan formal no le gustaba- Nada de Makimachi y mucho menos de –san, Misao, sólo Misao ¿si?

-…- suspiró.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- ella asintió- Dime… ¿Qué es el Onniwabanshuu?

-¿Uh?- esa no se la esperaba y su rostro se entristeció- El Onniwabanshuu es un clan ninja con más de 300 años de historia. Para usted el Onniwabanshuu es muy importante, ha luchado mucho por todo el clan, era el Okashira hasta que…- se calló de golpe y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

La conversación no iba muy bien encaminada, cómo iba a decirle a ese hombre que no recordaba nada, que le había arrebatado el título cuando se unió a una momia psicópata para derrotar a Himura y que casi mata a Okina, que se convirtió en un diablo cegado por el odio y el resentimiento. Por supuesto que no se lo diría.

Aoshi secó las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro de la chica con suma delicadeza.

-Gomen…

Misao en shock ¡Aoshi estaba sonriendo! Y estaba siendo dulce y… y… ¡SONREIA! Le estaba sonriendo a ella.

-eeehh yo… esto… aaaa… mmm…- su cara estaba completamente roja- yo… ¡TENGO QUE IR A TENDER LA ROPA! ¡Sí! Eso es… la ropa…

-Está lloviendo…- levantó una ceja.

-¿Eeeeh? Jejeje ¿he dicho tender la ropa? ¡Que tontería! ¡Quería decir… hacer el desayuno!

-¿Desayunáis en plena noche?- de nuevo la ceja

-Mmmmph…- ¡que molesto! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que intentaba huir?

- Puedes irte si quieres no tienes que inventar excusas…- o quizás sí se había dado cuenta- _"Que divertido" _(El chico se divertía con las excusas raras de Misao ¿qué le vamos a hacer? XD)

Y dicho y hecho la comadreja salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su cuarto, pero una vez en él se dio cuenta de que seguía demasiado cerca, así que, huyó de nuevo esta vez escaleras abajo arrollando en su huida a los pobres Shiro y Omasu.

Así pasó la noche, Misao encerrada en el dojo sin poder conciliar el sueño por el desconcierto que le había causado esa sonrisa, entrenando para ver si caía dormida de puro agotamiento. Aoshi durmiendo con Okina al lado (seguro que hubiera preferido a Misao XD), el hombre se había quedado allí por si le necesitaba en mitad de la noche. Y el resto durmiendo a pierna suelta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y como era habitual los onni empezaban a levantarse para iniciar su rutina, preparar el Aoiya para recibir a los clientes, hacer los desayunos, la lista de la compra… Okon preparaba el desayuno para sus compañeros. Una muy soñolienta Misao entraba por la puerta.

-¡Oh! Misao-chan, que bien que estés aquí justo aho… ¿¡Qué diablos te ha pasado!? Por Kami tienes un aspecto horrible- Misao sólo emitió un gruñido, no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar- Bueno, eso ahora no importa ¡toma! Llévale el desayuno a Aoshi-san- dijo dándole una bandeja y echándola fuera de la cocina.

-_"Perfecto, justo lo que más me apetece en estos momentos"_- pensó sarcásticamente- _"Con un poco de suerte se habrá olvidado de mi huida de anoche… ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se va a olvidar? A veces soy idiota…"_- perdida en sus pensamiento llegó a la puerta de Aoshi.

-Toc-toc…- no hubo respuesta- toc-toc…- silencio, suspiró y deslizó suavemente la puerta.

-¡Mi ángel Misao!- Okina se tiró encima de la chica haciendo que cayera al suelo atrapando la bandeja en el último momento antes de que se derramara en el suelo.

-Buenos reflejos

-¡Aoshi-sama! ¿Estaba despierto? ¿Por qué nadie ha contestado cuando he llamado?

Discretamente Okina empezaba a huir puesto que la idea de no contestar había sido suya y sabía que su angelito se iba a enfadar y mucho, él aún no quería morir tenía muchas jovencitas a las que perseguir.

-Le traigo el desayuno, espero que le guste y ahora si me disculpa…- dejó la bandeja al lado del ninja que le miraba curioso y dio media vuelta- ¡JIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Te vas a enterar!

-_"Qué energía de buena mañana…"_- y aquí venía de nuevo, ese molesto dolor de cabeza, pero esta vez las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente…

_**FLASH**_

Llovía… hacía días que llovía sin parar, habían pasado 3 días desde que entraron en ese bosque, si no se daban prisa les matarían, pero la información era muy confusa ¿dónde demonios estaría esa casa? Cada segundo que pasaba era vital y ellos allí perdiendo el tiempo.

-Jefe, deberíamos separarnos- un hombre con una máscara le dirigió hacia él.

-No, debemos permanecer unidos.

-Creía que lo único que importaba era salvar a la familia del ex-Okashira- un hombre alto y cubierto de cicatrices le miraba con preocupación.

-Ya lo sé.

-Je… Jefe…- el más bajito miraba asustado a unos matorrales que se movían.

-¿Tu también?...- estaba tan molesto que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se les había acercado- ¡Sal de ahí!

Silencio, el más absoluto de los silencios.

-Sal o te mataremos- desenfundó sus kodachi, daba por hecho que sería un enemigo- ¡VAMOS!

Una figura pequeñita salió de entre los arbustos, avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta salir de las sombras que la cubrían y entonces la vieron. La nieta del ex-Okashira (Misao, estaba claro ¿no?) cubierta de sangre, les miraba fijamente.

-Aoshi-sama… sabía que vendría- corrió hacia él abrazándole fuertemente- papá y mamá… ya no están, me he quedado sola- pero contrariamente a lo que esperaban ella les sonrió.

-No estarás sola, te lo prometo, nunca te dejaré sola- Aoshi la cogió en brazos y la cubrió con su chaqueta- Buscad la casa, ya sabéis lo que buscáis.

_**FIN DEL FLASH**_

-¿Quién… es… esa gente?

Cayó sobre su futón, había perdido el conocimiento…

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ha quedado un poco corto, gomen, prometo que el próximo será más largo y empezará la acción que ya ha reposado suficiente Aoshi XD

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones y criticas. ¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

**Gabyhyatt** como puedes ver ni siquiera recuerda a Misao de pequeña, aunque ha tenido ahí un pequeño flash sobre ella. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Kunoichi Karla** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, amiga. El tema de la amnesia es complicado de llevar pero tienes toda la razón, gracias a eso se puede saber que actitudes son sinceras y cuales por simple educación. Se me hizo divertido ponerle en semejante situación, el cubo de hielo sin su iceberg personal XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo ^^

**Bruja **muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala siga intrigándote y te guste como va, espero que el nivel no decaiga.


	3. Batalla

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados XDDD

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(Acotaciones y tonterías de la autora XD)

#&*=%$· sustituye a un nombre que no puede recordar

**Capítulo 3.- Batalla**

Unos hermosos ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, no sabía lo que le había ocurrido, se sentía aturdido como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante mucho tiempo. Sólo podía recordar el miedo a llegar tarde, olor de la sangre y lo frío que estaba aquel pequeño cuerpecito y como poco a poco recobraba el calor.

-_"La lluvia… ha cesado"_- se dio media vuelta en su futón quedando frente a una dormida Misao, cerró sus ojos de nuevo, se sentía tan cansado que hasta tenía alucinaciones- _"que cosas me imagino…"_

-…Aoshi-sama…- Aoshi abrió bruscamente sus ojos, no, no era una alucinación, la chica estaba allí hablando en sueños- … le he hecho… misoshiru…

A penas estaba cubierta por una fina manta, sus bracitos estaban helados. Aoshi se levantó y buscó algún futón o alguna manta más gruesa para que la pobre chica no muriera congelada pero no encontró nada más que ropa de hombre, seguramente suya. Así que rezando por que no le considerara un pervertido, un indecente o algo por el estilo la acomodó en su futón a su lado.

Mientras tanto en la cocina se había reunido el gabinete anti-crisis del Aoiya o lo que era lo mismo un viejo pervertido y 4 jóvenes con demasiada imaginación.

-¡Yo digo que tenemos que explicárselo todo! En especial la parte de que fue un asesino- dijo un molesto Shiro.

-Aaa Shiro ya te dijimos que eso podría ser peor- replicó Omasu.

-¡Pensad! Y si… ¡joder! pensad en Misao-chan…

-Shiro, ¡eres idiota!

-Niños basta ya, no hay que forzar las cosas- les interrumpió con tono conciliador Okina.

-Shiro-kun, eres tu el que tiene que pensar, Aoshi-san nunca le haría daño a Misao-chan- intervino Okon.

-Cierto, aunque no la recuerde, no creo que le haga daño.- asintió Kuro.

-Lo que importa es que… volveremos a tener niños corriendo por el Aoiya ¡seré abuelito!- y ahí estaba Okina con su mente calenturienta bajo la abochornada mirada de los jóvenes- ¡qué ilusión!

-Ey, ey, Okina, que tiene amnesia no se ha casado…- dijo Kuro con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-Síiiiiiiiii, sí… los jóvenes de hoy en día no veis más allá de vuestras narices- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza a modo de negación- De todos modos… dejemos pasar unos días y ya veremos cual es la mejor solución a todo esto, pero una cosa esta clara, Misao no querrá separarse de él y si mandamos a Aoshi a Tokio o cualquier otro lugar sin avisarla, apuesto a que ella saldrá a buscarle como siempre… eso después de torturarnos y matarnos.

Todos asintieron a lo que Okina les decía mientras un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas, sabían que era muy capaz de hacer algo así.

-Vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que dirigir un restaurante- y dicho esto se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones- _"Mi ángel espero no equivocarme…"_

Los primeros rayos de sol se dejaban ver a través de la ventana de la habitación del apuesto ninja, una adormilada Misao se despertaba resistiéndose a abrir sus ojos, se sentía muy a gusto, un agradable calorcillo la envolvía, era como un calido abrazo… ¡un momento! Alguien le estaba abrazando, pero…

Abrió sus ojos al máximo y su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Su Aoshi-sama le estaba abrazando mientras dormía y no sólo eso estaba en su futón, pero cómo rayos había llegado ahí, recordaba haberse quedado a cuidarle, haber ido a su cuarto a media noche a buscar una manta por que tenía frío, pero nada de haberse colado en ese futón, aunque no es que le molestara. Si por ella fuera se quedaría así eternamente escuchando la pausada respiración y los rítmicos latidos del corazón de Aoshi, embriagándose de ese maravilloso olor y dejándose abrigar por su calor.

Aoshi suspiró entre sueños devolviéndola a la realidad haciendo que se sonrojara, y, aunque estaba la mar de bien se forzó a levantarse, le vendría bien un baño y ya que estaba le prepararía su desayuno favorito, eso seguro que le animaba.

Mientras la Okashira se bañaba Aoshi soñaba y soñando sonreía ampliamente.

**SUEÑO DE AOSHI**

Aoshi perseguía a una jovencita vestida con una yukata de color melocotón con un hermoso estampado floral, llevaba el pelo recogido sujeto por unos palillos tallados a mano. El sol jugaba con su pelo creando brillos que parecían joyas, una visión maravillosa.

-¡Dese prisa! Seguro que ya nos están esperando- le habló la joven deteniéndose para esperarlo- si llegamos tarde #&*=%$· me matará… ¡soy muy joven para morir aún!

-…- la avanzó sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que decía, pero ella se quedó allí plantada como si de una estatua se tratara- ¿Qué sucede ahora?- Giró al notar que la chica no le seguía.

-No es nada sólo pensaba…- meneó la cabeza y continuó caminando.

-¿Y bien?- ella le miró, aunque era incapaz de ver su rostro.

-¿Ah? Jejeje no era nada- repentinamente se le notaba nerviosa- sólo pensaba que me dan un poco… de envidia…

-No comprendo ¿qué tienes que envidiarles?

-Bueno… al final ha conseguido al hombre al que ha amado durante tanto tiempo, van a casarse y formar una familia…- miraba a algún punto indeterminado del suelo- Les envidio por que… en mi caso… bueno, lo tengo complicado.

¿Eso significaba que la chica estaba enamorada de alguien? Y quien quiera que fuese no le correspondía, un hombre estupido sin lugar a dudas.

-#&*=%$·- ella le miró atenta al escuchar su nombre- sigamos, no querías llegar tarde ¿cierto?

-Ha… ¡HAI!- y la muchachita echo a correr de nuevo con energías renovadas como si nada.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

-CLANK CLANK CLANK- un fuerte ruido le despertó, miró alarmado al lugar del que provenía semejante escándalo pero no vio nada el shoji estaba cerrado. Inconscientemente buscó a la chica a la que había dado cobijo en su futón aquella noche, pero ya no estaba allí.

Un grito ahogado volvió a llamar su atención y de nuevo un sonido metálico llegaba a sus oídos ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? Se levantó pesadamente corrió el shoji y se asomó al pasillo. Unos destellos azulados se estrellaron a su lado contra la pared, eran ¿cuchillos? No, eran kunai.

-¡Aoshi-sama vuelva adentro!- la inconfundible voz de la pequeña ninja sonaba preocupada.

-¡Entréganos a Shinomori, mocosa!- dijo una voz masculina, con tono amenazante.

-¿¡Con quién te crees que estas hablando pedazo de imbecil!?- de nuevos esos destellos azulados esta vez impactando contra el hombre frente a Misao- ¡Vamos! ¡Ríndete!

Se escuchó un fuerte grito en el patio, justo debajo ellos, Misao noqueó al hombre y se asomó por la barandilla.

-¡Masukami! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó muy preocupada por su compañera.

-Estoy bien… no es… nada- contestó Omasu tranquilizando a la joven.

-¿Dónde está Okina?

-En el dojo, yo iré, tu quédate con Aoshi-san- respondió Shiro bajando del tejado.

-¡Necesitarás ayuda!- dijo mientras desclavaba sus kunai de las piernas del tipo al que había noqueado- No sabemos cuantos son.

-No seas estupida, tienes que proteger a Aoshi-san ¿o es que te da igual si le atacan?

Misao miró al ex-Okashira que seguía asomado observándolos. Ahora era momento de priorizar y el más vulnerable era Aoshi, por raro que eso fuera, a eso había que añadirle que era el objetivo de esos ninja.

-Tsk... Tienes razón, confío en ti, cuida a Jiya- recuperó el resto de sus kunai y corrió hacia Aoshi, metiéndole dentro del cuarto y cerrando el shoji- Le dije que volviera a entrar.

-¿Quién son? ¿Quién es ese Shinomori al que buscan?

-Son ninjas del clan Araki, siempre han sido rivales nuestros, hace algún tiempo intentamos firmar la paz con ellos pero no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, así que todo quedó en nada- hizo un pausa acomodando al ninja en un rincón apartado de la puerta- Shinomori es usted… creía que Okina se lo habría dicho. Shinomori, Aoshi Shinomori.

-Entrégame- Misao le miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- es a mi a quien buscan, si me entregas se irán.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Eso ni en broma! ¡Me oye! Nunca, jamás, en la vida, de ningún modo, ni de broma, ni en sueños, ni por todo el oro del mundo ¡sobre mi cadáver!- a cada negación Aoshi abría más sus ojos, menudo carácter tenía el angelito.

Un hombre alto y musculoso tiró el shoji abajo, observó la situación, el gran Aoshi Shinomori escondido detrás de una niñita, eso demostraba que los rumores sobre su retirada eran ciertos.

-La niñita del Oniwabanshu, ah no, perdona, la Okashira del Oniwabanshu- dijo burlándose de ella- creo que no te mataré, eres bastante mona, quizás te convierta en una de mis amantes.

-¡Argh! Qué rabia me das- desenfundó una daga que llevaba oculta en el obi- ¡Marchaos de aquí! Esto es una declaración de guerra.

-Venga bonita, entrégame a Shinomori y no volverás a vernos. Guarda ese cuchillo, no vayas a hacerte daño- continuaba con su burla.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Imonoyama ¡EN GUARDIA!

Misao se dispuso a atacarle, por nada del mundo iba a entregarle a su Aoshi-sama. Él siempre la defendia y cuidaba, ahora era su turno y no pensaba fallarle.

El invasor a penas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el veloz ataque de la ninja, no esperaba algo así, le habían comentado que tomó el titulo de Okashira cuando Aoshi se unió a Shishio, pero que no era más que una cría, que su entrenamiento era deficiente, parecía que sus espías se habían equivocado con ella.

Ella volvió a atacar esta vez le hirió en un brazo, era endiabladamente rápida, tenía que hacer algo o le daría problemas.

-Me he cansado de jugar contigo, nenita- sacó un tantô de su gi- Ahora toca sufrir.

Aoshi se incorporó, quería ayudarla, pero ella se le puso delante impidiendo que se moviera.

-No se meta, esta es mi lucha- sacó un kunai y se lo lanzó a su enemigo haciendo blanco en su hombro izquierdo.

-Pequeña… zorra- intentó arrancárselo, pero estaba clavado en un punto critico si lo extraía se desangraría- ¡Ma… maldita!

Imonoyama se lanzó a atacarla golpeándola en el estomago haciendo que cayera dentro del armario de Aoshi. Aprovechando la caída se dirigió hacia Aoshi con la intención de matarlo, pero ella volvió a levantarse lanzándole otro kunai atravesándole de nuevo el hombro izquierdo, esta vez por la espalda, haciendo que el kunai anterior cayera al suelo, el ninja enemigo empezó a sangrar profusamente.

Sangre… liquido carmesí que nos mantiene unidos a la vida. Repentinamente se sentía mareado, sus sentidos estaba completamente alerta, miró el tantô que había caído al suelo justo a sus pies, lo empuñó, poniendo el filo sobre el cuello de Imonoyama.

-Te mataré- la mirada de Aoshi… volvía a ser el asesino despiadado- pero antes… discúlpate con la señorita- una mirada gélida, la más gélida de las que ella había visto.

-N… nun… ca… nunca- tartamudeó, se sentía intimidado.

-Respuesta… incorrecta- y dicho esto atravesó la garganta de Imonoyama, con el tantô aún en su mano caminó hasta Misao- ¿estás bien?

-Eh… sí… -extendió su mano- déme el tantô, por favor.

El ninja le entregó el arma, se arrodilló frente a ella para comprobar su estado, había recibido un buen golpe podría haberse roto algo ¿no? Sólo estaba preocupado, claro.

-Estoy bien Aoshi-sama, de verdad, me he dado golpes peores entrenando. No se mueva de aquí- salió al pasillo asomándose por la barandilla para ver a los demás.

-¡Misao-chan! ¿Estáis bien?- le preguntó Okon, uniéndose a sus compañeros en el patio.

-¡Todo bien! ¿Quedan más? ¿Y Jiya? Por Kami contéstame.

-¡Ya, ya! Da tiempo a la gente para responder ¡tonta! Okina está interrogando a tres de ellos, ya no queda ninguno más.

-Misao-chan, ve a buscar a Saito-san por favor, lleva contigo a Aoshi-san- interrumpió Omasu.

-…- algo le ocultaban, y eso de ir a buscar al policía corrupto no le hacía gracia- Vale, pero después tendréis que explicarme ¿si?

-Lo que tu digas ¡venga, date prisa!

-Aoshi-sama, cámbiese tenemos que salir- dijo entrando de nuevo en la habitación- … ups si no tiene puerta, puede ir a mi cuarto si quiere.

Mientras tanto en el dojo, Okina tenía a tres de los ninjas del clan Araki atados listo para interrogarlos y no de la manera más amable.

-¿Veis estas agujas? Cada vez que os neguéis a contestarme o me mintáis os clavaré una, tranquilos, tengo para todos- la amenaza de Okina hizo que los prisiones se asustaran, la fama de Nenji Kashiwazaki, alias Okina, le precedía- Bien señores ¿qué quieren de Shinomori?

-No pensamos colaborar, viejo- contestó el más mayor de los rehenes.

-Mala respuesta- Okina clavó la primera de las agujas bajo una de las uñas del hombre que se retorció del dolor- volveré a preguntártelo ¿qué quieren de Shinomori?

-Ugh… no hablaré…- la segunda aguja acompañó a la primera.

-¿Cuántas crees que cabrán bajo cada uña?- una sonrisa malévola adornaba el rostro del anciano- No me hagas volver a preguntarte.

-¡Hablaré, hablaré!- el más joven se había dejado llevar por el pánico.

-Muy inteligente por tu parte, te escuchamos- dijo jugueteando con las agujas en sus manos.

-…-el joven se dispuso a relatarle la historia- El plan es…

Una vez que ambos se habían cambiado salieron del Aoiya, la comisaría no quedaba muy lejos, la cuestión era si el lobo de Mibu estaría allí, Aoshi estaba bastante débil, no era bueno que estuviera mucho rato levantado y conociendo a Saito les tendría allí una eternidad.

-¿Es seguro dejarlos solos?- Aoshi rompió el silencio que había entre ellos- podrían volver ¿no?

-No hay de que preocuparse, Jiya era un gran ninja, y los demás también son buenos, hemos protegido Kyoto varias veces, no hay nada que temer- Misao le dedicó una amplia sonrisa- preocupémonos sólo de avisar al policía corrupto.

-¿Corrupto?

-Esa es una historia muy larga, otro día se la explicaré. Usted ignórele, es un tipo despreciable, seguro que le dice alguna estupidez de las suyas, suerte que llevo mis kunai…- la comadreja estaba que echaba chispas sólo de pensar en Saito.

-Si es así ¿por qué tenéis tratos con él?- se moría de la curiosidad.

-Por mucho que me fastidie es mejor tenerle como aliado que como enemigo, a parte…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, el cubo de hielo y la comadreja- el ninja se alarmó ante la presencia de Saito poniéndose delante de Misao para protegerla- ¿protegiendo a la novia?

-_"¿Novia? ¿Es mi novia?"_- levantó una ceja ante tales pensamientos- ¿y qué si lo hago?

A Saito se le cayó el cigarrillo de los labios ¿acaso la comadreja había conseguido que el cubo de hielo se decidiera? La miró intrigado

-No le haga caso Aoshi-sama, sólo trata de molestarle- dijo adelantándose- ¡Déjale tranquilo policía corrupto!

-Ahora es la comadreja la que protege al novio… eso es pisotear el orgullo de un hombre, niña- la ninja le lanzó un kunai- deberías enseñarle educación a la mocosa, Shinomori.

-¡Eh! No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, han atacado el Aoiya.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-encendió un nuevo cigarrillo- es problema tuyo ¿no?

-Es el clan Araki, si mal no recuerdo les estabas buscando…- indicó a Aoshi que volverían al Aoiya- pero como no te interesa… nos vamos

-…- la actitud del ninja le intrigaba, demasiadas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza como para dejarlos irse sin obtener respuestas, además era cierto que perseguía al clan Araki, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese instante- Espérate comadreja, iré para que no te quejes.

Aoshi le miraba de reojo, ese hombre tenía algo que le inquietaba, su instinto trataba de advertirle sobre algo.

-Shinomori ¿se puede saber que diablos miras? Estás más… raro de lo habitual.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Aoshi-sama no es raro, no digas eso policía de mierda.

-No me fío de ti- se adelantó colocándose entre Misao y Saito.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad, lo sería que me dijeras que confías en mí.

-Eh, comadreja ¿qué le pasa?- necesitaba una explicación al extraño comportamiento del cubo de hielo y la quería YA.

-Pues…- miró a Aoshi que caminaba a su lado, él le devolvió la mirada- …

-Tengo amnesia ¿algún problema?

Saito miró a Misao incrédulo, ella asintió. Entonces el lobo de Mibu pensó que se divertiría mucho con aquella situación, aunque antes se encargaría del clan Araki. Se lo iba a pasar genial.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a la puerta trasera del Aoiya. Era hora de trabajar.

**VOCABULARIO:**

**Kunai: **son los cuchillos que usa Misao.

**Misoshiru:** sopa de soja.

**Tantô: **es un arma corta parecida a un puñal, se suele llevar en el obi pero es muy fácil de esconder entre la ropa. Sustituyó al wazashi y a la kodachi en el ritual del seppuku.

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Como ya os dije a partir de este capítulo empieza la acción y aparecerán nuevos personajes, que lo único que van a hacer es complicar más las cosas, eso si Misao o Aoshi no los matan antes XD

En el antiguo Japón las agujas se usaban a modo de tortura, se clavaban bajo las uñas de las manos y los pies y también en las encías, era uno de los métodos de tortura más populares debido al gran dolor que producía. He creído que probablemente algunos clanes ninja lo usaran también, por eso lo he puesto. Sólo de pensar en lo muchísimo que debe doler se me pone la piel de gallina.

¿Alguien se ha preguntado cuales son los nombres ninja de Aoshi y Misao? Me parece curioso, en el manga salen los de todos menos los de ellos dos. Nenji es Okina, Omasu es Masukami, Okon es Oumine, Shiro es Shirojô y Kuro es Kurojô. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ellos son más chulos que nadie y no quieren sobrenombres? Es una tontería pero siempre me ha llamado la atención.

**Kunoichi Karla **la verdad es que aunque su mente no la recuerde su cuerpo sí, así que esa familiaridad la hace más cercana a él, igualmente esta claro que algo siente, es que Misao es un amor ¿cómo no iba a enamorarse?

**Bruja **Aoshi ha sufrido el cambio climático XD. El problema de Aoshi es la educación que le dieron, siempre tan serio y responsable, siempre tan correcto y tan desesperadamente formal, ya se sabe que las costumbres cuesta cambiarlas así que necesitaba un reset y volverse un poco más abierto.

**Mego **la de vueltas que llega a darle al tema para no reconocer que está enamorado de Misao, este hombre no tiene remedio, ni aunque se lo tatuaran en la frente sería capaz de reconocerlo. Me alegro de que te guste la historia y que te diviertas con ella ^^. Como ves no te he hecho esperar mucho, que lo disfrutes.


	4. Monstruo

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados XDDD

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(Acotaciones y tonterías de la autora XD)

**Capítulo 4.- Monstruo**

Allí estaban los tres parados frente a la puerta trasera del Aoiya, Saito con una mueca sarcástica pensando en su futura diversión a costa del ninja, Aoshi mirando de reojo a Misao con la idea de la novia aún en su cabeza y ella pensando en la mejor manera de torturar al policía que les acompañaba, un hermoso cuadro familiar ¿no?

-Es una lástima- tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó.

-¿El qué es una lástima?- preguntó curiosa Misao.

-Abre de una vez, comadreja.

-Qué molesto eres- abrió la puerta bruscamente, por suerte no había clientes si no habrían huido todos- adelante, adelante, están en el dojo- dijo molesta.

Saito emprendió el camino hacía el dojo seguido de cerca por ambos ninja, no era la primera vez que estaba allí, así que ya conocía el camino. Aoshi cogió del brazo a Misao haciendo que parara, cosa que pasó desapercibida para el lobo que continuó con su camino.

-Aoshi-sama ¿ocurre algo?- volteó a mirarle.

-…- la miró fijamente y una alocada idea cruzó su mente- no es nada.

Se inclinó levemente poniendo su mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla de ella, acariciándola suavemente con mucha ternura y entonces… besó sus labios, un dulce e inocente beso que a él le supo a gloria.

-¿Acosando a la niña?- Saito había vuelto sobre sus pasos al ver que se habían quedado atrás- veamos, Okashira, se supone que tu tendrías que estar presente en el interrogatorio. Dejad para luego lo de hacer manitas.

Misao le miró completamente roja y de nuevo huyó. Eso de huir se empezaba a convertir en una costumbre, pero es que no sabía como reaccionar frente a los desconcertantes actos de su amado. ¡Por Kami! Ella sabía que Aoshi tenía sentimientos y que era cuestión de tiempo que se relajara y empezase a mostrarlos más abiertamente, pero nunca hubiese imaginado algo así. Era evidente que él la quería, al fin y al cabo, la había criado, pero era el cariño de un padre para con su hija, por mucho que ella desease que le amara, ¿acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco y ella no se había enterado?

-Jujuju- miró satisfecho el lugar por donde había huido la pequeña Okashira.

-No la he acosado.

-Vaya ¿sigues aquí Shinomori?- y dicho esto retomó el camino al dojo- ¿tu no vienes?

Aoshi les siguió sin mediar palabra, ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas y no sabía por que, ni siquiera le conocía. Aunque le estaba agradecido por la revelación, seguro que ese era el motivo del gran apego que tenía por la jovencita, claro, eso lo explicaba todo, pero entonces por qué no le había dicho nada.

-_"No puede ser la mujer de la yukata… aquella mujer era muy alta, pero… de algún modo me la recuerda"_- pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Al entrar en el dojo observó a los ninjas cautivos heridos, alguien los había torturado, analizó con su mirada a los 4 jóvenes y al anciano, ninguno de ellos le pareció capaz de hacer algo así.

-Misao, tráenos un poco de té, por favor- dijo Okina.

-Ya voy Jiya…

-¡Eh comadreja! Trae algo para comer también.

-¡No soy tu esclava poli corrupto!- gritó lanzándole un kunai que puedo esquivar por los pelos.

Una vez que Misao se hubo marchado el ambiente cambió volviéndose más tenso. El anciano caminó hasta Aoshi, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

-No sería bueno para mi ángel saber lo que está a punto de ocurrir aquí- suspiró- es una kunoichi, pero nunca ha tenido que enfrentarse a algo como esto, las torturas y la violencia gratuita son desconocidas para ella.

-¿Me está pidiendo que me la lleve de aquí?- alzó una ceja sin comprender muy bien al anciano.

-Te estoy pidiendo que no le expliques nada, Masukami se la llevará, pero tu te quedarás aquí- añadió en un susurro- quizás esto te devuelva la memoria.

Aoshi sólo asintió mientras miraba a Omasu. La chica se estremeció al notar la gélida mirada del ninja sobre ella.

-Ha… ¿Hay algún problema… Aoshi-san?

-Ninguno- replicó

-El cubo de hielo ha vuelto a helarse ¡ja!- comentó Saito sarcásticamente.

Misao reapareció con varias tazas de té humeantes en una bandeja y algunos dango para acompañarlo, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia uno de los ninjas enemigos, el hombre tenía la cara desencajada de dolor.

-Y ahora ha vuelto a deshelarse, irónico ¿no?- añadió el policía fijándose en la media sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Aoshi al ver entrar a la ninja.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¿No decías que eras mi esclava? Me has traído dango- dijo cogiendo una brocheta.

-Grrr… así te atragantes lobo pulgoso.

-Misao-chan, acompáñame, vamos a comprobar los desperfectos.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme- la miró con los ojitos brillantes.

En vista de la testarudez de la comadreja que no iba a rendirse fácilmente, Omasu procedió a arrastrarla cual saco de patatas sin la menor delicadeza.

-Son cosas de mayores así que…

-¿MAYORES? ¡Tengo 20 malditos años! ¿Cuándo vais a dejar de tratarme cual niña desvalida?- interrumpió bruscamente a Omasu que aún la arrastraba- Además soy el Okashira.

-Calma, calma…- por primera vez Omasu se sentía amenazada por la pequeña comadreja- con lo de mayores me refiero a las viejas glorias, es algo con lo que sólo Okina-san y Saito-san podrían disfrutar. Ayúdame con los desperfectos, por favor.

-Está bien…- contestó suspirando.

Ambas ninjas empezaron por la zona de las habitaciones, el tramo de pasillo de las habitaciones de Aoshi y Misao estaba en bastante mal estado uno de los barandales había cedido y caído al patio, la única habitación realmente dañada era la del ex-Okashira. La puerta y el armario estaban destrozados, el tatami cubierto de sangre, eso sin contar el cadáver, definitivamente no podría dormir allí esa noche.

-Miraré el tejado- informó Misao subiéndose de un salto.

Aparte de un reguero de sangre todo estaba en perfecto estado, no habría que reparar las tejas, cosa bastante tranquilizadora, reparar el tejado solía ser una tarea muy molesta además de laboriosa.

Desde las alturas la joven vio algo brillar entre las ramas de un árbol en el patio de un vecino, iba a bajar sin darle más importancia, al fin y al cabo podría habérselo imaginado, pero no tuvo tiempo. Le habían lanzado un shuriken de 8 puntas que esquivó con muchísima dificultad.

Mientras bajaba del tejado atinó a ver al ninja que le había atacado, estaba huyendo pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin más.

-¡Omasu! Tengo que salir- dijo mientras recogía el tantô del muerto- encárgate de todo.

-¡Ey! ¡No puedes marcharte! ¡Misao!- pero ya era tarde, la comadreja se había ido- Me vas a meter en un gran lío…

Entretanto en el dojo las viejas glorias, Okina y Saito, disfrutaban de lo lindo con sus presos, sacándoles toda la información que podían. Los dos prisioneros más jóvenes estaban dispuestos a hablar, pero el más mayor era otra cosa.

-Tendremos que empezar con las uñas de los pies. Shirojo, ayúdame.

-_"Esto es una locura. Hay que detenerlo ¿Qué ganan con esto? Ambos están disfrutando… ¿Yo hacía estas cosas? ¿Y las disfrutaba también?"_- comenzó a palidecer frente a tantas preguntas, la cabeza le dolía y se sentía aturdido- _"Sí… lo hacía… hacer sufrir a mi rival, sentir su desesperación, ver la vida desaparecer de sus miradas… soy… un monstruo."_

Un monstruo… esa autocalificación martilleaba su mente. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que alejarse de allí, alejarse de todo, en especial de esa personita vivaz. Salió al patio como pudo y allí cayó al suelo.

**FLASH BACK**

Una cabaña en mitad de un bosque de bambú, desde allí se puede divisar todo Kyoto, es un punto estratégico para los Oniwabanshu.

Un anciano sentado entre las sombras luciendo un traje Ninja, su mirada llena de determinación, está completamente convencido de lo que va a hacer.

-¿Aoshi, estás listo?

-Sí, estoy listo para ganar a…- hizo una pausa- "mi antiguo compañero"

Aoshi desenfundó lo que parecía una espada larga revelando dos kodachi. Okina se sorprendió un poco frente a este arma.

-Has conseguido dominar tu solo la técnica del antiguo jefe… no me sorprende en ti- Aoshi le miraba fijamente sin mostrar expresión alguna- Pero tu talento sólo será una molestia para la gente si tu espíritu está perturbado. Debo terminar con tu fuerza maligna.

Okina lanza el primer ataque, un ataque bajo bloqueado por Aoshi golpeando con su kodachi el brazo de su enemigo.

-_"Esconde algo bajo el brazo"_- pensó el ninja.

El anciano sacó sus armas ocultas bajo sus mangas haciéndolas girar.

-¡Tong Far…!

-Sabes que era el único capaz de pelear de igual a igual contra el antiguo jefe. El secreto reside en esos Tong Far de hierro que son más potentes que las espadas- increpó Okina.

Aoshi lanzó su ataque iniciando el Ryûsui no Ugoki

-Ryûsui no Ugoki… es tu golpe preferido… consiste en provocar una ilusión óptica… pero no creas que fallaré en el momento… en que te pongas en posición de ataque ¡Te veo!

Okina consigue bloquear el ataque pero Aoshi lanza uno nuevo.

-¡¡Kaiten Kenbu!!

Un trozo de Tong Far rodando por el suelo, el más joven consigue cortar el acero.

-No es la misma técnica ni mucho menos que la del antiguo jefe. El hierro, mi antiguo compañero o incluso Battosai Himura… nada puede soportar mi técnica de la doble espada- dijo Aoshi.

El ninja golpeó al anciano lanzándolo al suelo.

-Puedo liberarte si me dices dónde está Battosai.

-No me rebajes tanto… aunque soy un viejo ninja, el "Okina" de Oniwabanshu nunca vendería a un antiguo compañero…¡¡NO COMO TÚ!!

-Bueno… se lo preguntaré a los demás de Aoiya… después de acabar contigo.

-¡Te impediré que vayas a Aoiya!- exclamó Okina

El anciano hizo girar el único Tong Far que le quedaba provocando un nuevo ataque de Aoshi.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar con un solo Tong Far.

Aoshi atravesó una de las manos de Okina con su kodachi cayendo en la trampa del anciano.

-Has caído en la trampa, Aoshi ¡¡Un Tong Far puede dar un golpe mortal desde está distancia!!- lanzó su ataque más potente- ¡¡TONG FAR SUPREMO!!

Pero Aoshi esquivó el golpe sujetando la kodachi inversa lanzó su último y definitivo ataque.

-La técnica de la doble espada ¡Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!

El ataque dio justo en el blanco y en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una cansada Misao.

-He llegado… justo a ti…- la chica no pudo acabar, Okina cayó al suelo dentro de un charco de sangre.

-Se acabó- dijo fríamente envainando sus kodachi marchándose sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-¡¡Aoshi-sama!!

-Vete- dijo dándole la espalda- No vuelvas a presentarte ante mi.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Mi… Misao…- trataba de levantarse, pero era inútil, sus fuerzas se habían agotado.

Más dudas le asaltaron. Él había tratado de matar a aquel anciano, la había rechazado cruelmente, le había destrozado el corazón, y, en cambio ella se negaba a abandonarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? Cómo era posible que no le temiera, ella misma al despertar le dijo que no le tenía miedo. No le cabía en la cabeza, simplemente no era capaz de comprenderlo.

-Aoshi-san… ¿qué hace en el suelo?- Omasu que comprobaba el pavimento del jardín se fijó en el cuerpo del ninja en el suelo- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Aa…- dijo mientras se levantaba- ¿Y Misao?

-Ella… ha salido un momento- la chica sonrió tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-Cuando vuelva dile que me he marchado.

-Misao se enfadara si sabe que ha salido, procure volver antes que…

-Creo que no me has entendido. Me marcho y no volveré- el ninja se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse- Dale las gracias por sus cuidados.

-¿Qué? Si se marcha… le romperá el corazón. ¡NO PUEDE VOLVER A ABANDONARLA!

El reclamo de Omasu llamó la atención de los hombres del dojo, pero sólo uno de ellos salió y ese era…

-Uy, uy que jaleo, así no hay quien se concentre, cubo de hielo- encendió un cigarrillo- No hagas gritar a la señorita.

-…- le dedicó una mirada gélida al lobo- No te metas donde no te llaman.

-Estás muy mal informado, Shinomori. Estás buscado por la ley y yo hago la vista gorda, como si no estuvieras aquí- sonrió con malicia- Fue un pequeño favor a cierta persona, claro que no lo sabe. Así que te conviene portarte bien o acabarás en un frío y húmedo calabozo con algún desagradable compañero de celda.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?

-Que va- dijo con sarcasmo- sólo te informo. Omasu ¿Dónde está la comadreja?

-Ha tenido que salir.

-Vaya… así que ha salido a buscar al ninja que había entre los árboles ¿eh?- Omasu asintió, el lobo era astuto- que niña más molesta.

-¿Ella sola?

-Dale las gracias a la niña por los dango, enviaré a Chô a recoger la basura- ignoró por completo al ninja.

-¿Dónde ha ido?- le preguntó esta vez a Omasu.

-No le contestes, que se espabile el solo, tiene amnesia que yo sepa no se ha vuelto idiota. Además…- se giró a mirarle- ¿no decías que te ibas y no volverías?

Era cierto, el mismo había pensado marcharse, no volver a acercarse a ella por miedo a hacerle daño, pero le preocupaba. El tipo que les había atacado antes había demostrado su fuerza, si al que estaba persiguiendo la chica era la mitad de fuerte que ese podría hacerle daño ¿era el único preocupado por ella?

Entretanto la pequeña Okashira perseguía a aquel ninja por un camino bastante enrevesado, si tenía suerte él no se percataría de su presencia y le llevaría al lugar donde se escondían.

Sus habilidades como ninja habían mejorado a un nivel que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado y todo gracias a los durísimos entrenamientos a los que la había sometido su amado. Había llegado a pasar días sin poder levantarse del futón de lo dolorida que estaba, arañazos, cortes profundos, heridas varias, moratones, contracturas, contusiones… incluso un par de dedos rotos. Pero definitivamente ahora se daba cuenta de que tanto sufrimiento había merecido la pena.

El hombre se detuvo en un claro del bosque a tomar un descanso, el camino era bastante tortuoso pero un ninja bien entrenado podía moverse sin muchos problemas y sin cansarse demasiado, aunque ese no parecía ser muy bueno por que estaba muerto de agotamiento.

-_"Empiezo a pensar que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, este tipo dudo que sea más que un peón… aunque ya que estoy aquí… tampoco pierdo nada por vigilarle un rato más"_- pensaba nuestra comadreja subida a un árbol observando fijamente al hombre- _"que aburrimiento… ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate ya! Voy a morir de aburrimiento…"_- los matorrales se movieron- _"¿eh? Allí hay alguien…"_

Una mujer con un kimono rosado se dejo ver, parecía una mujer normal, pero el pueblo más cercano era Otsu y aún estaba a más de 3 horas de camino. La mujer miró al ninja que se había puesto en guardia, Misao dudaba en si bajar a ayudarla o no, así que decidió esperar a ver como reaccionaban ambos, quizás el ninja la ignorara, si la atacaba ella intervendría aunque eso significara haber perdido su tiempo.

-Disculpe, ¿podría…?

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de acabar su pregunta, el ninja la atacó y Misao se vio obligada intervenir.

-Mocosa… ¿me has seguido?

-Eres muy torpe ocultando tu rastro. Ahora que sabes que te he seguido no puedo dejarte escapar.

-¡Una Oniwabanshu!- exclamó la mujer emocionada.

Los dos ninjas la miraron confundidos, al parecer no era una mujer cualquiera. Frente a la incertidumbre Misao dejó fuera de juego al hombre de un golpe en la nuca. Sin bajar la guardia se dirigió a la mujer.

-¿Cómo es que conoces el Oniwabanshu?

-Jajajajaja perdona ¿dónde están mis modales?- sacó su traje onimitsu de su morral- Soy una Oniwabanshu, hace unos años me destinaron a Nagasaki, mi nombre es Rin. ¿Eres de Kyoto?- Misao asintió- Entonces seguro que conoces a mi hermana pequeña, Omasu.

-¡Omasu-chan! Encantada de conocerte, Rin-san - hizo una reverencia- Yo soy Makimachi Misao, llámame Misao.

-La nieta del antiguo Okashira, ¡cómo has crecido! La última vez que te vi debías tener unos 3 o 4 años- dijo la mujer muy sorprendida- Dime… ¿Quién es este?

-Atacaron el Aoiya le perseguía para ver si le sacaba algo interesante pero… al final ha quedado en nada.

-Vaya te he fastidiado los planes, carguémoslo entre las dos.

-¡Esta bien! Entre las dos tardaremos menos.

Y ahí estaba el peor defecto de la comadreja, era demasiado confiada, aunque claro estaba que de ser mentira lo que le había explicado en el Aoiya le darían su merecido, pero por el momento confiaría en ella, más por la pereza de arrastrar a aquel hombre ella sola que por cualquier otro motivo.

Mientras tanto frente al Aoiya el cubo de hielo se volvía loco tratando de adivinar por donde había ido la ninja, pero no había dejado ni una sola pista y aquel hombre tan desagradable le había puesto de los nervios.

-¿Por qué te has ido sin avisarme? Tonta… ¿y si te ocurre algo?

-Ha tomado el camino a Otsu- dijo Okina apareciendo de la nada consiguiendo asustar al ninja.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El bosque no te deja ver los árboles, muchacho… no mires el suelo, su rastro está en los tejados y árboles, ha dejado un kunai indicando a donde ha ido. No te preocupes tanto por ella.

-¿¡Qué no me preocupe!? Pueden herirle o algo mucho peor ¿¡Es qué nadie se da cuenta!?

-Me preocupa más el daño que puedas hacerle tu, Aoshi- miró maliciosamente al ninja- tu eres más peligroso que el clan Araki al completo- Okina se fijo en que Aoshi se marchaba en dirección contraria a Otsu- Si te marchas la convertirás en un muerto en vida, así que no te lo aconsejo, muchacho…

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Vuelve dentro y descansa, cuando vuelva mi ángel hablad sobre esto, ella siempre ha sabido ayudarte cuando los demás no sabíamos que hacer.

Ambos volvieron adentro, aunque Aoshi no estaba muy convencido de que la chica pudiera estar bien, pero cierto era que en su estado no iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

**Notas de la autora:** el flash back de Aoshi está tomado de los capítulos 89, 90 y 91 del tomo 11 (no me acuerdo de los números de capítulos del anime), allí podéis leer los pensamiento de Okina.

Qué capítulo más largo madre mía XD. Las contradicciones de Aoshi están hechas a propósito, ya que, aunque ha perdido la memoria una educación tan marcada como la suya es imposible de bloquear completamente, por eso primero se quiere ir para proteger a Misao y después quiere ir a buscarla, en pocas palabras que se está peleando contra si mismo.

**VOCABULARIO**

**Dango:** Es un dulce hecho a base de harina de arroz. Se sirven en una brocheta con 3 o 4 dango cada una, se suele servir con el té verde.

**Kunai: **son los cuchillos que usa Misao.

**Tantô: **es un arma corta parecida a un puñal, se suele llevar en el obi pero es muy fácil de esconder entre la ropa. Sustituyó al wazashi y a la kodachi en el ritual del seppuku.

**Gabyhyatt** De momento sigue pensando en ella así, aunque parece que le traerá problemas, ya veremos como acaba el tema de la novia.

**Kunoichi Karla **No te puedes ni imaginar en la de líos que van a tener por culpa del liante de Saito. El porque buscan a Aoshi puede que se sepa en el próximo capítulo depende de si funciona bien en conjunto o no, pero no tardarás en enterarte. No creo que a Misao se le haya ocurrido que puede aprovechar la situación para hacerle creer cosas, su Aoshi-sama es sagrado. Por cierto, estaré esperando más historias tuyas, ¡ánimos! Para cualquier cosa en mi perfil esta mi email.

**Bruja **Saito va a liarla a base de bien (como siempre, vamos XD). Este Aoshi más cercano es muy agradable en general.

**Mego **comparto tu opinión sobre Okina, ahora también sale en las mías XD. Aoshi siendo protegido es extraño, pero todos necesitamos protección en algún momento ¿no? Es raro pero me gustó ponerlo en esa situación. En el próximo capítulo sabrás quien es la mujer del sueño. Dudaba si poner a Saito pero creo que es mejor personaje para desquiciar a Aoshi. ¡Ah! Muchísimas gracias por avisarme sobre los reviews anónimos.

**Okashira Janet **¡pobre Aoshi! ¿Como se va a dar un balazo? Un día torpe lo tiene cualquiera ¿no? Su cerebro se ha reiniciado, por eso se expresa tan libremente aunque sólo sea con ella, con él resto sigue igual de serio. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, espero que te guste la historia de aquí en adelante ^^


	5. Fragmentos

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados XDDD

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 5.- Fragmentos**

Unas horas más tarde Misao regresaba al Aoiya en compañía de una joven, entre ambas cargaban el cuerpo inconsciente de un ninja, ambas agotadas por el esfuerzo de cargar con el peso de aquel hombre. La comadreja soltó las piernas del hombre sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-Mierda, la puerta está… cerrada… eso significa que…- miró al suelo con terror- que Jiya va a…

-¡Ángel mío! Has tardado mucho en volver, estaba preocupado- espachurró a Misao consiguiendo que su espalda crujiera- ese es tu castigo, muñequita mía. Vaya…

-¿Okina-san?

-¡Ah! ¡Rin-chan! Cuanto tiempo- dejó caer a la comadreja- Omasu-chan se llevará una gran alegría al verte.

-Ay, ay, ay Jiya que eso duele.

Los Oni corrieron al escuchar el jaleo en la entrada, eso era síntoma de que la pequeña Okashira había vuelto.

-¡MISAO!- gritaron los cuatro jóvenes a coro.

-¡O-chan!

La mirada de todos los Oni se clavaron en la mujer del kimono rosado que acababa de hablar. El rostro de Omasu se iluminó al reconocer a la mujer.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Hermanita!- Omasu se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana- qué alegría volver a verte.

La Okashira estaba encantada de comprobar que no la habían engañado, si no seguro que Okina la hubiera sermoneado. Paseó su mirada por los allí presentes dándose cuenta de que faltaba Aoshi.

-¿Dónde está Aoshi-sama? ¿Está bien?

-Tranquila mi niña, está descansando en mi cuarto.

-¿Aoshi-kun está aquí? ¡Creía que estaba desaparecido!

-_"¿Aoshi-kun? ¡Vaya confianzas! Ninguno de nosotros se toma tantas confianzas y eso que vivimos con él"_- Misao la miraba con desconfianza- Rin-san ¿va a quedarse mucho tiempo?

-¡Que indiscreta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?- dijo Okina haciéndole una llave a Misao- Discúlpate.

-¡Au! Si lo decía para prepararle una habitación ¡viejo loco!

-Puedes preparársela igual sin tener que preguntar.

-¡Ay! Pero si se va a quedar mucho la iba a alojar en vuestro corredor, hay que despejar esas habitaciones y si eran solo unos días la pondría en la parte de abajo ¿Qué no entiendes Jiya?

-Jajajaja no te preocupes, con una habitación del hostal me conformaré, al menos por hoy, aún no sé cuanto tiempo me quedaré.

-¡De eso nada! Te quedarás en mi habitación hasta que preparemos tu antiguo cuarto- dijo al fin Omasu- como en los viejos tiempos ¿qué te parece?

Rin asintió, sonaba divertido. Su extraña familia no había cambiado, habían crecido pero seguían siendo igual de alocados que siempre, a veces la edad no era sinónimo de madurez. Tenía ganas de ver a Aoshi, seguramente él tampoco había cambiado nada.

-Me gustaría ver a Aoshi-kun.

-Dejémoslo para más tarde, está descansando, no le conviene tanto ajetreo- dijo Okina.

-Pero tengo una información que puede interesarle como Okashira.

-Si es por eso- intervino Misao- Ahora soy yo el Okashira.

-¿Cómo dices?- la miró sorprendida- no creía que algún día decidirías hacer valer tu derecho como heredera del titulo… pobre Aoshi-kun…

-¿¡Qué!? No es eso, no es eso, tuve que tomar el mando por…

-Misao- la aludida miró a Okina- no tienes que dar explicaciones.

El viejo ninja había pasado de la alegría a la desconfianza en décimas de segundo, algo no estaba yendo nada bien. El abuelo de Misao, que por aquel entonces era el Okashira, había enviado a Rin lejos sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, lo más extraño era que ella debería haber acompañado a Aoshi al castillo de Edo.

-No quería sonar desagradable, lo siento- hizo una reverencia- en ese caso tendré que explicártelo a ti.

-Muy bien, pero eso lo dejas para luego- dijo Omasu agarrando del brazo a su hermana- ahora tienes que ponerme al día. Además es la hora del té ¿verdad Misao?

-¿Eh? Es verdad.

Por su parte Aoshi había abandonado el Aoiya sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El anciano le había dejado sólo creyéndole dormido, cosa que había aprovechado él para escapar. Había seguido los pasos de la ninja por los tejados hasta que finalmente perdió el rastro al adentrarse en el bosque.

-_"¿Dónde demonios estás?… "_- el cubo de hielo se desesperaba- _"¿Y esas pisadas? Son muy grandes para ser de Misao… ¿serán del hombre al que perseguía? No pierdo nada siguiéndolas ¿no?"_

Caminando por el bosque se preguntaba si habría hecho un viaje así alguna vez, si era un ninja seguro que había viajado mucho, debía ser apasionante y más si viajabas en buena compañía. Estaba convencido de que sabía moverse por ese tipo de terrenos, su cuerpo respondía muy bien, incluso había reaccionado instintivamente ante algunos "peligros" y sus reflejos habían evitado que acabara por el suelo más de una vez.

Las huellas acababan en un pequeño claro del bosque, junto a las que seguía había otras bastante menudas, de Misao evidentemente, y por la disposición y porque aparecían de repente era evidente que se vio forzada a luchar, de entre los matorrales salía otro juego de pisadas por el tamaño pertenecían a otra mujer, pero nada más, las huellas acababan allí, no había pisadas de retorno, ni huellas de caballos ni marcas de algún carro allí no había ni rastro de las tres personas, era como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire.

-_"Maldición, no me has dejado ninguna pista para seguirte… debería matar a quien te haya enseñado a ocultar tu rastro"_- subió a un árbol de un salto- Aquí arriba tampoco hay nada… necesito una pista, una señal, algo, lo que sea…

El sobreesfuerzo le pasó factura, se sintió desfallecer, sus fuerzas volvían a desaparecer y tuvo que sentarse en la rama para no caer de cabeza al suelo. Sus ojos se cerraron sumiéndole en un profundo sueño.

**SUEÑO DE AOSHI**

-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mamiiiiiiii ¿dónde estas?- una niñita lloraba desconsolada- Kina-san me da miedo.

-¡Ay no! No me digas que me tienes miedo Mi-chan-un Okina bastante joven miraba a la niña con lagrimones en sus ojos- llámame Jiya, Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya.

Aoshi observaba la escena desde la puerta del dojo, estaba entrenando cuando escuchó los lloros de la pequeña, en vista de que no pararía se acercó a ellos.

-¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?- la pequeña Misao regaló una amplia sonrisa al dueño de la voz.

-¡¡Ashi-shama!!

-No es justo, Aoshi da más miedo que yo- Okina se puso de morros, como si de un niño se tratase.

Ignoró por completo al hombre y cogió a Misao en brazos.

-Vamos a buscar a Ayame-san- las frías manitas de la niña en su cuello le hicieron estremecerse.

********************************************

Nevaba con mucha fuerza, ninguno de los 3 ninjas habían previsto esa nevada, algo imperdonable. Estaban refugiados en una pequeña cueva con un pequeño fuego que amenazaba con extinguirse de un momento a otro.

-Si te pasa algo mi hija se pondrá hecha una furia y mi esposa me matará jajajaja- el hombre estaba malherido pero reía divertido- No sé que les has dado están locas por ti, que curioso.

-Será a mí a quien maten si le ocurre algo.

-Creo que no parará de nevar, sería mejor continuar hasta el Aoiya, sólo estamos a una hora- el hombre enmascarado caminó hasta él.

-Aa… es mejor continuar ¿puede levantarse, jefe?

********************************************

Las puertas del Aoiya… una enorme herida en su pecho sangraba sin parar, había caminado durante horas, a pesar de haber tenido un pueblo muy cerca, necesitaba volver a casa.

Se detuvo unos instantes tratando de normalizar su respiración y concentrar sus últimas energías para entrar. Pero no fue necesario.

-¡Oh Kami! ¡Aoshi-sama!- los brazos de Misao le sostuvieron con fuerza- Apóyese en mí.

La calidez de la joven le hizo recobrar parte de sus energías y juntos entraron a su hogar.

-_"Gracias…"_

********************************************

-¿Por qué me miras fijamente?

-Yo… querría saber algo- la ninja agachó la mirada.

-Adelante.

-¿Volverá a marcharse?

-Mírame- le ordenó, ella alzó la vista mirándole a los ojos- ¿Quieres que me marche?- ella negó con lágrimas en los ojos- Bien.

-Gracias- su característica sonrisa adornaba su rostro- me hace muy feliz.

********************************************

-Dime Aoshi-chan ¿eres feliz?- le preguntó una bella mujer embarazada.

-No me llame Aoshi-chan, ya soy mayor…

-Claro, ya tienes 10 años- le miró alzando una ceja- ¡Eh! Has esquivado mi pregunta, pequeño diablillo- la mujer le abrazó haciendo que apoyara su cabeza sobre su abultado vientre- Mira, se mueve, te está saludando.

-Soy feliz- se sentía fascinado por esa mujer y su bebé que no paraba de patearle- Hola bebé.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

-…sama… aos… Aoshi-sama…- el ninja abrió los ojos pesadamente- ¡Aoshi-sama! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿Dónde…?

-Está en mi habitación. Le hemos encontrado inconsciente en el bosque- la joven le puso un paño húmedo en la frente- Me asusté mucho cuando fui a verle y no estaba, pensé que le había ocurrido algo malo.

-Gomen…

El shoji se abrió dando paso a Rin.

-O-chan me pedido que te traiga algo para comer. ¡Aoshi-kun!

-No grites, por favor… gracias por la comida.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Así que es cierto lo que me ha explicado mi hermana… Sí que nos conocemos, hemos crecido juntos. Mi nombre es Rin, fuimos compañeros en nuestras primeras misiones oficiales.

-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo- observó a Misao humedecer el paño- No vives aquí ¿me equivoco?

-Acabo de regresar de Nagasaki, he pasado allí 17 largos años.

-Tuvo que ser muy duro estar tanto tiempo fuera- dijo la ninja girándose a mirarla.

-¿Te importaría dejarnos solos? Tengo algo que decirle y preferiría hacerlo en privado.

Misao hizo el ademán de levantarse para dejarles solos, pero Aoshi la agarró por la muñeca impidiendo que se marchara.

-Quédate. Puedes decirme lo que sea delante de ella.

-Cómo quieras, además siendo la Okashira…- miró fijamente a la comadreja- tarde o temprano tendrás que darnos tu aprobación.

-_"¿Aprobación? ¿Aprobación para qué?"_- se acomodó al lado de Aoshi que se había incorporado- Bien, tu dirás…

-Aoshi-kun, tu y yo estamos prometidos y me gustaría que nos casáramos cuanto antes- sonrió a Misao que la miraba sorprendida- ambos somos ya bastante mayores, ya es hora de que demos el último paso.

Los dos ninjas la miraban completamente desconcertados, aunque por motivos diferentes. Él buscó instintivamente la menuda mano de la joven y la sujetó con fuerza.

-Eso no puede ser- respondió fríamente el ninja.

-¿Crees que te miento? Uno de posprincipios del Oniwabanshu es no mentirnos nunca entre nosotros.

-Usted no recuerda nada… así que es posible que…

-No, no lo es. Tú lo sabrías si así fuera.

-No lo creo… no le gusta hablar sobre usted mismo. Es decir que de ser verdad probablemente no me lo habría contado.

-Pero tú eres mi chica. De estar prometido nunca habría iniciado una relación contigo- la comadreja se puso complemente roja.

-Jajajajajajajaja- se carcajeó Rin- ¿Has aprovechado su amnesia para contarle mentiras?

-¡Claro que no! Aoshi-sama, Saito le engañó, usted es mi tutor, ese policía estupido siempre está metiendo cizaña.

¿Era mentira? ¿Su tutor? Que confuso se sentía. Una cosa la tenía clara, sus sentimientos no eran los de un tutor por su protegida, podía ser que no se hubiera declarado pero que aquel hombre supiera de su relación o que le hubieran prohibido enamorarse de ella.

-Dejadme solo. Estoy cansado…

-Claro, Aoshi-sama, que descanse- Misao salió de la habitación.

-Márchate- le dijo a Rin.

-Deja que me quede a cuidarte, Aoshi-kun.

-Vete. No me fío de ti, no me gustas. Te quiero bien lejos de Misao y de mí.

-Cuando cambies de opinión, avísame- se marchó dejando sólo al ninja.

**FLASH BACK**

Un gran grupo de Onis se encontraban reunidos en el dojo, todos ellos estaban destinados al Castillo de Edo. Pero faltaba alguien entre sus filas. Aoshi estaba sentado cerca del Okashira, le habían nombrado responsable de uno de los grupos a pesar de su corta edad. Una vez recibidas las órdenes todos abandonaron el lugar a excepción de Aoshi y el Okashira.

-Señor ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Adelante, Aoshi.

-¿La habéis retirado por algún motivo que deba conocer?

-No es de fiar. Aunque eso ya lo sabías- frotó su mano en la cabeza de Aoshi despeinándolo- Buena suerte, confío plenamente en ti y en tus habilidades.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-No es de fiar… ¿quién?

Finalmente se dejo vencer por lo que su cuerpo le pedía y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Misao había bajado al restaurante para acabar de comer, aunque había perdido el apetito por completo. Aoshi tenía una prometida… ¿por qué nadie le había dicho nada? Okina debía saberlo, incluso los demás Oni. Vaya modo de enterarse de algo tan importante.

-Misao ¿qué haces aquí a oscuras?

-Hola Jiya… no me había dado cuenta de la oscuridad- encendió unas velas que estaban encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- el anciano se sentó a su lado abrazándola- sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

-He recibido una noticia desagradable… al parecer están prometidos… ¿Por qué nadie me lo contó?

-¿Prometidos? ¿Rin y Aoshi?- la joven asintió- No lo sabía, pero me sorprendería que lo estuvieran, a Aoshi nunca le han interesado mucho las mujeres. Las únicas con las que ha mantenido algún tipo de relación sois tu madre y tú.

-¿Mi madre?

-Ajá, Ayame-san le apreciaba mucho, pasaban muchas horas juntos, cuando estaba embarazada se sentaban juntos en el porche cuidando el uno del otro- la comadreja se acurrucó entre sus brazos- De hecho, las dos os parecéis mucho, veis en ese muchacho algo que nadie más es capaz de ver.

-Eso es por que no sabéis mirar.

-Jajajaja eso debe ser. Cuando recupere la memoria sabremos la verdad, hasta entonces no tienes que preocuparte- le acarició la cabeza- Y ahora, come un poco o te castigaré.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche, abuelo?

-Siempre que quieras, mi pequeña.

Ya más calmada la comadreja se puso a cenar. Okina tenía razón, cuando Aoshi recuperara la memoria ya vería que hacer. Por ahora era mejor concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Os pido perdón por el retraso con este capitulo, no me acababa de convencer y lo reescribí un par de veces hasta que quedé más o menos satisfecha. Espero que no hayan quedado demasiado confusos los fragmentos de recuerdo de Aoshi, la verdad es que en mi mente de dibujante se veía todo más claro, más fácil de conectar una cosa con la otra.

Espero que os guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por leerlo, espero vuestros reviews. ¡Un abrazo para todos!

**Kunoichi Karla** Tu presentimiento se ha cumplido, las ganas de matarla se las aguanta por que es la hermana de Omasu, si no la trituraría con las kodachi de Aoshi. Parece que las cosas se ponen complicadas para la comadreja. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos y abrazos, amiga ^^

**Mego** estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, todos hablan de la cabezonería de Misao, pero Aoshi no se queda atrás, puede que incluso sea más tozudo que ella. Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, pero quien sabe si es cierto o sólo se ha aprovechado de la falta de memoria de Aoshi. Disfruta del nuevo capítulo. ¡¡Besos!!

**Bruja** este cubo de hielo se confunde con una facilidad pasmosa, necesita alguien que le espabile y le quite tanta tontería de encima. El lobo va a desquiciarlo más, a este paso se nos volverá loco y se los merendará a todos.

¡OMG! Somos de la misma quinta. ¡Un besazo bruja!

**Okashira Janet** todos necesitamos que nos cuiden y protejan de vez en cuando y ahora es el turno de Aoshi. Al lobo le gusta meter cizaña siempre que él consiga algo, como diversión, pero se acabará convirtiendo en la peor pesadilla del pobre hielito. Un abrazo.


	6. Una propuesta incomoda

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados XDDD

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 6.- Una propuesta incomoda**

Los días pasaban rápidamente, el Aoiya había vuelto a abrir sus puertas y Misao tenía tanto trabajo que a penas podía pasar tiempo con él, el lado bueno era que Rin también tenía que trabajar por lo que para su alegría prácticamente no la había visto.

Poco a poco iba recordando, cosas inconexas pero ahora veía claro que era cuestión de tiempo que todo volviera a su lugar. Tenía muchas dudas y sobre ellas quería hablar con la comadreja.

Estaba sentado en la sala de meditación en su habitual posición de flor de loto enfundado en una yukata de verano, mantenía los ojos cerrados escuchando el aire mecer las hojas de los árboles y el tintineo del fûrin. Toda esa paz que sentía se vio rota por unos pasos que se acercaban hacia él.

-Aoshi, muchacho ¿Puedes llevarle esto a Misao?- Okina le extendió un sobre.

-¿Por qué no se lo llevas tu mismo?

-No tengo tiempo, me estoy encargando de las finanzas ya que tú no estás en buenas condiciones. Además, cualquiera diría que no quieres ver a mi pastelito de cereza.

-No la llames así- le arrancó el sobre de las manos- son muy molestos esos nombres que le pones.

-Nunca te habías quejado- sonrió pícaramente- o… ¿es que quieres ser tú quien la llame así?

Era verdad que nunca se había pronunciado frente a los cariñosos y cursis apelativos que usaba Okina con la chica, pero su mirada hablaba por si misma, el anciano sabía lo mucho que llegaba a molestarle. El ninja fulminó al anciano con la mirada, tras esto abandonó la estancia donde se encontraban para dirigirse a la cocina donde Misao estaba trabajando. La puerta dio paso al bullicio y a una deliciosa mezcla de los aromas del menú del restaurante. Omasu, Shiro y Okon servían las mesas a toda prisa, había lleno total y al parecer mucha gente esperando aún fuera, ninguno de los tres pusieron atención en el ex-Okashira que entraba en la cocina. Misao estaba en los fogones cocinando varios platos a la vez, mientras Kuro y Rin fregaban los platos.

-¡Aoshi-kun! ¿Has venido a verme?- Aoshi sólo miró a Rin fríamente.

-¿Tiene hambre? Ahora iba a subirle la comida- Misao dejó momentáneamente de cocinar para girarse- voy un poco tarde, le pido disculpas.

-No es eso, tienes una carta, acaba de dármela Okina- extendió el sobre para que lo cogiera.

-Tengo las manos llenas de tempura- la joven le mostró las manos- ¿Quién la envía?

-Kamiya Kaoru.

La comadreja abrió sus ojos como platos al tiempo que daba los utensilios de cocina a Kuro y se lavaba las manos.

-¿A qué me sustituyes un ratito?- le puso ojitos de cachorrito a Kuro.

-Claro, pero no tardes- Misao arrastró a Aoshi fuera de la cocina- hay mucho… trabajo… seguro que ni me ha escuchado- el grandullón suspiró con resignación.

Misao se sentó en el pequeño porche que había fuera de la cocina muy emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba una respuesta de sus amigos de Tokyo. La Okashira vio la curiosidad en la mirada de Aoshi.

-Kaoru-chan es una buena amiga, es la esposa de Kenshin Himura, antes conocido como Battousai, es una historia muy larga, se la explicaré en otra ocasión.

El ninja se sentó a su lado y Misao se dispuso a leer en voz alta.

_Querida Misao_

_Estamos algo preocupados por lo que nos contaste en tu última carta, espero que la situación haya mejorado._

_Este año iremos sin falta para el festival de Tanabata, llegaremos el día 3 en el primer tren de la mañana, Tae, Tsubame, Sanosuke y Megumi también vendrán. Os echaremos una mano preparando las cosas. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien, ya lo verás. _

_Cuídate mucho, no quiero verte triste cuando lleguemos o te daré una paliza con mi shinai ¿de acuerdo?_

_Atentamente Kamiya Kaoru._

-¡Qué bien! Es el primer año que vendrán a celebrarlo con nosotros- su rostro se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente- qué ilusión.

-Hacía días que no te veía sonreír, tendré que darle las gracias a esa amiga cuando venga.

-¿Aaaa…?- la joven se sonrojó

-Me gusta verte sonreír- alargó su mano hacia el rostro de la chica.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya qué romántico.

La comadreja se quedó fuera de juego, ¡maldito Lobo de Mibu! mira que era inoportuno y molesto ¿cómo se le ocurría aparecer de repente sin previo aviso? Si no tuviera todas las de perder le mandaría a Tokyo de una patada en el culo.

-No me mires así, niña. Ya me he encargado de los inútiles que atrapasteis, ya sólo queda esperar- notó que el ninja le miraba molesto- Por mi no os cortéis, sigue con lo que hacías Shinomori.

-¿Te estás ablandando Saito?- el hombre alzó una ceja frente a las palabras de Misao sin comprender- Nunca habías venido personalmente a informar, siempre me has hecho ir a comisaría para molestarme.

-Mira que eres tonta, niña. Aquí hay algo muy divertido por hacer y yo tengo mucho tiempo libre- sonrió sarcásticamente.

Kuro se asomó a la puerta, la comadreja estaba tardando demasiado, sólo tenía que leer una carta y ellos tenían muchísimo trabajo.

-¡Misao! Ups… perdón Saito-san no sabía que estaba aquí.

-Vete a trabajar, comadreja, tengo asuntos que tratar con Shinomori.

A regañadientes Misao volvió a sus quehaceres dejando a ambos hombres a solas. Un silencio incomodo se había formado entre ellos.

-¿Qué sabes de mi?- preguntó Aoshi.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El otro día… lo que dijiste sobre Misao y yo…

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la idea, cubo de hielo?- sonreía sarcástico.

-No era verdad ¿me equivoco?

-Tu sabrás, es tu vida no la mía. Me es indiferente con quien vas o dejas de ir.

-El día que nos atacaron, apareció una mujer que dice ser mi prometida.

-Oye, oye ¿a mi qué me cuentas?- una pequeña nota de incomodidad apareció en la voz del policía.

-Eres policía, quiero pedirte que la investigues.

-¿Y que es lo que yo gano con esto?

El ninja se quedó mudo, no sabía que contestar a semejante pregunta. Lo único que buscaba ese hombre era conseguir algo a cambio, le daba igual todo, que hombre más egoísta.

-Bien, cubo de hielo, vas a hacer lo siguiente- le miró desafiante- mañana a primera hora irás al mercado y buscarás una pequeña tienda de antigüedades que hay en un callejón al norte de aquí, comprarás lo que Ikagura Miwako-san te ofrezca, será un paquete envuelto que no podrás abrir bajo ningún concepto, después de eso, volverás aquí- hizo un pausa para encender un cigarrillo- Una vez de vuelta a tu casa esperarás a mi enviado y cumplirás a rajatabla las instrucciones que traerá.

Aoshi le asesinaba con la mirada ¿qué se creía ese tipo? ¡Ni qué fuera su mascota! ¡Argh! Qué rabia que le daba ese maldito hombre con tantas ínfulas.

-No me mires así, si haces lo que te pido sacaré todos los trapos sucios que quieras de esa mujer.

-Me lo pensaré…

-Así me gusta.- le miró con superioridad- Si quieres que la chica caiga rendida a tus pies- cosa que él sabía que hacía tiempo que había ocurrido- regálale algo que le pueda gustar, unos cuchillos o algo con lo que le gustara torturarme. No, no, mejor aún regálale un bonito kimono- sonrió divertido pues conocía la opinión de la comadreja sobre ese tipo de vestimenta- uno bien espectacular, muy femenino, el más femenino que encuentres, ese sería un regalo excelente.

Observó al Lobo marcharse, de acuerdo, era un hombre odioso, pero la idea de regalarle un kimono a la jovencita sonaba muy bien, a las mujeres les gustaba estar guapas ¿no? Así que era una apuesta segura. Aunque pensándolo mejor… con el calor que hacía era mejor comprar algo más fresco, un bonita yukata veraniega y algunos complementos para ese festival al que iban a ir.

Aoshi tenía mucho tiempo libre y nadie con quien gastarlo, así que estaba bastante aburrido, podía meditar, cosa que le gustaba, pero no le apetecía demasiado volver a la sala de meditación. Bueno, lo mejor sería buscar esa tienda de la que había hablado el policía, si al final se decidía a entrar en su juego retorcido no tenía ganas de pasarse media mañana buscando una estupida tienda perdida en el distrito comercial. El joven suspiró resignado, no podía pedirle a los Oni que investigaran a Rin ya que era una de ellos, en cambio ese policía no guardaba relación con ellos y estaba dispuesto a investigarla o al menos, eso era lo que él decía.

Se levantó del porche y entró de nuevo en la cocina, los tres ninjas continuaban con sus tareas, ahora Kuro ayudaba a Misao preparando los platos, la pobre chica no daba abasto con los pedidos, pero a pesar de todo se la veía feliz trabajando.

-Misao- la joven se giró a verle- voy a salir un rato.

-No sabía que hubiera que pedirle permiso para salir- se entrometió Rin para el desagrado de los allí presentes.

-Rin-san ¿por qué dice eso?- preguntó Kuro desconcertado, esa mujer se comportaba de una manera extraña como si quisiera desacreditar a la Okashira- no creo que…

-No creo que tarde más de una hora, estaré en el distrito comercial.

-Páseselo bien Aoshi-sama, si le ocurriera algo recuerde que puede ir a casa de Oshige-san, ella nos mandaría un aviso.

-Misao, no soy un niño, deja de preocuparte.

-Lo… lo siento- se ruborizó.

La comadreja volvió a su trabajo ya no estaba alegre, ahora se le notaba incomoda, seguramente debido al desafortunado comentario de la mujer, pero de eso se encargaría más tarde. El restaurante aún estaba lleno así que salió por la puerta trasera.

En la calle el sol brillaba con fuerza dándole una nueva dimensión a todo, la gente caminaba calmada disfrutando del buen tiempo, los niños jugaban y reían. El apuesto ninja paseaba tranquilamente tratando de esquivar los corrillos de jovencitas que le miraban bastante descaradas. El mercado estaba abarrotado y él empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido, caminaba entre los puestos de comida, su olfato se veía inundado de todos aquellos olores y el ajetreo de la gente le incomodaba. Poco a poco se dirigió a los callejones de la zona norte como Saito le había indicado, esa parte del mercado era bastante sombría, un lugar ideal para tender una emboscada al enemigo, desechó rápidamente la idea de la emboscada, no tenía ni idea de por que había pensado en algo así y prefería no saberlo.

Se adentró en el primero de los callejones, el más ancho, había un par de almacenes, una pequeña armería y una tetería algo extraña pero parecía acogedora. El segundo de los callejones era muy estrecho y los tres locales que había estaban deshabitados, se aventuró al siguiente allí había una licorería y ¡Sí! Allí estaba la dichosa tienda con un enorme letrero pintado con letras rojas "Antigüedades Ikagura", la curiosidad le hizo entrar, parecía más un asentamiento para los yakuza que una tienda.

Era un lugar algo lúgubre pero eso no le incomodaba, en el mostrador había una anciana que bien podía ser la hermana de Datsue-ba, una mujer escalofriante. La anciana le miraba fijamente analizando cada movimiento que hacía.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, joven?- no sólo su aspecto era escalofriante, su voz también lo era.

-Gracias, sólo estoy echando un vistazo.

-No encontrará el paquete que debo entregarle mañana, Shinomori-san.

El gran Aoshi Shinomori considerado un genio, magnifico Okashira, admirado por sus compañeros y temido por sus enemigos se moría de ganas de huir de una ancianita indefensa, triste pero cierto, aunque para su suerte tantos años de entrenamiento evitaban que ese sentimiento se reflejara en su rostro.

-No he venido para eso- sobre el mostrador había un pequeño escaparate con adornos para el pelo- ¿puede enseñármelos?

-Esto no funciona así joven, mis productos son especiales- la anciana abrió la tapa del escaparate- cierre los ojos y deje que su corazón sea el que elija, la vista nos hace perder perspectiva.

El joven asintió a la vez que cerraba los ojos, la anciana guió su mano hacía el escaparate y esperó a que su corazón hablara. Los dedos de Aoshi pasearon entre los adornos hasta que se detuvo, cogió entre sus manos el adorno, entonces abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver lo que había elegido, mientras ojeaba todos aquellos ornamentos no había visto esa pieza, era una hermosa orquilla hecha de madera de cerezo tallada a mano con incrustaciones de gemas verdes y azules cuyo brillo resaltaba. Era ideal para Misao.

-Excelente elección, Shinomori-san, es ideal para una mujer especial- la mujer sacó un cofre de madera y lo abrió- esta pieza va acompañada de este cofrecito y todo su contenido- Aoshi sacó el monedero para pagarle- Guárdelo, no puedo cobrárselo, esa pieza lleva aquí desde que abrí esta tienda hace más de 35 años, parece que le esperaba a usted.

-… Domo.

Con su improvisada "compra" Aoshi emprendió el camino de regreso al Aoiya, el ajetreo del mercado había aumentado, los comerciantes negociaban con las clientas que trataban de conseguir una rebaja por sus compras sin mucho éxito.

**FLASH BACK**

Una mujer joven, un muchacho y una niña de a penas dos años se encargaban de realizar las compras del día para el restaurante, la pequeña iba cogida de la mano del chico mientras canturreaba algo completamente incomprensible.

-Aoshi-chan, Misao-chan os voy a enseñar un truco que nuuuuuuuuuunca falla.

-Ayame-san, no me llame así

-"¡Ochi-cha, Ochi-cha!" Jajaja.

El chico suspiró, no sólo le había tocado ir a comprar, cosa que odiaba, si no que ahora hasta la pequeña Misao le llamaba Aoshi-chan, definitivamente ese no era su día.

-Buenos días Inoue-san, venimos a buscar el pedido- la mujer mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Buenos días Ayame-chan, que bien acompañada vienes hoy- el hombre rebuscó entre los diversos paquetes que había a su lado- aquí tienes, serán un shu y dos mon.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto? ¿No puede hacernos una rebajita?- miró al hombre suplicante- somos clientes habituales.

-Lo siento, Ayame-chan…

La mujer se agacho para hablar con los chicos en voz muy bajita.

-Seguidme el juego.

Misao asintió muy seria y Aoshi se llevó la mano a la cabeza, a saber en que consistía ese truco que nunca fallaba…

-Hágame una rebajita o si no lloraré- se llevó las manos a los ojos.

-"Ebaja o lloaé"- la pequeña imitó a la mujer.

-…- se negaba a repetir semejante estupidez.

-No, eso no, no soporto ver a dos lindas señoritas llorar, está bien, dejémoslo en un shu ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el hombre conmovido.

-¡Qué bien! Muchas gracias Inoue-san, es usted un amor- la mujer sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Bien! "Grachias Noue-shan, mor".- la pequeña sonrió contenta.

Por Kami ¿cómo era posible que semejante plan absurdo hubiera funcionado? Ambas estaban encantadas por haberse salido con la suya.

-Nos hemos ahorrado dos mon… ¡vamos a comprar bollitos de crema!

-Ayame-san, tenemos que volver ya.

Las dos se giraron a mirarle con los ojitos brillantes haciendo pucheros, esas dos eran idénticas. El chico suspiró, con él también hacían lo que les venía en gana, pero eso era algo que a él no le molestaba.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Ayame-san… ¿Quién es?

-Aoshi-san, pensaba que estaría en el templo- Omasu iba cargada de paquetes- hemos agotado las existencias, nos hemos quedado sin nada para servir de cena.

El ninja cogió algunos de los paquetes que cargaba la kunoichi y echaron a andar de vuelta a casa.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Omasu-san?- la mujer asintió- ¿Por qué mandaron a su hermana a Nagasaki?

-Me explicó que había habido un incidente y que los nuestros estaban en desventaja por lo que Makimachi-sama la envió a modo de refuerzo, por aquel entonces yo sólo tenía diez años y estaba más pendiente de entrenar y perseguir a Misao-chan para que no se metiera en problemas, que de las misiones que les encargaban. De hecho hasta que no regresaron del Castillo de Edo no supe que la habían enviado a Nagasaki.

-Comprendo. ¿Makimachi-sama era el padre de Misao?

-No, no, era su abuelo, fue nuestro Okashira, cuando murió usted se convirtió en su sucesor. Los padres de Misao fueron asesinados cuando ella tenía unos cuatro años, nunca hemos sabido como consiguió escapar de allí, afortunadamente usted y sus compañeros la encontraron en el bosque.

-La lluvia incesante…- se llevó la mano a la sien.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Lo primero que recordé, poco después de despertar, un bosque, la lluvia, cuatro hombres y una niña.

-La recordó a ella…-la chica sonrió complacida, parecía que los delirios de Okina tenían una base- su relación siempre ha sido muy fuerte, en cierto modo cuidan el uno del otro.

Omasu hablaba cómodamente con Aoshi por primera vez en su vida, ese hombre siempre frío y distante que aparentaba ser indiferente frente a todo, siempre le había inquietado, era como si estuviera por encima de todo. Nunca había entendido como podía quererle tantísimo la pequeña Okashira, quizás ese era el Aoshi Shinomori que sólo Misao conocía.

El anciano barría la entrada cuando vio llegar a ambos ninjas cargados de paquetes, entró a avisar a Shiro y Kuro para que les ayudaran. Entre los cinco recogieron rápidamente la compra, tras lo cual, Aoshi se dirigió a su habitación para guardar el regalo de Misao, abrió su armario, sacó una caja del estante más alto para dejarla sobre el escritorio y en su lugar guardó su nueva adquisición lejos de las manos de los curiosos, concretamente de las de Okina que había tratado de abrir el cofre varias veces.

Entre tanto Misao aprovechó que no tenía turno esa noche para pasear un poco por la ciudad, desde el accidente de Aoshi que no había sacado ni un solo minuto para ella y cómo él había dejado de ir al templo pues ya no podía pasear hasta llegar allí. Pasó por algunas tiendas en busca de un buen regalo para el ex-Okashira, ya que, en dos días era su cumpleaños. Tras realizar su compra continuó con su relajante paseo dirigiéndose a las afueras de Kyoto, se detuvo en una pequeña tetería para picar algo. Allí pasó el resto de la tarde charlando con una ancianita que se había sentado a su lado y disfrutando de un poco de libertad y tranquilidad.

La noche empezaba a caer y en el Aoiya el ajetreo daba comienzo, varias horas más tarde la jornada llegaba a su fin, mientras recogían Misao volvía de su paseo para irse directa dormir, estaba cansada. Pocos minutos después todos siguieron los pasos de la Okashira yéndose a descansar esperando el nuevo día.

El sol se mostró puntual como siempre haciendo despertar al ninja, no podía creer que al final fuera a cumplir con ese encargo. Recogió sus cosas para darse un buen baño de agua MUY fría, había tenido un sueño subidito de tono que prefería no recordar, todo por culpa de imaginar a cierta jovencita con cierto tipo de vestimenta. Y ahí estaba el joven, de buena mañana sumergido en una tina llena de agua helada que le hizo despertar de golpe. Tras varios minutos de tortura helada se secó y vistió para ir a la cocina a desayunar alguna cosa. Hizo un poco de té y cogió algo de pan y unos dango que habían sobrado del día anterior.

Minutos antes de que las tiendas empezasen a abrir al público el joven ninja inició su caminar por el distrito comercial, ese iba a ser un día muy largo, pero tenía la esperanza de que ocurriera algo interesante. Sus pasos le llevaron al punto acordado, la anciana estaba barriendo la entrada y al verle aparecer entró apresuradamente indicándole que la siguiera.

-Buenos días- saludo Aoshi al tiempo que entraba.

-Le estaba esperando joven, es muy puntual- sacó un paquete- aquí tiene, cuidado no lo rompa.

La anciana le entregó un paquete envuelto en un bello paño de seda blanca estampada con unas garzas jugando entre pétalos de cerezo, una cinta roja evitaba que la tela resbalara. Era extraño ver un paquete envuelto de esa manera, habitualmente se utilizaba papel o telas que solían ser de baja calidad y siempre en colores lisos, debía ser algo muy especial.

-Antes de que se marche, quiero que le entregue esto a Nenji-kun- le hizo entrega de un sobre.

Aoshi asintió. Abandonó la tienda. ¿Nenji-kun? Nunca hubiese imaginado escuchar a alguien nombrar "-kun" al anciano, debían ser muy amigos o… mejor no pensar en eso. Si la anciana era Datsue-ba Okina debía ser Keneô esperaba que sus pecados no fueran juzgados por esos dos.

Sin prisas fue paseando nuevamente hacia el Aoiya, era un día perfecto para pasear un sol radiante acompañado de una agradable brisa. De camino entró en una pastelería y compró algunos bollitos de crema, según había recordado a la chica le gustaban, para agradecerle sus cuidados.

Al llegar a casa estaban todos levantados desayunando, todas las miradas se clavaron en él y en los paquetes que cargaba.

-Buenos días muchacho, si que has madrugado.

-Tenía algo que hacer- dio la carta al anciano- Ikagura-san me ha pedido que le entregue esto.

-¿Te ha salido una novia?

La pregunta de Okina hizo que Misao se atragantase con la sopa provocando las bromas de Kuro y Shiro sobre el asunto.

-Saito-san me pidió que fuera a buscar algo allí- dirigió su mirada a la más joven- estaré en mi cuarto.

Se marchó a su cuarto con la idea de descansar un rato, antes de saber que era eso que tendría que hacer. La pregunta del viejo le había incomodado y el que la chica se atragantara le había extrañado, podía ser que le ocultara algo o que sintiese algo por él, seguro que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo tan banal.

Cuando acabó su desayuno la comadreja subió a llevarle un té, de hecho, el té no era más que una excusa para poder pasar un rato a su lado y ver si podía descubrir algo sobre ese misterioso encargo del Lobo de Mibu. Llamó a la puerta, el ninja abrió dejándola pasar al interior de la estancia.

-Le traigo un poco de té- se sentó en el suelo colocando los utensilios para el té.

-Gracias- tomó asiento frente a la chica- ¿te importa si te hago algunas preguntas?

-No, claro que no, pregúnteme lo que quiera, si tengo una respuesta se la daré encantada.

-He recordado a una mujer- el chasen casi sale volando de las manos de Misao- ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Jajajaja sí, estoy algo torpe hoy, continúe, continúe- sonreía nerviosa.

-…- observó los movimientos algo nerviosos que realizaba la chica- Su nombre es Ayame-san- la chica alzó la vista sorprendida- creo que era una persona cercana a mi.

-Era mi madre, a penas la recuerdo por que murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, pero sé lo que me ha explicado Jiya. Ella pertenecía a una familia rica, pero huyó de su prometido, el motivo no lo conozco, mi abuelo la reclutó. Se conocieron con motivo de la boda de una amiga de la infancia de mi madre, usted formaba parte de su escolta, por el camino cayeron en una emboscada, todos murieron, y usted solo consiguió llevarla a su destino sin un arañazo. Desde ese momento se hicieron inseparables.

-Comprendo. También he recordado a cuatro hombres, uno muy bajo, otro enmascarado, otro cubierto de cicatrices y el último muy corpulento.

-Eran sus compañeros, Beshimi, Hannya, Shikijo y Hyottoko. Juntos se marcharon del Aoiya.

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-…- le ofreció el té a Aoshi- Ellos murieron…

El ninja se levantó dejando el bol de té en el suelo, recogió la caja de dulces de su escritorio y se los ofreció a la chica.

-Son para ti.

-¡Bollitos de crema! ¡Oh Kami! ¡Son mis favoritos! ¡Muchas gracias!

La kunoichi le abrazó efusivamente y besó su mejilla, cuando notó que iba a separarse de él la abrazó con fuerza dejándola sorprendida, al principio dudó pero al final le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo que los jóvenes le maldijeran interiormente mientras rompían el abrazo.

-Adelante- respondió Aoshi secamente.

El shoji se abrió dando paso a Omasu.

-Disculpe, Chô-san está aquí, dice que viene a entregarle algo.

-Que pase- no sabía quien era, pero suponía que sería el hombre del que le había hablado Saito.

-Ey Shinomori- vio que Misao también estaba allí- ¡Hombre comadreja! Cuanto tiempo- la gélida mirada ninja se clavó en él- Saito me ha encargado traerte esto. Que te sea leve la tortura de mi jefe.

-¡Chô! Espera un momento, quiero que le des algo a Saito- la ninja salió corriendo del cuarto de Aoshi.

-¿Es verdad lo que he oído por ahí? ¿Tienes amnesia?

No tenía la más minima intención de contestarle y por suerte para él Misao había vuelto muy deprisa. Así que empezó a leer la nota que le había entregado el hombre.

-Dile que es el informe oficial que ya le daré personalmente el resto de detalles y que como se le ocurra quejarse tendrá que hablar con mis kunai.

-Sí, sí, sí, me largo ya, que tengo mucho por hacer. Sayounara parejita.

Aoshi no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y dejó caer el papel que llegó a los pies de Misao, la chica se agachó para recogerlo pero él fue más rápido, no podía dejar que leyera semejante nota.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora**

Un capítulo algo largo y raro, no ha salido exactamente como esperaba. Sobre el precio de la compra no es si es muy caro o muy barato, la verdad es que no conozco el valor exacto de la moneda de aquella época, así que os pido perdón si he puesto alguna burrada XD

Espero que os haya gustado. Un besazo a todos los que os tomáis el tiempo de leer mi fic.

**VOCABULARIO**

**Chasen:** es esa especie de brocha que se usa en la ceremonia del té para remover el matcha.

**Dango:** Es un dulce hecho a base de harina de arroz. Se sirven en una brocheta con 3 o 4 dango cada una, se suele servir con el té verde.

**Datsue-ba:** según la mitología japonesa es una anciana que se sentaba en la orilla del río Sanzu en el Reino de los Narakas, el infierno budista. Se encarga de desgarrar las almas pecadoras.

**Domo: **gracias

**Fûrin: **es la campanita que cuelgan los japoneses en las ventanas en verano, su tintineo es sumamente relajante.

**Keneô: **es el compañero de Datsue-ba, él despoja de sus ropas a los condenados para tenderla y comprobar el peso de sus pecados.

**Shu y mon: **son monedas de curso legal antes de la era Meiji.

**Yakuza:** es la mafia japonesa, sus orígenes datan del siglo XVII

***********************

**Mego: **¡¡No te me deprimas!! A todos nos ha pasado eso alguna vez, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de volver a escribir tu review. Yo también me hubiera aprovechado de su amnesia, pero le tiene demasiado respeto como para hacer algo así o bien no se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Bueno espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. Un besazo.

**Okashira janet:** vamos descompasadas entre tu review y la actualización de capítulo xD. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que disfrutes de este también y de la nueva aparición de Saito, creo que le sacaré más a menudo. Un abrazo.

**Kunoichi Karla: **la parte de los recuerdos de Aoshi estaban poco definidas a propósito, por que para él estaban confusos, no sé si te referías a esa parte o en general. Yo soy dibujante, lo único que escribo son mis propios guiones, así que me cuesta un poco adaptarme al registro, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda (¡esfuerzo al máximo! XD). El pobre Aoshi va a necesitar un psiquiatra al paso que va, toda esa gente confabulando a sus espaldas. Rin es el personaje más odiado por lo que veo XD, quien sabe, quizás acabé cayéndoos peor. Un besazo amiga ^^

**Bruja:** ¡ahí, ahí bruja! Que Aoshi es de Misao, ni que fuera un zapato el pobre hombre XDDD. En próximos capítulos se aclararan esos recuerdos, así que si te ha quedado alguna duda espero que se resuelva. Disfruta de este capítulo y de la nueva "tortura" de Saito. Un besazo viejilla XD


	7. Jugar con fuego

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados XDDD

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 7.- Jugar con fuego**

Aoshi no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, debía ser una broma, no conocía a ninguna de las personas que aparecían en esa nota, a excepción de Misao. Tenía la esperanza de poder cumplir con el "encargo" él solo sin necesidad de implicar a nadie más, pero parecía ser que el hombre tenía toda la intención de divertirse a su costa.

-Aoshi-sama, parece que haya visto un fantasma ¿se encuentra bien?

-Aa. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

-¿El encargo de Saito?- el ninja asintió- ¡Cuente conmigo!

-Tengo que ir a casa de un tal Hiko Seijuro.

-Mmmm ¿a casa del maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi? Le llevaré hasta allí, aunque está algo lejos- Aoshi se levantó dispuesto a cumplir su encargo- Es… es mejor que se cambie, el tiempo está cambiando.

La chica levantó uno de los tatami y después 3 tablones del suelo para sacar una caja de madera con la palabra "shinobi" escrita.

-Tenga, su uniforme ninja, no puede ir en yukata- el hombre cogió la caja- le espero abajo.

Misao dejó solo al ninja que estaba tentado de levantar todo el suelo de la habitación por si habían más cosas escondidas. Se desató el obi despojándose de su yukata cambiándola por el uniforme ninja, una vestimenta extraña pero muy cómoda. Según las instrucciones del policía debía llevarle el paquete a Hiko, así que lo cargó. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al corredor que conducía a la cocina y al restaurante del Aoiya.

-Vamos.

Salieron sigilosamente del Aoiya caminando hacia el bosque que había cerca.

-¿El paquete era para Seijuro-san?

-No, pero tengo que llevárselo. Siento involucrarte en esto.

-Está bien, será divertido, hace tiempo que no le hago una visita. Omasu y Okon me mataran cuando se enteren de esto.

-…- le miró interrogante.

-Digamos que Hiko-san es el amor platónico de esas dos, es un hombre… atractivo y carismático.

-Ya veo.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Aoshi asintió- ¿por qué ha aceptado uno de los retorcidos encargos del policía corrupto?

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Bueno eso no era ninguna mentira pero tampoco era la verdad, había tratado de inventar alguna excusa creíble, pero al parecer el "antiguo Aoshi" era incapaz de darlas, que falta de imaginación para inventar cosas que no tuvieran que ver con luchar, crear estrategias o tender emboscadas, estúpida falta de imaginación…

-¿Un… templo?

-Este templo está en un punto estratégico para los Oniwabanshu, a usted le encanta venir aquí, normalmente pasa aquí la mayor parte del día, de hecho sólo viene al Aoiya para dormir, bañarse, comer, entrenar y hacer las cuentas, bueno, a veces ni a eso.

-_"Pues si que debe gustarme este sitio…"_

El ninja se quedó mirando fijamente las escaleras del templo.

-¿Quiere entrar antes de continuar?

-No, continuemos.

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

-El día que nos atacaron, recordé lo que le hice a Okina, el modo en que te hablé.

-Eso es cosa del pasado… olvídelo- Misao apretó los puños con fuerza- Ojala… no lo… hubiera… recordado…

Sinceramente la chica hubiera deseado que nunca hubiera recuperado ese recuerdo, que su época oscura se desvaneciera en el aire para que dejara de culparse de una vez, que recuperara las ganas de vivir y volviera a ser el Aoshi que conoció de niña.

-¿Cómo puedes no tenerme miedo? Casi mato a tu abuelo.

-Si hubiera querido matarlo hoy no estaría en el Aoiya, además le conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que nunca me haría daño. Yo confío en usted.

-¿Por qué? No merezco esa confianza.

-Que sorpresa, la muchacha del Aoiya y el ninja retirado.

-¡Buenaaaaaassss Seijuro-san!

-Tan enérgica como siempre. Toma- le dio unos paquetes- llévame parte de la compra que pesa.

A Aoshi le asaltó un tic en la ceja ¡qué descaro! ¿A quien se le ocurría hacer cargar a una dama con la compra? Pero a la implicada parecía no importarle, eso hizo que el tic aumentara, la muchacha correteaba felizmente tras ese… ese hombre descarado con capa.

-Umh… Aoshi-sama ¿no viene?

La chica le miraba curiosa como era habitual, pero en cambio aquel hombre tenía una expresión burlona con su sonrisa de medio lado y su mirada clavada en él.

-Parece que quiere mimetizarse con el paisaje, sería una bonita piedra en mitad del camino ¿no crees?- se burlo Hiko.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué una piedra?

-¿No es evidente? Es impasible, frío y aparentemente sin emociones.

-¿¡Cómo que…!?

-He dicho aparentemente, no te cabrees, te saldrán arrugas- la comadreja siguió su camino y él esperó a que el ninja llegara a su altura para susurrarle- Shinomori, más vale que la cuides, dudo que encuentres a muchas mujeres dispuestas a defender lo indefendible.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, el agreste sendero dejó paso a un camino bien definido y el perfil de una casa empezó a definirse en el horizonte.

-¿Vais a contarme de una vez que os trae a mi casa? Muñeca, sabes que no me gustan las visitas.

-Saito me ha encargado que le traiga esto y que lea la nota, no sé que es lo que pretende.

-Vaya, vaya, a ver que me envía Hajime. Si no me equivoco, no puedes ver lo que contiene el paquete.

-Así es.

-Mejor así. Dame, veamos que quiere.

El hombre entró paquete en mano a su casa, dejando todas las compras y a ambos ninjas en la entrada.

-Antes te he preguntado algo, me gustaría que me contestases.

-¿Por qué confío en usted?- Aoshi asintió- Pues es muy simple, siempre ha cuidado de mí y me ha tratado muy bien. Yo le quiero mucho y siento que puedo confiar en usted pase lo que pase. Dígame ¿usted por qué confía en mí?

El ninja cogió una de las manos de la chica y la puso sobre su pecho mientras la sujetaba, ella se sorprendió al sentir los desbocados latidos del corazón de Aoshi, aparentaba estar tan tranquilo como siempre, su expresión segura y relajada, pero el bombeo de su corazón le mostraba algo diferente.

-Por que sé que puedo hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido el imponente hombre se dirigió hacia ellos con el paquete nuevamente envuelto entre las manos.

-Va a ser un encargo muy divertido, vuelve en dos semanas, el último día del festival de Tanabata, tendré algo para ti- entregó el paquete al ninja y dio uno más pequeño a la kunoichi- Misao, dale esto a Okon-san.

-Claro, se lo daré.

-Y ahora si no queréis nada más ya podéis largaros, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

El hombre volvió sobre sus pasos dando un portazo.

-Creo que olvidaste el poco sociable en tu descripción

-Bueno… más o menos como usted… pe-perdón…

-No te disculpes.

Era poco sociable, eso explicaba por que todos mantenían tanta distancia con él y no le hablaban a menos que él lo hiciera ¿cómo debía ser el "antiguo" Aoshi? Parecía ser que era muy diferente al que era ahora. Hasta donde llegaba esa diferencia de carácter y actitud para él era todo un misterio.

El camino de vuelta se hacía más llevadero ya que iban cuesta abajo y sólo tenían que esquivar las piedras y la maleza. Había refrescado, la chica tenía razón al decirle que iba a cambiar el tiempo, el cielo azul se había convertido en una mar de nubes negras que amenazaban con descargar su furia sobre ellos. Aceleraron el paso cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer, pero la tromba de agua no tardo en mostrar toda su intensidad, afortunadamente habían caminado lo suficientemente deprisa como para llegar al templo donde pudieron refugiarse.

-¡Rayos! Estoy empapada…- la chica abrió la puerta de la sala de oración- ¡oh, oh!

-¿Qué…?

No necesitó acabar su pregunta, sólo con echar un vistazo entendió a que venía el "oh, oh" alguien había dejado los ventanales abiertos el suelo estaba completamente encharcado.

-Debería haberme imaginado que el último día que estuvo aquí no habría pensado en cerrar las ventanas… siempre se las deja abiertas.

-¿Fui yo?

-Sí… digo no… digo… no lo sé…- la chica resbalo logrando mantener el equilibrio de milagro- ¡wow! Será mejor que las cierre.

-Cuidado- el ninja agarró el brazo de la joven- el suelo resbala…

Demasiado tarde para tratar de remediarlo, ambos resbalaron, Misao cayó de espaldas al suelo y él consiguió apoyar las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica antes de caer sobre ella, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, la chica estaba ruborizada con los labios entreabiertos mirándole con un toque de timidez y dulzura, su ropa mojada completamente ceñida a su cuerpo marcando las delicadas y femeninas formas. Aoshi apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos, con su otra mano acarició los dedos de la ninja subiendo por su mano, rozando la suave piel de su brazo hasta llegar al femenino hombro cubierto por la tela del uniforme, deslizó los dedos por su delicado cuello finalizando su recorrido en la ruborizada mejilla.

Misao estaba completamente extasiada por ese gesto de su amado, sintiendo como retiraba el mojado flequillo de su frente, sus fuerzas se habían esfumado y era incapaz de moverse, estaba completamente a la merced del ex-Okashira. Cuando se hubo cansado de acariciar el pelo la chica besó sus labios, pero no como aquella primera vez, ese no era un beso inocente, el hombre se había dejado llevar por la pasión, la besaba con fiereza y su cuerpo respondía automáticamente a todo lo que el ninja hacía, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Aoshi al tiempo que él acariciaba una de sus piernas. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la chica que tiró con fuerza de la solapa del gi masculino avivando aún más el deseo de Aoshi. Definitivamente no quería detenerle y que Kami la perdonara por dejarse llevar por semejante arrebato de pasión y encima en un templo.

Un relámpago les iluminó y segundos después se escuchó el estruendoso trueno que asustó a la ninja haciendo que se abrazara con fuerza al cuello de Aoshi, poniendo fin al apasionado momento.

-¿Te dan miedo los truenos?

-No, es que no me lo esperaba- Misao se incorporó, era el momento ideal para desviar la atención del ninja- Hay que cerrar las ventanas.

Aoshi se apartó dejando que Misao se levantase, pero él se quedó tumbado bocabajo en el suelo, no quería que la chica se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en cierta parte de su anatomía masculina, observó a la kunoichi cerrar apresuradamente las ventanas, después abrió un pequeño armario de madera rebuscando alguna cosa.

-¿Mantas?

-Ya le dije que pasa mucho tiempo aquí- mantenía la mirada baja, era incapaz de mirarle a la cara después de lo ocurrido- se las traje para las frías noches de invierno. También debería haber algo de comer si tiene hambre.

-Siento lo de antes- al fin podía ponerse en pie tranquilo- no se que me ha pasado.

-Pues no parece que tenga intención de dejar de llover.

Era evidente que no quería hablar de eso, era un pervertido y como tal acababa de comportarse, a saber hasta donde habría llegado si el trueno no la hubiera asustado. Y hablando de truenos de nuevo se dejó oír uno y la chica pegó un brinco, eso le sonaba…

Sí, lo recordaba… de pequeña le tenía pánico a las tormentas.

**FLASH BACK**

Aoshi desde su habitación oía los lloros y los grititos ahogados de la pequeña Misao, se había desatado una fuerte tormenta, era cuestión de tiempo que se levantara.

Los temerosos pasitos de la niña llegaron frente a su puerta, Aoshi suspiró, la pequeña abrió la puerta abrazada a su almohada y entró en su cuarto, desde la entrada le miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes llorosos, esperando su habitual gesto de hacerle hueco bajo las mantas. El Okashira se hizo a un lado indicándole que se acostara a su lado.

-Hoy será la última vez- la niña se acomodó pegándose al cuerpo de Aoshi.

-Eso mismo dijiste ayer y antes de ayer y cada vez que hay tormenta.

-Jo… pero esta vez lo conseguiré- un fuerte trueno la hizo gritar de terror cogiendo con fuerza el cuello de la yukata del ninja- Aoshi-sama…

-Cálmate y duerme, no te pasará nada.

La pequeña se acurrucó entre sus protectores brazos pero continuaba sujetando con fuerza la yukata, sus manitas estaban blancas de tan apretadas que las tenía.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sabía que había un motivo para ese miedo aunque no lo recordaba, motivo que aún la asustaba por más que tratara de disimularlo. La observó sentada en un rincón de la sala sobresaltándose con cada trueno, caminó hasta ella para sentarse a su lado le miró con los ojos humedecidos. El ninja abrió la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros, la Okashira sonrió al reconocer ese gesto, el mismo de cuando sólo era una niña, se levantó para acomodarse en el regazo de Aoshi y este la cubrió rápidamente con la manta.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Lo sé…

-¿Cuántas mantas hay?

-Dos… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque deberíamos deshacernos de la ropa mojada- la comadreja se escondió bajo la manta ocultando el sonrojo- no miraré, sólo tienes que taparte con la otra manta.

Si se quedaban con la ropa mojada aunque fuera verano acabarían resfriándose, la joven se puso en pie y se dirigió a la esquina opuesta despojándose de su uniforme quedándose en ropa interior para después taparse con la manta. El ninja permanecía de espaldas a ella quitándose la ropa también. Una vez libres de los uniformes mojados volvieron a la posición anterior.

-No se lo cuente a nadie- el ex-Okashira la miró- que me han asustado unos cuantos truenos.

-Tranquila, será un secreto.

-Gracias.

Se abrazó al desnudo torso del ninja calmándose al instante.

La lluvia cesó bien entrada la noche, en el Aoiya debían estar preocupados por ellos, habían salido por la mañana y no habían dado señales de vida durante el resto del día. La kunoichi dormía placidamente en sus brazos y aunque no quería despertarla no tuvo otra opción, no podía llevarla medio desnuda a casa y vestirla él mismo no sería una buena idea, la zarandeó suavemente logrando despertarla indicándole que se vistiera. Así que ambos se dieron la espalda para vestirse.

-Aoshi-sama…

-No le contaré nada a nadie.

La mejor opción era mantenerlo todo en secreto, si algo de todo aquello llegaba a los oídos del anciano ya podía darse por muerto.

-No era eso… ya son más de las doce de la noche- el ninja asintió sin comprender a donde quería llegar la chica- ¡es su cumpleaños! ¡Felicidades!

-Vaya, gracias.

La ninja suspiró, eso había sido muy Aoshi, tan carente de entusiasmo como siempre, ya sabía que seguramente era la única en el Aoiya que se alegraba de cumplir años, más que nada por que conservaba la esperanza de que algún día la trataran como a una adulta, pero ¡maldita sea! Al menos podía fingir algo de alegría, seguro que si se olvidara se enfadaría con ella ¡Kami! Que hombre más complicado.

-Volvamos a casa…

-¿Cuántos…?

-Treinta y uno.

El hombre se quedó perplejo ¡treinta y un años! Era oficialmente un solterón ¿qué pasaba con su vida? No había sido capaz de formar una familia en todo ese tiempo…

La ninja le miró fijamente, podía leer en su rostro lo que estaba pasando por su mente ¿desde cuando Aoshi Shinomori se planteaba formar una familia?

-¿Volvemos?

Los dos Onis emprendieron el camino de vuelta a su hogar en el más absoluto de los silencios, la incomodidad podía palparse en el ambiente. Una vez en casa Misao tomó un baño caliente mientras Aoshi esperaba a que terminara para bañarse él también.

La noche dio paso al día y con eso una noticia que le golpeó con fuerza, Misao no estaba y por más que preguntaba nadie le decía nada al respecto y lo más molesto no daban ni la más minima muestra de preocupación por lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido. Carcomido por la preocupación y la curiosidad fue al despacho de Okina dispuesto a aclarar varias cosas.

El ex-Okashira llamó a la puerta esperando la orden de entrar del anciano que no se hizo esperar.

-Pasa, muchacho- el ninja entró- ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito saber algunas cosas

-Si lo que quieres es saber dónde está mi terroncito de azúcar ya te advierto que no voy a decírtelo.

-…- tendría que esperar y sacárselo de otra manera entonces- ¿qué tipo de relación tengo con Misao?

Okina no podía negar que se sentía sorprendido por el repentino interés del hombre por conocer el tipo de relación que mantenían, se planteaba si aprovecharse de la situación para hacerle creer algo que no era para ver si así se animaba a darle un nietecito, o si portarse bien y contarle la verdad, esa sería la mejor opción o cuando se recuperara haría gala de sus dotes de ninja y esta vez si que le mataría.

-No tienes relación con ella, es ella quien la tiene contigo- el ninja no comprendía- tu te limitas a apartarte de todo y de todos y ella se empeña en arrastrarte de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Ella te quiere con locura y tu le respondes con toda la frialdad e indiferencia del mundo, aunque sólo lo aparentas- vale, ahora entendía menos aún- verás… cuando asesinaron a sus padres se te metió en la cabeza la idea de criarla como si fuera tu hermanita o tu hija, para tenerla cerca y protegerla, pero ese fue tu gran error, por que ella nunca será ni tu hermana ni tu hija.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso.

-Hace tiempo que Misao creció y no es un ser inocente y alejado de los deseos mundanos. Te empeñas en mantenerla alejada de lo que es propio de una joven con ansias de vivir, y tu modo de solucionarlo es encerrarte en un templo a reflexionar sobre alguna estupidez sin importancia, por que seamos sinceros, hace tiempo que tu motivo de autocastigo se esfumó. Ahora no lo recuerdas… pero cuando lo hagas comprenderás lo que te digo.

-¿Voy al templo por eso?

-Sí- ya que estaba aprovecharía para meter un poco el dedo en la yaga- Veamos, muchacho… aunque te niegues a reconocerlo tu la amas, pero no como a alguien de tu familia, la amas como a la mujer que es, pero no hagas ninguna estupidez por que si no cuando el viejo Aoshi esté de vuelta lo primero que harás será irte bien lejos.

-Si es así…

-Es por que quieres protegerla, ya te lo he dicho. Soy la tercera persona que mejor te conoce, aunque debería ser la primera… a fin de cuentas te vi nacer y no soy un viejo majadero aunque lo aparente. Y un mensaje para el Aoshi de siempre, que conste que todo esto no lo digo para probar suerte, hace muchísimo tiempo que me di cuenta, no me trocees- hizo pucheros- hay muchas bellas jovencitas que quieren tomar el té conmigo.

Según el anciano sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero la advertencia llegaba tarde, ya había hecho una estupidez, aunque tendría que asumirlo.

Y mientras tanto ¿dónde estaba la Okashira? Pues la muchacha había encontrado la mejor manera de evitar al ex-Okashira, dedicarse a limpiar el templo de arriba abajo, además de eso tendría que cambiar algunos tablones del suelo que se habían bufado con la "inundación" del día anterior. Tenía que reordenar sus ideas, si bien estaba encantada con el episodio nocturno de pasión, sabía que no estaba bien había dejado que se hiciera una idea equivocada.

Debía prepararse para lo que Okina hubiera organizado por el cumpleaños de Aoshi, sería muy sospechoso que no apareciera por allí y lo que menos le apetecía era un interrogatorio de su abuelo, ya improvisaría la manera de escabullirse entre el resto de Onis y no cruzarse mucho con él. Tenía que fingir que todo estaba en su debido lugar.

**Continuara**

**Notas de la autora:**

No sé de donde ha salido lo del templo, en la primera versión que escribí del capítulo no había planeado meter algo así, eso me pasa por ver Torchwood mientras escribo. Bueno esto ha sido un capítulo de transición, la calma antes de la tempestad. Ojala disfrutéis del momento moña que le ha dado a Aoshi.

Espero poder sacar el próximo capítulo puntualmente ahora que se acercan las Navidades va a ser un lío pero trataré de no retrasarme.

**Gabyhyatt: **para saberlo aún tendrás que esperar un poco más

**Kunoichi Karla: **a ver cuanto tiempo le dura la dulzura, por que el hombre es un tanto cabezota y orgulloso, ahora que Okina le ha contado como es su relación seguro que la cosa cambiara. El plan de Saito seguro que no es nada bueno, como siempre. Un besazo amiga.

**Bruja:** si es que en el fondo Aoshi es un blando, muchos aires de tipo duro e indiferente y sólo es capaz de mover el culo cuando a Misao le pasa algo. En este no ha salido Rin, a saber que ha planeado mientras estaba por ahí haciendo lo que sea. Un besazo.


	8. Visitas

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 8.- Visitas**

El radiante amanecer teñía el mundo con su luz carmesí, ese iba a ser un día muy especial para la Okashira. Por primera vez en la última semana era la primera en levantarse y es que a pesar de que seguía un tanto incómoda cuando se quedaba a solas con Aoshi, ese día llegaban sus amigos de Tokyo y con ello podría desahogarse contándoselo todo a Kaoru.

El primer tren de la mañana llegaba a las 7, aún le quedaba una hora que aprovecharía para pasear un rato y abstraerse de todo o… quizás no… el ex-Okashira que la había escuchado levantarse se plantó en mitad de su camino, a pesar de comprenderla estaba cansado de que le evitara.

-Buenos días, Aoshi-sama- la chica pasó por su lado dispuesta a continuar su camino sin detenerse.

-Te acompañaré a la estación.

Ese maldito tono de voz, no era una propuesta, era una orden, iba a ir aunque ella llorara y pataleara como un bebé, no había lugar para replicas… ¡como odiaba que hiciera eso!

-Mph… puedo ir yo sola.

-Lo sé, no me gusta que me evites.

¡Señoras y señores! Al señorito no le gustaba que le evitara cosa bastante irónica teniendo en cuenta que él se había pasado cuatro años evitándola y no de una manera muy agradable, aunque él no le daba esquinazo, simplemente la ignoraba. Podía aguantar que la ignorara, que fuera dulce y al segundo siguiente volviera a ser más frío que el hielo, que se ocultara tras una mascara incluso frente a ella, que a penas le hablara aunque fuera por algo importante, pero no podía con ese estúpido reclamo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba enfadada con él, un síntoma del fin del mundo, sin duda. Vale, era una ridiculez, pero le había dolido.

-No le evito, he tenido mucho trabajo. Soy el Okashira del Oniwabanshu, tengo una infinidad de papeleo por revisar, papeleo que he dejado de lado por atenderle a usted.

La muchacha echó a andar apresurándose a salir a la calle, no tenía ganas de que su discusión despertara a sus compañeros y a los clientes del hostal. Aoshi que en un principio se había quedado anonadado por ese reclamo en mitad del pasillo corrió tras los pasos de la pequeña fierecilla que acababa de dejarle sin palabras.

-¿Por qué estás enfadada?

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta de la comadreja, cualquiera que les viera pensaría que se habían intercambiado los papeles, Aoshi siguiéndola y haciéndole un sin fin de preguntas y ella caminando en silencio con una actitud fría y distante. Que insistencia, nunca en la vida le había oído hablar tanto y si no estuviera tan enfadada estaría aprovechando la oportunidad de hablar distendidamente con él.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- la chica le miró fríamente- está bien… no digas nada.

-¿Por qué hace esto?- maldición acababa de caer en el truco de la psicología inversa- ¡Rayos!

-Eres más inocente de lo que pensaba.

Le hubiera dado una patada voladora de no ser por la piedra que apareció de la nada consiguiendo que cayera al suelo de una forma muy poco femenina y aún menos elegante.

-¿¡Quién ha sido el idiota que ha tirado la estúpida piedra!?

-Uy, uy que buen humor de buena mañana, comadreja- esa maldita voz socarrona- ¿Qué le has hecho a la novia, Shinomori?

-SA-I-TOOOOOOOOOOO- la muchacha echaba chispas- ¿Qué leches quieres maldito policía del demonio?

-Quiero muchas cosas, pero ninguna que tú puedas ofrecerme, al menos por el momento. Pareces un trapo sucio tirada en el suelo de cualquier manera- un kunai pasó rozando su rostro- eso es peligroso, niña.

-¡Piérdete! No estoy de humor para tus gilipolleces.

-Cubo de hielo, tienes que enseñarle educación a tu pequeña salvaje, vaya vocabulario se gasta, habla peor que yo.

El ninja le miró sin decir una sola palabra, levantó a Misao del suelo y siguió andando, una actitud muy Aoshi. La chica aprovecho que el ex-Okashira se había confundido de camino y que Saito estaba pendiente de este para escapar sin ser descubierta, definitivamente eso de huir se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

-¡Juju! Es rápida. Hiko me informó de tu visita, me alegro de que hayas aceptado.

-¿Ya has encontrado algo?

-Aún no hay mucho, investigar a un ninja es complicado, teniendo en cuenta que sois sombras- Aoshi se dispuso a marcharse- Shinomori, todo lo que he encontrado lleva al mismo sitio- esas palabras llamaron la completa atención del ninja- llevan a Misao, vigílala, no dejes que a ella también la maten.

-_"¿A ella… también?…"_- como si estuviera dispuesto a dejar que algo así ocurriera- No tienes que decírmelo.

-Sí, sí tengo, si fueras el Shinomori de siempre no me preocuparía lo más mínimo, pero no estás en tu mejor momento y la chiquilla es demasiado confiada, fíjate, si hasta se fía de mi.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por ella?

-Me gusta como cocina- sonrió maliciosamente- Dile a Battosai que venga a verme a la comisaría.

Aoshi observó al hombre alejarse en la dirección opuesta ¿Qué se preocupaba por que cocinaba bien? ¿Qué clase de motivo era ese? Había algo más no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Ahora sólo le quedaba algo por hacer, encontrar la dichosa estación de tren. Su única pista era la calle por donde había escapado Misao y hacía allí fue. No tenía la esperanza de encontrarla sin embargo, allí estaba, sentada en una caja de madera a unos cuantos metros, recorrió la distancia que les separaba.

-Pensaba que te habrías ido.

-Ese era el plan… pero no quiero que se pierda.

-Sé volver al Aoiya.

-Pero no lo hubiera hecho. El tren llegará en quince minutos.

El ninja suspiró definitivamente no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con él y eso le molestaba, era la única persona con la que se sentía realmente cómodo y aunque por ahora ella hubiera ganado la batalla no le dejaría ganar la guerra aunque tuviera que secuestrarla. Por el momento cedería ya encontraría la manera de abordarla.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación, los andenes estaban atestados de personas que esperaban con ansias a sus amigos y familiares que viajaban en el tren, en cuanto entrara el convoy aquello se convertiría en un autentico caos, donde encontrar a alguien que no recuerdas se iba a convertir en una misión imposible, su instinto le hizo colocarse todo lo cerca que le fue posible de Misao, tanta gente le molestaba tenía ganas de molerlos a palos a todos y cada uno de ellos ¿no sabían esperar en silencio? Veía en todos una amenaza y no tenía ningún arma para defenderles.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Misao se preocupó al sentir a Aoshi completamente pegado a su espalda- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada…- su mirada se tornó fría y distante.

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse, los únicos que tienen armas son los policías, el resto son gente de la ciudad los conozco a casi todos, no son ninguna amenaza y en caso de que lo fueran…- rebuscó entre su ropa- tenemos esto- le mostró sus kunai y la empuñadura de un tantô- nunca salgo de casa sin mis armas como me dijo… Hannya…

La comadreja suspiró ya había vuelto a caer, aunque su ninja necesitaba que le tranquilizaran si seguía así sería peligroso, al fin y al cabo continuaba siendo un guerrero.

El silbato del tren resonó por toda la estación y con ello la gente empezó a arremolinarse cerca de la vía. El ferrocarril se detuvo y los que habían llegado a su destino se apearon de él. El ninja miraba a toda aquella gente, no tenía ni idea de cómo eran esos amigos de Tokyo, notó a la chica alejarse de él la siguió con la mirada. Bufó con desgana para después seguir sus pasos, eran demasiados para su gusto, se le estaba poniendo todo en contra o esa sensación tenía. Misao tenía a un niñito en brazos, era clavado al que portaba una katana, su cabello rojo y sus ojos violetas. Todas las miradas se clavaron en él como si fuera una atracción de feria… alzó una ceja molesto.

-Aoshi, me alegro de verte- Kenshin tomó la iniciativa de romper el silencio.

-Pues yo le veo igual que siempre…- comentó el pequeño Yahiko.

-Podría haberse vuelto más sociable ¿no? Sigue siendo de lo más soso- añadió Sanosuke.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Quién es el soso!?- la comadreja pateó a ambos.

El bullicio de la gente abandonando la estación, los empujones de la multitud, la conversación de sus amigos… No podía evitar sentirse amenazado y encima tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, llevó una de sus manos a su sien para masajearla, las voces de sus "amigos" se habían vuelto confusas como si hablaran en un idioma incomprensible… no pudo continuar bloqueando a su instinto, velozmente cogió uno de los kunai que Misao llevaba ocultos en el obi y lo alzó frente a todos ellos.

-¡Joder! Al cubo de hielo se le ha ido la olla- Sanosuke se puso en guardia al igual que el resto.

El pequeño Kenji se acurrucó gimoteando en los brazos de la ninja. Tenía que detener a su tutor antes de que alguien acabara herido, entregó el pequeño a su mamá y se puso frente al ex-Okashira ejerciendo de escudo humano para los demás.

-Déme el kunai- el ninja la miró indiferente- démelo.

La jovencita empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, él no parecía reaccionar a nada como si su cabeza estuviera en algún lugar muy, muy lejano. Por suerte para ellos ya no quedaba nadie allí por lo que el peligro de herir a alguien era prácticamente nulo. Emitió un leve gruñido disgustada por tener que usar sus armas contra ese hombre, sacó un kunai haciendo chocar contra el que él tenía como si fueran dos espadas cruzadas. Ante esa acción el ninja reaccionó presionando el filo del kunai contra el cuello de la Okashira. Todos se prepararon para proteger a su amiga de ser necesario.

-¿Es que piensa matarme, Aoshi-sama?

El ninja abrió al máximo sus ojos frente a la cruel realidad, estaba amenazando a esa chica que tanto se preocupaba por él.

-Déme el kunai, es una orden- la muchacha extendió la mano mirándole fijamente.

-Misao…

¡Kami! ¿Qué demonios había hecho? El kunai cayó de sus manos al suelo clavándose junto a uno de los pies de la chica. El Kenshin gumi estaba completamente sorprendido no sólo por la reacción violenta de Aoshi si no que también lo estaba por el modo en que su amiga se había impuesto frente al ex-Okashira. La situación no parecía estar muy bien. La Okashira suspiró tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes del estado en que se encontraba y haber previsto ese posible ataque.

-Veo que sigues estando en buena forma, Aoshi- el pelirrojo trató de aliviar la tensión que los rodeaba.

Pero él ya no estaba para atender a nada ni nadie, la cabeza le estaba matando y su actuación se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para su consciencia. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquel lugar con aparente calma.

-¿Estará bien?

-No os preocupéis…

-Misao-chan- Kaoru la abrazó y Kenji hizo lo mismo que su mamá.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Sé que nunca me haría daño… si vuelve a descontrolarse volveré a ponerme en medio, no os hará daño, no se lo permitiría.

-¡Bah! Nunca entenderé que rayos le ves a ese tipo tan estirado, comadreja- dijo Sanosuke aún dolorido por la patada- Si te trocea con sus kodachi te lo tendrás bien merecido por tontaina.

-¿Tu no estaba muy mareado?- Megumi estiró de la oreja al chico- sólo estás mal para lo que te interesa, a ver si maduras de una vez.

-¿¡Qué dices kitsune!?

-¡ORO!- como siempre Kenshin acabó haciendo de escudo humano.

-Tae-san…- la comadreja ignoró la pelea- supongo que querrá ir al Shirobeko ¿me equivoco?

-Tsubame-chan y yo nos quedaremos con mi hermana, te agradecería que nos acompañaras.

-¡No hay problema!- alzó un dedo triunfante- tenemos que pasar por delante. ¡Vamos! ¡Moved el culo!

Y así con una comadreja rebosante de energía, el Kenshin gumi al completo inició su marcha armando tanto escándalo que parecía que había una guerra en mitad de la calle. La primera parada del tour "DISFRUTA DE KYOTO CON MISAO MAKIMACHI" les llevó hasta una pequeña tienda de regalos donde Yahiko se empeñó en entrar, tras torturar a la pobre vendedora con los constantes regateos durante casi una hora se marcharon sin comprar absolutamente nada, una excelente inversión de tiempo, vamos. Seguidamente se dirigieron al Shirobeko, donde la Okashira trató de pasar desapercibida fallando estrepitosamente ¿resultado? Misao tratando se darle esquinazo a Sae y todos los demás persiguiéndolas por todo Kyoto, vaya energía se gastaban ambas, total que la comadreja acabó cargada de "compras para ser una autentica señorita" patrocinadas por Sae la tabernera psicópata.

Finalmente tras horas de correr arriba y abajo llegaron a su última parada, el Aoiya, donde lejos de poder relajarse les esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida made in Okina, o lo que es lo mismo horas y horas de jaleo, comida, sake y el descontrol más absoluto del universo.

Misao acompañó a Kaoru y Megumi a sus cuartos, necesitaba desahogarse con urgencia y que mejor que charlar con las amigas, normalmente lo hubiera hablado con Omasu u Okon, pero el hecho de estar implicado Aoshi hacía que esa opción fuera la peor del mundo.

-Chicas… ¿podríamos hablar un rato?

-¿Vas a contarnos algún cotilleo interesante?- preguntó la kitsune.

-¡Megumi!

-De hecho… es por algo que ha pasado con Aoshi-sama…

-Ahora nos dirás que te ha besado- comentó Megumi tratando de fastidiar un rato a la comadreja, sin embargo…

-Pues… si…- bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- gritaron Kaoru y Megumi al unísono.

La cara de la comadreja pasó por todos los tonos de rojo existentes mientras sus dos amigas la contemplaban incrédulas, había ocurrido un milagro, alguien le había dado opio a ese hombre, o el té estaba en mal estado, o se le había secado el cerebro de tanto pensar, o tal vez había una alineación planetaria extraña, o… ¡Oh Kami! ¿Qué le había pasado a ese hombre para hacer algo tan antiAoshi?

-Cuéntanoslo todo pero ¡ya!

-Es que veréis, Saito le metió en la cabeza que era mi novio y bueno…

-¡Bah! Sólo era eso…- Megumi se sentía decepcionada por el cotilleo.

-¡Ey! Que aún hay más, es que…- de nuevo se puso colorada- veréis… ese día nos habían atacado, en fin… me besó y yo después… tuve que salir a perseguir a un ninja de otro clan que nos espiaba, y…

-¡Basta, basta! Céntrate, así no hay quien se entere, tanto dudar y tantas pausas- le reprendió Kaoru.

-Ah… pues eso, que perseguí a un ninja y en el bosque me encontré a una mujer que…

-¿A quién le importa esa mujer? Cuéntanos lo interesante- una mirada lujuriosa asomó al rostro de la kitsune- ¿qué tal besa el hombre de hielo?

-¡Argh! ¡Basta! Si que importa esa mujer, es que resulta que es la hermana de Omasu-chan y… según ha dicho… es la…- bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro- prometida de Aoshi-sama…

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE!?- volvieron a decir a la vez.

-¿Por qué gritáis a la vez?- la comadreja suspiró- como sea… imagino que será verdad, aunque desearía que no fuera así…

-¿Pero tu no sabías nada? Te lo habría contado ¿no?

-Aoshi-sama es muy suyo para esas cosas… ya le conocéis, es poco hablador y como ahora no recuerda nada, pues es… demasiado complicado.

-¿Quieres que le de alguna poción de las de mi abuela?

-¡No! Bueno… a lo que iba, ya le aclaré que él era mi tutor y que Saito le había engañado…

-¡Tonta! ¡Tendrías que haberte aprovechado!

-Yo pienso igual… -Kaoru apoyó a Megumi con su conclusión.

-¿Queréis dejarme acabar? ¡Sois las peores oyentes del mundo entero!- carraspeó para continuar- veréis, el día antes de su cumpleaños le acompañé a casa de Seijuro-san y cuando volvíamos nos pilló una buena tromba de agua, tuvimos que resguardarnos en el templo y allí…

La comadreja se quedó muda y tan roja que parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en su rostro.

-Caímos al suelo y él me…- la tanuki y la kitsune tragaron saliva y acercaron sus caras a la de su amiga- me acarició el brazo subiendo hasta mi hombro y después el cuello… mi mejilla… y volvió a… besarme otra vez, pero joder, ni punto de comparación con la primera vez… quiero decir que… ¡Kami! ¡Fue todo pasión!

¿Pasión? Esa palabra no cuadraba mucho con la actitud del ninja de hielo, seguramente era la persona menos pasional del mundo, siempre frío y distante con todos, la pasión era puro fuego y él era… bueno, el hielo a su lado era caliente.

-¿Y él te…?- Megumi dudaba de si continuar la pregunta, el chisme era mayor de lo que esperaba en un principio- ¿Vosotros os…?

-No, no… ocurrió algo que… en fin, que no continuamos- no iba a confesar que un trueno la había asustado.

-¿Y cual es el problema? Según lo veo lo tienes todo a favor, aprovéchate y cázalo.

-No voy a aprovecharme de él, no podría mirarle a la cara cuando se recupere…- la comadreja dejó caer su cabeza- llevo desde entonces evitándole, ese es el problema… hoy me lo ha recriminado y… ya no sé que hacer, necesito vuestra ayuda.

-Claro que si, nosotras te ayudaremos ¿verdad Megumi?

-_"Yo también quiero probarle"_- la kitsune tenía una mirada lujuriosa-Mmmm claro, confía en nosotras.

Y así dio inicio la reunión de chicas para ayudar a la comadreja o el plan secreto de Megumi para liar al ninja de hielo.

En la parte de abajo, es decir, en el restaurante, Okina, Sanosuke y Yahiko estaban completamente borrachos berreando algo que parecía ser una canción, mientras Kenshin charlaba con el resto de Onis, Rin incluida, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por Aoshi pero sobre todo lo estaba por la comadreja, aún recordaba todo lo que le había contado sobre él desde que se conocieron, cuando le prometió llevarle de vuelta al Aoiya, lo contenta que se puso una vez hubo vuelto… en fin que seguramente era la más afectada por la situación aunque no lo aparentara.

-Okon-dono ¿cómo ven a Misao-dono? Debe estar pasándolo mal.

-La verdad…- los Onis se miraron entre ellos- se lo está tomando de una manera muy madura, estamos muy sorprendidos con su actitud.

-A veces es como si no le preocupara…- continuó Kuro- hay días que no la reconozco.

-Quizás es que no le importa, a fin de cuentas no es más que el antiguo Okashira- dijo Rin.

-¡Rin-chan! Misao-chan quiere mucho a Aoshi-san, por supuesto que se preocupa- Omasu salió a la defensa de la comadreja- lo que pasa es que se hace la fuerte para no preocuparnos a los demás.

-Pero O-chan… si no hace más que evitarle, en la fiesta de su cumpleaños lo único que hizo fue darle su regalo el resto del tiempo estuvo con Shiro ¿verdad?

-Claro, porque nosotros somos los mejores de Aoiya- alzó el puño triunfante- nuestras bromas son las mejores, el dúo cómico ¡MisaShi!

A los Oni les cayó una gotita… ¿MisaShi? Que estupidez… sus bromas eran divertidas, pero no eran un dúo cómico para nada, de hecho las locuras de la comadreja eran infinitamente más divertidas que las de Shiro, pero si que eran los causantes de todos los jaleos en cada una de las fiestas, siempre acababan haciendo payasadas.

-Así que Misao-chan y tú… sois pareja ¿no?

-¿Eh? No, no, que va.

-Esto…- se estaban alejando cada vez del tema- si la veis bien, entonces me quedo más tranquilo… ¿Y Aoshi cómo lo lleva?

-Aoshi-kun está perfectamente, tiene todos los cuidados que quiere, sólo tiene que pedirme lo que desee, por algo soy su prometida.

-Trata de pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Misao, debe ser la que le resulta más familiar, desde que volvió es con la única que ha tenido relación- sus compañeros asintieron a las palabras de Kuro.

-¿No será por qué es la Okashira?- preguntó Rin.

-Nada que ver con eso, estoy seguro, dudo que Aoshi-san se la haya llegado a tomar en serio como Okashira- Shiro recibió un capón de Omasu- ¡Ouch! Es el primero en tratarla como a una niña, no la pagues conmigo.

La conversación se vio finalizada precipitadamente por la entrada en escena de la comadreja, la tanuki y la kitsune, que tras hablar largo y tendido y trazar varios planes se unieron a la fiesta.

La fiesta de bienvenida duró todo el día hasta bien entrada la noche, todos reían y se divertían, las fiestas del Aoiya eran siempre de lo más animadas y lo estaban disfrutando tanto que nadie pareció echar en falta al ex-Okashira, ni tan siquiera Rin, aunque una de ellos se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo para no haber vuelto aún y la verdad, empezaba a impacientarse, debía estar muerto de hambre y sed. Se levantó para avisar a Okina que saldría a buscarle, no era plan de preocupar a su abuelo desapareciendo de repente. La Okashira salió a buscar a Aoshi, ahora si que empezaba a preocuparse a pesar de saber con certeza donde podría encontrarle. El camino hacía el templo estaba desierto, y ella corría con todas sus fuerzas.

Misao abrió la sala de oración y sonrió al comprobar que no se había equivocado, el ex-Okashira estaba tumbado en el suelo, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó hacia él.

-Aoshi-sama.

-Vete, no te acerques a mí.

A la comadreja le entraron ganas de pegarle una paliza ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser tan orgulloso? Que manía de tragarse todas sus preocupaciones y no aceptar la ayuda de nadie…

-Al final conseguirá hacerme enfadar- se tumbó junto a él abrazándole por la espalda.

-He dicho que te vayas.

-No voy a irme… quiero ayudarle.

-No quiero matarte a ti también.

-¿Matarme? ¿También? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Yo los maté… los maté- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- confiaban en mi y yo les maté…

La Okashira le abrazó con más fuerza, mira que recordar la muerte de Hannya y los demás justo ahora, no quería que volviera a encerrarse en el templo culpándose de la muerte de los suyos.

-No fue culpa suya…

-Merezco la muerte.

-Si Hannya le oyera decir eso le pegaría una paliza…- Aoshi era más fuerte que Hannya así que de pelear el pobre Oni enmascarado hubiera perdido estrepitosamente- o lo intentaría…- el ex-Okashira sujetó con fuerza una de sus menudas manos- Yo me alegro mucho de que esté vivo.

El ninja giró sobre si mismo quedando cara a cara con Misao, sus inexpresivos ojos azules estaban completamente enrojecidos y húmedos. Para su sorpresa Aoshi la abrazó recostando la cabeza en su pecho como si de un niño se tratara, a pesar de no emitir ningún sonido la comadreja supo que lloraba, su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de usted, Aoshi-sama.

La joven le consoló en silencio acariciando su espalda, su muestra de debilidad quedaría en secreto como si ella no se hubiera percatado de nada, estaba en juego su orgullo no sólo de guerrero si no que también el de hombre. En silencio el dolor iba disminuyendo hasta que ambos cayeron presa de sueño.

En el Aoiya Okina paseaba arriba y abajo por el corredor impacientándose por la falta de noticias de su nieta, no le preocupaban los bandidos, su niña sabía cuidarse muy bien, en caso de que fueran tan estúpidos como para meterse con ella acabarían por los suelos, tampoco le preocupaba Aoshi, él nunca haría daño a Misao ni aunque perdiera el control sobre si mismo, pero le preocupaba que sufriera victima del alma atormentada de Aoshi.

-Okina, voy a salir a buscarla, estoy cansado de esperar.

-Shiro, no te impacientes- puso una mano sobre su hombro- no le pasará nada.

-¡Sois todos unos malditos inconscientes! No entiendo como podéis estar tan tranquilos- gruño con rabia.

-Misao es fuerte, sabe cuidarse, dale un voto de confianza.

-No es Misao la que me preocupa, es Aoshi, parece que ninguno de vosotros recuerde lo que te hizo- el joven apretó sus puños con fuerza- un asesino siempre será un asesino.

-¡Basta! Aoshi es un Oni y nuestro antiguo Okashira además de ser la persona en la que más confía Misao, acéptale de vuelta o márchate. Y ahora vete a tu cuarto, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, si alguien tiene que buscarla soy yo, no hay más que hablar.

El anciano le dio la espalda dejando solo al joven, comprendía su preocupación pero esta vez dejaría que su niña hiciera las cosas como considerara mejor, y si se equivocaba ya encontraría la manera de solucionarlo sin que saliera perjudicada.

Estaban tan pendientes de Misao y Aoshi que nadie se percató de la presencia de una sombra que amenazaba la aparente paz que allí se respiraba.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno ha quedado larguito el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. El Kenshin gumi ha hecho su aparición ¿en qué líos se meterán? Saito continua investigando a Rin, la cuestión es qué habrá encontrado que le lleva a Misao…

Estoy segura de que Aoshi no es muy dado a llorar, pero todos tenemos un día tonto, no sé, la verdad es que salió así de repente la idea.

Os deseo una muy feliz navidad y una excelente entrada de año nuevo. ¡Sed felices! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Kunoichi Karla:** antes que nada ¡Muchas felicidades! Hace unos días fue tu cumpleaños ¿me equivoco? Espero que te lo pasaras muy bien.

Los planes de Saito siempre son retorcidos, sería capaz de ponerte en una situación peligrosa para salvarte y recordártelo eternamente, poco a poco veremos que planea, y Hiko viviendo tan apartado del mundo debe aburrirse tanto que la idea de fastidiar al hielito se le hace irresistible. Un besazo amiga.

**Gabyhyatt: **En este capítulo no ha pasado gran cosa con ellos, esperemos que pronto se animen. Un abrazo.

**Bruja: **estoy convenida de que eso es algo que Okina pensaba pero nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirle, alguien tenía que ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, si no al paso que va morirá haciendo de piedra viviente. Ese par de dos están hechos el uno para el otro, uno extremadamente retorcido y el otro más marujón que una portera con rulos, lo que sea se lo recordaran hasta el día que se muera y si hace falta inventan las luces de neón para poner una valla publicitaria anunciándolo. Un besazo, nos vemos.

**Okashira Janet:** no te preocupes, te agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme un review teniendo en cuenta que no tienes Internet.

Los comentarios de Rin siempre están fuera de lugar y los Oni empiezan a dudar de ella, y encima quiere quedarse con Aoshi, veremos que pasa con ella. La actitud adulta de Misao es como un milagro, pero en el fondo sigue siendo la reina de los despreocupados, le tiene mucho respeto a su Aoshi-sama como para jugársela haciéndole creer cosas que no son. La amnesia le ha vuelto dulce y cercano, esperemos que le dure. En el próximo capítulo Saito nos tiene preparada una sorpresita. Un besazo y gracias por tus reviews.

**Origett:** muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia. La amnesia le está haciendo hacer cosas extrañas al pobre cubo de hielo, mientras no le de por huir después, yo diría que se ha dejado llevar por sus emociones sin pensar, que es lo que siempre hace, pensar y meditar. Un abrazo y que disfrutes del capítulo.


	9. Okashira I

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 9.- Okashira I**

Al amanecer Okina salió a buscar a su nieta, había ido a su cuarto y era evidente que no había pasado allí la noche, y de Aoshi tampoco había ni rastro, el lugar donde encontrarlos era evidente, sólo podían estar en el templo. Era el lugar preferido del ex-Okashira para huir de lo que le preocupaba, sabiendo eso era evidente que Misao estaría allí con él.

Mientras el anciano recorría el camino que llevaba al templo Aoshi despertaba, embriagado por el delicioso aroma de su delicada almohada, que en sueños le abrazaba con fuerza, que maravillosa sensación para el cubo de hielo. Lástima que el abuelo de la muchacha entrara de repente, su instinto le hizo hacerse el dormido, nadie es responsable de sus actos mientras duerme y él no quería morir aún. Okina alzó una ceja impresionado por lo mal que se hacía el dormido… posiblemente una persona normal se lo creería pero no un ninja experimentado como él, en fin no se le podía dar bien todo ¿no? Resignado puso una mano sobre el hombro de su nieta despertándola.

-Buenos días angelito.

-Mmmm… buenos días Jiya- la comadreja intentó incorporarse pero los fuertes brazos de Aoshi abrazando su cintura se lo impidieron haciendo que se sonrojara- esto… Jiya…

-Si, si, no hace falta que me digas nada, os espero para desayunar- volvió sobre sus pasos para detenerse en la puerta de espaldas a ellos- a los dos ¿me has oído?

La comadreja le miró confundida mientras se alejaba de allí ¿a caso su abuelo empezaba a chochear? En cambio el ninja supo que sus palabras estaban dirigidas a él y se maldijo interiormente por ser descubierto. Ya era hora de "despertarse" pero los dedos de la chica acariciando su pelo le hicieron replantearse la situación.

-Aoshi-sama… despierte, ya es de día- se sonrojo al notar al ninja moverse, su cabeza continuaba en su pecho- el desayuno estará pronto.

-Buenos días, Misao- besó la frente de la comadreja para después levantarse- tus amigos…

-No se preocupe, les diré que tuvo una misión y que lo de la estación fue por que estaba nervioso y…

-No quiero que mientas por mí, soy el único responsable de mis actos.

El cubo de hielo se puso en camino deteniéndose en la puerta para que la chica le siguiera, pero ella permaneció inmóvil observándole.

-Aoshi-sama…- llamó la atención del hombre- ¿se siente mejor? Quiero decir…. Que si está más animado…

-Estoy bien- extendió la mano hacia ella- vamos a casa.

Misao le sonrió para después cogerle de la mano, era la primera vez desde que era una niña que le daba la mano para caminar, se sentía genial, era como volver a su infancia en cierto modo, no podía negar que estaba encantada con la actitud cercana de Aoshi, pero era tan desconcertante que no podía evitar desear en parte que volviera a ser el de siempre. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto pensaría que se trataba de una parejita de novios dando un romántico paseo matutino.

Okina les esperaba en la puerta del restaurante, mandó a Misao a darse un baño antes de desayunar para hablar con Aoshi a solas.

-Una delicia ¿verdad?- el ex-Okashira alzó una ceja- habló de lo torpe que eres para simular dormir en el pecho de mi niñita. No voy a reprochártelo, pero cuidado con tus actos muchacho, no todo está consentido por muy Aoshi que seas.

-No he hecho nada y no tengo que justificarme.

-Estás muy equivocado. Hasta que recuperes la memoria soy el responsable de ella.

Aoshi entró en el restaurante ignorando al anciano, no había hecho nada reprochable, al menos no esa noche. Nada más entrar se topó con la mirada azul de la joven madre de la estación, le miraba con cierta desconfianza era normal después de aquella escena.

-Buenos días Aoshi-san.

-Disculpa, no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Kamiya Kaoru…

-_"La amiga de Misao…"_- hizo una inclinación de cabeza- Kamiya-san, te pido disculpas por lo ocurrido ayer.

-No es necesario, Misao-chan ya se ha disculpado.

-…- el ninja alzó una ceja- igualmente, me disculpo.

-Euh… gracias.

Observó al ex-Okashira desaparecer por la puerta de servicio que llevaba a las habitaciones, realmente no comprendía a ese hombre. El Oni subió a su habitación perdiéndose en su interior, sobre su escritorio había una nota, se dispuso a leerla.

Mientras tanto en la comisaría el cabeza de escoba estaba rodeado de un sin fin de informes encargados por su fejazo, informes que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de revisar… La puerta se abrió haciendo que la corriente de aire mandara a volar los papeles.

-Tendrás que repetirlos, no pienso leer esa porquería del suelo.

El pobre ex-Juppon Gatana quería morirse en ese preciso instante, había tardado cuatro larguísimos meses en escribirlos, su jefazo no tenía ni un ápice de piedad en su corazón, que hombre más cruel… el rubio se hizo un ovillo en un rinconcito del despacho.

-No seas tan dramático, era broma- rió el lobo- ¿no ha llegado Battosai?

-¿Tenía que venir?- sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas por la crueldad de su jefe- aquí solamente estoy yo.

-Que molesto- bufó- ese estúpido de Shinomori se ha olvidado de darle mi mensaje- encendió un cigarrillo- Cho, recoge toda esta basura antes de que vuelva o te devolveré al calabozo del que te saqué.

Dicho esto el lobo se encaminó al Aoiya pensando en una buena forma de vengarse del cubo de hielo por olvidar su encargo ¿El mejor castigo para el ninja? Quedarse sin su novia unos días… eso sería genial, pero debía ser más cruel, nadie se olvida de sus recados y sale impune de ello ¡Ya está! Se la llevaría a una misión para hacerla pasar por su joven y recién estrenada esposa. Sonrió satisfecho con su plan, el cubo de hielo iba a echar chispas cuando se enterara de que pensaba dormir con ella o eso le diría, ya vería después que hacía.

Entró con una sonrisa triunfal al Aoiya topándose con Okina, este le miró intrigado por su expresión.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Saito-san? Imagino que no viene a desayunar.

-Vengo a ver a Battosai ¿dónde está?

-Hace un rato estaba en el patio, imagino que seguirá allí.

-Gracias.

Saito tomó el corredor que llevaba al patio interior, le vio sentado en el porche de las habitaciones de invitados, sonrió sarcásticamente al verlo girarse a mirarle cuando estuvo cerca.

-Ya veo que al cubo de hielo se le ha olvidado avisarte, le dije que vinieras a comisaría- se encendió un cigarrillo- tampoco me sorprende, sólo tiene una cosa en la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas, Saito?

-Eres muy molesto- le echó el humo a la cara- ¿no tienes ojos en la cara? A Shinomori lo único que le importa es la comadreja… mira, hablando de la piel del diablo.

Kenshin se giró para ver al imponente ex-Okashira bajar las escaleras del corredor de los Oni para caminar hasta ellos.

-Cualquiera se fía de ti, Shinomori, se supone que tenías que avisarle.

-Se me olvidó.

-Sobre nuestro asunto, necesito que convoquéis una reunión con los Yamada- Aoshi le miró interrogante- no tienes ni idea de quienes son ¿me equivoco?- no contestó- díselo a la chiquilla, ella sabrá que hacer.

-Saito ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Pregúntale a él. Se acabó el descanso, te espero mañana a primera hora en mi despacho y tú avísame con la hora de la reunión.

Ambos hombres observaron al lobo alejarse, cuando se hubo ido Aoshi se sentó al lado de Kenshin.

-Siento lo que ocurrió en la estación.

-Está bien, comprendo la tensión que debes sentir.

-No volverá a repetirse.

-Lo sé, Misao-dono me lo ha dicho- esas palabras llamaron la atención del ninja, con él también se había disculpado- ella te conoce bien, así que confío en sus palabras.

El Oni sonrió levemente gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el ex-rurouni que sonrió ampliamente al comprender a lo que se refería Saito.

-Dime Aoshi ¿qué se trae entre manos Saito?

-Le pedí que investigara a alguien.

-Vosotros sois buenos espías ¿por qué no se lo pides a Okina-san o a Misao-dono?

-No puedo implicarles, no puedo hacer que investiguen a uno de los nuestros.

-¿Uno… de los vuestros?- la mirada azul de Aoshi se clavó en la suya- ¿te refieres a la chica nueva?- asintió- Misao-dono me comentó que es la hermana mayor de Omasu-dono.

-Así es, tengo mis motivos para dudar de ciertas cosas.

La comadreja corría por el pasillo frenó en seco al ver a los dos hombres sentados en el porche, les sonrió alegremente, ese gesto tan típico en ella y a la vez tan extraordinario.

-Himura justo te estaba buscando, vamos a ir al mercado, seguro que quieres venir, pasaremos por el Shirobeko a buscar a Tae, Sae y Tsubame.

-¿Tu que vas a hacer, Aoshi?

La kunoichi miró al ninja esperando a su respuesta.

-Iré. Misao, Saito quiere que organices una reunión con los Yamada.

-¿No le ha dicho para qué?- el ninja negó- maldito lobo pulgoso… enviaré el aviso.

La muchacha se marchó al despacho de Okina para hacer los preparativos para la próxima reunión, que le apetecía muy poco.

Ambos hombres observaron a la ninja, para después volver al tema que les ocupaba.

-Aoshi ¿ha hecho algo que te haya hecho dudar?

-Es una sensación, su modo de comportarse con Misao.

-¿Un presentimiento?

-Algo así.

Varias palomas pasaron volando sobre ellos, el aviso de Misao sin duda, una de ellas se detuvo en el hombro del ex-Okashira picoteándole la yukata. La comadreja suspiró cogiendo al animal con delicadeza.

-He dicho Shimoda no Shinomori pájaro tonto- picoteó graciosamente la mano de la chica que entrecerró los ojos con fastidio- ¿se puede saber que rayos te ha enseñado el pervertido de Jiya?- pió como contestándole provocando que se echara a reír- Venga vete ya o haré sopa contigo…

El pájaro echó a volar dirigiéndose esta vez si a su objetivo. La chica les sonrió y se marchó hacia el restaurante, sentía que le estaban echando con la mirada.

Varias horas después las palomas regresaron con un mensaje de vuelta, Omasu entregó el mensaje a Misao que a su vez mandó a Shiro a informar al lobo de la hora. Saito llegó al Aoiya con Cho y con Shiro. Arrastró literalmente a la ninja hasta un rincón alejado de la pensión ante la perplejidad de los allí presentes.

-Bien niña, tiempo de escuchar atentamente mis sabias palabras- la chica refunfuñó- he estado investigando a uno de los Yamada, un tal Yashiro Tsuburaya, huele mal, más bien apesta, esperaremos a ver que paso da, no parece muy listo, puede que tu cuello peligre pero que más da.

-¿¡QUÉ QUE MÁS DA!? ¿MI VIDA PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO Y A TI TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA?

-Relájate chiquilla, me duele la cabeza. Todos tus soldaditos estarán allí, incluido Shinomori, además quiero que el Kenshin gumi, a excepción de la tanuki, la kitsune y el mini Battosai estén presentes, si están informados pueden sernos de utilidad.

-Que fastidio, no quiero involucrarles.

-No les involucras, sólo les informas por si ocurre algo así es más rápido- acercó su rostro al de la ninja- y en cuanto a ti… más vale que me muestres lo que has aprendido y no me decepciones.

-Vete al infierno lobo de Mibu.

-Lárgate a cambiarte, tus invitados estarán a punto de llegar, yo me encargo de llevarlos a la sala de reuniones.

La comadreja se marchó rabiando, ese hombre le desquiciaba y para colmo ahora tenía que enfundarse en un incomodísimo furisode, odiaba los kimono, odiaba llevar un obi apretado, odiaba las estúpidas okobo… odiaba toda esa parafernalia.

Por su parte el ex-shinshen se encargó de dar el aviso a los Oni y al Kenshin gumi que lo prepararon todo rápidamente, la curiosidad del Kenshin gumi sobre como sería una reunión del Oniwabanshu con otro clan y sobre todo como se comportaría la cabra loca de su amiga frente a una situación así, la chica tenía agallas como había demostrado muchas veces, pero de ahí a saber lidiar con ninjas experimentados y sin poder contar con el apoyo de Aoshi… eso ya era más complejo.

Cuando llegaron los seis representantes de los Yamada Okon los guió hasta la sala de reuniones, seguida de cerca por el ex-Okashira que no tenía muy claro que hacer en esa reunión. Entraron en la sala donde ya todos estaban sentados, Aoshi observó los cojines vacíos sin saber donde debía sentarse, Okina le indicó disimuladamente que se sentara a la derecha del cojín de seda roja, a su izquierda quedó el cojín vacío y el anciano al otro lado, a sus espaldas al fondo estaban el Kenshin gumi, Saito y Cho, inmediatamente detrás de él Shiro, Omasu, Okon, Rin y Kuro, frente a ellos había seis hombres con sus vistas clavadas en él. El shoji se deslizo, la Okashira entró calmadamente en la sala, lucía un furisode de seda negra en él dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo, entrelazándose en una danza mística e hipnótica, el obi blanco adornado con una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo y el obi hime rojo carmesí, su cabello largo cayendo libre por su espalda. Aoshi se quedó completamente fascinado por esa nueva imagen tan diferente a la que le había mostrado hasta el momento. Se sentó en el cojín rojo haciendo una leve reverencia a los Yamada que correspondieron al gesto con una profunda reverencia.

-La presencia del inspector Fujita-san y las personas ajenas al clan es necesaria, gozan de mi total confían, así que les ruego confíen en ellos. Empecemos. Como sabrán hace algo más de una semana el Aoiya fue atacado por una avanzadilla del clan Araki. Conseguimos cierta información relevante al respecto de sus intenciones para con nuestro clan…

-Disculpe Okashira- la chica miró al joven que la había interrumpido indicándole que continuara- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?

-Todo a su debido momento- volvió a clavar su vista al frente- como iba a diciendo… vinieron buscando a Shinomori-san, pero durante el interrogatorio llevado a cabo por Kashiwagi-san (Okina) y el inspector Fujita-san (Saito), descubrimos que su autentica misión era dar con uno de los pergaminos de técnicas secretas Oniwabanshu. Si tenemos en cuenta que el clan Yamada forma parte de una las ramas del Oni, esto se convierte en un problema con un alcance mayor del previsto, probablemente planean eliminar a los cuatro clanes que lo conformamos.

-¿Cuatro? Creía que eran tres, los Makimachi, los Shinomori y nosotros, los Yamada- Shimoda estaba confundido con la revelación de la joven Okashira.

-Así es, el clan Yamada se unió cien años después de la creación del Oni por lo que sólo los Shinomori y los Makimachi conocemos la existencia de un cuarto clan, pero esa información no es relevante por el momento.

El Kenshin gumi y los Oni, especialmente Aoshi, estaban completamente alucinados por la actitud fría, distante y extremadamente madura que había adoptado la joven reina de los despreocupados, si les hubieran dicho que era la hermana gemela de la comadreja se lo habrían creído. En cambio Saito sonreía complacido al observar a su obra de arte, sí, el había sido el artífice de toda esa actitud de loba, y es que como el cubo de hielo pasaba olímpicamente del asunto y ella era demasiado… bueno, demasiado ella misma, corría el riesgo de ser perjudicado por la falta de experiencia de la mujercita, así que ¿por qué no convertirla en lo que debía ser? Eso sí, nunca hubiese imaginado un éxito tan rotundo como ese, los tenía a todos a sus pies. Se había encariñado de ella, cosa que no confesaría ni bajo tortura.

-No entiendo porque debemos obedecer a esta mujer.

Uno de los Yamada se puso en pie desenfundando su katana dispuesto a matar a la Okashira, ella no se movió lo más mínimo, la kodachi de Aoshi, la katana de Saito y el sakabatô de Kenshin se interpusieron bloqueando el ataque, a ellas se unieron los tantô de los cuatro Oni y la inquisidora mirada del anciano.

-En mi rol de Okashira no soy ni una mujer ni un hombre, sólo soy el Okashira. Si tiene algún inconveniente le ruego que abandone este lugar por su propio pie si no, me veré obligada a echarle de aquí por la fuerza.

-Le suplico que disculpe a mi estúpido discípulo- el líder de los Yamada apoyó su frente en el suelo en una gran reverencia- no sabe lo que está haciendo. Yashiro discúlpate de inmediato con la Okashira.

-Ya es tarde para disculparse- interrumpió Saito con su típico tono socarrón- Cho, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El cabeza escoba refunfuñó algo sin mucho sentido, atando al ninja para llevárselo a la comisaría, no tenía mucho sentido todo aquello ¿por qué defendía a la comadreja? Un nuevo misterio sobre su jefe…

Una vez Cho hubo salido con el ninja el lobo puso su mano sobre el hombro de la Okashira instándola a continuar.

-Teníamos la sospecha de que había un infiltrado entre sus filas, Shimoda-san, Yashiro-san es el miembro más reciente de su grupo, Fujita-san sospechaba de sus intenciones y estuvo investigándole en secreto, esta misma tarde antes de su comparecencia me ha hecho entrega de un informe sobre él, lo que no esperábamos es que se delatara de ese modo tan… ridículo y poco profesional.

-Okashira, me permite una pregunta- Shimoda esperó a la afirmación de la joven para continuar- si tenían sospechas ¿por qué no han puesto impedimentos para que entrara?

-Tengo plena confianza en mis hombres, ninguno de ellos permitiría que atentaran contra mi vida- sacó un diario de su kimono- aquí tengo los datos que son necesarios para el asunto que tenemos entre manos, le agradecería que lo leyera y que nos convoque cuando haya tomado su decisión. La información será ampliada si deciden colaborar ¿Alguien desea añadir algo?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, lo había expuesto a la perfección no quedaba hueco para las dudas, ningún cabo suelto del que tirar, información directa y precisa. La Okashira se puso en pie dando permiso al resto para marcharse del lugar, Omasu acompañó a los Yamada a la salida, tras cerrarse la puerta de la sala la comadreja perdió las fuerzas, sus piernas dejaron de sostener su peso cayendo al suelo.

-¿Asustada, comadreja?

-Casi… ca-casi… ¡CASI ME CORTAN EL CUELLO POR TU CULPA PSICOPATA DE MIERDA!

-Uy, uy yo te veo enterita, niña.

-Podría haberle pasado algo- la mano de Aoshi sujetó con fuerza la muñeca del lobo- eres un inconsciente.

-Pretendes que crea que no ibas a reaccionar a tiempo para salvar a tu… mocosa hiperactiva- alzó una ceja sorprendido por el dolor que empezaba a sentir- suéltame.

El ninja le ignoró apretando con más fuerza la muñeca de Saito que dejó escapar un gruñido, la joven Okashira puso su mano sobre la de su tutor llamando su atención.

-Cálmese… estoy bien. Me había advertido de que podía ocurrir algo pero ese ataque me ha pillado por sorpresa, míreme ¡estoy perfectamente!- adoptó una de sus poses triunfales tratando de relajarle- ¿lo ve? Todo bien, todo bien, podría ponerme a correr durante horas y horas sin parar si fuera necesario o a atender el restaurante o…

-Vale, vale, ya te hemos entendido, comadreja- se masajeó la dolorida muñeca- Una última cosa, vas a venirte conmigo a Otsu, tenemos una misión muy divertida.

-¿Qué tipo de misión?- la curiosidad y la alegría volvieron a sus ojos.

-Espiaremos a un par de tipejos posibles traficantes de opio, tú serás mi dulce y delicada esposa, ya sabes lo que eso supone ¿verdad?

-¿Qué voy a estar unos días fuera?

Una gotita recorrió las cabezas de todos, bendita niña inocente que no había comprendido lo que implicaba ser la esposa del lobo, en cambio Aoshi que si lo comprendía estaba que trinaba, dispuesto a borrar a ese hombre de la faz de la tierra.

-Niña tonta, significa que tendremos que aparentar ser un matrimonio lo que implica dormir, comer, pasear… y todas esas cosas juntos.

-Ah, claro…- el ninja alzó una ceja- ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Qué manía de gritar… no te pongas así, no pienso ponerte un dedo encima no eres ni por asomo mi tipo, además Tokio te mataría y torturaría.

-Ni lo sueñes, no te lo permitiré- se colocó entre Saito y Misao.

-Aoshi-sama… cálmese, por favor…

El Kenshin gumi que era testigo mudo de todo aquello sin atreverse a intervenir por si a Aoshi se le nublaba la razón de nuevo y decidía matarlos, querían que se los tragara la tierra, lo que fuera menos estar ahí.

Okina pegó un tirón de la oreja de Aoshi captando por completo su atención, masculló algo que nadie comprendió y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, la comadreja quería ir tras de él pero su abuelo la detuvo acariciando su rostro. El lobo sonrió satisfecho por la reacción del ex-Okashira, cosa que detectó Kenshin avivando sus ansias de saber que estaba planeando aquel hombre.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Uy, uy, uy, Saito está empezando a meter el dedo en la yaga ¿a quién se le ocurre querer hacer ver que Misao es su esposa? Y encima contárselo a Aoshi que ahora se muere de ganas de asesinarlo sin ningún tipo de piedad. Pobre comadreja casi la matan y ha tenido que fingir no inmutarse, a saber como se lo ha montado para disimular tan bien con lo movidita que es ella. Espero que os haya gustado está locura de capítulo. Nos leemos ¡Un besazo!

**Vocabulario:**

**Furisode: **es un tipo de kimono, el segundo más formal tras el kimono nupcial, las jóvenes lo usan en sus fiestas de presentación como adultas.

**Obi: **es la tela que se usa para atar los kimonos, las yukata y los gi.

**Obi hime:** es el cordón que se ata sobre el obi.

**Okobo: **son las sandalias que se llevan con los kimono, la suela tiene forma de cuña y son altas.

**Sakabatô:** la espada de filo invertido de Kenshin.

**Tantô: **es un arma corta parecida a un puñal, se suele llevar en el obi pero es muy fácil de esconder entre la ropa. Sustituyó al wazashi y a la kodachi en el ritual del seppuku.

**Gabyhyatt: **pronto sabremos quien era la sombra, de momento queda como incógnita. Un beso.

**Urahara-san: **gracias por leer mi historia, en cuanto pueda pasaré a leerme la tuya.

**Kunoichi karla: **Aoshi es un amorcillo helado, es todo fachada, en el fondo es blandito como la gelatina XD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo extraño y algo retorcido cortesía de la agencia matrimonial del Lobo de Mibu, creo que Saito me ha poseído mientras dormía. ¡Un besazo amiga!

**Bruja: **¿Quién no querría consolar a semejante bombón? Tendrás que pelearte con la comadreja para consolarlo jajajaja. Un club antiRin, suena bien, debo confesar que la primera vez que odio a un personaje mío, es tan impertinente y tan desquiciante… desquicia más que Saito y Hiko juntos. Que disfrutes del capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

**Okashira Janet:** la frase de Hiko estuvo muy acertada, poca gente aguantaría tantas cosas como le ha aguantado Misao con la poca paciencia que tiene la chiquilla, y además le defiende frente a quien sea, aunque no se la tomen muy en serio a la pobre. Jajajaja a saber cuantas cosas esconden bajo los suelos. Esperemos que los planes del dúo de liantes les salgan bien y vivan para contarlo. ¡Wow me haces feliz! Yo también amo a Shiro es tan genial, me produce una gran ternura ese personaje. ¡Un besazo!


	10. Okashira II

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 10.- Okashira II**

El ex-Okashira caminaba fuera de si deseando moler a palos todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, paredes, shojis, las escaleras, sus compañeros del Aoiya, los clientes… absolutamente todo. Maldito Saito, maldito policía de mierda que quería aprovecharse de la inocencia de su jovencita, después de ponerla en peligro ¿y él que iba a hacer? Quedarse en una esquina mirando.

Subía la escalera cuando sintió un repentino vértigo, la madera pareció moverse bajo sus pies y tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse en la pared para no caer rodando escalera abajo, con gran dificultad subió los tres peldaños que restaban para llegar al corredor, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó resbalar, su respiración estaba agitada, eso ya le había ocurrido antes, la vez que se desmayó en el bosque. Su habitación estaba tras la cuarta puerta, si se tranquilizase un poco seguro que lograría llegar. Se incorporó torpemente usando la pared de apoyo, la primera puerta tras ella había un despacho, la segunda… la… tercera… habitaciones deshabitadas pero con todo el mobiliario, como si sus ocupantes fueran a volver en algún momento… al fin, la cuarta puerta…

**SUEÑO**

Llegaban Onis de todos los asentamientos, la noticia de la muerte de Makimachi Kazuya, el Okashira, había corrido como la pólvora, incluso antes de enviar los avisos, en vista de ello, Okina había convocado una reunión de urgencia, por todos era sabido que le habían nombrado el sucesor de Makimachi aunque no se le veía muy convencido de ello, sostenía que era mejor dar paso a las nuevas generaciones, las especulaciones de algunos apuntaban a la pequeña nieta, pero sólo tenía cinco años ¿el viejo guerrero había perdido la razón?

Todos se encontraban en la gran sala de reuniones, la pequeña también estaba presente sentada en el regazo de Aoshi mirando a todos con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, el ninja sabía que a la niña le daban miedo las aglomeraciones de gente por eso se había permitido romper el protocolo, le molestase a quien le molestase. Okina entró en la sala con una sonrisa triunfal, sabía que su decisión iba a crispar los nervios de más de uno, tomó asiento y después se dirigió a sus oyentes.

-Como todos sabéis Kazuya-san decidió relegar el puesto en mi tras la muerte de Kira-san y Ayame-san, lo lógico sería que Misao heredase el cargo, pero como podéis comprobar es demasiado pequeña- la niña bufó molesta, ella era mayor ya- os seré sincero, no tengo la menor intención de ser Okashira, yo soy un guerrero, no sabría llevar tanta responsabilidad, además no me interesa.

-¿Entonces que va a pasar?- gritó un ninja desde la primera fila

-Calma, calma. Propongo a la persona más capaz de todos nosotros- las miradas curiosa se clavaron en él- gozaba de la confianza del Okashira y toda su familia. Propongo a Shinomori Aoshi-san.

Los Onis estaban consternados por la decisión de Okina de renunciar al cargo a favor de Aoshi. Las voces de desacuerdo se alzaron, estaban molestos. Dejar el destino de todo el clan en manos de ese crío de sólo quince años, algunos gritaban ofendidos, otros desenfundaron sus armas a modo de protesta, una voz se alzó sobre el resto.

-¡ESTO ES UNA CONDENA! ¡NOS CONDENAS A LA MUERTE NENJI! ¡NO ES MÁS QUE UN NIÑATO ESTÚPIDO!

Okina iba a salir en defensa del joven pero alguien se le adelantó, alguien que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

-¡NO!- la pequeña Misao se puso en pie muy enfadada- Aoshi-sama lo hará muy bien.

La sala al completo se echó a reír, algunos por la ternura que les había despertado la nieta del Okashira y otros por que les pareció ridícula esa intervención de la pequeña. Aoshi tiró del bracito de la niña obligándola a sentarse en su regazo de nuevo.

-¡Sois unos tontos! Tenéis envidia por que es mejor ninja que vosotros- las lágrimas de frustración corrían por su rostro, le daba igual que se rieran de ella, pero no soportaba que dudaran de Aoshi- si… si Jiya quiere ¿por qué vosotros no? ¡Yo también quiero que sea Okashira!

-Misao.

La pequeña enmudeció al escuchar su nombre en boca de Aoshi. Okina suspiró se puso en pie cogiendo a la niña en brazos para detenerse frente a todos.

-Es mi decisión como Okashira y también la de Misao-san, Aoshi era el hombre de confianza de Makimachi-san, no hay nadie más capacitado para el puesto que él. Dadle un voto de confianza, si no cumple como es debido tomaré el cargo yo mismo.

*************************************************

Okina explicaba a la niña que se marcharía con un ex-Oni, así podría llevar una vida tranquila en Tokio, la pequeña abrazaba con fuerza el gran cerezo del patio, un gesto que nadie comprendía a excepción del nuevo Okashira que la observaba desde la ventana de su despacho. Alejarla del Aoiya y del Oniwabanshu sería lo mejor para ella aunque eso implicara no volver a verla jamás.

Hannya irrumpió en la escena avisando de la llegada del hombre que se la llevaría de allí para siempre, Hata. Vio a Misao caminando cabizbaja sin su característica alegría, no quería ver como se la llevaban por eso no iba a despedirse de ella, había dejado el aviso de que nadie le molestara, se alejó de la ventana para tratar de concentrarse en sus informes. Unos toques en el papel de arroz seguidos del roce sordo del shoji.

-¿Va a dejar que se la lleven sin más?- Shikijo le miraba decepcionado- ¿merece que la alejen de las personas que quiere? Y usted… ¿podrá vivir sin volver a saber de ella? ¿Podrá vivir sin ella?

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Aoshi bajo la vista en ese momento Shikijo se marchó cerrando de un golpe haciéndole reaccionar, saltó por la ventana sin pensárselo dos veces, caminando con su habitual calma aparente hasta llegar a la puerta del restaurante, Nenji abrazaba a la pequeña que estaba como ausente, su rostro inexpresivo y sus bracitos cayendo a ambos lados, ella que siempre sonreía y correspondía a los abrazos y a las muestras de cariño con efusividad, era como ver a una muñeca sin vida.

Hata pegó un suave tirón del bracito de la niña obligándola a caminar, Aoshi se colocó al lado de Okina que le miró sorprendido. Quería moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía eso era ¿miedo?

La pequeña se giró para ver por última vez aquel lugar donde había sido tan feliz, a su familia adoptiva y a los cuatro hombres de confianza del Okashira… y allí sus ojos se toparon la imagen de Aoshi, entonces las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control mientras forcejeaba para volver atrás, pero aquel hombre la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Aoshi-sama! ¡Aoshi-sama! ¡No quiero irme! Me portaré bien se lo prometo- estiró su manita como si quisiera coger la imagen del Okashira- ¡Aoshi-sama! Por favor…

-Suéltala- ordenó- Misao se quedará en Aoiya.

-Aoshi, muchacho, lo mejor es que se marche.

Ignoró al hombre y caminó hasta aquel que sostenía a la niña empujándole para que la soltara. Misao se abrazó con fuerza a las piernas de Aoshi llorando desconsolada hasta que la alzó abrazándola para volver dentro.

-No esperaba menos de usted, jefe- Shikijo sonrió complacido al igual que sus tres compañeros.

-Yo me encargaré de ella, será mi protegida.

-Nosotros le ayudaremos, jefe-dijo Hannya acariciando el pelo de la pequeña.

-No es un perro o un gato del que puedas desembarazarte cuando te convenga- Okina le miró seriamente- cuidar a una niña es una gran responsabilidad, mayor que la de ser Okashira, aún estás a tiempo de entregársela a Hata y que sea feliz como una niña normal.

-…- la pequeña le miró con ojos suplicantes- no hay más que hablar.

El Okashira volvió adentro con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios y la pequeña acurrucada entre sus brazos aún llorando pero mucho más calmada. Había sentido miedo al pensar detenidamente que nunca más podría saber nada de ella ni si estaba bien, ni que sería de su vida, tampoco se enteraría si algo malo le ocurriese. La protegería con su propia vida si fuese necesario, era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía.

************************************************************

Aoshi escribía en su diario de Okashira sentado en su despacho, de vez en cuando miraba a Misao que estaba sentada en un taburete con cara de fastidio, a veces suspiraba pero no decía ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- jugueteó con sus deditos suspirando de nuevo.

Volvió a centrarse en su diario, la oyó moverse y tratar de ahogar un sollozo, dejó el pincel en la mesa y caminó hasta ella arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le secó las lágrimas con su mano- ¿Te han hecho algo?

-¿U-usted me… me quiere?

-Claro ¿a que viene eso?

-¿Entonces no soy un estorbo y no me odia?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Una kunoichi del Oni…- Aoshi sujetó a la pequeña con fuerza por los hombros.

-¿Vive aquí?- la niña negó- ¿la habías visto antes?- volvió a negar- idiota… te he dicho miles de veces que no hables con gente que no conozcas aunque lleven nuestro uniforme.

-¡Ay! Me hace daño.

Soltó sus hombros, sin darse cuenta la estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza, sujetó su carita entre sus manos besando su frente.

-Misao… hay personas con malas intenciones a las que no les importaría hacerte daño para eliminarnos a todos- la niña le miró- hazme caso, no confíes en nadie a quien no conozcas, aunque lleve nuestro uniforme, aunque te diga que son del Oniwabanshu.

-¿Le harían daño a usted?

-Si te hicieran algo a ti, sí.

-Le quiero mucho Aoshi-sama- se echó a llorar.

-Y yo a ti, enana…

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, estaba en su habitación, había conseguido llegar hasta allí aunque no sabía muy bien como.

-¡Se ha despertado!

La comadreja, aún enfundada en el furisode negro, estaba sentada a su lado con la otra mujer del Kenshin gumi. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, Misao era la niña que recordaba, su pequeña protegida aunque no la sintiera así.

-Ya te he dicho que no era nada, eres una exagerada Misao-chan.

-¡Eres cruel Megumi-chan!- hizo pucheros, la kitsune le dio una palmada en la frente.

-Deja de comportarte como una cría ¿dónde ha quedado esa madurez que demostraste ayer?

Aoshi observó la absurda pelea de las dos mujeres y alzó una ceja, en ese momento no sabía cual de las dos era más infantil si Misao con el puchero o Megumi con el tono burlón que usaba, suspiró, ambas mujeres se giraron a mirarle como si hubiera hecho algo del otro mundo.

-A ver si vas a tener razón…

-¿Ah?

-Acaba de suspirar ¿no lo has visto?

-¿Y que?

-Nunca le había visto hacer nada parecido, debería hacerle pruebas… tal vez este enfermo…

-¡No digas estupideces!

-Misao- ambas mujeres volvieron a mirarle- necesito que hablemos.

-Te dejo solita, bonita, después ya sabes lo que te toca ¿eh?- la kitsune lanzó una mirada lujuriosa a la ninja- te estaremos esperando.

-Ah… ¡Megumi!

La doctora desapareció riendo deseosa de saber cosas de esa conversación que prometía ser tan interesante. La comadreja murmuró algo completamente incomprensible decorado con una gran variedad de palabrotas que el cubo de hielo no había oído en su vida.

-Misao.

-Perdón, el lobo pulgoso me ha desquiciado los nervios- se acomodó de nuevo recuperando la compostura- dígame.

-Háblame del cargo de Okashira y del Oniwabanshu.

-Espere un momento, le traeré uno de sus diarios de Okashira- la chica se puso en pie pero se detuvo en la puerta- aunque… tal vez no sepa leerlo… no había pensado en eso…

-¿Por qué lo dices? Me acuerdo de cómo se lee- alzó una ceja contrariado.

-Ya, ya, es que… la escritura ninja es diferente de la tradicional, además usamos diez códigos diferentes, por eso no sé si…

-_"¿Di-diez?"_- la miró en silencio con su cabello largo ondulándose graciosamente- Tráelo, ya veré si sé leerlo o no.

La chica asintió y salió. El ex-Okashira se quedó pensativo, había un gran secretismo en torno al Oniwabanshu, por como miraba el anciano a Misao se había dado cuenta de que ella no sabía ni la mitad de cosas que debería, seguramente por que querían protegerla, era evidente que el Okashira era el líder, por lo que debería estar al corriente de absolutamente todo lo que ocurriera, entonces… ¿por qué le guardaban secretos?

Los delicados pasos femeninos se detuvieron frente al shoji haciendo que se deslizara suavemente, la comadreja cargaba dos libros, uno forrado con una tela blanca desgastada y algo manchada de tinta y el otro forrado de piel negra con los números 1/13/6-1/4 en el lomo escritos en tinta roja. Caminó hasta donde él estaba y se sentó desnudando ligeramente sus piernas para estar más cómoda.

-Mire he encontrado esto- le mostró el libro blanco- es el cuaderno con el que Hannya y usted me enseñaron los códigos, he pensado que si no puede leerlo esto le ayudaría, y este…- le mostró el negro- es su primer diario de Okashira.

-¿Qué significan los números?

-El primer digito es el volumen, 1 por que es el primero; el segundo equivale al número de tomos totales, por lo que es el primer tomo de un total de 13, se deja el espacio en blanco hasta que se completa el ciclo; el tercero y el cuarto equivalen a los códigos, en este caso el diario empieza a leerse con el sexto código y se debe acabar con el primero pasando por todos… y el último equivale a las páginas escritas en cada código, según esto el código cambia cada cuatro páginas.

Aoshi abrió el diario, las páginas estaban llenas de simbolitos que no entendía, alzó una ceja, mirar aquello mareaba de lo lindo… la muchacha rió.

-No sabe que pone- le miró interrogante- es por la cara que ha puesto, cuando tiene un libro delante siempre se queda con la mirada fija y lo lee, en cambio ahora ha levantado una ceja.

-¿De dónde surgió el Oniwabanshu?

-Al final de la Ōnin no Ran varios clanes que habían nacido durante la guerra y que por lo tanto sólo sabían luchar se aliaron para formar grupos, clanes ninja, grupos de rônin… esas cosas, ya sabe. Dos clanes que habían luchado en el mismo bando, los Shinomori y los Makimachi se aliaron y fueron reclutando a varios guerreros, así formaron un primer grupo al que llamaron Ōnin no Kyôkai, cien años después las técnicas del grupo se habían especializado en el espionaje y las técnicas ninja, en ese momento se presentó un clan ninja que había sido desplazado por el shogun, el clan Iada, con está nueva entrada se cambió el nombre del grupo a Oniwabanshu.

-Entonces el cuarto clan del que hablabas…

-Exacto, son los Iada. Verá, no queda mucha información del primer grupo, Jiya no quiere contarme nada y usted… pues no sé que es lo que sabrá, pero tampoco me contaría nada aunque lo supiera todo- hizo una pausa reordenando sus ideas, le daba rabia que no la informaran seriamente y tener que pasarse días enteros sin dormir para lograr información útil sobre sus responsabilidades y misiones- Los Iada trabajaban en la sombra por eso sólo los clanes principales conocemos su existencia.

-Sobre los Yamada ¿son de fiar?

-Eran uno de sus principales apoyos durante su época de Okashira. Supongo que la escena de antes le ha hecho dudar, pero son de total confianza, se lo aseguro.

Quería saber más al respecto pero era obvio que la chica no sabía mucho más, así que no sería muy útil continuar por ese camino, cuando le fuera posible ya interrogaría al anciano, él seguro que estaba al corriente de todo.

-¿Hasta dónde llega el cargo de Okashira?

-El Okashira es el líder, aunque eso ya se lo habrá imaginado jejeje. Es el responsable de todo, toda la información pasa por sus manos…- apretó con rabia la seda del furisode, en su caso no era así- elige las misiones que pueden ser más importantes y productivas y después asigna a los ninjas que pueden funcionar mejor para cada trabajo. También tiene funciones diplomáticas, establecer alianzas permanentes o temporales con otros clanes, con policías, incluso con gente de a pie, dependiendo de las necesidades. Aunque la función más importante es la de mantener a salvo a los subordinados y al clan.

-Mucha responsabilidad- se puso a ojear el libreto blanco.

-Tengo su ayuda y la de Jiya, aunque…- suspiró- me ocultan tantas cosas que he llegado a pasarme una semana casi sin dormir… es sumamente molesto.

-Gomen…- se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-No tiene que disculparse, usted siempre será el autentico Okashira…

Se golpeó mentalmente por bocazas, ella sabía que aún actuaba bajo el título de Okashira, pero se hacía la loca como si no se diera cuenta, para ella nunca había dejado de serlo y solía sentirse como una estúpida al tratar de compararse con él. Se sentía alagada al saber que él personalmente revisaba su trabajo, aunque después no le comentara nada, ni si estaba bien, ni si estaba mal.

-Nunca llegaré a su nivel, no se me da muy bien, además me falta mucha experiencia y eso es un problema- sonrió tristemente.

-Yo creo que lo haces muy bien, Misao.

Puso una de sus grandes manos en la mejilla de la Okashira y besó su frente, aunque esa no había sido su intención en un principio.

-¿A quién pertenecen las habitaciones vacías de esta planta?

-Pues verá…- la pregunta le cayó como una jarra de agua helada- eran las habitaciones de sus hombres- el ninja bajó la vista- las mantuve intactas para cuando volvieran, cuando supe que habían muerto pensé en vaciarlas pero entonces usted volvió y preferí preguntarle que quería hacer… nunca me contestó, por eso continúan como si fuesen a volver. A veces entra en la de Hannya o en la de Shikijo, sé… que les echa de menos.

Aoshi miró el shoji como queriendo ver a través de él, ella interpretó la pregunta muda que escondía aquel gesto.

-La del fondo del corredor era de Shikijo, la siguiente era la de Hannya, después la mía, la suya, la de al lado era de Hyottoko y por último la de Beshimi al lado del despacho.

-Gracias.

La voz del ninja sonó dolorosamente triste, quizás debería haber esquivado la pregunta, la Okashira le abrazó como hiciera antes en el templo, tal vez eso fuera lo único que podía hacer para consolar a aquel hombre orgulloso y frío, al menos hasta que decidiera dejar a un lado su coraza de hielo.

Apenas los recordaba, aún y así pensar en ellos le dolía. Por otro lado, aquella jovencita parecía hacer magia, cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos todo lo malo parecía perder importancia milagrosamente, incluso el dolor y la intranquilidad. Inconscientemente deslizó sus dedos por la tentadora espalda de la chica, deteniéndose antes de cometer una locura.

Mientras tanto, Rin paseaba por el camino al templo, visiblemente molesta, no le gustaba la idea de que Misao fuera Okashira, aunque había actuado de una manera ejemplar se notaba lo muy inexperta que era, además nunca se había visto que asistieran a las reuniones personas ajenas al clan, eso los llevaría a la ruina. El único digno del cargo era Aoshi, era el único preparado para ello, el mejor Oni de todos los tiempos.

-Rin- una sombra masculina caminó hasta ella- ¿tienes lo que me prometiste?

-Por supuesto, pero no olvides nuestro trato.

-Venderías a quien fuera por conseguir lo que quieres, cualquiera se fía de ti, Rin.

-¡Ja!- la kunoichi entregó unos documentos al hombre que la acompañaba- Esto es todo por el momento.

-Te espero aquí dentro de una semana, no me defraudes o tu vida se acabará.

-No me asuntan tus amenazas, podría matarte sin que tuvieras tiempo para saber lo que está pasando.

El hombre rió cínicamente alejándose de la mujer que lo observaba con desprecio.

Ella sólo quería una cosa en la vida, lo único que tenía importancia para ella y eso era…

**Continuará**

**Notas:**

Aquí la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, tuve que dividirlo en dos por que era muy largo y se hacía algo pesado de leer todo seguido. Aoshi ha recordado algunas cosas de cuando era Okashira y sobre todo de Misao cuando era pequeña. Parece que Rin no está muy conforme con Misao y ha confesado que quiere algo pero… ¿Qué será lo que quiere? Y ¿quién era ese hombre? Espero que os guste el capítulo.

**Kunoichi Karla: **si Saito no estuviera de cizañero seguro que el cubo de hielo se quedaría viendo volar las moscas jajajaja. Gracias guapa, la verdad es que el romance no es el genero que mejor se me da, lo mío son las historias de intriga y terror, así que no pude resistirme a introducir algo con más transfondo en la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ¡un besazo y feliz año nuevo!

**Gabyhyatt: **muy cierto lo que dices, Misao sabe cuidarse y defenderse muy bien sola. El matrimonio Saito-Misao saldrá en el próximo capítulo, seguro que el pobre Aoshi se muere de celos ¡Un beso!

**Bruja: **¿qué sería de todos sin el siempre metomentodo adorable (a veces XD) de Saito? Es un milagro que el atontao de Kenshin se entere de algo, seguro que Megumi le ha dado un poción rara y le ha causado ese efecto. A ver que se inventa el cubo de hielo para acompañarles, seguro que tiene alguna idea descabellada de las suyas ¡un besazo!


	11. La dama y el criado

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 11.- La dama y el criado**

Misao se levantó a regañadientes, le esperaban dos días espantosos junto al lobo de Mibu ¿acaso podía haber algo peor? Su único consuelo era saber que volvería a tiempo para el festival, no sería cortés no acompañar a tus invitados que han venido desde Tokyo expresamente para ello ¿no?

Se aseó y desayunó, todos continuaban durmiendo, era mejor así, prefería que nadie la viera con el modelito que debía haber elegido Saito para ella, seguro que era terrible. Entró de nuevo en su habitación y abrió una de las cajas que Cho le había entregado la noche anterior. Esperaba que hubiera un kimono o una yukata, algo femenino, en cambio había un vestido occidental violeta y un corpiño negro, en ese caso la otra caja… unas botas. Suspiró fastidiada para empezar a cambiarse pensando donde podría ocultar sus armas, le cabría un tanto en el escote, pero ¿y sus kunai? No tenía obi donde meterlos… buscó unas viejas correas de cuero que alguien le había regalado, las usaría a modo de liguero y allí colgaría sus kunai.

Cuando hubo acabado de arreglarse cogió sus botas y salió al corredor, se paró frente a la habitación de Aoshi, estaba un poco preocupada por él, suspiró y pasó de largo. Bajó las escaleras y allí chocó contra algo, una pared, pensó, pero las paredes no te cogen de la mano para que no te caigas ¿no? Miró al frente.

-A-Aoshi-sama ¿le he despertado?

-No, no podía dormir.

La observó de arriba abajo, la ropa le quedaba como un guante, le favorecía más que el furisode. Y pensar que se había vestido así por Saito ¿de verdad iba a quedarse sin hacer nada? ¡Al diablo! Iba a ir le dijeran lo que le dijeran.

-Te acompaño.

-A Saito no le gustará que venga.

-Me da igual si le gusta o no.

Misao sonrió, deseaba que el lobo le dejara quedarse con ella, la verdad es que eso le tranquilizaría, las misiones de Saito siempre acababan con ella al borde de algún precipicio, y es que ese policía psicópata la usaba siempre de señuelo. Se sentó en la entrada para calzarse las botas, bajo la atenta mirada del ninja que observaba detenidamente cada movimiento que realizaba.

Recorrieron el camino a la comisaría tranquilamente, la comadreja le explicaba una infinidad de cosas sobre las misiones de Saito, sus aventuras y desventuras adornándolas con una gran variedad de gestos dándole más énfasis a lo que contaba, él no podía hacer más que sonreír, explicaba las cosas de tal modo que parecían sacadas de una comedia. Se peguntaba si antes disfrutaba de sus historias del mismo modo. La diversión llegó a su fin cuando Saito se presentó ante ellos vestido con un elegante traje occidental.

-Bonito escote, comadreja- la mirada gélida del ninja se clavó en él- no me mires así ¿acaso no piensas lo mismo?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él no es un pervertido!- le miró buscando la confirmación a lo que decía.

El Lobo tenía razón, pero no podía admitir que uno de los motivos por los que estaba ahí era el seductor aspecto que presentaba la muchacha, así que se limitó a mantenerse en silencio con la vista fija en el policía.

-Imagino que ahora me dirás que tienes intención de venir y no aceptarás un no por respuesta, que no te fías de mi y blablabla- sonrió al ver que había dado en el blanco, invitándoles a entrar al despacho- ya lo había previsto, muy bien. Comadreja, desde ahora eres Tsukiyama Akane, mi querida y flacucha esposa, antes eras una campesina de Mie, tu padre te vendió para pagar sus deudas de juego y yo te compré antes de que te mandaran a cualquier burdel, tu apellido de soltera es Honjo, es fácil ¿no?

-Un milagro, no te has inventado nada retorcido e inverosímil esta vez.

-Quejica. Vayamos con lo interesante, yo soy Tsukiyama Seiji marchante de arte, nacido en Tokyo, me gustan las jovencitas de buen ver, te compré por…- la miró de arriba a abajo- ya me inventaré algo. En cuanto a ti- señaló al ninja sonriéndole sarcásticamente- tú, eres mi tonto criado, en realidad estoy pensando en despedirte, te llamas Nonomiya Daisuke, de Chiva.

Un criado… bueno, mejor eso que quedarse en el Aoiya preocupándose por el bienestar de la comadreja. Saito les miraba con superioridad sabiendo que se había salido con la suya, su plan inicial era dejar al ninja en la pensión carcomiéndose el cerebro pensando en que le iba a hacer a la muchacha, pero si no veía sus reacciones entonces la diversión disminuía, era mejor tenerlo cerca y restregarle por la cara su falso matrimonio con ella, provocarle celos de un modo sutil para ver si le hacía reaccionar.

-¿Dudas, quejas, aplausos?- Misao iba a replicar pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió- Cho, justo el hombre al que quería ver- el rubio resopló- Tokio vendrá aquí este mediodía, llévala al Aoiya y pide que la alojen allí.

-Pídeselo a la comadreja o a Shinomori, los tienes aquí- dejó el paquete que cargaba y los señaló con fastidio- Ahora que me fijo… ¿desde cuando tienes tu ese escote?

Dos kunai estuvieron a punto de impactar en su cuerpo por ese comentario tan fuera de lugar, Saito rió estruendosamente, su estúpido empleado seguía sin saber cuando debía abrir su bocaza.

-Ellos tienen trabajo que hacer, además soy tu jefe y te mando a hacer lo que me da la gana ¿queda claro? Si te mando a tirarte de un puente tú lo haces sin más.

-Qué cruel, pobre Cho…

-Aaaaaaaaaah ¡Miiiiiiiiii-chan!

Cho corrió a abrazar a Misao por apiadarse de él, Aoshi le detuvo bruscamente.

-Si nadie tiene nada más por añadir- le lanzó el paquete al ninja- ponte esto, no puedes ir en yukata.

El lobo sacó a la comadreja y al cabeza de escoba del despacho para que el ninja se cambiase. Una vez solo abrió el paquete dentro había un traje occidental, a diferencia del que lucía Saito este estaba desgastado y se apreciaba la baja calidad del tejido, parecía realmente el uniforme de un criado. Se vistió rápidamente, sólo tuvo un problema… ¿cómo demonios se ataba la corbata? No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Resignado a recibir bromas al respecto salió con la corbata en la mano.

-No te queda mal, ponte la corbata de una vez y vámonos.

-Yo diría que no sabe como se pone- se burló Cho.

-Pues pónsela tú.

-¿Qué dices? No tengo ni idea de cómo se ata esa cosa infernal, hazlo tú, llevas una, sabrás atarla.

-Eso es cosa de Tokio.

La Okashira suspiró, tanto jaleo para que ninguno de los dos supiera como se ataba, se acercó al ninja cogió la corbata y le hizo agacharse. Se la puso alrededor del cuello y empezó a atarla.

-No se preocupe, de hecho siempre se la pongo yo.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha enseñado a hacer eso?- preguntó Saito sumamente sorprendido.

-Pues la Okashira debe saber de todo, cualquier cosa que pueda ser necesaria o útil.

-Eres una pequeña caja de sorpresas, comadreja- asintieron al comentario de Cho.

Después de una conversación surrealista sobre las cosas tontas pero misteriosamente útiles que sabía hacer Misao, varios insultos y amenazas dirigidas al ex-juppon para que cumpliera el encargo de llevar a Tokio al Aoiya, y del extraño sentimiento de familiaridad que le había dado al ex-Okashira, finalmente el trío maravilla se había puesto en camino, esa vez a diferencia de lo habitual hicieron el recorrido en un elegantísimo carro.

Misao y Saito se pasaron el camino hablando de viejas batallitas entre enfados, pullas, risas, sarcasmos, comentarios cínicos, amenazas, insultos, palabrotas variadísimas y una extrañísima complicidad lobo-comadreja que a Aoshi le puso de los nervios.

El carro se detuvo en la plaza central de Otsu, una marea de curiosos se acercaron al ver el elegante carro deseosos de ver a los ocupantes. El cochero bajo a abrir la puerta, el primero en salir fue Saito que tendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a Misao y por último Aoshi que vio frustrado como el policía sujetaba a la ninja por la cintura con total confianza.

-Amada mía, ya hemos llegado- besó a la comadreja en los labios haciéndoles ver a todos que era suya y que no se acercaran- Daisuke, baja nuestro equipaje.

Si antes se sintió frustrado no fue nada comparado al verle besarla, su sangre hirvió en sus venas, disimulando lo mejor que pudo cumplió la orden del lobo. Cargó las dos bolsas con el equipaje. Desde la ventana de una casa cercana alguien les observaba, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los tres, ahí estaban sus objetivos habían llamado su atención tal y como esperaban.

-Seiji ¿dónde nos alojamos?

-Allí en frente- señaló una lujosa pensión- sólo estaremos un par de días y después volveremos a nuestra mansión, en cuanto acabemos nuestros negocios por aquí.

-Tsukiyama-san, llevaré el equipaje dentro- Aoshi se encaminó a la pensión con cara de pocos amigos.

-Gracias Daisuke-san.

-Querida, te he dicho miles de veces que no tienes que tratarle con tanto respeto, solamente es nuestro criado.

Se aseguraron de hablar lo suficientemente alto como para captar la total atención de sus "vigilantes" que cada vez parecían más interesados en conocer los negocios del matrimonio Tsukiyama. Entraron a la pensión de la mano para acomodar sus pertenencias en sus aposentos, unos treinta minutos después se dejaron ver por el centro.

-¡Cuantas tiendas!

-Compra lo que desees, Akane, él lo cargara- señaló al ninja.

Un grupo de personas pasaron corriendo por su lado muy alarmados, Saito les indicó que les siguieran, algo estaba pasando. Había una pelea en mitad de la calle, un tipo con una katana amenazaba a una mujer y a un niño, algunos cuchicheaban, otros gritaban, pero nadie parecía tener intención de intervenir. Misao se echó a temblar, cosa que nadie notó, empalideció y sin pensarlo caminó hasta allí, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Déjeles en paz!- el hombre se giró a mirarla- ¿No le da vergüenza amenazar a una mujer y a un niño?

-¿Quién te crees que eres, zorra? ¿Quieres que te mate a ti también?- lamió el filo de la katana.

Saito susurró a Aoshi dándole la orden de que alejara a la mujer y al niño de allí y caminó hasta Misao, lo que iba a decir contradecía sus principios pero no le quedaba más remedio, ya lidiaría con ella y su consciencia más tarde.

-Lo siento, disculpe a mi descarada esposa, a veces tengo la sensación de que la criaron los animales salvajes de la montaña. Akane, querida, discúlpate- Saito pegó un tirón del brazo de la joven.

-Disculpe…

Los dos ninja se morían de ganas de torturar a Saito ¿qué la habían criado los animales de la montaña? Él si que era un salvaje ¿cómo podía estar justificando a aquel tipo? La alejó de allí bruscamente esperando a que Aoshi volviera junto a ellos.

-Relájate, me ocuparé de encerrarle personalmente. No te dejes llevar por tus emociones o nos descubrirán.

-Más te vale que lo hagas o la alianza entre la policía y el Oniwabanshu llegará a su fin- susurró amenazante.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- alzó una ceja.

-Lo estoy haciendo- se dio media vuelta para volver a la pensión.

Ambos hombres la miraban alucinados, le había dado un ultimátum al lobo como quien da los buenos días.

-Vaya… he creado un monstruo- al lobo se le cayó el cigarrillo de los labios.

El tiempo que estuvieron en la pensión Misao estuvo esquiva con ambos, Saito la observaba tratando de descubrir que le estaba ocurriendo, había perdido la calma de un modo muy extraño, siempre era impulsiva pero aquello había sido muy exagerado y no era nada divertido, por su lado Aoshi la miraba preocupado, no estaba bien, no había ni rastro de esa alegría que la caracterizaba.

Después de comer pasearon por el pueblo esperando hacer contacto con los traficantes, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, un hombre caminó hasta Saito proponiéndole un negocio. Quedaron en verse esa misma madrugada, el lobo sonrió satisfecho, acababan de morder el anzuelo. Ahora solamente quedaba solucionar el problema de la comadreja, la necesitaba al cien por cien.

Saito trató de hablar varias veces con la muchacha, pero las únicas palabras que le arrancó fueron "ayúdame con la cremallera", bufó molesto mientras la bajaba en ese momento pudo ver fugazmente unas viejas cicatrices en su espalda, al notar suelta la cremallera Misao se metió en el baño para bañarse y cambiarse.

Cuando hubo acabado el lobo ya estaba en el futón, supuso que dormía, pensó en hacer lo mismo pero la verdad era que se había desvelado así que prefirió dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín de la pensión y pensar un poco. Vio una gran roca cerca de un estanque con carpas, se acomodó allí mirando la luna que en un par de días estaría llena, sin poder remediarlo sus ojos se inundaron.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- Aoshi apareció detrás de ella.

La comadreja se giró a mirarle con los ojos llorosos, el ninja se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Saito te ha hecho algo?

-No, no me ha hecho nada.

Permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato, la muchacha con la vista clavada en el firmamento y él mirándola a ella, le secó las lágrimas con su mano.

-Lo de esta mañana en el pueblo… cuando era pequeña…- suspiró.

-Calma.

-Me ha recordado a algo de cuando era pequeña… la noche en la que mataron a mi familia, yo estaba en casa, vi todo lo que pasó. E-esa pelea…- el ninja la abrazó.

-Así que ha sido eso- el lobo salió de entre las sombras y encendió un cigarrillo- aunque eres demasiado impulsiva te tomas el trabajo en serio. No lo tirarías todo a la basura por un arrebato.

-Déjame en paz.

-Cumpliré lo que te he prometido, esa basura acabará en uno de mis calabozos y no volverá a ver la luz del sol en su vida. No lo hago por la colaboración del Oniwabanshu.

La chica le miró extrañada, si la alianza con los Onis no era el motivo, entonces no sabía cual podía ser.

-Shinomori, cuida de ella, tengo que salir- Saito se alejó dejándolos a solas.

-Aoshi-sama…

-Shhh no tienes que decir nada.

-Volveré a la habitación, me irá bien dormir- se puso en pie de un salto- ¡Buenas noches!

No le dio tiempo a contestarle, la muchacha salió a toda prisa, la vio desaparecer tras el shoji y a continuación algo de ruido en el interior del cuarto seguido de una maldición, seguramente acababa de darse un golpe, nada de lo que preocuparse. El ninja hizo lo mismo y entró en su habitación, podía oírla moverse al otro lado de la pared, si algo le ocurriese lo oiría.

Pasó largo rato, intuyó que la chica se había dormido ya que el ruido cesó, así que se dio media vuelta para dormir. Se alarmó al oír el shoji de su cuarto abrirse, cuando se giró la vio en la entrada abrazada a su almohada.

-¿Puedo dormir con usted?

-¿La señora Tsukiyama durmiendo con el criado?- ella le miró- no tienes que preguntarlo.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle hueco, la comadreja se acurrucó entre los brazos del ninja apretando con fuerza el cuello de la yukata. No tardó en quedarse dormida. Se oyeron tres golpecitos en la puerta, se separó cuidadosamente de Misao para no despertarla, acomodándola en el futón. Deslizó el shoji quedando frente a Saito.

-Tenemos que hablar, cierra, no querrás despertarla.

El ninja cerró la habitación y siguió los pasos del Lobo hasta el lugar donde habían encontrado horas antes a Misao.

-No creo que me seas útil en tu estado, pero probaré suerte ¿qué le pasó aquel día? ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

-Lo único que recuerdo es haberla encontrado en el bosque cubierta de sangre.

-Ya, una información muy útil- dijo sarcástico- no me sirves para nada. Entonces tampoco sabrás por que tiene esas cicatrices en la espalda.

-¿Cicatrices en la espalda?- le miró sorprendido.

-Pero que inutilidad. Da igual, ya la interrogaré a ella cuando se calme. Y ahora atiende- le apuntó con el dedo- mañana vamos a espiar bien de cerca a los traficantes, nuestra prioridad es localizar su base de operaciones, procura protegerla si algo ocurre, no quiero que me incordies si se hace daño- se dio media vuelta- Y ahora ve allí y haz feliz a mi amada esposa.

-Saito ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo?

-¿Necesito uno? Ya te dije que me gusta como cocina.

El hombre se marchó sin más, el ninja suspiró resignado, definitivamente no podría descubrir el motivo real, volvió a la habitación donde había dejado a la ninja, se había despertado, se tumbó de nuevo a su lado dejándola acomodarse. No tardaron en entregarse al reparador sueño.

El nuevo día llegó, Aoshi la observó dormir unos instantes, le acarició la mejilla y besó dulcemente sus labios, la zarandeó suavemente, Misao despertó abriendo sus verdes ojos y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, parecía recuperada.

A media mañana iniciaron su vigilancia, realmente eran traficantes de pacotilla, en menos de una hora habían recopilado una enorme cantidad de datos, incluso el lugar donde se encontraba su base, sin perder más tiempo fueron directos a las afueras de Otsu en dirección sudeste. Llegaron a las puertas de una casucha que prácticamente se caía a trozos, había un gran ajetreo, ocultaban el opio dentro de tallas de madera.

-No son muy discretos que digamos…- la comadreja los miraban incrédula.

-Mejor para nosotros, Shinomori, ves aquel carro- el ninja asintió- incéndialo, la Okashira y yo entraremos, serás nuestra cortina de humo.

-Bien.

-Tenga cuidado.

Separaron sus caminos, Aoshi corrió hasta el carro encendió unas cerillas y las lanzó dentro, el fuego no tardó en prender, inmediatamente un gran número de maleantes corrieron a apagar el incendio, momento que aprovecharon Saito y Misao para colarse dentro sin ser descubiertos.

El ninja les esperó fuera vigilando por si debía intervenir. Cada vez había más hombres tratando de apagar el fuego, había algo allí que prendía de maravilla. Pudo ver movimiento en una de las ventanas, reconoció al instante las dos figuras que abandonaban el lugar, sus compañeros volvían. Aquello había sido rápido, muy rápido.

-Muévete Shinomori, nos largamos de aquí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Las preguntas después, muévete ya.

-A mi tampoco me lo quiere decir…

El policía les llevó a toda prisa de vuelta a Kyoto, aquello estaba muy lejos de ser una banda de simples traficantes de opio, no era el momento de implicar a la comadreja en algo de lo que iba a salir muy mal parada, el ex-Okashira no iba a serle muy útil, tendría que esperar. Además en el Aoiya estaba el Kenshin gumi con un niño (Kenji), no era buena idea ponerlos en peligro. Tenía la certeza de que no iban a ir muy lejos, así que podía estar tranquilo.

Misao alojó por esa noche al lobo en la habitación donde estaba su esposa. Todas las preguntas tendrían que esperar. Los dos ninjas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, al día siguiente tendrían mucho trabajo.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Creía que no acabaría nunca este capítulo tenía muchas ideas y no sabía como meterlas para que cuadrasen. Ha aparecido una banda de traficantes, pero… ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho salir en estampida al lobo?

**Kunoichi Karla:** sería genial que Rin pretendiera convertir a todos los hombres en Aoshi jajajaja, pero me temo que eso no es lo que quiere. Para él es como si acabasen de morir, así que por eso le cuesta superarlo, pero ya verás que pronto estará bien. Jeje gracias, a mi me encantó escribir esa parte del capítulo ¡un besazo!

**Gabyhyatt: **en este capítulo no ha salido, nos hemos tomado un descansito de ella ¡un beso!

**Bruja: **era cuestión de tiempo que empezase a recordar cosas interesantes. Rin y sus planes, aún falta para conocer todas sus intenciones, pronto daré alguna pistita ¡un besazo!


	12. Cosas que hacer en una feria

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 12.- Cosas que hacer en una feria **

Hacía dos horas que se había despertado pero no tenía ninguna prisa por levantarse, nuevamente tenía a Misao entre sus brazos, a media noche le había pedido de nuevo permiso para dormir con él. Ya le había extrañado aquella milagrosa recuperación. Había tenido una infinidad de pesadillas se despertaba llorando muy asustada y cuando eso ocurría la abrazaba, lloraba y temblaba en sueños presa del pánico, ahora en cambio parecía tan tranquila que no quiso despertarla, ni siquiera cuando Omasu entró en estampida por no verla en su cuarto, la mandó a callar muy educadamente y le dio orden de que nadie la molestara.

-Aoshi-sama no… no se vaya…- se abrazó con fuerza al ninja en sueños- no me… deje sola.

-Misao…- susurró en su oído tratando de calmarla- estoy aquí.

-No… ¡no se vaya!

-Misao, Misao- la zarandeó para despertarla- tranquila, solamente era una pesadilla…

Le miró confundida, estaba soñando que Aoshi se marchaba por que no era una buena ninja y le había dicho que no quería volver a verle nunca más, del mismo modo que cuando se reencontró con él tras el enfrentamiento con Okina.

-No voy a marcharme.

-¿Uh?

-Has estado hablando en sueños.

-Lo… lo siento, no le he dejado dormir. No se volverá a repetir jejeje ya soy mayorcita para estar metiéndome en su futón en mitad de la noche como si fuera una niña.

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

-E-uh… gracias.

Abrazó a la comadreja, se le veía triste y no sabía muy bien como ayudarla, si al menos recordara que podía hacer para tranquilizarla...

-Aoshi-sama…

-¿Si?

-Gracias, le quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Misao.

Ella le abrazó con más fuerza, era como volver a la infancia cuando a Aoshi no le importaba reconocer que quería a alguien. La última vez que le había dicho que le quería fue la noche que se marchó y de eso ya habían pasado once años. Había sido una sensación maravillosa y curiosamente esta vez no le entraron ganas de huir por el desconcierto causado. Su vista se clavó en el reloj, sólo eran las nueve aún podría dormir un ratito más…

-¿¡Las… las nueve!?- se incorporó bruscamente- ¡Ay no! ¡Jiya va a matarme!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tendría que estar ayudando a los demás a preparar la comida para la feria…

-Antes desayuna.

-Pero me tengo que bañar y todo- hizo pucheros- no tengo ganas de cocinar nada y no me habrán dejado nada hecho…

-Si ese el problema yo te preparo algo.

Aoshi se levantó, prefirió no esperar la respuesta de Misao, estaba convencido de que se negaría, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Le miró incrédula, su Aoshi estaba realmente irreconocible, pero era una sensación muy agradable, lo malo es que el ninja cocinaba fatal, casi era mejor ayunar…

En la cocina el ninja rebuscaba comida, pero la chica tenía razón no habían dejado ni las migas, que falta de consideración los muy… Sus maldiciones silenciosas fueron interrumpidas por unos toques en la puerta. Abrió de muy mala gana y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, el diablo en persona estaba en su puerta.

-Buenos días Shinomori ¿tienes algo para mí?

-¿Cómo?- alzó una ceja.

-Mi encargo, ninja amnésico, si te has olvidado tendré que castigarte.

-No me he olvidado, aún no he ido.

-¿Y a que estás esperando?

-Cuando desayunemos- le dio la espalda- Misao tiene que irse a la feria a ayudar.

-¿Ya te ha domesticado? No quiero ni imaginar lo que hará contigo cuando os caséis- dijo Saito apoyándose en la pared- aunque en su caso…

-¿Has venido únicamente a molestar o vienes a darnos explicaciones sobre la huida?

-En todo caso le daría explicaciones a TU jefa- contestó con retintín molesto por recordarle que huyeron- pero no vengo a nada de eso. Tokyo ha insistido en invitaros a unos baños termales, saldremos en dos días, díselo a la niña.

-Tu si que estás domesticado- susurró Aoshi.

Saito sonrió sarcástico había escuchado a la perfección lo que acababa de decir el cubo de hielo, si quería jugar a su juego el ninja tenía todas las de perder, nadie en el mundo puede ganar al lobo de Mibu en su propio juego ni siquiera su queridísima esposa, Tokyo la reina del sarcasmo.

Una hora después, cuando hubieron acabado de arreglarse y de "desayunar" salieron juntos del Aoiya, Aoshi acompañó a Misao hasta la feria pero una vez allí Okina la mandó a buscar a Seijuro, así que los dos ninjas acompañados de Kenshin, Kaoru y Kenji marcharon a casa del maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi.

-Misao-dono… ¿Ha visitado últimamente a Hiko-sensei?

-Mmm… hace una semana o así, pero le visito regularmente, aunque siempre me acaba echando, o me obliga a trabajar para él, o me manda de recadera…

-¿Oro?

-Jajajaja es que está demasiado solo y se aburre, así que me toca las narices a mi- sonrió a Kenshin- no te preocupes, está perfectamente, además…- bajó el tono de voz- tiene un secreto que nunca te imaginarías.

-¿Un secreto?- preguntó Kaoru asombrada- ¿una técnica nueva?

-Nada de eso, nada de eso. Imagino que tarde o temprano lo confesará.

-Confesar qué ¿comadreja?- Hiko salía de su casa en busca de leña para el horno- Vaya, mi estúpido discípulo, su esposa y su miniatura.

-¡Maestrooooooooo!- el pelirrojo corrió a abrazarle pero este se apartó dejándole caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo he de decir que no me gusta que me abracen los hombres?

-Hiko-san, me alegro de volver a verle- saludó Kaoru amablemente.

-Muy buenas Kaoru-dono. Shinomori parte leña, el resto venid dentro conmigo, quiero vuestra opinión sobre algo.

No hubo opción a replicas, Seijuro le entregó el hacha y llevó a los demás adentro. Así que el cubo de hielo hacha en mano se puso a trabajar, seguro que si no lo hacía él acabaría obligando a la kunoichi a hacerlo. Estaban rodeados de gente con mucho morro.

Un buen rato más tarde Misao salió de allí con un paquete enorme en brazos, la parte que debía hacer Seijuro del encargo de Saito. Se moría de ganas de saber que había dentro pero ya se habían encargado de poner una nota de "Ni se te ocurra abrir mi obra de arte, iceberg". Durante el camino de vuelta al Aoiya la Okashira le confió que lo que había dentro era una vajilla para unos conocidos de Saito y de Hiko que al parecer se casarían pronto. Una vez en casa Aoshi recordó su "compra" lástima que al final no pudiera comprar una yukata para regalarle. Esperó a que la muchacha se cambiase para entregárselo.

-Misao, esto es para ti.

-Pero…

-Es para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

-Si lo hago encantada, no debería haberse molestado- abrió el cofrecito quedando sorprendida- No puedo aceptarlo, debe haberle costado un dineral…

-Eso no importa.

Ella le sonrió, no le dejaría rechazarlo y la verdad es que aquellos adornos que le había regalado le encantaban, así que se limitó a agradecérselo con su característica efusividad. Inmediatamente sustituyó los que llevaba puestos por los que acababa de regalarle.

Sin más que hacer en el Aoiya, Misao y Aoshi, se pusieron en marcha para ir al encuentro de sus amigos que ya debían estar esperándoles. Al llegar al recinto del templo se toparon con Saito y su esposa Tokyo, Misao y ella parecían muy amigas iban hablando felizmente como si solamente existieran ellas dos y su conversación, mientras el lobo las miraba con cara de fastidio. Se reunieron con el Kenshingumi y el maestro Hiko, todos, excepto Hiko, se sorprendieron al conocer a la esposa del lobo, debía ser una auténtica santa para soportar a ese hombre, además era realmente hermosa y muy elegante, nada que ver con lo que habían imaginado.

La feria era impresionante, una gran cantidad de tenderetes se extendían a lo largo del paseo al templo, había unos improvisados asientos a las orillas del río ideales para las parejitas de enamorados que deambulaban por el lugar. Kenji tiraba de Misao arrastrándola de tienda en tienda, deteniéndose en cada caseta de juego para ganar lo que fuera que dieran, los ojos de la comadreja brillaron con intensidad, había un puesto para probar la puntería con los dardos, esa era su especialidad, arrastró con ella a Sanosuke y Yahiko y los tres se pusieron a lanzar dardos, todos consiguieron su premio, Sanosuke un muñeco de cartón que daba bastante miedo, Yahiko un anillo con una piedrecita roja y Misao… ella se había llevado el premio gordo un gigantesco muñeco de peluche traído especialmente del extranjero para la ocasión, sin dudarlo se lo regaló a Kenji, pero era demasiado grande para que lo cargará y se lo encasquetó al pobre Kenshin que para algo era el padre de la criatura.

Pasaron horas recorriendo el lugar, jugueteando, riendo, se lo pasaban fenomenal, incluso Aoshi parecía divertirse. En la zona donde estaban los puestos de comida, incluido el de Aoiya, iba a comenzar un concurso de comida, consistía en ver quien podía comer más, ideal para los pozos sin fondo que eran aquellos tres amigos, Shiro apareció de repente.

-¡Mi-chan!- la muchacha giró a verle- ¿vas a participar?

-¡Ja! ¿Lo dudas? Además empezaba a tener hambre.

-¡El dúo cómico MisaShi ganará!-alzó su puño triunfante.

-¡Yeah!- hizo lo mismo que Shiro- ¿Quién más se apunta?

-¿Crees que podrás ganarme comadreja?- Sanosuke le miró desafiante- niña, he pasado tanta hambre que puedo comer ¡hasta reventar! Me comería todo Kyoto si fuera necesario.

-Además estás muy flacucha, dudo que puedas comer mucho- Hiko avanzó hasta ella- yo participaré, Saito ¿vienes?- el lobo asintió.

-¡Eh! No me subestiméis…

La comadreja se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, la estaban ignorando y la subestimaban por que era delgada, la rodeaba un aura de derrota total, que crueles eran sus amigos.

-¡Ah! ¡Os vais a enterar!- corrió tras ellos para pagar su inscripción.

-¿Creéis que puede ganar?- preguntó Kaoru con una gotita tras su cabeza- Sanosuke es un pozo sin fondo…

-Jajajaja seguro que Misao le gana sin problemas- rió Omasu.

-Cuando se trata de comer no hay quien gane a la Okashira- asintió Okon- aunque…- se llevó las manos a las mejillas suspirando- espero que gane Seijuro-san.

-Yo voto por Mi-chan- sonrió Tokyo- mi Haji-chan no podría vencerla.

¿Haji-chan? La mandíbula de los presentes cayó al suelo, si cualquiera de ellos le llamase así se estarían condenando a muerte, aquella mujer hacía con el Lobo de Mibu lo que le venía en gana y él sólo meneaba la cola como un buen perrito faldero, todo un misterio.

El concurso no tardó mucho en dar comienzo había más de treinta participantes que poco a poco fueron cayendo frente a Sanosuke, Yahiko, Misao, Shiro, Hiko y Saito. Ciertamente todos ellos eran auténticos pozos sin fondo, con el decimosexto bol de arroz cayó Saito, el decimoséptimo fue el fin para Yahiko, con el decimonoveno se retiró Hiko, Shiro se plantó con el vigésimo primero. Ya sólo quedaban la comadreja y el cabeza pollo, la gente les miraba alucinados ¿no les daban de comer en sus casas? El Kenshin gumi, los Onis y los vencidos no entendían donde rayos iba a parar todo lo que devoraban esos dos, con lo flacuchos que estaban…

Y el ganador con veintisiete bols de arroz fue…

-Maldición no puedo comer más…- los ojos de Sanosuke se habían vuelto espirales.

-¡La vencedora es la señorita Makimachi!- anunció el presentador el evento.

-¡YAY! ¡He ganado, he ganado!- un camarero iba a retirarle el bol que le quedaba- ¿quién iba a perder? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

-Nos ha ganado a todos…- murmuró Hiko.

-Mejor no hablar de eso…- añadió Saito.

-Pero Haji-chan- Tokyo sonrió traviesa- os ha dejado por los suelos, mi maridito derrotado por una muchachita- suspiró abrazando a su hombre- te haces mayor amorcito…

-Tokito… vete al infierno- la mano del lobo se posó en el trasero de su mujer.

Esa mujer no era una santa como todos habían pensado, era el diablo en persona, la mujer ideal para Saito. La comadreja regresó con sus amigos con sus 500 yenes de premio, los vales descuento de las tiendas y la satisfacción de derrotar a esa panda de idiotas que la subestimaban siempre.

-¡Felicidades Mi-chan! Sabía que podrías con ellos- Omasu abrazó a su amiga- Necesito un favor ¿puedes sustituirme? Sólo serán diez minutos.

-Claro ¡no hay problema!- dijo poniéndose el delantal- espero que sea guapo.

-¡Misao!- enrojeció al instante- no seas tonta…

-¿Un chico?- Shiro se cruzó de brazos muy serio- ¡Bah! Seguro que es un idiota.

-Cualquiera diría que estás celoso…

La muchacha entró en el tenderete dispuesta a atender, ignorando la reacción de su amigo. La llegada de la comadreja a la parada hizo que se agolpara aún más gente de la que ya había, observando a aquellos cuatro atender se hacía evidente que estaban acostumbrados a todo aquel ajetreo, a Misao incluso le sobró tiempo para prepararle el té a Aoshi, todo un espectáculo, tanto la forma de servir como la de cocinar, parecía más un espectáculo circense que un puesto de comida.

En la parada de enfrente, la del Shirobeko, Tae, Sae, Tsubame y Yahiko, trataban de atraer a la clientela que les estaban robando los Onis. Aquello había dejado de ser una feria para convertirse en una batalla por la clientela de Kyoto. Cuando Omasu regresó y Misao se marchó con el Kenshingumi a ver el espectáculo pirotécnico todo volvió a la normalidad y la clientela se redujo.

Al otro lado de Kyoto Okina y Rin paseaban, el anciano estaba algo escamado por la forma de actuar de la kunoichi especialmente en lo referente a Misao. Rin nunca había sido de las favoritas de Makimachi, una vez le advirtió de que había que vigilarla, pero siempre pensó que era por el apego que tenía con Aoshi y el evidente odio que sentía por Ayame; por ello ahora se estaba planteando que había tras aquella advertencia en realidad.

-Okina ¿me estás escuchando?

-Perdona ¿qué me decías?

-Que me gustaría reincorporarme como kunoichi del grupo de Kyoto, estoy cansada de Nagasaki- sonrió al anciano- además me gustaría poder estar cerca de Aoshi-kun.

-Comprendo, pero eso debes pedírselo a Misao.

-Se me hace extraño que el Okashira sea una mujer y el que lleve a gente ajena al clan a las reuniones ¿no crees que está fuera de lugar? Eso puede poner en entredicho nuestra reputación.

-Fujita-san y el resto son aliados nuestros, nadie cuestiona las decisiones de mi niña, tiene la confianza de todos.

-Cómo sea, creo que le queda grande el papel de Okashira, debería volver a serlo Aoshi-kun.

Okina sonrió satisfecho la kunoichi estaba yendo a parar precisamente a donde él quería llevarla, al parecer no era tan inteligente como pensaba, ahora solo tenía que hacer las preguntas correctas.

-Yo diría que está muy verde todavía- puso las manos en su cintura.

-Rin-chan, debes confiar en ella. Dime una cosa ¿cómo es que os encontrasteis cerca de Otsu si tú venías de Nagasaki?

-Ah eso…- la kunoichi se puso nerviosa- es que vine en barco y el viaje era hasta Tokyo.

-Ya veo ¿por qué no cogiste el tren? Hubiese sido más cómodo.

-Bueno… verás, lo cierto es que me dan miedo los trenes.

-Misao me ha comentado que Aoshi y tú estáis prometidos, no recuerdo que a él le interesasen ese tipo de cosas.

-Es que era un secreto entre los dos, ya le conoces, es tan tímido- dijo suspirando- lo hubiésemos anunciado a nuestra vuelta del castillo de Edo, pero no pudo ser… espero que lo recuerde pronto.

-En ese caso, deberás esperar a que lo recuerde y a que la Okashira de su consentimiento, Aoshi es un hombre de palabra si se prometió contigo lo cumplirá y ¡juntos celebraremos una gran fiesta!- rió como un majadero.

-Jajaja y le devolveremos al Oniwabanshu ¡todo su esplendor!- abrazó al anciano.

Esa mujer tenía una extraña obsesión con Aoshi y con el Oniwabanshu de su pasado ¿había espacio en esa ambición para su pequeña? No iba a permitir que la hirieran aunque tuviera que pasar por encima del mismísimo Aoshi Shinomori. Eso sí, tenía muchas dudas sobre ese compromiso y haría lo que estuviera en su mano para enterarse de todo, por algo había sido un gran espía.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por que sea tan cortito y me haya retrasado al subirlo, he tenido una semana movidita y no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un abrazo

**************************************

**Gabyhyatt: **seguro que si no hubieran estado de incógnito le hubiese pegado una patada en el culo al lobo por ese atrevimiento con su protegida ¡un beso!

**Kunoichi Karla: **jajajaja espero que Shishio no resucite, ya es lo que les faltaba. Te avanzo que lo de la huida tiene que ver con el pasado de Aoshi, aún les quedan muchos líos en los que meterse, en dos capítulos se empezaran a desvelar algunos de los misterios ¡un besazo!

**Okashira Janet: **Saito es un personaje genial (aunque antes no me cayera bien ahora lo adoro) para darle el contrapunto a todo, disfruta fastidiando a los demás y a parte les acaba haciendo un favor. Misao tenía que demostrar que estaba preparada para ser Okashira y el lobo ya se había encargado de adiestrarla, pero Misao siempre será Misao y cuando ya no necesitaba guardar las apariencias le salió su lado infantil. Jajajaja lo de las definiciones pasa muchas veces, no se por que pero a veces se me borra la separación que pongo entre las definiciones y los comentarios. La comadreja solo necesita que le enseñen todo lo que le ocultan, pero creo que hace un buen trabajo para aprender sola. Jajajaja no se nota nada que te gusta Saito ¿eh? Bueno, pronto sabrás por que huyó. Ojala te haya inspirado un fic nuevo, seguro queda muy interesante, muchas gracias por tus palabras ¡un abrazo!

**Bruja: **Misao es su juguete favorito, como dijiste en tu fic, además es un amorcillo ¿cómo no iba a adorarla? Muy en el fondo pero la adora jejeje. Saito no es de los que huye, pronto se sabrá el motivo, seguramente en el próximo capítulo ¡un besazo, nos leemos!


	13. Reposo para el cuerpo tortura para el al

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 13.- Reposo para el cuerpo tortura para el alma**

No fue difícil convencer al Kenshingumi para ir al balneario, de hecho fue pronunciar la palabra "balneario" y todos prepararon instantáneamente el equipaje para ir. Estaban en la entrada esperando la aparición de Saito y su medio de transporte, unos cuantos carros, pero llegaba tarde, una hora tarde para ser exactos, y cuando se digno a aparecer, acompañado de Tokyo y Cho, se llevó a la comadreja adentro para hablar de algo.

-¿Sabes quién es Kanryu Takeda?- Misao se puso tensa al escuchar ese nombre- por tu reacción veo que sí.

-¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

-Los tipos del otro día no eran simples traficantes de opio, tienen una conexión con la mafia a la que pertenecía Takeda. Te estarás preguntando por qué nos largamos de aquel modo- la muchacha asintió- es muy simple, niña, el cubo de hielo no está en condiciones y tu eres demasiado vulnerable, a parte está la kitsune.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Megumi?- preguntó confundida.

-Interesante… no te han explicado nada, me sorprende esa costumbre de sobreprotegerte, no te hacen ningún favor con eso, más bien te hace parecer tonta jujuju- la ninja se puso las manos en la cintura con fastidio- atiéndeme, no pienso repetírtelo, no hables sobre esto con nadie, no preguntes nada a Takani. Cuando volvamos te entregaré el informe del comisario que llevó el caso y yo mismo te lo explicaré la parte extraoficial si el cubo de hielo no lo recuerda, no me conviene llevarte y que te bloquees en el momento más inoportuno.

-Saito…- susurró entre emocionada y confundida- ¿te preocupas por mi?

-Por supuesto- la comadreja le miró con los ojos vidriosos emocionada- si la palmas me quedaría sin comida gratis y sin esos dango que me gustan.

Misao suspiró derrotada, era mero interés, ya le extrañaba a ella… en fin… al menos debía agradecerle que fuera a explicarle la verdad sobre el asunto de Takeda por que lo único que sabía ella era que Aoshi y sus hombres trabajaban para él y que fue ese hombre despreciable quien había matado a sus amigos.

-Comadreja, preocúpate sólo de divertirte por que después vas a trabajar a destajo, ex-esposa delgaducha.

-Sí…- el lobo alzó una ceja por la falta de entusiasmo de la muchacha.

-He dicho divertirte no ir a un funeral- le acarició la cabeza- vamos, tu no eres de las que se hunden fácilmente. Todo se arreglara pequeño dolor de cabeza- dijo dándole un suave empujón- y ahora saca tu mejor sonrisa y mueve el culo, nos están esperando.

La comadreja sonrió el lobo de Mibu estaba realmente extraño últimamente, le desconcertaba esa amabilidad y semi preocupación que mostraba, pero bueno, cualquier cosa positiva que saliese de él bienvenida era.

Con los gritos y quejas de los allí presentes dio inicio su viaje a los baños termales de Kita, los Oni y Saito conocían el lugar y durante el trayecto no pararon de explicar cosas sobre como era, la afición de la dueña a los jueguecitos retorcidos, en otros tiempos había sido una Oniwabanshu y tenía algún tipo de relación con Okina aunque nadie sabía exactamente de que tipo, y lo más raro es que el anciano había inventado un millón de excusas para no ir cuando él era el primero en apuntarse a cualquier cosa.

Al bajar de los carros el Kenshingumi al completo miró asombrado aquel lugar, era realmente hermoso y lo tenían para ellos solos, el pequeño Kenji correteaba feliz por el enorme jardín. Una anciana salió corriendo del interior del balneario y espachurró a Misao entre sus brazos, después procedió a hacer lo mismo con el resto de Onis, menos a Aoshi al que le dio la mano.

Tras los efusivos saludos y presentaciones los llevó al gran salón de té donde les sirvió un tentempié.

-Queridos míos, ahora decidiremos como dormiréis esta noche- el grupo clavó su mirada en la anciana- haremos un sorteo, las señoritas elegirán un papelito con el nombre de uno de vosotros, mozalbetes…

Nadie pudo decir nada al respecto, la anciana no estaba por la labor de escucharles, además ella amaba hacer ese tipo de cosas y ya que Okina no se había dignado a ir se divertiría a costa de esos muchachotes que tomaban el té con miradas de reproche. Reapareció con una cajita para hacer el sorteo de las habitaciones, escribió los nombres de los hombres y los introdujo en la caja, después caminó hasta Megumi.

-…- un escalofrío recorrió a la doctora- me ha salido… Saito.

-Cuida de mi maridito, arrópale bien no se vaya a resfriar- Tokyo se secaba las lágrimas de cocodrilo con un pañuelo floreado- te echaré de menos amorcito- el lobo alzó una ceja, su mujer era demasiado… deliciosa.

Llegó el turno de Tsubame, miró titubeante el papelito que había sacado logrando captar la curiosidad de todos.

-Ke…Kenshin- el pelirrojo le sonrió amablemente.

Omasu metió la mano en la caja con energía deseando que le tocase ese hombre que la hacía enloquecer, miró el papel y suspiró con fastidio.

-Qué mala suerte… me ha salido Sanosuke…

-Oye me ofendes…- puso morros.

Era el turno de Kaoru y Kenji, ella deseaba estar con su marido, pero ya no tenía opción, por suerte no podía salirle Saito eso si que hubiera sido terrible, sacó su papelito y…

-Kuro-san, nos ha tocado juntos- el Oni le sonrió.

Okon rezó antes de sacar el papel mirando de reojo a su objetivo, Seijuro Hiko, ojala le saliera él…

-¡Kya! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien!- la Oni saltaba de alegría- Hiko-san dormiremos juntos.

-Será una noche memorable- susurró el maestro.

Le llegó el turno a Tae, a ella le daba igual quien le saliera, era la única que no tenía un hombre al que amar…

-¡Oh! Yahiko-chan, me toca contigo, espero que no te hagas pipi en la cama jujujuju.

-¡Eh! ¡Que no soy un niño!- gritó molesto.

Al fin le tocaba a la comadreja, ella y Aoshi estaban pensando lo mismo "que nos toque juntos, que nos toque juntos" lástima que el karma les odiase…

-¡Rayos! No podré dormir en toda la noche… Shiro-chan…

-¡MisaShi al poder!- el Oni estaba emocionado a pesar de todo- voy a dormir a pierna suelta.

Rin sonrió la diosa de la fortuna debía estar de su lado era su turno y su amado ninja no había salido aún, tenía un 50% de probabilidades de que le saliera, respiró hondo y sacó su papel.

-¡Aoshi-kun!- el aludido quería morirse allí mismo y Misao maldecía su suerte- pasaremos una noche genial tu y yo, recordaremos los viejos tiempos.

Sólo quedaban Tokyo y Cho, era evidente que les había tocado juntos, el cabeza escoba quería huir su jefecito le rebanaría el cuello, eso era seguro.

-Cho si tocas un sólo pelo de mi mujer te cortaré cierta parte de tu cuerpo que no te gustaría perder ¿queda claro?

-Amorcito- llamó en tono sensual- que violento eres, pobrecito muchacho, con lo solito que está…

La mujer les llevó a sus respectivas habitaciones, una vez instalados les obligó a realizar un sin fin de actividades, juegos y cosas extrañas, la verdad es que la única que se divertía era aquella anciana extraña. Finalmente les sirvió la cena y decidió que ya les había torturado lo suficiente por el momento y procedió a retirarse no sin antes abastecerlos bien de sake.

Durante toda la cena estuvieron gastándose bromas, hablando divertidos de cosas tontas, sólo uno de ellos parecía ajeno a todo como si estuviera en otro lugar…

Tenía la sensación de haber estado en una situación similar hacía muchísimo tiempo, la sensación de una enorme felicidad que le invadía, pero solamente era eso, una sensación, por más que se esforzaba no recordaba nada. Misao le había contado que de pequeña la habían llevado varias veces allí, una niñita sola con un montón de hombres, vaya ideas más disparatadas tenía.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo no extraño pero si curioso… era como si en su vida lo único importante fuese la ninja. Sus recuerdos eran precisos pero no le causaban ningún tipo de impacto, ni tras recordarse torturando a un buen grupo de personas, en cambio el recuerdo de la muerte de sus hombres, los de Ayame y los recuerdos sobre Misao, incluso los más imprecisos de ellos, le llenaban por completo, como si cada vez que recuperaba algo sobre ella su vida tomase cada vez más sentido.

Frente a estos pensamientos no pudo evitar mirarla, reía con las tonterías de sus amigos, quizás era el momento de integrarse en el grupo y ser más sociable.

Poco a poco se fue integrando en la conversación, tras la sorpresa inicial de ver al ninja pronunciar más de cuatro palabras seguidas llegó la aceptación, no era tan mal conversador como todos creían.

Rato después las mujeres se fueron a los baños dejando a los hombres solos con su cargamento de sake.

-Caballeros, me largo- el lobo se levantó de la mesa.

-Ahora que empezábamos a divertirnos- Hiko alzó una botella de sake- ¡A tu salud compañero!

-Tómatela a la salud del cubo de hielo, va a necesitar suerte.

Saito salió del lugar y los que se quedaron prefirieron ignorar el comentario, seguramente era solo una broma molesta. Se entregaron a la diversión desenfrenada haciendo competiciones de beber sake, dando por resultado la borrachera colectiva. Los únicos sobrios eran Kenshin y Aoshi.

El ex-Okashira empezaba a alegrarse de haber ido a ese balneario, la verdad es que se sentía muy a gusto, además podía ver a Misao siempre que le apetecía, ya que, allí no tenía que trabajar, y vaya que se alegraba. Definitivamente era la persona con la que mejor se sentía, con ella a su lado se sentía invencible, sentía que podía con todo.

Había recordado muchísimas cosas, la mayoría eran asesinatos cometidos por él, ya le habían explicado que había protegido el castillo de Edo, su época oscura con Kanryu Takeda, su trayecto por el odio y la desesperación y su posterior colaboración con Makoto Shishio, pero jamás pensó que hubiera matado a tantísima gente. Y eso volvía a llevarle a su GRANDISIMA DUDA ¿por qué no le temía y quería mantenerle cerca?

-Aoshi ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado- llevas un buen rato absorto en tus pensamientos.

-Aa… gomen

-¡Vamos cubo de hielo! ¡Anímate! ¡Bebe con nosotros!- un muy borracho Sanosuke derramó el botellín de sake sobre el ninja- ¡pfffffffff! Jajajajajajajaja perdón.

Aoshi se limitó a levantarse, al diablo con tanta estupidez, por él que se fueran todos al infierno. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, y ni sabía el motivo. Ya no estaba a gusto, que contradictorio era.

-Voy a cambiarme- concluyó para no matar a nadie.

Y sin más se marchó, ya que subía aprovecharía para darse un baño, apestaba a alcohol por culpa del cabeza de pollo.

Al entrar en el cuarto recordó lo que Misao le había explicado que desde el baño podían hablar porque estaban separados por una pared de bambú y se oía todo perfectamente. ¡Kami! Quizás ni allí podría relajarse, si las chicas estaban allí seguro que hablaban sin parar.

Suspiró. Cogió una yukata limpia y sus cosas para asearse. Se dirigió calmadamente hacia los baños termales que estaban en la planta baja. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño masculino. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente corrió el shoji y entró. Una vez dentro del vestuario unas risitas llegaron a sus oídos, definitivamente las chicas estaban allí. Aunque pensó en marcharse la conversación le llamó la atención, se sentó en una roca dispuesto a escuchar.

-¡Venga Misao! Cuéntanoslo todo- rogó Kaoru.

-No sé que queréis que os cuente, cotillas.

-No te hagas la tonta. Es evidente que el cubo de hielo está muy cerquita tuyo, te busca y todo- añadió Megumi.

-Pero chicas… os imagináis cosas. Es sólo que se siente desubicado, no os recuerda y está incomodo, poneos en su lugar… ¡y no le llaméis cubo de hielo!

-Conmigo ha estado casi tanto tiempo como contigo y no me trata así- dijo Rin algo molesta- será por que eres como su hija.

-Oye Rin ¿de verdad es tu prometido?- preguntó dudosa Kaoru- es que se me hace extraño, tu no sabias nada ¿verdad Misao?

Misao negó con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba donde había ido a parar la delicadeza de su amiga.

-Sí que lo es. Aquello ocurrió hace muchos años, fue justo antes de que le enviaran al castillo de Edo, teníamos 13 años- suspiró- Yo le amaba con todo mi corazón, por aquel entonces ya era un hombre frío, distante, inexpresivo y tremendamente atractivo ¡Ay! Me volvía loca.

Misao dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio ¡cómo la odiaba!

-¿Estás bien Mi-chan?- Omasu estaba muy preocupada por ella, muy bien sabía lo mucho que amaba a Aoshi.

-Estoy genial- contestó con mucho sarcasmo.

-Como os iba diciendo- continuó- por aquel entonces ya era el Oni perfecto y aún sigo amándole del mismo modo. Cuando lo recuerde ¡nos casaremos!

La comadreja luchaba contra sus deseos de ahogarla mientras la torturaba, la verdad es que sólo se contenía porque era la hermana de su queridísima Omasu.

-Aunque es una auténtica pena…- añadió Rin suspirando.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Megumi.

-Que sea un hombre sin emociones ni sentimientos…

¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no! Se acabó, ya no había más autocontrol.

-¿¡SIN EMOCIONES!? ¿¡SIN SENTIMIENTOS!?- todas miraron a Misao sorprendidas- ¿Tú eres idiota o qué? ¿Dices que le amas? ¿Y aún y así te atreves a decir que no tiene sentimientos? ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Vamos, no te pongas así, yo no me he dejado cegar por el amor, durante un tiempo pensaba como tú, pero…

-¿¡PERO QUÉ!? ¡Claro que tiene sentimientos! ¿Acaso no ves el brillo en sus ojos, la expresividad de sus gestos? ¿Eres ciega?

-¿Padeces alucinaciones? Tiene siempre la misma cara, niña- Rin daba inicio a una guerra- ¿Qué sabes de él? Nunca ha amado a nadie, nunca ha sentido aprecio ni ningún tipo de amor, para él sólo existe el honor y la muerte ¡Niña tonta!

-Si eso es lo que piensas entonces ¡NI LE MERECES, NI LE AMAS! No le llegas ni a la altura de los zapatos…- respiró hondo tratando de calmarse- Aoshi-sama esconde sus emociones tras una capa de frialdad e indiferencia, pero en realidad es más por timidez que por su educación. Si tan bien le conoces ya sabrás que le educaron como a un adulto.

-¿Y qué?

-Que deberías saber leer en sus ojos y en su voz todos esos sentimientos que dices que no tiene. Porque él es un hombre maravilloso.

-¡Hablas como una tonta enamorada!- rió sarcásticamente.

-¡Y tú como una bruja sin corazón!

-¡Chicas, chicas! Calmaos- interrumpió Kaoru asustada.

-¡No puedo calmarme!- había acumulado demasiada rabia, ya no podía seguir callando- Aoshi-sama me cuidó cuando asesinaron a mis padres, siempre me ha tratado muy bien, siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha tratado con muchísimo cariño, también quería muchísimo a Hannya y al resto. Y aunque ha cometido errores es la persona más maravillosa que conozco.

-¿Cariño? Nunca entenderé donde ves eso- sentenció Rin.

Misao ya estaba harta. Se levantó bruscamente del agua y salió.

Desde el vestuario masculino Aoshi se alertó por el brusco chapoteo del agua pero se calmó al escuchar unos amortiguados pasitos prácticamente silenciosos, no había duda era Misao. No podía quedarse allí, si no la joven sabría que había escuchado algo que no debía, así que salió al pasillo en completo silencio para topársela "accidentalmente" cuando ella saliera.

Esperó unos minutos unos pasos antes de la puerta por donde saldría la chica, y cuando escuchó deslizarse el shoji avanzó. El "choque accidental" fue inevitable.

-Apestas a sake Sano… su… ke…- alzó la vista al darse cuenta de su error- A… Aoshi-sama… perdón, estaba distra-distraída- la ninja luchaba contra sus lágrimas de frustración.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, he estado demasiado rato en el agua ¿va a bañarse?

-Aa. Sagara me ha tirado el sake encima.

-Ya me extrañaba que oliera a alcohol, usted no bebe- forzó una sonrisa- eso lo explica todo.

-…- el ninja la miraba fijamente.

Se hizo el silencio. Aoshi quería agradecerle esa defensa que había hecho, pero no podía decirle nada, quería abrazarla y consolarla. Era la única que le entendía. Por su parte Misao quería pegarle una paliza por haberse prometido con semejante bruja sin corazón.

-Misao- la chica le miró- ¿Te apetece pasear?

-¿Pero no iba a bañarse?

-Sí, digo pasear después del baño, si quieres por supuesto.

-Claro, que tonta jeje. Un paseo me irá bien. Estaré en el patio.

Aoshi asintió y entró de nuevo en el baño esta vez para bañarse, se aseguró de hacer el máximo ruido posible para que las mujeres se enteraran de que había alguien allí.

-¿Sano?- la voz de Megumi se dejó oír tras el bambú.

-No.

-¡Aoshi-kun!

El lugar quedó en absoluto silencio, el ninja ni siquiera contestó y las mujeres habían perdido las ganas de hablar, menos Rin que tuvo que callarse al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Cuando hubo acabado dio esquinazo hábilmente a Rin para ir a buscar a Misao, no la vio hasta que saltó desde lo más alto de un árbol. Parecía haberse recuperado milagrosamente de su estado de ánimo anterior, se acercó hasta él sonriente.

-Qué rápido.

-¿Ya te sientes bien?

-Jeje ya le dije que había estado demasiado rato en el agua.

-Misao, no tienes que engañarme.

-… No es nada, estoy bien, de verdad- se puso las manos en la cintura- Bien ¿a dónde quiere ir?

-¿Dónde te llevaba las veces que estuvimos aquí?

-Mmm… a varios lugares, pero sin duda su favorito era el lago.

-Al lago entonces.

Iniciaron el camino, el ninja se sorprendió al ver lo escarpado, peligroso y complejo que era el dichoso camino ¿qué persona en su sano juicio llevaría a una niña por semejante camino de cabras? Al parecer él lo hacía, quizás es que estaba loco de remate y tenía tendencias suicidas ¡Kami! Si se caían no lo contaban eso era seguro.

-Mire, ya hemos llegado.

El ninja observó el lugar maravillado, era un paisaje mágico con una pequeña cascada, el agua cristalina y la frondosidad de la vegetación de aquel recoveco de bosque.

-A mi también me encanta este lugar, es como un sueño… ¿sabe? Cuando nieva la niebla cubre toda la zona y es precioso, no sé como podía darme miedo de pequeña…

-¿Miedo?

-Jajajaja es que Hyottoko me contó que aquí vivía el fantasma de una mujer cuya familia la había abandonado a su suerte en este lugar, por los rumores que había hecho correr una muchacha que era su amiga, en venganza por haberla dejado morir se comía a todas las niñas y mujeres jóvenes que se adentraban en el lugar…

-_"¿A quién se le ocurre…?"_

-Y una noche me dejaron aquí sola… ¡por qué un ninja tiene que ser valiente y no temerle a nada ni a nadie!

-… _"Era un loco…"_

-Seguro que se rieron mucho a mi costa. Creía que saldría y me comería…- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- jejeje estoy segura de que ser quedaron por aquí cerca para que no me pasase nada.

-¿Tu crees?

-Mmmm… claro, estoy segura… ¿por qué lo duda?

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Bueno, por que es mi tutor y es un hombre serio y responsable, siempre me cuidaba y protegía de cualquier cosa. No me hubiese dejado aquí sin nadie que me vigilase para que no me hiciese daño.

Dijese lo que dijese estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de cuidar a una niña, que montón de estupideces había hecho para educar a la chiquilla.

Pasaron largo rato en aquel lugar hasta que el sueño pudo con ellos y regresaron a sus habitaciones, aunque el ninja no tenía muchas ganas… le tocaba dormir con Rin. Abrió sin hacer ruido, con un poco de suerte estaría dormida y le dejaría en paz, pero quedaba demostrado que el karma le odiaba, estaba despierta aún.

-Aoshi-kun, empezaba a preocuparme.

-Duerme- se quedó de pie, tenía la esperanza de que hubieran dos futones, pero sólo había uno de matrimonio.

-¿Qué lado prefieres?- se incorporó en el futón- yo no tengo preferencias.

-Me quedaré sentado- se acomodó en un rincón- puedes quedártelo entero.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, la Oni caminó en la oscuridad hasta él y besó sus labios, Aoshi la apartó bruscamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No me digas que tengo que explicártelo…- volvió a acercarse a sus labios- relájate y disfruta- deslizó sus dedos por el torso del ninja bajando lentamente.

-Basta- la agarró del pelo para apartarla- no vuelvas a hacer eso.

La empotró contra el suelo recostándose encima cambiando su mirada indiferente por una airada.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Sólo quería complacerte… pensé que así me recordarías.

El ex-Okashira se levantó y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, no le gustaba esa kunoichi y su estrategia de acoso y derribo, no sentía la más minima atracción por ella. Más le valía al lobo descubrir rapidito lo que se traía entre manos por que empezaba a impacientarse, al paso que iba la haría desaparecer.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Pobre Aoshi mira que salirle Rin en el sorteo jejeje, cuando hice el sorteo con los papelitos para ver como juntarlos un poco más y me muero de la risa, mira que podría haberle salido cualquiera (Rin y Aoshi fueron los dos primeros en salirme), fue el karma que quiere torturarle por haberse juntado con Shishio o algo así jajajaja. No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo antes de subirlo así que espero no haber puesto nada extraño. Sin más espero que os guste ¡un beso, nos leemos!

¿Qué pasará con la mafia a la que pertenecía Takeda? ¿Cómo reaccionara Aoshi? Y Misao ¿recibirá realmente la ayuda del lobo?

*****************************************************

**Kunoichi Karla:** que mala suerte que se te rompiera el cristal, gracias por leerlo de todos modos, amiga. Aoshi es el refugio de Misao, no creo que encontrara la calma en brazos de nadie más que de él, es el tipo de hombre con el que te sentirías segura incluso en mitad de un bombardeo jajaja. Okina es un viejo chalado pero era un excelente espía, tarde o temprano debía ponerse en marcha por la actitud de Rin, ya estaba tardando mucho. Espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo ¡un besazo!

**Gabyhyatt: **jajaja la comadreja tenía que demostrarles a todos que podía ganarles, hubiese comido hasta reventar con tal de fastidiarles ¡un abrazo!

**Bruja: **en un principio iba a poner a Aoshi participando pero me pareció que era demasiado serio para meterse en algo así, Misao ya comió por los dos jajajaja. Se me está haciendo muy divertido usar a Tokyo y Saito, son el uno para el otro, seguro hacen competiciones para ver quien es más sarcástico, deben pasárselo muy bien. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de salir tanto Rin. Nos leemos ¡un besazo amiga!

**Okashira Janet: **tienes razón, quedó como un capítulo de transición pero fue principalmente por la falta de tiempo para desarrollarlo mejor, de todos modos los capítulos de relleno siempre ayudan a dar oxigeno a las historias. En mi opinión Sano y Misao son tan testarudos que reventarían antes que darse por vencidos, flacuchos pero orgullosos jejeje ¡besos y abrazos!


	14. Secretos, pasado y planes

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 14.- Secretos, pasado y planes**

La vuelta a Kyoto fue de lo más tranquila, el incidente nocturno entre Rin y Aoshi quedó en el más absoluto de los secretos, a pesar de todo el ninja sospechaba que aquel asunto no quedaría así durante mucho más tiempo, probablemente lo mejor fuera explicárselo al menos a Misao, su reacción era la única que le preocupaba.

Saito, Cho, Aoshi y Misao se encerraron en el despacho nada más llegar, una hora después el cabeza escoba había salido en dirección a la comisaría.

-Ahora que estamos solos pasemos a nuestro tema- encendió un cigarrillo- cubo de hielo ¿te acuerdas de Takeda?

-…

-¡Saito!

-No estoy hablando contigo, niña. Vamos, Shinomori, es el tipo que asesinó a tus hombres.

-¡SAITO!

-Misao. No recuerdo más que la gatling.

-A ver si te recuperas de una maldita vez, estorbas más que ayudas. Takeda Kanryu traficante de opio, era el cabecilla de una de las divisiones de la mafia de Aizu. Se hizo con el control del negocio del opio en un tiempo record, la yakuza y el gobierno le dejaba hacer lo que quería. Secuestró a Takani Megumi, la amenazó con que asesinaría a su familia si no fabricaba opio para él.

-Pobre Megumi…

-No interrumpas, niña- se puso de pie para continuar hablando- Los motivos por los que os metisteis en los negocios de aquel tipo no los conozco, pero tampoco creo que importen mucho, allá tu con tu consciencia cubo de hielo. Antes de que me preguntes… sí, tu querido Aoshi-sama sabía que era un traficante y sí, le ayudaba en sus negocios ¿decepcionada?

Ambos hombres la miraron, uno de ellos con suma preocupación, no quería que se decepcionara con él…

-¡Claro que no! Tendría sus motivos, no tiene sentido darle tanta importancia a algo del pasado…

-… No sé si eres tonta o demasiado inteligente, comadreja. En cualquier caso, me importa bien poco. Sea como sea, al parecer uno de los hombres que había trabajado para Takeda ha decidido continuar con la obra de su jefe y eso…- les señaló con su cigarrillo- es un gran problema, no quiero mierda de ese tipo por aquí, los hombres del otro día eran un señuelo afortunadamente no caímos en la trampa. Ahora bien, nuestro principal problema es saber por que nos la tendieron…

-¿Pueden estar buscándome a mi?

-Por eso eres un estorbo, en tu estado no sirves para nada, bueno sí, sirves para traerme comida.

-Iré yo…- la ninja se levantó.

-Nada de eso comadreja, va él, muévete.

Aoshi resopló para salir del despacho, él no era el criado del lobo.

-Increíble- sonrió Saito- que dócil se ha vuelto…

-Podría haber ido yo…

-¿No querías todos los detalles? Hay cosas que estoy seguro de que no querrás que oiga. Cho te traerá el informe más tarde.

En la cocina Sanosuke y Megumi se peleaban por ver quien cocinaba mejor, tras preparar algunos de los platos del menú del Aoiya habían pasado a experimentar con los dulces, estaban tan concentrados en su riña romántica que habían olvidado por completo al resto de la gente de aquel lugar.

Aoshi apareció tras ellos pero como era de esperar no se dieron ni cuenta, pensándolo bien era mejor así si no le obligarían a probar lo que habían preparado como les estaba ocurriendo a Okon, Omasu, Okina y Rin. Echó un vistazo y no vio nada para llevarle al lobo, saldría a comprar algo le iría bien un paseo por la ciudad, además cuanto más tardara en ver a ese hombre mejor.

Kenshin barría la entrada trasera del restaurante y se ofreció a acompañarle, ya había acabado y como Kaoru estaba con Megumi, y Kenji dormía placidamente pues le pareció un buen momento para conversar con él, o intentarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Aoshi al sentir la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Debe ser… complicado.

-Depende para que.

-La ayuda de Misao-dono debe quitarte muchas preocupaciones ¿no?- sonrió.

-Sí, me ayuda mucho.

-Jejeje ya veo- suspiro, con o sin memoria su escasez de palabras no cambiaba- si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo, Aoshi.

-Tú y yo… ¿somos amigos?

-Sí, aunque hubo un ti…- fue interrumpido por el ninja.

-¿Por qué me alié con Takeda Kanryu?

Ambos se detuvieron en mitad de la calle, el ninja esperando una respuesta sincera y el pelirrojo completamente asombrado por la pregunta.

-Para serte sincero sólo tengo una hipótesis- echó a andar de nuevo- creo que fue tu modo de demostrar que los ninjas en esta era de paz aún teníais hueco, y sobre todo para garantizar la supervivencia de vuestro clan.

-No fui muy inteligente de ser así.

-¿Oro?

-No pensé en lo que eso podría afectar al resto.

-Yo diría que ese no es el caso, creo que precisamente lo hiciste pensando en ellos, en darles una posibilidad de futuro.

Aoshi sonrió ante esa posibilidad que no quitaba la estupidez que había cometido, pero la idea de que fuese por un buen motivo le quitaba algo de su cargo de consciencia.

Entraron en la tienda donde había un gran surtido de dulces, compraron algunas cosas para el lobo y para la gente de Aoiya, ya que habían ido hasta allí ¿por qué no aprovechar? Además, parecía ser que la tienda tenía algún tipo de trato con el Aoiya o el Oniwabanshu por que les habían cobrado sólo la mitad.

Al llegar a la entrada del restaurante vieron a Misao despidiéndose de Saito, quizás habían tardado más de lo que creían. La radiante sonrisa de la comadreja desapareció al perder de vista al lobo y creerse sola en el lugar, un cambio radical en su actitud, respiró hondo y redibujó su sonrisa para volver a dentro como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No parecía muy animada.

-…

-Aoshi ¿estás bien?

-Aa…

-Seguro que está bien, Misao-dono es fuerte.

-Fuerte o no, no está bien- entró al restaurante dejando al pelirrojo en mitad de la calle.

Nada más entrar al recinto le asaltó Okina con una mueca siniestra en su cara.

-Aoooooooooshiiiiiiiiii justo el hombre al que quería veeeeeeeer- tiró del brazo del ex-Okashira para llevarlo hasta la cocina- tienes que hacerme un favorcito, si no mi cerecita bañada en chocolate me matará.

-_"Cerecita… bañada en ¿chocolate?"_- enarcó una ceja ante el apelativo ñoño- No la llames así.

-Lo que digas- dijo ignorando el comentario- ¡he perdido el libro de cuentas! Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo- le miró con ojitos brillantes.

-No es problema mío.

-No puedes abandonar a un pobre ancianito a su suerte- hizo pucheros- ya estoy mayor y mi memoria falla y estoy muy débil, mira, mira…- extendió su mano- me tiembla el pulso, me mueeeeeeeeeeeeeeero me queda poco tiempo de vi…- su radar pervertido captó a la jovencita que pasaba frente a la puerta de servicio y salió disparado a la calle- ¡SEÑORITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Quiere tomar un té conmigo?

El ex-Okashira se quedó estático ¿no se estaba muriendo? Mucho cuento era lo que tenía ese viejo, además si él lo había perdido que lo buscara ¿no? Era su responsabilidad. Si tenía tiempo para perseguir jovencitas y tomar té que lo dedicara a ser más responsable.

Sin pensar más en el asunto subió a su habitación, aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía para tratar de leer el diario que le había dado Misao, menos mal que le había dado aquel cuaderno con el que ella había aprendido por que tanto simbolito incomprensible le mareaba.

Se acomodó en su mesa con el diario y el cuaderno delante y empezó a "traducir" su contenido mentalmente.

_Shinomori Aoshi._

_Tras la reunión de hace una semana con todos los asentamientos Oniwabanshu, finalmente realizo mi primera entrada como Okashira general del clan, Kashiwagi Nenji me sustituye como líder del asentamiento de Kyoto._

_En primer lugar, las pequeñas revueltas que parecía que podían estallar han quedado en nada, de igual modo aquellos que estaban en contra de mi nombramiento como Okashira del Oniwabanshu han enmudecido._

_Mi primera tarea como Okashira consiste en restablecer las comunicaciones con algunos de nuestros antiguos aliados, aún me falta información sobre el tipo de relación entre nuestro clan y ellos, esto me obligará a reunir el consejo para acceder a algunos de los antiguos informes de la biblioteca secreta del Oniwabanshu, espero que esos informes no desaparecieran en el incidente de hace un año._

_La facción del Aoiya ha solicitado la amplificación del lugar, a la que, a parte de una reforma del restaurante, se le añadiría una pensión para lograr una mayor entrada de fondos financieros con los que gestionar mejor los gastos producidos por el aprovisionamiento de armamento y la reparación de desperfectos. Estoy estudiando esta opción ya que ofrece una gran ventaja en muchos sentidos, solamente queda encontrar el modo de llevar a cabo la reforma sin poner al descubierto nuestra tapadera._

_Por otro lado Kashiwagi Nenji y yo estamos estudiando cual sería la mejor opción para la pequeña Makimachi, cabe la posibilidad de que sea considerada un objetivo militar por nuestros enemigos, lo más probable es que si permanece en nuestro clan se vea envuelta en un peligro constante, puede que la mejor solución sea la propuesta de Kashiwagi, enviarla lejos de nosotros, con el tiempo nos acabará olvidando, aún tiene la oportunidad de crecer como una niña normal._

-Enviarla lejos…- repitió esa idea en voz alta.

Visto lo visto y con lo que había recordado seguramente esa hubiese sido la mejor solución, que hubiera crecido alejada de todo eso y sin preocupaciones, pero recordaba claramente aquella sensación de miedo al pensar en no volver a saber de ella, había sido egoísta, la había privado de una vida normal por una debilidad suya.

Miró el reloj occidental que colgaba de su pared ¡Kami! Eran casi las nueve de la noche había estado siete horas para traducir poco más de media página. Mejor le pediría a Misao que se lo leyera, aunque eso fuese un golpe bajo para su orgullo, lo prefería a tardar cuatro años en traducir medio libro.

Salió en busca de la comadreja, pasó por su habitación pero no estaba allí, el despacho, el patio, el dojo, las habitaciones de los Onis, las de sus amigos, la sala de descanso, la pensión, el restaurante… Al fin la encontró estaba en la cocina fregando los cacharros de la noche, se suponía que alguien estaría ayudándola pero quien quiera que fuera su ayudante se había esfumado en el aire.

-Misao- a la ninja casi se le cae el plato de las manos se giró aún asustada- no quería asustarte ¿necesitas ayuda?

-¿Eh? no, no, sólo faltaría que se pusiera a hacer mi trabajo- continuó con su tarea- no se preocupe, me vengaré de Kuro por dejarme sola jajaja.

El ex-Okashira ignoró por completo su negativa, anudó a su espalda las mangas de su yukata y empezó a aclarar los cacharros que iba enjabonando Misao.

-Aoshi-sama, no tiene que hacer eso…

-¿Podrías ayudarme con el diario?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Mmm… claro ¡no hay problema! Puede pedirme lo que sea, ya lo sabe, cuando necesite algo sólo tiene que decírmelo y ya está- sonrió ampliamente- Por cierto, Aoshi-sama, le he guardado algo para cenar, como no ha bajado he pensado que cenaría más tarde- suspiró metiendo una nueva pila de platos en la tina- ¡Rayos! Cuantos platos… parece que no se acaben nunca…

-¿No te cansa?

-Es mi trabajo, cansa pero me gusta.

-No hablo de eso- ella le miró sin comprender- ¿no te cansa estar conmigo?

-¿Por qué iba a cansarme?- le miró confundida.

-No soy precisamente un ejemplo de sociabilidad y por lo que veo te he causado muchos problemas.

-Qué tontería…- rió- soy experta en meterme en líos yo solita sin necesidad de que nadie me ayude jajajaja.

-Y ¿qué hay del daño que te he hecho?

-No lo hizo a propósito, además eso es algo inevitable… no tiene ninguna importancia.

-¿Y mi alianza con Takeda y otros criminales?

-Cómo dije antes… no hay que darle tanta importancia a algo del pasado, tenía sus motivos, usted no se hubiera metido en algo que pudiera perjudicarnos a todos.

-¿Vas justificarme siempre?

-No le estoy justificando…-dijo algo molesta- sólo le digo lo que pienso…

El ninja cogió la mano de Misao reduciendo drásticamente la distancia que había entre ellos acercándose a sus labios.

-¿Por qué sigues a mi lado?

-Aoshi-sama yo…

-¡Misaoooooooooooooooooooo!- Kaoru entró corriendo haciendo que ambos se separasen- ¡Venga ven ya! Megumi nos está esperando.

-Ve, yo acabaré- dijo Aoshi volviendo a su estado frío y distante.

-Euh… gracias.

Siguió a Kaoru que empezaba a alejarse, había estado a punto de decirle a Aoshi que le amaba ¿es que había perdido la razón? Menos mal que le habían interrumpido si no se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza…

-¡Ey! Misao-chan ¿qué te pasa?

-¡Nada, nada! Jajajaja me estaba preguntando que es lo que quiere Megumi-chan…

-Creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo- entraron en la habitación- Aquí la tienes.

-Perfecto jujuju, sentaos.

Miraron a su alrededor, el cuarto había sido redecorado de un modo bastante tétrico, la ventana cubierta con una paño oscuro, velas iluminando el lugar… y lo más siniestro de todo… la misteriosa sonrisa que tenía Megumi ofreciéndoles pastelillos.

-Mi pequeña querida amiguita mía…- un escalofrío recorrió a Misao- tenemos que librarnos de tu problemilla… te voy a ser sincera, no creo que el cubo de hielo y esa estén prometidos. Cuando le conocí, hace mucho tiempo, vi que le regalaban mujeres pero las rechazó todas, alguien le preguntó el motivo, él no contestó pero Hannya dijo que no le interesaban los asuntos sentimentales- miró a su amiga- bueno… eso no significa que tu no tengas posibilidades.

-No importa… me conformo con que sea feliz.

-Meg, si lo que quieres es deprimirla lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Cállate tanuki- carraspeó- como iba diciendo… las mujeres que le llevaban eran parecidas a Rin, en muchos sentidos- mordió su pastelillo- Lo que quiero decir es que tu eres diferente a ella y Shinomori te quiere… bueno a su manera siniestra.

-¡Eh! ¡Aoshi-sama no es siniestro!

-Lo que tú digas, cariño ¡Kami! Esto está asqueroso- lanzó el pastelillo.

¿De qué iba todo aquello? Eso era lo que se preguntaban Kaoru y Misao, su discursito era algo deprimente, además ¿qué pretendía?

-Atiende, lo que tienes que hacer es lanzarte a sus brazos decirle alguna frase sensual y será tuyo para siempre…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡No seas pava! Ya te lo dije cuando llegamos, lo que tienes que hacer es aprovechar la situación, es lo que haría cualquiera y si después resulta tan estúpido como para enfadarse contigo por quererle entonces es que no te merece.

-Dime Misao- interrumpió Kaoru- ¿qué sabes de Rin?

-Pues… en realidad no sé mucho sobre ella… es la hermana mayor de Omasu-chan y tendría que haber acompañado a Aoshi-sama al castillo de Edo pero en cambio la mandaron a Nagasaki. Según leí en uno de los diarios de mi abuelo durante aquel periodo el asentamiento de Nagasaki se vio reducido drásticamente… a parte de eso nada más.

-Realmente no es mucho.

-Kaoru, tú y yo vamos a sonsacarle información.

-¿Por qué lo hacéis?

-Bueno, comadreja… ese debe ser uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad.

-No le hagas caso, somos amigas ¿no?

-Sí- sonrió feliz- pero ¡Megumi-chan me da miedooooooo!

-¡Cállate tonta!

Las tres amigas se echaron a reír como locas por algo que al parecer solamente ellas comprendían.

En la cocina Aoshi acababa con los platos bajo la atenta mirada de Okina, y es que el anciano se olía que algo muy gordo revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas y que el ex-Okashira era el centro del problema. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie perjudicara a sus chicos y en especial a su niña.

-No voy a ayudarte a buscar el libro de cuentas- dijo sin girarse.

-Aoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eres un demonio, malo, malo, malo…

-Déjate de niñerías ¿qué quieres en realidad?

-Muy perspicaz, se nota que fuiste nuestro Okashira, pongámonos a ello.

Okina puso agua a calentar para hacer té y el ninja se acomodó en la pequeña mesa de servicio con la cena que le había guardado Misao. La conversación prometía ser larga, mejor armarse de paciencia.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por el retraso, mi inspiración se fugó sin previo aviso, menos mal que ha vuelto rápido por que no era un buen momento para desaparecer en general.

Bueno, un capítulo sin Rin para compensar su molesta presencia en el anterior jajaja. Misao sigue empeñada en defender a su Aoshi-sama de lo que sea, es que está muchacha es muy cabezota. Por otro lado Aoshi creo que se siente algo torpe por su enorme tardanza interpretando simbolitos jajaja, tendrá que aplicarse más ¿lo logrará? y ¿De qué sospecha Okina? Y ¿por qué quiere hablarlo con Aoshi?

En el próximo capítulo contestaré a sus reviews en condiciones que hoy voy un poco mal de tiempo.

Gracias a Kunoichi Karla, Cindy-Jhonny, Bruja, Okashira Janet y Origett por sus comentarios


	15. Proteger lo que importa

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 15.- Proteger lo que importa**

La tercera tetera estaba sobre la mesa, habían pasado cuatro largas horas desde que iniciaran su charla, más que una conversación era un interrogatorio, aunque la mayoría de preguntas quedaban sin respuesta.

-No comprendo a donde quieres llegar Okina.

-Es muy simple- suspiró el anciano- ¿Qué no entiendes?

-¿Me estás diciendo que la pueden usar para llegar hasta mi?

-No… pero eso también es cierto. Lo que trato de decirte es que está en medio y será el blanco de todo lo que venga.

-Eso no pasará.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Piensas protegerla?

-Claro que la pretejeré.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?- el anciano quería un respuesta más personal que las que le estaba dando- ¿qué hace que quieras protegerla?

-…- se sirvió una nueva taza de té- ella es lo único importante.

-¿Y qué la hace importante?

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga?

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

-Para que decir algo que ya sabes, es una perdida de tiempo ¿Qué hay de ti, Okina? ¿No piensas protegerla?

-Me ofendes… esa jovencita hiperactiva, despreocupada, con su linda cabecita llena de pájaros y tonterías es mi vida, moriría por ella.

-Pues entonces deja de preguntarme cosas sin sentido y ve al grano.

-Mi atolondrada nietecita está en medio de algo muy, muy feo, claro que ella no lo sabe ni debe saberlo- hundió su rostro entre sus manos lleno de tristeza- hay una terrible lucha de poder en la sombra y temo por su vida.

-Dame detalles, eso no me sirve de nada.

-No sé más… pero estoy en ello- sus ojos se inundaron- está pasando de nuevo…

-¿De nuevo?

-Se acabó por hoy, no… puedo seguir.

Okina se levantó y salió gimoteando lastimosamente, Aoshi se quedó paralizado ¿estaba pasando de nuevo? ¿Pero el qué? Aquello se escapaba de lo que sabía, pero no iba a dejar que nadie se atreviera a poner un dedo encima a su Misao aunque le costara la vida. Recogió la tetera y las tazas para seguir los pasos del anciano, por la mañana le interrogaría, necesitaba toda la información posible.

Sin embargo sus planes se truncaron de buena mañana el anciano se había marchado a algún lugar indeterminado, horas después se marchó Misao, querría haberle acompañado pero ella se negó y la seriedad de su mirada hizo que no insistiera. Al parecer era el día de descanso del Aoiya por que el restaurante estaba cerrado y sólo se preparaba comida para los residentes del lugar y los siete clientes del hostal.

-Aoshi-kun ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que hablemos en privado a ser posible- el ninja la miró con desconfianza pero finalmente asintió- vayamos a mi habitación.

La siguió en silencio hasta la planta superior, ocupaba la habitación junto a las escaleras en el lado contrario a donde dormían Misao y él, no se había preocupado en ningún momento de donde dormía esa mujer, parecía ser que le resultaba más indiferente de lo que pensaba. Se acomodaron en el interior, Rin mantenía la vista baja y él esperaba a que a la mujer le diera por hablar.

-¿Y bien?

-Verás… sé que sigues sin acordarte de mi pero… oye tengo treinta años, quiero casarme de una vez. Creí que habías muerto, había perdido toda la esperanza y…

-No tengo intención de casarme contigo.

-¡Pero estamos prometidos!

-Pues ya no lo estamos.

-No puedes hablar en serio, es todo por la mocosa ¿verdad? No ha tenido suficiente con quitarte el titulo de Okashira que encima pretende separarnos… maldita niña, te ha llenado la cabeza de mentiras- apretó los puños con rabia- se ha atrevido a aprovecharse de que no recuerdas nada para engañarte ¡es una…!

-Cállate, no sabes de que hablas.

-¡Si lo sé! Las personas como ella que parece que no hayan roto un plato en su vida son las peores. A mi me traicionó una mujer igual que ella.

-…

-Sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti.

Tenía intención de levantarse y marcharse, pero se lo pensó mejor, seguro que podría sacar algo en claro de aquello. Se suponía que al Okashira había que mostrarle respeto y Rin hacía de todo menos eso.

-De acuerdo, te escucho.

-Ahora que ella es la Okashira puede obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa que quiera. Tu tienes algo que el resto de Onis no tenemos- hizo una pequeña pausa- tienes una gran reputación y la mayoría de las divisiones seguirán siendo fieles a ti pase lo que pase, si te ata a su lado tendrá poder sobre todo el Oniwabanshu, por si sola no puede llegar a nada, no cuenta con el apoyo suficiente. Quiere aprovecharlo ¿lo entiendes ahora?

-Entiendo.

Le seguiría el juego durante un tiempo, pero tendría que explicárselo a Okina y puede que a Misao también, lo que menos quería era abrir una ridícula guerra interna. Se levantó al oír unos pasos por la escalera, salió con su habitual sigilo seguido de Rin, aprovechó que el ninja tenía la guardia baja para volver a intentar seducirle. Le empujó contra la pared y le besó apasionadamente.

El sonido de algo impactando contra el suelo hizo reaccionar a Aoshi, Misao les miraba sorprendida, se agachó velozmente y recogió el libro que había en el suelo.

-Jejeje perdón, que torpe soy.

Entró corriendo a su habitación para salir igual de rápido, Rin sonrió satisfecha y Aoshi quiso seguirla pero al llegar abajo no logró encontrarla.

La comadreja corría por el bosque a toda velocidad con un destino claro, la cabaña del bosque de bambú. En la entrada estaba sentado Okina y Misao al verlo se lanzó en sus brazos.

-¡Misao! ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… no me preguntes- se acurrucó para echarse a llorar.

-Ya, ya mi pequeña- la meció dulcemente- todo irá bien… yo cuidaré de ti.

-Abuelo… gracias.

Pasaron horas hasta que se calmó, la tensión de los últimos días empezaba a pasarle factura, ella no era de lágrima fácil y últimamente no paraba de llorar y de deprimirse. Al menos con Okina no tenía que fingir, podía llorar todo lo que quisiera sin recibir preguntas molestas ni reproches por mostrar debilidad, podía ser una chica normal y corriente.

-Volvamos a casa, ya estoy bien.

-Espero que se disculpe como debe o le castigaré jajajajaja.

-Jiya…- negó con la cabeza, su abuelo no tenía remedio- no saques conclusiones precipitadas ¡majadero!

-Jajajaja ¡A qué no me pillas!- echó a correr como un jovenzuelo.

-¡Ah! ¡No seas crío viejo chalado!

Corrieron como un par de críos hacia su hogar, como si no hubiera nada de lo que preocuparse en el mundo entero. Nada más llegar al Aoiya la Okashira buscó a Aoshi para hacer aquello que tenía pensado antes de salir corriendo, él estaba en su habitación con su diario de Okashira y cara de estar a punto de volverse loco, llamó al shoji a pesar de estar abierto.

-Ah Misao, pasa.

-Tenga- le entregó un libro con el nombre "Shinomori" escrito en el lomo- he pensado que le gustaría saber cosas sobre su familia, he ido a buscarlo esta mañana- el ninja puso cara de "¡socorro, más simbolitos no!" y ella se echó a reír por esa expresión tan curiosa en él- no se preocupe está escrito normal, son archivos secretos, normalmente hay que solicitárselos al consejo, pero si usted no se lo cuenta a nadie entonces no hay problema.

-Misao… gracias.

-¡No hay nada que agradecer!- alzó los brazos triunfante- sólo guárdeme el secreto.

-Lo de antes… no era lo que parecía, verás…

-No tiene que darme explicaciones- rebuscó en su obi para extraer un tantô- tenga, sé que Jiya no quiere que lleve armas pero si alguien le atacara necesitaría algo con que defenderse.

-¿Dónde está Okina?

-Está en el despacho de la planta inferior.

-Gracias.

Besó la frente de la Okashira antes de salir en busca del anciano, era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa para bien o para mal, con suerte el viejo le echaría una mano con su plan. La puerta estaba abierta y el anciano tirado en mitad del despacho como un alma en pena. No se molestó en llamar, simplemente entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Te importa que hablemos?

-No es un buen momento.

-Hace unos días le pedí a Saito que investigase a Rin- Okina se puso en pie de un salto completamente atento- algo no me gusta.

-¿Qué ha encontrado?

-Nada concreto, aunque me dijo que todo llevaba a Misao y que no dejara que la matasen a ella también.

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas…

-Cuéntamelo de una maldita vez.

-Preferiría que lo recordases, esto no es bueno para tu recuperación- el ninja golpeó la mesa con rabia- está bien… hace ahora diecisiete años…

Misao se reunió con sus amigos de Tokyo para distraerse, ya no quedaba mucho para que se marchasen y quería pasar el máximo de tiempo posible con ellos, los iba a echar tanto de menos…

El tiempo pasó volando, llegó la hora de cenar, todos se reunieron en la mesa entre risas, "peleas", bromas y otras muestras de afecto, todos menos uno, Aoshi no se presentó aunque nadie pareció echarle en falta hasta que Misao preguntó por él, el anciano liquidó rápido el tema diciendo que no se encontraba demasiado bien y se había acostado, una verdad a medias.

Mientras todos cenaban y se divertían el ex-Okashira estaba en su cuarto, lo que le había contado Okina le había helado la sangre, no podía sentirse peor. A pesar de su espanto cayó presa de un profundo sueño, más que un sueño era una pesadilla.

**SUEÑO**

Los cinco Onis corrían desesperados por la montaña en busca de una pista sobre el paradero de la más pequeña. Durante el ataque al Aoiya habían aprovechado para llevársela y desgraciadamente nadie pudo evitarlo. El secuestro era una trampa eran conscientes de ello.

-Aoshi-san ¡allí!- el Okashira miró al lugar indicado por Shikijo- ¡Hay humo!

-Tiene que ser allí…

Aoshi corrió al máximo de sus posibilidades dejando al resto atrás a penas podían seguirle el ritmo.

A cada segundo que pasaba y la distancia se acortaba sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido.

-_"Tienes que estar bien, Misao…"_

La puerta… la tenía justo delante, no había tiempo para comprobar la situación… la inconfundible voz de su protegida se dejó oír convertida en un desgarrador grito de dolor.

Se aventuró al interior del lugar uno, dos, tres… veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete… cuarenta, cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos… cien, ciento uno, ciento dos… perdió la cuenta de los hombres que mató hasta llegar a las celdas, oía con total claridad los sollozos de la pequeña y las voces de cuatro hombres amenazándola.

-¡Mocosa del demonio! ¡Contéstame!- gritó el primer hombre.

-¡No!- gritó ella, acto seguido un fuerte golpe- ¡AY!

-Si no me contestas haré algo más que torturarte- amenazó el segundo.

-Jajaja ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantarás, muñequita? Ya llevamos una hora así- hablo el tercero.

-¡Idiotas! ¡No voy a deciros nada! ¡Sois muy feos!

-Cortadle un dedo. Cada vez que te niegues cortaremos una parte de ti, cuando se te acaben los dedos te cortaré las manos, después los pies, los brazos, las piernas… después te destriparé mientras luchas por continuar res…

Los tres hombres giraron para ver con horror el motivo por el que su compañero había enmudecido, el filo de una espada atravesando su garganta, estaba muerto. El cadáver cayó al suelo dejando ver al ninja de hielo sonriendo siniestramente.

-Todos vosotros. Estáis muertos.

No tuvieron tiempo ni a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, las letales kodachi acabaron fulminantemente con sus vidas.

Suavizando su expresión se acercó hasta Misao que estaba atada a una columna con su pequeña espalda llena de profundos cortes, gruñó ante aquella visión, se arrodilló y cortó las cuerdas con cuidado de no hacerle más daño, sus ataduras habían dejado su blanca piel marcada.

-Aoshi-sama…- miró al Okashira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- si alguna vez se hace un corte… que no le caiga agua muy caliente ni sal… por que duele mucho.

-…

Alzó una ceja ¿qué tenía esa niña en la cabeza? ¿Es qué ni siquiera se había asustado? Se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella.

-No les he dicho nada ¿lo he hecho bien?

-Tonta…

-Sabía que vendría a buscarme.

-¡Jefe! ¡Misao!

Los Onis llegaron hasta ellos, aunque su presencia ya no era necesaria, cuando se trataba de la pequeña Aoshi perdía totalmente la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, enana?

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Beshimi la niña sonrió para después abrazarse a Aoshi.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Abrió sus ojos azules, aún era de noche, sus sentidos le avisaron de que no estaba solo en aquella habitación.

-Soy yo Aoshi-sama, siento haberle asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la observó vestida con su pequeña yukata- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no, estoy perfectamente, es que como no ha bajado a cenar nada pues… le traía una nota para que supiera que le he guardado algo de comer jejeje, pero ya no la necesita.

-Gracias.

Se levantó ágilmente del futón para detenerse frente a Misao, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, cerró los ojos ganándose una de sus curiosas miradas. Respiró hondo y bajó bruscamente la tela de la yukata hasta su cintura, entonces la pegó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué-qué está haciendo?- enrojeció al instante.

-Fue… ¿culpa mía?- deslizó sus dedos por las marcadas cicatrices de la espalda de Misao- lo siento.

-¿Eh? No… no fue culpa suya.

-Llegué tarde.

-Pero no fue culpa suya. Me capturaron para saber dónde estaba la biblioteca de mi abuelo.

-¿Una biblioteca?

-No puedo hablar de eso.

La pobre comadreja estaba al borde del colapso, toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en su cara, como a alguien se le ocurriera entrar iba a pensar muy mal. Las manos de Aoshi subieron lentamente la yukata hasta dejarla como antes.

-Yo cuidaré de ti, no dejaré que te hagan daño.

-Lo sé, usted siempre cuida de mi, gracias.

Tras darle las gracias al estilo Misao, hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, salir corriendo a su habitación y dejarse caer al suelo muerta de la vergüenza, eso de actuar como una adulta era muy complicado y más cuando Aoshi se comportaba de un modo tan poco cortés, mira que medio desnudarla como quien te saluda de buena mañana…

**Continuará**

Definitivamente tengo que dejar de ver Torchwood mientras escribo por que siempre acabo poniendo cosas de lo más raras, Jack me hace poner cosas pervertidorras jajajajaja, dudo mucho que Aoshi se atreviera a hacer algo como eso, aunque quien sabe, tanta represión no es buena para las neuronas heladas. En el próximo capítulo volverá el encargo asesino de Saito y descubriremos un par de cosillas de la infancia de Aoshi jejeje y algo de los planes de las chicas ¡Un besazo, nos leemos!

*****************************************************

**Bruja: **Okina siempre pone el punto cómico, es que es un viejo majadero, así nos ha salido de cabra la pobre Misao jajaja. Cuando vuelva a ser Aoshi el Okashira simpático creo que se morirá del susto por la de cosas anti-Aoshi que está haciendo. Un besazo amiga.

**Kunoichi Karla: **al lobo le gusta usar a todo el mundo de sirviente, así se divierte más. Seguro que Misao no le deja volver a encerrarse en el templo para el resto de sus días. Jajaja si se hubieran encontrado con la reencarnación de Shishio hubiera sido terrible, aunque Takeda no se queda atrás. ¡Un besazo!

**Shumy: **Wow que review más largo jejeje. Gracias por pasar a leer mi historia y dejarme un review, que bien que te enganchara. El tema de la amnesia nunca me ha gustado mucho y la verdad es que lo usé por que soy pésima escribiendo romance y en la falta de memoria encontré la manera de arreglarlo por que así le añade algo de misterio a la historia, además en lo relacionado con Aoshi necesitaba un formateo como los ordenadores jajaja, así podría centrarse en lo que realmente importa, su propia vida y lo que siente por Misao olvidándose de tanta tontería. Saito y Hiko forman un pareja genial (de compañeros), por que son igual de liantes y les gusta más divertirse que a un chiquillo. Sobre lo que dices de poner lo que siente Misao por Saito ya tenía pensado ponerlo, pero un poco más adelante jeje. No te preocupes que Okina seguirá con sus locuras, por que ese hombre está loco y le gustan demasiado las jovencitas. Jajaja Rin es el personaje al que todas odiáis, hasta yo la odio. Un besazo y gracias por leer.

**Okashira Janet: **tiene que ser difícil comprender la escritura ninja y más cuando no sabes interpretar los símbolos y tienes que cambiar el método de lectura cada X páginas, seguro que lo consigue que por algo fue el Okashira más joven. Un besazo


	16. Acecho

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 16.- Acecho**

Aoshi se dirigió al lugar del que le había hablado Okina, una casa en mitad de la montaña más allá del bosque de bambú, al otro lado del río, una casa oculta y alejada de cualquier camino pensada para mantener a salvo a sus habitantes, pero aquello fue lo que marcó la diferencia, en vez de haber sido el refugio perfecto se convirtió en una ratonera letal.

Mientras caminaba le parecía ver a Misao de pequeña correteando entre los árboles de la mano de aquella mujer que estaba presente en sus recuerdos, Ayame, la madre de Misao, era como si la realidad y sus recuerdos se entremezclaran creando una ilusión curiosa. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, como si aquel bosque le estuviera robando su propia vida. Vio el perfil de la casa dibujarse frente a sus ojos, el aire a su alrededor parecía pesar toneladas y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, aquello era pánico, quizás algún recuerdo reprimido, quizás lo que le había explicado Okina…

Respiró hondo tratando de encontrar la calma, se llenó de valor y entró. Al instante se arrepintió de su decisión.

Las paredes, el suelo e incluso el techo salpicados de sangre, ahora ya seca tras años, todo lleno de cortes, armas aún clavadas por todos lados, trozos de tela manchados… sólo con ver aquel lugar podía hacerse una clara idea de lo que había ocurrido, incluso si el viejo no se lo hubiera explicado. Aquello había sido una masacre.

Se adentró más en el lugar, la cocina completamente destrozada, los shojis de las habitaciones rotos en mitad de corredor…

¿Hasta dónde había visto Misao? ¿Había presenciado todo aquello realmente?

-No tendría que haber venido aquí.

Al pobre Aoshi casi le da un infarto ante su inesperada compañera, tan asustado estaba que se giró con cara de completo terror a mirarle.

-Mi-Misao… me has dado un susto de muerte.

-¿Por qué está aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

-Estaba muy extraño y le he seguido, me he preocupado…

La observó fijamente estaba pálida y temblaba como una hoja, daba la impresión de estar a punto de caer al suelo.

-Misao ¿estás bien?

-Si dijera que sí le estaría mintiendo- caminó hasta la habitación del fondo y se detuvo en el umbral- esta era mi habitación…

Aoshi entró en la habitación de al lado de la de Misao como si ese espacio le estuviera llamando, ella le siguió.

-He estado aquí antes.

-Sí, era su habitación.

-¿Mía?

-Cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí usted solía venir a visitarnos así que mi madre convirtió este cuarto en una habitación para usted. Dígame ¿por qué ha venido hasta aquí?

-Por nada en concreto, mis pasos me han traído hasta aquí- optó por mentirle.

Misao se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda, en cualquier otra situación hubiera disfrutado con ese contacto pero en ese momento sintiéndola temblar de esa manera, de lo único que tenía ganas era de patearle la cabeza a alguien.

-Vámonos de aquí, por favor…

-Sí.

Eso era lo mejor, regresar a la ciudad y volver cuando se asegurara de que Misao no le siguiera, debería haber estado más atento. Quería preguntarle cientos de cosas pero ese no era el mejor momento para someterla a un interrogatorio. Caminaba despacio, muy despacio algo nada habitual ¿dónde había ido a parar toda aquella energía? Dejó actuar a su instinto que era lo único que aún tenía relación con el antiguo Aoshi, la tomó de la mano con fuerza y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-No temas, yo cuidaré de ti.

La comadreja le sonrió agarrándose con fuerza al brazo de Aoshi, esa frase era la misma que le decía de pequeña y aunque odiase que la tomaran por una niña debía admitir que eso la había hecho sentir de fábula.

Al llegar al Aoiya se escabulló hábilmente para encerrarse en su habitación, según le dijo por que no quería preocupar a los demás con el mal aspecto que presentaba. Se quedó preocupado y aunque su deseo era permanecer junto a ella, le obligó a marcharse diciéndole que Saito quería que revisara la lista de su encargo y no le quedó más remedio que obedecerla.

Se encerró en su cuarto y sacó la nota del lobo, su nueva misión era comprar una joya para una mujer y debía acompañarle Takani Megumi… miró con fastidio la nota recordando que la había mantenido presa cuando estuvo con Takeda, a parte de que esa mujer debía odiarle por eso había que añadir el hecho de que tampoco había hablado con ella, no sabía muy bien como tratarla. Sacó fuerzas de a saber donde y bajó para encararla.

-Takani-san ¿puedo hablar con usted?

El Kenshingumi miraron cargados de curiosidad al ninja, la kitsune sonrió lujuriosamente, el hombre le venía que ni caído del cielo para poner celoso al lento de Sanosuke, además quizás podría aprovechar esa gran oportunidad que acababa de presentarse para iniciar su plan.

-Claro, claro- se apartaron un poco para quedar a solas- Tu dirás Shinomori.

-Necesito ayuda para comprar una joya, es para un encargo de Saito.

-Está bien- miró a Sanosuke- voy a avisarles de que saldremos a comprar.

El ninja asintió y esperó pacientemente a que volviera, sintió como una mirada cargada de odio se clavaba en él, alzó una ceja ante esa sensación tan desagradable y buscó al culpable. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la fuente de esa mirada cargada de rabia y celos era Sanosuke. La mujer volvió y él automáticamente alejó de su mente al castaño.

Salieron con rumbo al área comercial sin esperar más. La incomodidad del ambiente era evidente, Megumi aún se preguntaba si podía confiar en aquel hombre tan frío que en el pasado la mantuvo bajo vigilancia constante por orden de Takeda, cierto era que podría haberle hecho cualquier cosa pero nunca le puso la mano encima y también había evitado que Kanryu abusara de ella. Lo que más la inquietaba era no saber que pasaba por su mente, ese hombre era un gran misterio… y ahí estaba ella acompañándole a comprar una joya por encargo de Saito.

-Aoshi-san ¿sabes para quien es la joya?

-Para una mujer.

-Eso lo imaginaba pero… ¿qué tipo de mujer es?

-Es verdad…- rebuscó en su gi sacando la nota del lobo para entregársela a la mujer- no sé si aquí pondrá algo.

La kitsune cogió la nota con visible curiosidad y tras leerla se echó a reír captando la atención del ninja.

-¡Genial, genial! Creo que por una vez a ese desgraciado se le ha ocurrido algo bueno.

-…

Era un buen momento para poner en marcha su plan **"Deshelar al cubo de hielo"** fase uno "descubrir que piensa el hombre impasible"

-Es bonita ¿verdad?- el ninja la miró sin comprender- hablo de Misao, nuestra chiquilla se ha convertido en una jovencita hermosa.

-Ha crecido.

-Sí claro…- que respuesta más impersonal- debe tener muchos pretendientes.

-…- aquello había sido un golpe bajo- no lo sé, da igual cuantos tenga al final será ella quien decida con quien casarse.

Vaya, vaya con el ex-Okashira que bien esquivaba el tema el maldito.

-Pero tienes que conocerlo, eres su tutor así que tendrás que darle su mano, llevarla al altar...

-_"Llevarla al altar… entregar su mano…"_- un aura de derrota rodeo a Aoshi, no había pensado en eso- si es lo que quiere…

-¿Lo harías sin más?

-Esta es la joyería que decía Saito.

Zanjó el tema drásticamente y se apresuró a entrar, pero la mano de Megumi le detuvo.

-El dinero- exigió ella- lo compraré yo sola.

Bufó con desgana y le entrego el dinero, no paraban de dejarle tirado en la calle como un trasto viejo e inútil, la kitsune entró llena de felicidad a la joyería. Él mientras tanto se acercó al pequeño tenderete donde ofrecían té, estaba justo en frente así que en cuanto saliera la vería, se sentó en uno de los bancos e inmediatamente un hombre le sirvió un té de jazmín y unos castella, al parecer allí también le conocían por que era justo lo que iba a pedir.

Casi una hora después la mujer volvió con un paquete y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y es que su compra era ideal para su destinataria, se sentó junto al ninja y tomó un té con él, trató de sacarle conversación pero falló estrepitosamente y es que seguía dándole vueltas a eso de entregar la mano de Misao y llevarla al altar, definitivamente no quería hacer eso.

Megumi se puso en pie presa del más absoluto aburrimiento por el silencio al que le sometía el ninja y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al Aoiya, al menos allí podía incordiar a las chicas o a Sanosuke, lo que fuera menos seguir con el voto de silencio obligatorio. Cuanto más conocía a ese hombre menos comprendía lo que Misao veía en él, bueno había que reconocer que estaba para comérselo y ese aire misterioso le daba un atractivo impresionante pero Kami… que soso llegaba a ser.

Megumi se quedó en el restaurante con sus amigos y el ninja continuó su camino hasta la comisaría, en la nota de Saito no ponía que debía hacer con la joya le preguntaría y así aprovecharía para ver si había descubierto algo más. Cho le recibió en la entrada y le llevó rápidamente hasta el despacho del lobo que fumaba en su mesa revisando unos documentos, al ver a Aoshi alzó una ceja y echó al escoba. El ninja se sentó frente a él y depositó el paquete sobre la mesa.

-Tu joya- dijo seriamente.

-Perfecto ¿te ha acompañado Takani?

-Sí, lo ha comprado ella.

-Estupendo, ninja amnésico- guardó el paquete en un cajón y sonrió sarcásticamente- imagino que has venido por algo más, así que tú dirás.

-¿Hay algo nuevo?

-Sí, pero no creo que me sirvas para despejar algunas dudas.

-Habla.

-Cómo quieras. ¿Quién es Shinomori Haruna?

-…- el ninja desvió su vista al suelo, el lobo iba a continuar pero entonces Aoshi habló- era mi madre. No es que me acuerde, Misao…- se calló de golpe, había prometido no hablar del libro- Misao me explicó algunas cosas.

-La comadreja empieza a ser muy útil, interesante. Tiraré de ese hilo y ya te diré el que, de momento iré a lo que sé seguro- dio una calada a su cigarro- la tal Rin ha estado en Nagasaki como os dijo y hasta ahí todo está muy bien y apuesto a que es una buena ninja- recogió una carpeta y se la ofreció al ninja- pero que sea una buena ninja no la convierte en una buena persona, me he puesto en contacto con el comisario de Nagasaki él me ha mandado este informe. Esa mujer es sospechosa de una docena de asesinatos sin resolver, en cierto modo no es algo extraño, pero lo raro es que en los cuerpos de las victimas habían escrito "Mitsuoka Ayame" con algún tipo de arma blanca ¿sabes quien es Mitsuoka Ayame?

Aoshi se quedó pensativo, la madre de Misao se llamaba Ayame, eso lo sabía seguro pero no conocía su apellido de soltera o bien si era ella la que pertenecía al clan Makimachi, así que no supo si sería una buena idea contárselo al lobo o no, este habló sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

-Dilo de una vez, lo que sea, puede ser útil.

-La madre de Misao se llamaba Ayame, pero no conozco su apellido.

-Pues encárgate de descubrirlo, vuelve cuando sepas algo- Aoshi asintió y se levantó para marcharse- y Shinomori… no la dejes sola, cuando la comadreja está deprimida es como un aviso del fin del mundo.

-Algún día tendrás que admitir que la aprecias.

El ex-Okashira salió dejando a Saito con la boca abierta. Sin más tiempo que perder volvió al Aoiya con la intención de interrogar al anciano, pero nuevamente le dio esquinazo. Se encerró en su cuarto y meditó un rato, pero en seguida se cansó, cogió el diario de Okashira y tras traducir cuatro palabras lo dejó, suspiró amargamente ¿qué estaba haciendo? El maldito viejo no paraba de esquivarle cuando más le necesitaba, podría preguntarle directamente a Misao pero no era el mejor momento…

Su vista se clavó en el suelo, se arrodilló en el centro de su habitación levantó el tatami y luego algunos tablones, sacó de allí el libro sobre su familia que Misao le había entregado, lo recolocó todo en su lugar y se puso a leer donde lo había dejado.

Según aquel libro sus padres mantenían una estrecha relación con la familia de Misao, pocos meses antes de que él naciera el Oniwabanshu pasaba por una pequeña crisis en la que sus filas se habían reducido, así que tomaron la decisión de educarle como a un soldado privándole de una infancia normal, nada de juegos, nada de amigos, nada de confiar en cosas sin sentido, tenía que ser como un adulto sin serlo, absoluta seriedad y una actitud extremadamente distante y calculadora. Shinomori Kento, su padre, murió en una batalla cuando él tenía dos años, su madre Shinomori Haruna, Nanakase era su apellido de soltera, murió cuando él tenía cinco años en una batalla para proteger el Oniwabanshu de Kyoto. Al quedar huérfano quedó bajo la tutela de… Makimachi Kazuya ¡el abuelo de Misao!

Demasiada información en poco tiempo y más aún teniendo en cuenta que era incapaz de relacionar los detalles con su vida, se decidió a dejar la lectura para el día siguiente, ya era de noche y tenía sueño, pero al final de la página vio un nombre "Mitsuoka Ayame". Leyó inmediatamente lo que ponía sobre ella.

_Mitsuoka Ayame actualmente es la encargada de la educación de Shinomori Aoshi, le adiestra en las disciplinas de Kendo y Kempo. El niño y ella han entablado una relación familiar, podría existir la posibilidad de una adopción en caso de que Makimachi Kazuya lo autorizase._

_[…]_

_El asesinato de Makimachi Kazuya ha relegado la tutoría de Shinomori Aoshi a manos de Kashiwagi Nenji_

_[…]_

_A la edad de quince años Shinomori Aoshi pasa a ser el líder del clan Oniwabanshu._

_[…]_

_Shinomori Aoshi es desde el día de hoy el tutor legal de Makimachi Misao, hija de Makimachi Kira y Makimachi Ayame._

Dejó de leer, allí no había más información sobre ella, así pues, la madre de Misao era la mujer cuyo nombre grababan en los cadáveres de Nagasaki, pero ¿por qué? Por la mañana buscaría respuestas o en su defecto más preguntas sin respuesta, lo que fuese, necesitaba aclarar todo aquello.

Guardó de nuevo el libro en su escondite, extendió su futón y se durmió mientras pensaba en lo que había leído.

La noche lo cubría todo, todos los habitantes del Aoiya dormían placidamente hasta que un grito de terror les despertó, era la voz de Misao. El primero en ir a su encuentro fue Aoshi que dormía al lado, abrió el shoji bruscamente y se quedó parado mientras el resto de los Onis llegaban a su encuentro y el Kenshingumi salía de sus habitaciones en la planta inferior. La Okashira no estaba allí, había desaparecido. Okina empezó a llorar desconsolado sobre el hombro de Okon y el resto le consolaban. El ex-Okashira les miró ¿es qué no sabían hacer nada útil? Podrían buscarla… ¡buscarla! Su instinto le hizo moverse hacia el armario y abrirlo. Allí estaba hecha un ovillo temblando.

-Misao…- se le encogió el corazón al verla así, se sentó junto a ella- Calma, sólo era una pesadilla.

-¡Angelito!

Okina avanzó hasta ellos pero se detuvo al ver que se asustaba más, ahora que se paraba a pensar, no la veía esconderse en el armario desde que era una niña y por aquel entonces la única persona que podía acercarse era Aoshi. Megumi que se había acercado hasta allí con el resto del Kenshingumi la observó desde el shoji con notoria preocupación, la comadreja tenía un ataque de pánico.

-Iré a por un tranquilizante…

-No será necesario, Megumi- el anciano salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

-¡Pero Okina-san…!

-Todos a dormir, ya está solucionado- la mujer iba a replicar pero no la dejó continuar- es mi nieta y sé muy bien que ahora estará bien, vuelve a dormir.

Tras unos minutos de confusión obedecieron al aciano aunque no entendían cómo podía quedarse tan tranquilo estando la comadreja visiblemente atemorizada.

En la habitación, ahora cerrada, Aoshi la había cogido en brazos y se había sentado frente a la ventana dejando que la pálida luz de la luna les iluminase, la sintió acomodarse entre sus brazos y abrazarle con fuerza.

-Aquel día, mi padre me dijo que me viniese al Aoiya, pero… no quería venir yo sola por que cuando lo hacía usted se enfadaba mucho conmigo… así que para que no me riñeran me escondí en el armario de mi habitación- alzó sus ojos para mirarle- me quedé dormida, cuando desperté era de noche oía las voces de varias personas, quise salir a ver quienes eran pero tropecé y el ruido les alertó… me asusté y volví a esconderme, pude ver que eran ninjas pero no eran del Oniwabanshu, eran del clan Araki…

-Los del otro día- ella asintió para continuar.

-Mi padre entró a la habitación, les dijo que se habría caído algo al suelo- respiró hondo tomando valor para continuar- entonces… desenvainaron sus armas y le atacaron, cuando vi que le herían salí corriendo del armario, quería ayudarle pero sólo conseguí empeorarlo todo, fue horrible… le asesinaron delante mío. Mi madre entró, me cogió de la mano y tratamos de huir, según corríamos ella me hacía de escudo, la hirieron, cuando llegamos fuera, me ordenó que huyera… sabía que no podría llegar muy lejos por que no era lo suficientemente rápida y por que llovía con intensidad… así que me subí al árbol más alto por que allí no me buscarían, incluso a usted le parecía imposible que supiera trepar.

Aoshi la escuchaba atento, era más o menos lo mismo que le había contado Okina pero sin los detalles macabros. Le acarició el pelo calmándola dándole fuerzas para continuar.

-No tardaron en darle caza, llegó una chica muy joven y mandó a los hombres a buscarme. Estuvo diciendo cosas que no comprendí muy bien, sobre que mi madre era una traidora, que tendría que haberse alejado de alguien, que por su culpa lo había perdido todo… la verdad que no sé a que se refería, pero mi madre parecía muy apenada por ello. La torturó durante horas. Lo único que recuerdo de aquella asesina es que no era del clan Araki pero si era una ninja, empuñaba un tantô lacado en rojo ¿sabe? Hasta esta noche pensé que era roja por la sangre… pero tras la pesadilla lo he visto claro, antes de herir a mi madre la vaina y la empuñadura ya eran rojas. Cuando se cansaron de buscarme se marcharon, comprobé que estaban muertos y entonces salí corriendo hasta que les encontré.

-Eres muy valiente, Misao.

-Mentira, no lo soy, pero gracias- le sonrió- Ya me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No… ¿puede quedarse conmigo hasta que me duerma?

La dejó delicadamente en su futón, la arropó y se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su mano, no tardó mucho en dormirse, aún inquieta pero con el paso de las horas se fue relajando. Unos leves toques en el shoji se dejaron oír, se levantó para abrir y así evitar despertarla.

-Omasu-san ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Disculpe, es que me he quedado preocupada y…

-Ahora está mejor, duerme.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella- la Oni le sonrió.

-¿Le pasa a menudo?- dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Bueno… a veces tiene pesadillas, pero es la primera vez que la oigo chillar de esa manera desde hace años… menos mal que usted siempre sabe como cuidar de ella y sobre todo donde encontrarla, nos hubiéramos vuelto locos antes de dar con ella, créame.

-¿Ah si?

-Pues sí… usted siempre da con ella, lo mismo pasa con ella, es capaz de encontrarle donde quiera que sea ¿sabe? El día de su accidente nos avisó a todos de que algo malo le había ocurrido, es increíble ese instinto, tienen una relación muy fuerte. Vamos a empezar con los desayunos, le subiré algo para comer ¿le apetece?

-Sí, gracias.

La kunoichi se alejó por el corredor y él regresó junto a Misao que continuaba durmiendo. Sonrió al pensar en las palabras de Omasu, aquella joven se preocupaba mucho por la Okashira era evidente que las dos mujeres tenían una relación muy familiar, como de hermanas.

Finalmente la comadreja despertó a las 12 de la mañana, justo para la hora de comer, y aunque aquel día tenía turno en el restaurante Kaoru la cubrió. Bostezó y se estiró sin reparar en la persona junto a ella.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- se incorporó bruscamente- ¿se ha quedado conmigo toda la noche?

-Aa.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí.

Abrazó a Aoshi a modo de agradecimiento, fue a besarle en la mejilla como era habitual pero entonces pensó en lo que le había dicho Megumi ¿por qué no aprovechar? Al fin y al cabo él la había besado en varias ocasiones… ¡qué diablos! Le encantaban los labios de ese hombre, así que sin pensárselo dos veces juntó sus labios con los de él en un breve contacto y se marchó al baño llena de energía y de un humor excelente. Y por su parte el ninja que se había asombrado por el gesto tan repentino lo único que hizo fue sonreír en aquella habitación ahora vacía.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

La historia que cuenta Misao está resumida por que en ese momento está asustada pero en próximos capítulos se ampliará dando a conocer algunos detalles sobre los motivos del asesinato y los autores. He puesto al abuelo de Misao haciendo de tutor de Aoshi y después Okina, por que eran las dos figuras relevantes del Oniwabanshu así que me pareció lo más lógico. ¿Podrá Aoshi aclarar sus dudas al fin u Okina seguirá esquivándole? Y Misao ¿recuperará de una vez el ánimo? Y Saito ¿logrará los datos que quiere? Jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ¡nos leemos!

**Okashira Janet: **en esa casa de locos cualquier cosa extraña puede ser la escena de cada día, pero en este caso no fue así jejeje. Creo que Aoshi se olvida de que la comadreja es una chica y que hay cosas que no debería hacer por mucha confianza que le tenga, si Okina se entera le troceará jajaja. Un beso.

**Kunoichi Karla:** Torchwood es un spin-off de la serie 'Doctor Who' es una serie de imagen real de ciencia ficción, a mi me encanta por que nunca sabes a quien va a besar Jack en cada capítulo jejeje, he visto tantas veces las dos temporadas que han emitido en España que me la sé de memoria. Espero que hayas encontrado respuestas en este capítulo, al menos lo de hace 17 años ahora ya se sabe. Un beso amiga.

**Bruja: **seguro que era una escusa, como en el templo se quedó a medias jajaja. Eso, eso, Aoshi no va a casarse con ella ni aunque haga el pino con la oreja. Si te digo la verdad Rin debería aparecer más de lo que sale, pero es que me fastidia meterla, es tan odiosa… así que he compactado sus apariciones igualmente molestas pero más espaciadas. Un beso amiga.

**Shumy: **a Rin le tiene obsesionada el liar a Aoshi para que esté con ella y claro, Misao le estorba, pero ya verás como él no es tan tonto para caer en el engaño, además desconfía de Rin por su actitud con Misao, así que da igual lo que intente que no le saldrá bien jejeje. Alguien tiene que dejarla desahogarse como la muchacha que es y creo que el más conveniente para esa labor es Okina que la ha dejado crecer como una cabra loca. Un beso.


	17. Secretos al descubierto

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 17.- Secretos al descubierto**

Nada más arreglarse buscó a Okina, definitivamente el viejo le estaba esquivando, había vuelto a desaparecer, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir, ya tenía un plan para evitarlo. Bajó al comedor tenía un poco de hambre, vería que habían preparado. La primera en recibirle fue Misao de un humor inmejorable y esta vez no estaba fingiendo, a qué se debía el cambio de su estado anímico era todo un misterio.

-¿Quiere comer? Hay sukiyaki de ternera, si prefiere otra cosa dígamelo.

-No, eso está bien, gracias.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

-Misao, me alegro de verte tan animada.

La comadreja le sonrió antes de entrar a la cocina, eran impresionantes esos cambios de humor tan drásticos. Se sentó en la mesa del fondo junto a Megumi, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Kenji y Kenshin.

-Buenas tardes Aoshi-san- saludó Kaoru, él le respondió con una leve reverencia.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó de repente Megumi.

Todos miraron a la kitsune sin comprender a qué se refería su pregunta.

-¿Cómo he hecho qué?

-Misao ¿Cómo has hecho que se recupere tan rápido y sin medicinas?

-Sólo he escuchado lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Y qué tenía que decir?- intervino Sanosuke.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que lo es.

-En ese caso pregúntale a ella.

La Okashira llegó con la comida para Aoshi interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Quiere algo más, Aoshi-sama?- el ninja negó- ¿Y vosotros?

-Lo que quiero me lo tendrás que dar después- rió Megumi.

-No queremos nada Misao-dono, gracias.

-Eso, no queremos nada comadreja- dijo Sanosuke.

-¡No me llames comadreja!

-Lo que tú digas, comadreja.

Por suerte para el cabeza de pollo la llamaron desde una de las mesas y no tuvo más remedio que ir a atender, pero ya se vengaría tarde o temprano de él.

A media tarde apareció Saito quien sin mediar palabra se llevó a Misao al dojo seguramente tendrían asuntos que tratar sobre alguna misión que se llevaran entre manos o por el tema de la mafia del opio.

Trató de centrarse en la conversación que mantenían sus 'amigos' pero no tenía ni idea de que rayos hablaban, decían algo sobre la fiesta de los cerezos de aquella misma primavera y de lo bien que se lo pasaron… que engorroso no recordar nada de eso.

Se puso en pie repentinamente y empezó a mirar a todos lados, escuchaba el choque de metal y algunos gritos e insultos amortiguados por la madera ¿qué demonios? ¿¡Les atacaban!? ¿Por qué nadie reaccionaba? ¿Y por qué le miraban como si estuviera loco?

Aoshi salió corriendo hacia el interior de la pensión del Oniwabanshu mientras el Kenshingumi le miraban entre confundidos y sorprendidos, algo le había alarmado era evidente pero no había nada extraño allí, eso o tenía mucha prisa por ir al baño...

Se detuvo en mitad del patio para localizar el lugar del que provenían aquellos ruidos rápidamente identificó el dojo como la fuente. Corrió hasta allí, se detuvo frente a la puerta sin saber como interpretar aquello o como reaccionar.

Misao estaba sentada en el suelo frotándose la espalda con una mueca de dolor y la katana de Saito clavada justo a su lado de un modo muy amenazante, ambos le miraron fijamente ella con preocupación por verlo petrificado y él con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa inquietante.

-¿Crees qué sigue vivo, comadreja?

-¡Eh! ¡No digas esas cosas!

-Parece que aún respira ¿no?- dijo desclavando su katana.

-¡Qué no digas esas cosas!

Suspiró sacando un cigarrillo, lo llevó a sus labios y lo encendió, volvió a mirar al ninja petrificado, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero era evidente que su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano. No tenía ganas de aguantar tonterías así que procedió a despedirse de la comadreja.

-Menos mal que no soy un enemigo que pretendía matarte si no ya estarías muerta, niña. Cuando se despierte dile que venga mañana a verme.

-¿Ah? ¡Si está despierto!

-Sí, lo que digas. Adiós canija.

El lobo pasó junto a él y como ya esperaba ni se inmutó, realmente se había perdido en algún punto de su propia mente. Cuando Saito hubo desaparecido de su campo visual se puso en pie dolorida y caminó hasta Aoshi, se puso de puntillas y acarició la mejilla del ninja haciendo que saliera de su trance.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Y Saito?- miró a su alrededor, no se lo había imaginado, eso lo sabía seguro.

-¿Ah? Se fue hace un momento…

Sujetó con fuerza uno de sus delgados brazos y lo examinó con detenimiento, habían antiguas cicatrices marcadas en su piel, sabía que algunas de ellas las había hecho él. La miró apenado ¿por qué la había atacado?

-Aoshi-sama…

-Te he atacado- Misao ladeó la cabeza sin entender de que hablaba el ninja- he usado mis armas contra ti.

-Mmm… nunca me ha atacado.

-Recuerdo haberlo hecho.

-Creo que está confundido- le sonrió- lo que usted recuerda son entrenamientos. Somos ninjas así que usamos nuestras armas incluso en los entrenamientos, pero nada más…

-No debería haberlo hecho.

La comadreja rodó los ojos exasperada, ya tenía una nueva excusa para seguir culpándose por cosas tontas con importancia sólo para él. Si no le tuviese tanto respeto le pegaría una buena patada en toda la cabeza a ver si le arreglaba el cerebro.

-¡Ni se le ocurra! ¿Me oye?- él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- cómo se culpe por haberme herido durante un entrenamiento ¡juro que me enfadaré! ¡Y MUCHO!

-…- se vio tentado de reír pero la seriedad de ella le advirtió que era mejor no hacerlo- está bien.

-Ay, ay, ay- se dejó caer hasta el suelo- ese animal me ha dejado la espalda hecha un asco ¡qué daño!

-¿Te ha atacado?

-No, no, claro que no- movió las manos negando- me está ayudando a entrenar ahora que usted no puede hacerlo, en el fondo no es tan malo como pretende parecer. Ahora que me acuerdo- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla- antes de marchase me pidió que le dijera que quiere verle mañana.

La muchacha se fue a bañar antes de empezar a preparar la cena para los clientes y él regresó a la mesa en la que había estado junto al Kenshingumi y aunque le preguntaron por su extraña huida prefirió mantener en secreto que había malinterpretado los sonidos del entrenamiento.

Al fin la larguísima jornada llegaba a su fin, los Onis se dirigieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones para entregarse al reparador sueño. Rato después Okina entró sigilosamente en el Aoiya y sonrió al comprobar que ya todos dormían, se escabulló hasta llegar a su cuarto, el futón estaba extendido, él no lo había preparado seguro que había sido su pastelito de cereza cubierto de nata, sin pensar más en ello se acostó con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja.

-Aaaaah… que día más largo…

-¿Te has divertido, Okina?

El anciano se sobresaltó al oír la gélida voz de Aoshi, trató de levantarse pero unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y le inmovilizaron por completo, nunca hubiese imaginado que le fueran a poner una trampa en su propio futón y menos aún que ese hombre recordase como se preparaban ese tipo de trampas tan antiguas. El ninja salió de entre las sombras de la habitación y se sentó junto al anciano.

-Basta de juegos, cuéntame de inmediato todo lo que te estás callando.

-¡Te dije que nada de armas!

-Es una cuerda no un arma y no me cambies de tema.

-No serviría de nada que te contara todo lo que sé ¿qué harías? ¿Preguntarle a Misao por lo que no recuerdas? No seas ridículo.

-Puedo preguntártelo a ti, no tienes excusas, habla de una vez.

-No voy a contarte nada- dijo poniendo morros.

-Muy bien entonces le preguntaré a Misao, la arrastraré conmigo al infierno y me dará igual amenazarla para que me conteste o que se hunda ¿no quieres eso, verdad?

-¿Serías capaz de hacer eso?

-En algún momento de mi vida fui un hombre sin escrúpulos, seguro que puedo volver a serlo.

-No le hagas eso… ¿qué quieres saber?

-Todo lo que no me dijiste.

-Ayame-chan no era una Oniwabanshu, su familia era una de las más influyentes de todo Japón. Los abuelos de Misao se conocieron en una batalla no luchaban en el mismo bando pero entablaron una gran amistad, el clan Araki se fijó en el estatus social de Mitsuoka Rei-san y le presionó hasta que tuvo el control sobre toda su familia, por aquel entonces no teníamos más de veinte años. Kazuya y Rei se mantuvieron en contacto a pesar de la enemistad de ambos clanes, cuando las cosas se pusieron feas pidió a Kazuya que cuidase de su hija menor…

-¿Ayame?

-Sí… ella era una kunoichi excepcional, con una vitalidad y un optimismo arrolladores, sabía que moriría muy joven pero nunca dejó de sonreír y vivir al máximo…

-¿Quién la asesinó?

-El verdugo no sé quien fue pero sí sé que fue por orden del líder del clan Araki.

-¿Qué perseguían?

-Tener el dominio completo sobre ellos, seguramente le ofrecieron la opción de casarse con alguien del clan, pero una vez se hubo casado con Kira-san ya no les era útil.

-¿Qué hay de Misao?

-Ella si es una Oniwabanshu, no sé si les será de utilidad, lo que sí sé es que no se arriesgaran a matarla si pueden conseguir algo de ella, seguro que les encantaría obtener el poder sobre nuestro clan, por que ella es la Okashira, podrían casarla con uno de ellos, pero sé que preferiría morir que casarse con alguien a quien no ama.

-¿Por qué no me has contado esto antes?

-Por que le prometí… a Ayame-chan que cuidaría de ti, ella te quería mucho y se enfadaría como una mala cosa si supiera que te he contado esto, mírate, se te ve afectado.

-¿Misao sabe algo de esto?

-Ni lo sabe ni debe saberlo.

-¿Me ocultas algo más?

-No, eso es todo.

-De acuerdo- desató las cuerdas que aprisionaban al anciano- espero que no vuelvas a ocultarme nada más.

-¿Compartirás la información que te de Saito?

-Eso quería hacer esta mañana pero no estabas. Por cierto- se detuvo en la entrada del cuarto- nunca le haría algo así a Misao, no podría hacerlo. No desaparezcas mañana- el ninja abandonó el cuarto.

-Realmente la quieres…- susurró Okina al vacío.

Aoshi entró en su cuarto, cerró el shoji y se dejó caer al suelo poniendo en orden sus ideas. Ayame pertenecía al clan Mitsuoka que fue absorbido por el clan ninja Araki, hasta ahí todo estaba claro, el problema venía con lo ocurrido unas semanas atrás, aquella gente había ido hasta allí para buscarle a él pero ¿por qué? ¿Tenía él alguna relación con aquella gente? Según lo que había dicho Okina lo lógico sería que buscasen a Misao por ser descendiente de Ayame, además era la Okashira, en ese sentido era mucho más útil que él.

Era muy desconcertante, si al menos fuese capaz de acordarse de algo de eso… lo único que lograba cuando trataba de concentrarse era un horrible dolor de cabeza y de vez en cuando y si tenía suerte algunas imágenes inconexas que de nada servían pero que le producían algunas sensaciones que podía relacionar con cosas o personas.

Tendría que investigar un poco sobre el tema e informar a Saito de lo que había descubierto, tal vez esos escasos detalles sirvieran de algo al fin y al cabo.

Por la mañana fue directo a hablar con el lobo, cuanto antes empezara antes acabaría y realmente su paciencia con la kunoichi estaba llevando a su fin, quería las respuestas antes de hacer cualquier cosa de la que debiera arrepentirse.

Mientras tanto Misao desayunaba con cara de aburrimiento, sus amigos habían ido al mercado, los demás trabajaban, Aoshi había desaparecido y ella tenía el día libre… suspiró con pesadumbre tragando el último pedazo de pescado. Quizás podría ir a ver a Hiko, aunque pensándolo mejor seguro que le mandaba a trabajar mejor no ir, podría ir a ver si Tokyo seguía en Kyoto con ella siempre se divertía, sobre todo cuando le contaba cosas sobre el lobo, pero si iba tardaría mucho tiempo en el trayecto de ida y vuelta.

Rin la observaba desde la puerta con diversión, también era su día libre y estaba bastante aburrida, era un buen momento para entablar relación con la nueva Okashira, se acercó hasta ella en total silencio para sentarse a su lado sonriente.

-¡Misao-chan!

-¡Ah, Rin-san! ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no- sonrió ampliamente- he pensado que podríamos hacer algo juntas tu y yo, me gustaría que fuésemos amigas.

-Claro, me gustaría mucho.

-Te voy a llevar a un lugar precioso, ya lo verás.

-¿Me das un minuto para cambiarme?

-Adelante, no hay prisa. Te espero aquí.

La comadreja corrió escaleras arriba emocionada por ese ofrecimiento de amistad de la kunoichi. Cambió yukata del Aoiya por su ropa habitual, se peinó un poco y bajó a toda velocidad hasta donde Rin le esperaba.

-¡Ya estoy!

-Si que eres rápida…- sonrió y le tendió su mano- vamos Mi-chan, te encantará.

Salieron del Aoiya con rumbo a algún lugar desconocido para la comadreja pero eso no tenía importancia para ella por que tenía una oportunidad de oro para conocerle, quería eliminar toda aquella tensión que había entre ambas, al menos por Omasu que era la hermana de Rin.

Se adentraron en el bosque en dirección a Otsu, era un camino bastante llano y era curioso pero nunca antes había pasado por allí, miraba a todos lados fascinada por los enormes árboles centenarios.

-Es una vieja ruta que usábamos para acceder a la parte alta de Otsu, no es un camino conocido- dijo Rin- por eso no sabías de su existencia.

-Eso lo explica todo… ¡qué rabia! Ojala fuese más mayor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres Okashira?

-Cuatro años.

-Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo, deberías conocer este tipo de rutas.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- suspiró- ¡tendré que estudiar más!

-Bueno, tómatelo con calma. Mira- señaló frente a ella- es allí.

-¿Aquella mansión?- la comadreja parpadeó- eso es un propiedad privada ¿no?

-Jajaja sí, pero donde vamos es justo detrás.

La comadreja miró fijamente el lugar sin imaginar que era lo que habría detrás de aquella mansión de estilo occidental, no tardó en obtener su respuesta.

-¡Wow! ¡Es precioso!- gritó Misao emocionada.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Un enorme jardín japonés se extendía frente a sus ojos, más allá un basto prado de coloridas flores, parecía un pedacito del Edén que salía en los escritos cristianos.

-Vamos, entremos- la mirada fascinada de Misao cambió a una llena de confusión hacia la kunoichi- aunque esté al lado de esa mansión es un lugar abierto al público- sonrió tranquilizándola- de pequeña venía mucho por aquí con O-chan, era nuestro escondite, así que… es un secreto- dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios- no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿eh?

-¡Confía en mi!

Sin perder más tiempo corrió con decisión hacia aquel pedacito de paraíso que le fascinaba tanto, Rin la siguió y se pusieron a juguetear por allí como un par de chiquillas sin preocupaciones ni problemas.

Mientras ellas se divertían alguien las observaba desde la ventana más alta de aquella mansión con una mueca siniestra, las cosas empezaban a ir según sus planes, pronto lograría aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba tratando de recuperar.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por el retraso, como ya dije en mi otro fic esta no ha sido una buena semana, pero el próximo capítulo saldrá puntual.

El capítulo ha quedado bastante diferente a lo que tenía pensado al principio, la confesión de Okina no pensaba ponerla aún pero creí que era un buen momento, el pobre Aoshi tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y merecía una buena explicación, al menos eso creo. Saito quiere ver de nuevo a Aoshi ¿habrá encontrado nueva información sobre Rin? Y las cosas que ahora sabe Aoshi ¿serán de utilidad? Y ¿quién observa a Misao y Rin desde las alturas?

*************************************************************

**Gabyhyatt: **de momento la identidad de la asesina de la madre de Misao no se sabe, podría ser Rin, por aquel entonces era muy joven jejeje. Un beso.

**Bruja: **jajaja Rin es la gran sospechosa, la acusáis todas. Aoshi mejor que no se de otro porrazo que aún se nos queda tonto y le da por recorrer Japón corriendo. Aunque no tenga memoria no dejará que le hagan daño a la comadreja, sólo le falta abrir los ojos a la realidad, al menos ya ha enganchado a Okina y le ha sacado lo que quería, esperemos que a partir de ahora colabore por el bien de su nieta. Un besazo amiga.

**Okashira Janet: **bueno, aunque un ninja debería saber controlar el miedo, el pánico es algo irracional y más si te pilla con la guardia baja, en su caso estaba durmiendo pero de todos modos ella no está acostumbrada a suprimir sus emociones como Aoshi u Okina así que en ese sentido es más vulnerable, al menos esa es mi opinión jejeje, tampoco debe ser muy fácil sobreponerse al trauma de ver asesinar a tus padres delante de ti cuando tienes tres o cuatro años. Megumi es muy lista en ese sentido y ha disfrutado de lo lindo con la joya, pronto sabrás que era y para quien. Un beso y suerte con tus exámenes.

**Shumy: **jajaja algo bueno tenía que traerle la amnesia ahora está atento a lo que importa de verdad y no a todas esas tonterías con las que pierde el tiempo. Misao lleva bastante bien el tema de su familia, pero bueno tarde o temprano tenía que flaquear, por suerte se ha sobrepuesto gracias a Aoshi. El juego de celos Sanosuke-Megumi aún no ha acabado, en el próximo capítulo habrá más celos jejeje. Hay unanimidad sobre Rin, recibirá su castigo por mala, aunque aún no se sabe si ella tuvo que ver con los asesinatos. Un beso.


	18. La teoría

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 18.- La teoría**

Rin y Misao pasaron horas en aquel jardín japonés tan impresionante, habían dejado de corretear para estirarse un rato en la hierba fresca, el cielo azul y despejado era tan relajante que hasta sueño le estaba dando. Rin se incorporó y la comadreja la miro con curiosidad.

-Vaya… acabo de acordarme de que tengo algo que hacer- Rin se llevó una mano a los labios con inocencia- ¿te importaría volver sola al Aoiya?

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

-Prefiero ir yo sola- le sonrió- para compensarte por esto compraré dulces.

-¡Entonces vale! Jejeje- se puso en pie de un salto- Ten cuidado cuando vuelvas.

La comadreja emprendió el camino de vuelta encantada por el buen rato que había pasado con la kunoichi, no se esperaba poder divertirse tanto.

El hombre que las observaba salió de la mansión visiblemente molesto, caminó con decisión, amenazante, hasta la kunoichi que le miraba con superioridad, sonrió con malicia y se puso en pie con total seguridad en si misma.

-¿Por qué la has dejado ir, Rin?

-¿No es evidente? Yo te doy a la mocosa cuando tu me des lo que es mío, no antes- sonrió al hombre- ese era nuestro trato.

-Estúpida puedo mandar a mis hombres a capturarla.

-No lo harás. Es muy simple. Si les mandas a por ella yo me pondré de su lado y en cuanto tenga una oportunidad le corto el cuello- extrajo unos kunai de su obi- la decisión está en tus manos. Sé que muerta no te sirve de nada, así que ella es mi seguro de vida.

-No deberías jugar conmigo, depende de mi que los tuyos sepan ciertos asuntos que preferirías mantener en secreto.

-Y de mi depende la seguridad de la niña.

-Realmente eres un monstruo.

-Mantén tu parte del trato y yo haré lo propio- le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio- tu no eres mejor que yo.

La kunoichi tomó un camino diferente al que había tomado Misao para regresar a la ciudad, daría un pequeño rodeo para calmarse un poco. Mientras el hombre la observaba alejarse, rió con todas sus fuerzas, si creía que podía jugar con él y salir como si nada estaba muy equivocada, usaría una de sus cartas ocultas para cobrarse esa chulería.

Mientras tanto en el despacho Saito escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Aoshi le contaba, no era mucho pero la información era lo suficientemente preocupante como para apoyar su teoría. Y por primera vez deseaba estar equivocado en sus conclusiones.

-¿Hay más?

-Según Okina eso es todo lo que sabe.

-No la quiero en Kyoto- Saito se tensó de repente- dile que quieres ver los animalillos del bosque, ahogarte en el río, buscarte una novia, aprender a volar… invéntate lo que te de la gana pero sácala de aquí.

-¿Qué me ocultas?

-Sólo es una sospecha.

-Cuéntame esa sospecha.

El lobo suspiró con pereza, no tenía por que explicarle su teoría aún sin confirmar, pero sí comprendía su preocupación, si fuera su Tokyo la que estuviera metida en algo así él exigiría cualquier teoría por absurda que pudiera ser.

-Mi teoría es que la tal Rin participa en algún tipo de encerrona para hacerse con la comadreja o bien para asesinarla, seguramente para obtener el control sobre el Oniwabanshu, imagino que de algún modo se ha asociado con el clan Araki- hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar-. Aquí es donde no logro encajar las piezas, aunque Misao es la Okashira digamos oficial y la que realiza la mayor parte del trabajo, tú sigues actuando bajo el nombre de 'Okashira del Oniwabanshu' y en caso que le pidieras que renunciase al título lo haría sin perder un segundo.

-Pero aquel día me buscaban a mi no a Misao.

-Lo más probable es que fuera una maniobra de distracción. Tendré que presionar más a mis lentos colegas- sonrió complacido, presionar a aquellos idiotas era muy divertido- tú vuelve a tu casa, explícaselo al viejo y llévatela bien lejos.

Aoshi se levantó sin mediar palabra, pensativo buscando el modo de sacarla de ese jaleo en el que parecía estar metida. Se maldecía a si mismo por elegir tan mal momento para quedarse sin su estúpida memoria. Desde el primer momento lo único que había querido era recordar a esa mujercita que hacía que sus sentimientos se desbordasen con sólo mirarle, el resto de sus recuerdos no tenían ningún tipo de prioridad, pero ahora... las cosas se habían torcido y debía darle prioridad a todo lo relacionado con Rin, el clan Araki, Ayame y sus crímenes del pasado.

El Aoiya se alzaba majestuoso ante sus ojos, ese era su hogar y quería que continuase siéndolo, pero para eso tenía que salvarla. Entró por la cocina Okon y Omasu trabajaban allí.

-¿Dónde está Misao?

-Creo que fue a comprar con Kaoru-chan y Megumi-san- contestó Okon pasando a su lado.

-¿Y Okina?

-Salió temprano, no creo que tarde en volver.

-Gracias.

Subió a la planta superior, miró a la puerta de una de las habitaciones vacías, si ellos estuvieran allí seguro que le ayudarían a salvar a Misao. Corrió el shoji y se adentró, si mal no recordaba era la del tal Beshimi, el más bajito de sus hombres aquel que estaba especializado en lanzar una especie de dardos. Junto al armario había una pila de cajas de madera, la caligrafía de Misao sobre la madera formando el nombre 'Beshimi' seguramente a la espera de obtener el permiso para vaciarla.

Cogió la primera que ponía 'ropa', la abrió, estaba vacía cosa que era de suponer. Revolver aquellas cosas quizás le recordase algo. Abrió el armario, estaba lleno de cajones y los cajones llenos de cajas y en las cajas más cajas, en la parte superior había dos estantes, uno con futones y el otro con más cajas ¿qué le pasaba a ese hombre con las cajas? ¿Las coleccionaba o qué? Empezaría con las cajas más grandes estaban llenas de libros sobre venenos sus propiedades y como fabricarlos, tratados de medicina, técnicas secretas… también habían algunos manuscritos, dibujos infantiles...

Los apiló con cuidado dentro de una de las cajas de Misao donde ponía 'Libros'. Tras un falso fondo encontró kimonos, gis, hakamas y un par de shinobis viejos y desgastados, procedió a empaquetarlos cuidadosamente.

Mientras tanto en la planta inferior la comadreja entraba a la cocina, el camino se le había hecho muy largo al ir sola, estaba cansada, Okon la abordó en la puerta avasallándola con teorías sobre Aoshi y el motivo por el que la buscaba, entre sus divagaciones de cotilla le dijo algo de una boda, niños corriendo por el Aoiya y noches de pasión desenfrenada, no supo comprender si hablaba de ella misma o de alguna otra persona, lo que estaba claro es que necesitaba un descanso. La empujó fuera diciéndole que Aoshi estaba arriba. Vale, necesitaba un descanso y reencontrar sus modales.

Suspiró tristemente y penetró en la residencia, al subir las escaleras oyó ruido proveniente de la habitación de Beshimi ¿quién podría estar allí? Se preparó para sacar sus kunai por si fuera un enemigo y abrió el shoji muy despacio.

-Aoshi-sama- miró las cajas de madera apiladas en el suelo y luego le miró a él extrañada- ¿qué está haciendo?

-Vacío la habitación, alguien podría aprovecharla- empaquetó parte de la ropa en una de las cajas- tarde o temprano había que hacerlo.

-No tiene por que hacerlo usted.

-Toma- le dio una cajita- si me ve con eso Okina se enfadará

-¿Ah? ¿Enfadarse?- la abrió llena de curiosidad- los rasenbyô de Beshimi… no sabía que estaban aquí.

Continuó su búsqueda por el interior del armario había una caja envuelta en una tela ensangrentada, la sacó con mucho cuidado tratando de adivinar su contenido, sabía que era algo importante aunque no sabía que. Miró a Misao en busca de la respuesta mágica que parecía tener siempre.

-La trajo con usted cuando volvió, no sé que hay.

-¿Puedo abrirla?

-¿Ah? Claro que puede, lo trajo usted puede hacer lo que quiera con todo lo que hay en estas habitaciones.

Abrió la caja sin esperar más, eran los diarios de sus hombres y al parecer era su día de suerte por que estaban escritos normal menos algunas partes, quizás fuesen datos de misiones… ¿les importaría a ellos si los leía? Ya escucharía sus reclamos en el más allá.

-Iré a preparar un poco de té.

A solas en aquella habitación abrió uno de los diarios por una página al azar, la caligrafía era cuidada y regular.

_Mi preocupación por el Okashira es cada día mayor, cada día que pasamos alejados del Aoiya se vuelve más frío, es peligroso para si mismo que se ciegue por conseguir el titulo del más fuerte para nosotros. En varias ocasiones le hemos propuesto volver unos días o mantener contacto por correo con la gente de allí pero se cierra en banda sólo con mencionarlo. Recuerdo con añoranza aquellos días en los que al volver nos recibía aquella niñita traviesa siempre dispuesta a arrancarle una sonrisa a quien fuese, incluido el jefe. Debe haber crecido mucho._

¿Quién habría escrito eso? Había preocupado a sus hombres, seguro que ahí encontraba muchas de las respuestas que necesitaba sobre su trabajo para Takeda sin tener que preocupar a Misao.

Otra vez esa sensación y el dolor de cabeza…

**Flashback**

Regresar al Aoiya siempre le provocaba una sensación de impaciencia, a escasos metros le daban ganas de echar a correr y entrar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aquella vez era diferente, tras seis meses de trabajo en el castillo de Edo el Okashira había solicitado su regreso temporal a Kyoto. Llevaba a su nuevo compañero y esperaba lograr la aceptación de Makimachi.

Al entrar recibieron el saludo cordial y las miradas curiosas de los ninjas residentes.

Unos pequeños bracitos apresaron una de sus piernas, se inclinó para cogerla en brazos y así recuperar un poco de esa humanidad que sentía que desaparecer con cada batalla.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- se abrazó con fuerza al ninja y entonces vio al hombre extraño tras él- Hola…- ladeó la cabecita- ¿quién es?

-Soy Shikijo, pequeña damisela ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Makimachi Misao- contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que nombre más bonito.

Aoshi observaba la fascinación que sentía la pequeña por Shikijo, era demasiado confiada y demasiado curiosa, sus ojos verdes centelleaban con emoción. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del ninja de hielo.

-¡Oye! Que los demás también hemos vuelto, enana- Beshimi se llevó las manos a la cintura, siempre igual, saludaba a Aoshi y los demás como si no existieran- sólo ves lo que te interesa.

-¡Cállate feo!- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Misao, ya basta.

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiii!

Una impresionante aura hostil proveniente de Okina se acercaba cada vez más hasta ellos. A Misao la recorrió un escalofrío y saltó al suelo para esconderse detrás de Hyottoko, los cinco Onis tuvieron la misma reacción seguirla con la mirada sin comprender que le había picado.

-¡Misao! ¡Basta de juegos, señorita! ¡MISAO!

-No estoy.

-¿Ah no? Si no estás ¿cómo es posible que contestes?- el viejo estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

-¡No quiero el kimono!

-¡Kami! No seas tan cabezota.

-¡Aoshi-sama! Okina-san me da miedo- salió corriendo de su "escondite" y corrió para que él la abrazara- ¿a qué da miedo?

Esos ojitos enormes y brillantes mirándole fijamente con esa expresión de niñita indefensa… no era capaz de resistirse a eso.

-La pequeña debe ser la más fuerte del Oniwabanshu- sonrió complacido Shikijo con su conclusión.

-¿Mi-chan por qué?- preguntó con inocencia Hyottoko.

-Por que es capaz de doblegar incluso la voluntad del jefe.

Aoshi enarcó una ceja por la observación del nuevo, antes de que se le ocurriera apuntar algo más que pudiera dañar su fachada de Aoshi 'hombre de hielo al que todo le resbala' Shinomori zanjó el tema.

-Okina, acompaña a Shikijo a ver al Okashira, yo me encargo de Misao.

-Claro, toda tuya. Si logras ponerle el kimono te convertirás en mi héroe, muchacho. Sígueme chico- le hizo una seña al nuevo.

-Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko tenéis el resto del día libre, haced lo que queráis.

El grupo separó sus caminos en el patio, la pequeña saltó de sus brazos y corrió hasta las piedras del estanque trepando hábilmente a una de ellas.

-¡Quiero ser onimitsu como usted!

-Baja de ahí, puedes caerte.

-¡No me caeré!

-No tienes necesidad de ser una ninja.

-Pero yo quie…- trastabilló al querer moverse y cayó de espaldas al agua- ¡Jolines! ¡Piedra tonta!

-Antes de hacer planes tendremos que arreglar tu equilibrio.

La sacó del agua divertido, con su pequeña yukata chorreando agua, acababa de pescar a una futura kunoichi, ya no le quedaba más remedio que ponerse el kimono si no quería pillar una neumonía.

**Fin del flashback**

No pudo contener la risa, había sido muy gracioso recordar eso. Misao que regresaba con el té en sus manos le miró alucinada, se estaba riendo, ahora sí podía decir que lo había visto todo en la vida ¡Kami! Si casi se le cae la bandeja de las manos y todo.

-¿Pone algo divertido?

-No, no- trató de contener la risa inútilmente.

-No le veía reír desde… mmm… ni me acuerdo.

Dejó la bandejita muerta de la curiosidad por descubrir el motivo de ese ataque de risa, mira que ella llevaba cuatro larguísimos años intentándolo y él como si oyera llover, y aunque en cierto modo le daba rabia no haberle hecho reír ella era genial oírle. La comadreja no lo sabía pero ella y su caída tonta de niña eran las causantes de semejante milagro.

-Misao, mañana se marchan tus amigos ¿verdad?

-Sí, a media tarde ¿pasa algo?- dijo sirviéndole una humeante taza delante.

-He pensado que tal vez me iría bien ir allí unos días.

-Ya entiendo, vivió allí mucho tiempo- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla- seguro que logra recordar algo, si le pide a Himura y a Kaoru-chan que le alojen unos días lo harán.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, Misao.

Le miró sorprendida, nunca le pedía que le acompañase, es más cuando se iba de viaje sólo le dejaba una triste nota avisando que volvería en unos días, no había nada en el mundo que desease más que decirle que sí y dejarse llevar, pero tenía que trabajar en el Aoiya en esa época del año Kyoto se llenaba de turistas que visitaban los templos y participaban en las diversas actividades populares, no podía dejarles con todo ese jaleo.

-Lo siento… no puedo ir, ya sabe el restaurante, el hostal...

-Necesito que vengas.

El shoji se abrió, los dos jóvenes se giraron a ver quien era, Okina estaba allí parado con una sonrisa traviesa, su parejita favorita a solas en una habitación con el shoji cerrado ¿estarían haciendo manitas?

-Okon-chan me ha dicho que preguntabas por mi, muchacho.

-Iré… a por más té o pastas o… lo que sea- se levantó con torpeza, cuando su abuelo tenía esa cara le daba miedo por que seguro tramaba algo raro- pues eso… jejeje adiós.

Okina la observó con diversión ¿a qué venían tantos nervios? ¿Les había pillado haciendo algo que no debían?

-Quiero llevármela a Tokyo unos días.

-No puede ser, estamos en la época del año con más trabajo.

-Saito me ha dicho que la saque de Kyoto, cree que su vida corre peligro.

El anciano le miró con preocupación, siendo así todo cambiaba.

-¿Cuándo os vais?

-Mañana con los Himura si logro convencerla, pero no le reveles nuestro destino.

-Por supuesto- asintió a lo evidente- a Misao ya la convenceré yo. Más te vale protegerla, si algo malo le pasa…

-Ya lo sé.

Salió dejando nuevamente solo al ninja para regresar a penas cinco minutos después con sus dos kodachi. Le miró con dolor, le preocupaba el uso que pudiera darle a esas amas, pero sin ellas no podría luchar si fuera necesario.

-Sé que te prohibí las armas, pero…- suspiró- no las uses si no es por una cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Aa.

-Muchacho ¿qué quieres hacer con las cosas de Beshimi-san? Hay mucho espacio en el almacén si quieres guardar sus cosas.

-Un almacén… las guardaré.

-Me alegra ver que al fin lo empiezas a superar.

-Okina, mañana ve a hablar con Saito, que te expliqué bien todo lo que sabe, puede que tú puedas ver algo que yo no.

Asintió antes de salir definitivamente, tenía razón podría ser que algo que dijera Saito pudiera relacionarlo con algo del pasado o interpretarlo por conocer a los implicados, algo que Aoshi no podía hacer. Ahora su única labor era la de convencer a Misao y sobre todo explicarles a los chicos por que iban a tener que hacer todo ese trabajo sin la ayuda de la Okashira, iban a probar su puntería con sus pobres huesos.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

Se me han hecho las tantas escribiendo jajajaja, me he pasado todo el día haciendo a los personajes de mi cómic con el RPG maker y a animándolos para un juego que nunca haré, lo que hace el aburrimiento y la vagancia ejem. En fin, la hora de la ver está cada vez más cerca, Rin ha mostrado sus cartas, ha llevado consigo a la comadreja para demostrar que la tiene a su alcance y no sospecha, quiere entregarla a cambio de algo que dice pertenecerle pero ¿Qué es exactamente? Y ¿con quien hace tratos? ¿Quién es el hombre misterioso con el que se encuentra? Saito se huele que algo no cuadra en el asunto y ha pedido que se la lleve ¿será una buena idea ir a una ciudad llena de recuerdos de su época oscura?

**Vocabulario:**

**Rasenbyô:** son los dardos que usaba Beshimi a modo de arma.

*************************************************************

**Gabyhyatt: **Misao es demasiado confiada, esa amistad ha resultado ser solo un truco para enseñársela al hombre con el que tiene un trato. Un beso

**Bruja:** de momento la canija se ha librado pero puede que la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte, alguien tendría que enseñarle a desconfiar de la gente que la trata como un trapo y después se acerca amistosa. Al menos ahora la alejaran temporalmente de las garras de Rin y su socio, veremos si Saito logra la información que le falta. Jajaja una trampa en el futón debe ser de lo peor, con lo a gusto que se está en la camita. Un besazo amiga.

**Shumy:** aún no lo ha recordado todo, pero ya no queda mucho, ahora van a Tokyo y allí seguro que encuentra algunas piezas más para salvar a su comadreja. Por esta vez Misao se ha salvado sin enterarse de nada, la ha dejado escapar, pero la próxima vez podría ser la definitiva. Tienes una buena teoría, aunque aún tendrás que esperar para saber si es acertada o no jejeje. Un besazo.

**Okashira Janet:** jajajaja creo que si a Misao le dices que hay un burro volador se lo cree y se pone a buscarlo, demasiado confiada e inocentona, demasiado protegida la han tenido me parece a mí. Rin ha dejado claro su intención de matarla si no le dan lo que quiere así que corre autentico peligro y la tontorrona no se da cuenta. Un beso.

**Kunoichi Karla: **me preguntaba que te había pasado para desaparecer, me alegro que sólo fuera por un problema con Internet y que no te haya pasado nada malo, me has quitado un peso de encima. Lo de la mansión al final sólo ha sido una demostración de poder por parte de Rin, para demostrar que la tiene a su alcance, aún no tiene lo que quiere por eso no va a entregarla por el momento, pero si Aoshi y Saito no se espabilan seguro que algo malo le acabará ocurriendo a la comadreja. Un besazo amiga mía y muchísima suerte con tus exámenes.


	19. Edo

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 19.- Edo**

Aoshi ultimaba los preparativos para su viaje, había informado a Kenshin que partirían junto a ellos a Tokyo y había prometido explicarle el motivo una vez allí sin que nadie se enterase. Bajó a buscar sus zapatos occidentales y unas geta quizás los necesitaría, mejor prevenir.

Sentada en el porche del patio interior Misao tenía la vista fija en el gran cerezo, se acercó hasta ella, tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta que se había sentado a su lado hasta que le acarició el pelo.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Me sabe mal dejarlos solos con tanto trabajo…

-Pero Okina ha dicho que no pasaba nada. Cuando volvamos de Tokyo trabajaré contigo en el restaurante.

-¿U-usted? ¿En el restaurante?- parpadeó incrédula- pero si no le gusta estar con tanta gente.

-Eso da igual.

La vista de Misao volvió al cerezo, suspiró con pesadumbre. Estiró su brazo para abrazarla pero se vio interrumpido por unos pasos acelerados y ruidosos.

-¡Makimachi-sama, Makimachi-sama! ¡Es terrible, terrible!

La comadreja se giró a ver quien gritaba, un muchacho completamente magullado y agotado corría a toda prisa por el pasillo seguido de Okina.

-¡Oh Kami! ¡Chihiro-kun! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Makimachi-sama… ¡están todos muertos! Soy el único que ha sobrevivido…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nos tendieron una emboscada, no pudimos hacer nada… era una diferencia de seis a uno.

-¿Dónde fue?

-Cerca de Aizu.

-De acuerdo después me lo cuentas todo ¡Jiya! Trae a Omasu u Okon que curen sus heridas- Shiro se acercó al oír el jaleo en el patio- ¡Shiro! Acompáñale, que se dé un buen baño y proporciónale ropa limpia, comida y todo lo que necesite- ayudó al ninja a ponerle en pie- después me das todos los detalles Chihiro-kun.

-Pero Makimachi-sama…

-Muchacho ¿no has oído a la Okashira?

Un anciano de la edad de Okina apareció repentinamente tras el jovencito dedicándoles una sonrisa afable. Okina le saludó cordialmente para ir a buscar a las Oni y Shiro obedeció arrastrando a Chihiro hasta el baño. En el porche quedaron Aoshi, el recién llegado y Misao.

-¡Iada-sama! Cuanto tiempo.

-Jajajaja ¿a qué viene eso? Ryûsei-chan que aún soy muy joven- sonrió a la comadreja.

-¿Ah? Ryûsei-chan… ¿qué le trae por aquí?

-Mi querida niñita, he pensado que necesitarías algo de ayuda. Shinomori-san, es un placer volver a verte.

El ninja le hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo mientras le observaba ¿joven? Si tenía por lo menos doscientos años, era una autentica momia.

-Si está aquí… ¿es más grave de lo que pensaba?

-¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la Okashira?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ya sabes, esa muchachita hiperactiva, optimista hasta en los peores momentos, la chiquilla que no se rinde aunque le lluevan piedras del cielo, que no se deja vencer nunca… por que tú no eres esa muchacha, mírate pareces un alma en pena.

-Ah… pues creo que se ha fugado…

-Shinomori-san- el ninja le miró- levántate y vamos a torturarla.

-¿Torturarla?- alzó una ceja.

-Sí- susurró algo a su oído- ¿entendido?

-Entendido- contestó con determinación y juntos empezaron a acercarse a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Qué?

Le hicieron cosquillas mientras pataleaba y se retorcía tratando de escapar, acabó llorando de la risa y entonces sus dos atacantes se dieron por satisfechos.

-¡Esa sí es la Okashira!- le revolvió el pelo despeinándola por completo- vayamos al despacho.

-¡Sí!

-¿Quieres acompañarnos, Shinomori-san?

Aoshi asintió para seguirlos hasta el despacho, llevado por la curiosidad, Iada Ryûsei lo más probable es que fuese el patriarca del clan Iada. Misao se sentó frente a ellos muy seria esperando conocer el motivo de la visita del anciano.

-Seré breve, sé que estás ocupada- por primera vez adoptó una expresión de seriedad- si el clan Araki planea algo en nuestra contra lo más probable es que vayan a por vosotros dos, la actual Okashira y el que para muchos es el Okashira legitimo, me da igual cual de los dos es el de verdad, por lo que a mi respecta ambos sois validos. Creo que lo de los pergaminos de técnicas secretas es una maniobra de despiste y si no lo es tampoco cambia nada por que tú- señalo a la comadreja- mi querida niña eres la única que conoce el paradero de la biblioteca de tu abuelo.

-¿Cree que buscan eliminarnos?- preguntó tratando de parecer calmada.

-No directamente, creo que quieren absorbernos, quedarse con nuestros hombres y mujeres y robarnos nuestras redes de información.

-¿No les valen las suyas?

-Shinomori-san, ellos son sombras que siguen en las sombras, no se parecen en nada a nosotros y sus informadores trabajan bajo la coacción y las amenazas por lo que los datos que adquieren tienen una fiabilidad del 40%, en cambio las nuestras son fiables en un 95%. Su prestigio no tiene comparación con el del Oniwabanshu, son más ricos, más numerosos pero no mejores- sonrió satisfecho con su explicación- además hay alguien que aun no tienen bajo su dominio.

-¿Habla de Aoshi-sama?

-Jajajajaja por supuesto que no- la miró con diversión sabiendo que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba- hay alguien mucho más importante para ellos aquí.

-Siendo así habría que pensar una buena estrategia de defensa- pronunció Aoshi.

-Tienes toda la razón, tú eres un gran estratega, seguro que entre los dos encontráis la solución.

-Aoshi-sama, lo siento pero no podré ir a Tokyo con usted.

-¡Pamplinas!- el anciano negó con la cabeza las palabras de la ninja- lo mejor que puedes hacer es llevártelo de aquí y ayudarle a recuperarse cuanto antes, Misao-chan. A parte de eso, en Tokyo hay alguien que podría ayudarnos.

Misao le miró sin comprender, no sabía que hubiera algún aliado en Tokyo tan importante como para ser considerado por el tercer clan principal. En cambio Aoshi se preguntaba si eso formaba parte del plan de Okina para mandarla a Tokyo. Pero en la mente de ambos estaba la misma pregunta ¿qué hacían con el muchacho que había sobrevivido a aquella emboscada?

-Del muchacho herido y todo ese tema nos encargaremos Nenji-chan y yo- sacó un sobre del interior de su gi- Encárgate de encontrar a Kojima Kento y entregarle esta carta, por lo que sé vive cerca de un templo a las afueras de Tokyo.

-¿No tiene algún detalle más concreto?- hizo un puchero, Tokyo era muy grande.

-¿Para qué? Se te da muy bien buscar a gente, te pasaste media vida buscando aquí al hombre serio y sus compañeros.

-Uy sí… un éxito rotundo, deberían darme un premio por los buenos resultados…

El hombre se echó a reír, la comadreja siendo sarcástica era algo nuevo, si supiera lo cerca que había estado de encontrarlos tantas veces y la de maniobras de evasión en las que él mismo había participado para evitar que se involucrara en negocios turbios, les acribillaría con sus kunai sin piedad. El ex-Okashira la miró sorprendido no sabía que le había buscado.

-Basta de palabrería, vuestro tren sale en tres horas. No repliques- cortó de raíz el reclamo de Misao- levántate, ve a tu cuarto ponte muy guapa y sube a ese tren, tienes muchos corazones que romper en Tokyo y quien sabe… quizás vuelvas con planes de boda- sintió un escalofrío al notar la mirada asesina del ninja- o puede que no… ¿quién lo sabe?- rió como un majadero.

Tras un rato de miradas de reproche del ninja hacia el anciano y los intentos de replica frustrados de la comadreja optaron por hacer lo que debían, los dos Onis a preparar las cosas que les faltaban y el viejo a ayudar a Okina con el muchacho herido.

A la hora acordada y después de una larguísima despedida llena de abrazos, besos y demás muestras cariñosas no muy bien vistas en Japón, el tren inició su recorrido en dirección a la capital. El viaje estuvo lleno de risas, anécdotas, fantasías sobre lo que harían allí y el eterno mareo de Sanosuke y su fobia a aquella máquina. La estación de Tokyo marcaba el final de su trayecto.

Tokyo la actual capital de Japón una gran ciudad ajetreada, todo allí le resultaba tan familiar pero a la vez desconocido, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a un lugar en concreto pero no sabía a donde además no sería cortés abandonar a sus compañeros para correr sin un destino seguro.

-¿Pasa algo, Aoshi?- preguntó Kenshin- hace rato que te noto incomodo.

-No sé donde tengo que ir.

-¿Oro? Vamos al dojo Kamiya.

Aoshi alzó una ceja, eso ya lo sabía pero él no hablaba del dojo, en fin ya lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Todos los caminos parecían gritarle para que fuera y en sus oídos parecía escuchar con claridad el fragor de cientos de batallas.

-Te enseñaré la ciudad cuando os instaléis.

-Gracias.

-¿Estás bien?

Solamente asintió deseando llegar pronto al dojo, relajarse un poco y tal vez obtener alguna respuesta.

Las chicas caminaban delante de ellos hablando de a saber qué sin parar de reír, mientras Yahiko y Sanosuke se quejaban por llevar parte de los equipajes de las mujeres, la otra parte la cargaba Kenshin, nadie se había atrevido a darle algo a él, así que lo único que llevaba era su equipaje y el de Misao, que todo sea dicho, se lo había quitado de las manos pese a sus quejas. Vistos así parecían una gran familia, muy extraña pero una familia, era agradable sentirse así.

Finalmente las puertas del dojo Kamiya se alzaban frente a ellos, todo un alivio.

Mientras en Kyoto.

Tras interrogar al joven Chihiro sobre el incidente de Aizu y obtener algunas respuestas y elaborar diversas teorías los dos ancianos, Okina y Iada Ryusei, se dieron por satisfechos. El asunto estaba claro, esa emboscada no era para el Oniwabanshu, era para el hombre que debería haber ido, pero de nada servía ahora preocuparse por eso ahora que ya era tarde, en ese caso la mejor defensa sería un buen ataque mas tendrían que esperar al regreso de sus Okashiras, nadie en su sano juicio atacaría directamente el Aoiya ahora que sus ninjas rendían al máximo tras la incursión de los Araki.

Okina dejó todo el asunto en manos de su viejo amigo y partió en busca de Saito a ver que le contaba el lobo sobre la reencontrada Oni. En la comisaría le indicaron que había salido pero le dieron su ubicación exacta y sin perder más tiempo se encaminó a la pequeña taberna unos metros más allá de la comisaría. Pidió un té antes de sentarse frente al hombre que le miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, viejo chiflado?

-Lo sabes muy bien.

-¿A mi sí vas a contarme toda la verdad?

-No sé de que hablas, Saito- desvió su mirada a un lado.

-Es la vida de tu nieta la que está en juego ¿hasta cuando piensas hacer el estúpido?- devoró parte de su plato de soba- ¿tan poca importancia tiene la niña para ti? ¿O es que ya te has cansado de cuidarla?

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- gritó molesto.

-¡Pues deja de hacer el imbécil, viejo!

Gimoteó con dolor, hubiese preferido no confesar algo así por que cuestionaba una parte del honor del Oniwabanshu.

-Vamos, confiesa de una vez.

-El abuelo de Misao no confiaba en Rin, en nuestros tiempos cuando un ninja se consideraba indigno de confianza se le eliminaba, pero no era más que una niña y nos ablandó a todos.

-¿Qué más?

-Ella estaba enamorada de Aoshi y odiaba a Ayame-chan por su cercanía con él.

-¿Qué más?

-No hay más…

-Yo creo que sí- miró con desprecio al anciano- ¿qué más?

-Dijo que no veía a Misao desde que tenía tres o cuatro años- suspiró con pesadez- cuando la destinaron a Nagasaki tenía dos años.

-Ya veo, un error letal tanto si es un fallo de memoria como si accidentalmente ha confesado haber vuelto a verla- encendió un cigarrillo- ¿hasta cuando pensabas callarte algo tan importante?

-Quería descartar que fuera un error inocente…

-No existen los errores inocentes, viejo estúpido, ya deberías saberlo- se levantó dejando el dinero de su comida y el té de Okina sobre la mesa- Y ahora sígueme, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

El anciano obedeció en una actitud sumisa impropia de él sabiendo que su falta de reflejos podría haberlos llevado a todos a la ruina, el viejo Okina había perdido sus facultades de espía.

De vuelta a Tokyo. Tras acomodar sus cosas en la habitación que le había asignado se movió con sigilo hacia el exterior, pese a no conocer el destino al que su cuerpo deseaba dirigirse llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejarse llevar por su instinto, intuición o lo que fuese eso. Escapó sin avisar a nadie y mucho menos a la comadreja. Oyó unos pasos tras él, los reconoció rápidamente y esperó a saber si le seguía o era una simple casualidad, su escapada secreta a algún punto indeterminado había acabado siendo no tan secreta, dada su insistencia suspiró y se giró a mirarla.

-Misao ¿por qué te escondes?

-Jejeje _"¿se ha dado cuenta?"_- se llevó la mano a la nuca y rió tontamente- en fin… yo… ya me iba.

-Puedes venir sin necesidad de esconderte- dijo retomando su camino- pero te advierto que no sé a donde voy.

-¿Algún sitio que recuerda?

-No.

El camino llevaba a las afueras donde se alzaba un majestuoso bosque convirtiéndose en algo mágico iluminado por la luz rojiza del atardecer, la vista de Aoshi recorrió el lugar analizando cada recoveco impasible como buscando a un enemigo invisible pero extremadamente peligroso. Todo su cuerpo se movió nuevamente retomando su improvisado camino ella le siguió con cuidado. Poco a poco la silueta de una mansión occidental se iba dibujando, estaba descuidada, la maleza se había adueñado de las zonas ajardinadas y la hiedra trepaba por la fachada. Giró hacia ella alzándola en brazos para saltar la valla.

Esa casa sí la conocía aunque preferiría no conocerla o al menos no recordarla, pese a la dolorosa necesidad de huir y refugiarse en los brazos de la comadreja recorrió el empedrado camino hacia la entrada principal, había algo que deseaba recuperar en su antigua habitación.

-¿Conoce este lugar?- se aventuró a preguntar mirando a todos lados.

-Sí, nos iremos en seguida.

Sabía lo que era por lo que había leído en uno de los diarios de Okashira de Aoshi, y aunque quería preguntar y saber más cosas se contuvo para no incomodarlo, olvidando el hecho que podría recordar el sitio pero no mucho más. Con paso firme y seguro se adentraron en aquella mansión, subieron las escaleras, se hacía evidente que sabía a donde iba. Unas grandes puertas se abrieron con un chasquido, la vista de la comadreja recorrió el lugar fascinada, era la sala más grande que había visto en su vida, el ninja avanzó hasta la parte en que el suelo de madera aún retenía la sangre de los que un día fueron sus compañeros, se sentó allí, era extraño, pese a sentirse nostálgico la sensación de culpa había desaparecido por completo, sintió la pequeña y cálida mano de la ninja sobre su hombro, la cubrió con la suya masajeándola.

-Estoy bien.

-Si necesita algo dígamelo.

-Acompáñame, quiero recoger algo si aún está aquí.

Asintió para seguirle a través de un pasillo a la derecha de la sala de baile, al fondo había una gran habitación con un baño privado, le explicó que ese había sido su cuarto y sin contar nada más entró en el baño y levantó unos tablones cerca de la tina para bañarse, sacó una pequeña cajita sonrió al ver que continuaba allí, la guardó cuidadosamente en su gi a salvo de la curiosidad de Misao. Revolvió su largo cabello antes de sacarla de aquel sitio horrible por lo que significaba no por su aspecto.

La noche había caído, los del dojo ya habrían cenado, seguro que ya estarían a punto de irse a dormir, suerte que a la comadreja se le había ocurrido avisar que salían para que no se preocuparan. Recorriendo el camino de vuelta sin preguntas incomodas pero con la constante charla de la comadreja.

No se habían equivocado, al llegar descubrieron que el único que seguía levantado era Kenshin que les informó que les habían guardado algo de cena y después se fue a dormir. En la sala todo estaba ordenado y las habitaciones del Kenshingumi estaban al lado así que para no molestarles subieron a la parte del tejado donde estaban sus habitaciones, nada mejor que cenar viendo las estrellas y la luna que en pocos días sería nueva.

Era bien entrada la noche y el cansancio del viaje se hacía cada vez mayor, así que, a pesar de estar tan a gusto en el tejado con Aoshi viendo las estrellas se puso en pie y bajó de un salto al suelo, el ninja hizo lo mismo. Sus habitaciones eran contiguas, esperó de pie en el corredor para verla entrar antes de hacer lo mismo. Misao se deshizo de sus ropajes sustituyéndolos por su corta yukata para dormir. Extendió el futón dispuesta a acostarse.

Al otro lado de la delgada pared pudo oír un fuerte golpe y un quejido, salió atropelladamente, deslizó el shoji sin pararse a pensar. Vio a Aoshi arrodillado en el suelo con las manos en su cabeza, respiraba con dificultad, se arrodilló alarmada a su lado, se aventuró a poner sus manos sobre las de él y eso le hizo reaccionar agarró con fuerza las muñecas de la comadreja que dejó escapar un quejido de dolor sentía que le iba a quebrar los huesos si ejercía un poco más de presión, tiró con fuerza del frágil cuerpo y la pegó contra su pecho, su respiración se entrecortaba y su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado. Lo que fuera que acababa de recordar debía ser horrible a juzgar por su reacción.

-No… no me preguntes nada- susurró finalmente.

Asintió a su petición correspondiendo aquel desesperado abrazo y aunque sentía que le faltaba el aire no se quejó, a medida que Aoshi se relajaba la presión sobre su cuerpo disminuía.

-Perdóname ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No es nada, no se preocupe- acarició su mejilla sonriéndole- todo está bien.

-Lo siento.

La cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta su futón, arropándola como si fuera una niña, apartó algunos mechones rebeldes de su flequillo, besó su frente y seguidamente la comisura de sus labios, después acarició su mejilla le dio las buenas noches y se marchó.

La noche dio paso al día, los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana, frotó sus muñecas sintiendo que le dolían una barbaridad abrió los ojos adormilada y las miró fijamente, se incorporó con brusquedad mirándolas horrorizada ¡Kami! Tenía unos buenos moratones, no imaginaba que le iban a salir ¿cómo disimularlos? No podía ir todo el día con los guantes y si usaba maquillaje a la que se pusiera a fregar desaparecería… ¡vendas! Claro, esa era su solución milagrosa, ojala a nadie le diera por preguntarle.

Se vistió a toda prisa y se vendó cuidadosamente, sacó la mejor de sus sonrisas para correr a la cocina, mejor no dejar a Kaoru a solas con el desayuno para todos.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin subo el capítulo, he estado un poco liadilla con mi proyecto acabando de diseñar los personajes y ultimando el guión, para empezar de una vez con las páginas, por eso puede que tarde un poquito en actualizar, suerte que los próximos capítulos los tengo casi escritos por completo jejeje. En el próximo capítulo van a haber problemas, una discusión inesperada y el Kenshingumi tomará protagonismo.

********************************************************************

**Bruja:** jajajaja muy cierto, alguien debería enseñarle a desconfiar, aunque eso ya lo intentó Aoshi y no sirvió de nada, es un caso perdido esta muchacha. Okina claramente ha ido a molestar, mira que no iba a salir en esa parte y cuando me dí cuenta estaba escribiendo la escena con él jajajaja. Un besazo amiga.

**Misao Koishikawa:** Saito la adora aunque no lo quiera reconocer ¿a quien fastidiaría si algo malo le pasase a Misao? Se aburriría mucho sin ella. Para saber quien quiere llevarse a la comadreja aún tendrás que esperar. Jajajaja otra más para el club anti-Rin, me alegro de haber logrado que sea tan odiosa, si hasta yo la odio, jejeje. Bueno espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia, un beso.

**Shumy:** ya dijo Okina que Rin no era tan lista como cree ella misma. La conversación Saito-Okina no ha sido muy larga, era un pequeño anticipo a lo que va a venir en el próximo. Como dices a partir del próximo el Kenshingumi toma protagonismo, ya tenía ganas de centrarme un poco en ellos. Un besazo.

**Okashira Janet:** me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de Misao de pequeña, la verdad es que me encanta imaginármelos así, sobre todo la parte en que a Aoshi se le cae la baba con su minicomadreja jejeje. Un besazo.

**Kunoichi Karla:** pese al imprevisto del chico malherido al final ha logrado llevársela. Jajajaja no sufras que Soujiro no va a salir, a mi tampoco me cae bien, aunque sería un buen aliado para Rin, acabas de darme una idea para otra historia. Aún queda mucho por descubrir de Rin y la mayoría seguro que no te gusta, me pregunto que tipo de superhéroe inventarías para eliminar a Rin jajajaja. Un besazo amiga, que te vaya bien el estudio.


	20. Juego de celos

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 20.- Juego de celos**

Las vendas de Misao fueron el tema del día en el dojo Kamiya, hicieron apuestas sobre el motivo de su vendaje sin llegar a una conclusión clara, Kaoru creía que era por costumbre, Sanosuke y Yahiko que era para llamar la atención del cubo de hielo, Kenshin que quizás se había lastimado y Megumi que se debía a una noche de pasión desenfrenada con el ninja. Ajena a las dudas e interrogantes que estaba suscitando barría felizmente el empedrado de la entrada.

Sin embargo había alguien que tenía sus sospechas del motivo y si sus sospechas eran acertadas trataba de ocultar las marcas de su acción y seguramente esas no eran las únicas que tenía debido a la fuerza exagerada que había realizado sobre su delicado cuerpo con aquel abrazo.

Megumi observaba con detenimiento a ambos ninjas, ella tan feliz-despreocupada-inocente como de costumbre, él… bueno en su línea, como si no estuviese pero sin despegar la vista de la muchacha, empezaba a estar muy aburrida su cuerpo necesitaba el cariño y calor de cierto hombretón que se dedicaba a devorar sandía como si no hubiese un mañana. Bufó con desgana apartando con chulería su cabello. Alguien como ella enamorada de alguien como él, que irónico.

Se puso en pie con una idea traviesa en su mente, lo sentía por Misao pero iba a robarle a su hombre un ratito. Rió mirando al castaño que se limitó a devorar otra cuña de sandía más. Caminó seductoramente hasta el ninja y carraspeó para ganarse su atención.

-Ven conmigo, quiero hacerte una revisión.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos, quiero descartar posibles secuelas, sólo será un rato.

Miró de nuevo a Misao barrer de lo más animada y accedió a acompañar a la doctora, la idea de quedarse medio idiota no le gustaba nada, la siguió hasta una de las pequeñas habitaciones junto al porche donde estaban los demás. La kitsune cerró el shoji a sus espaldas sabiendo a ciencia cierta que había captado la total atención de Sanosuke.

-Aparte de la cabeza ¿alguna lesión más?

-Golpes sin importancia- dijo sentándose.

-Bájate la yukata- alzó una ceja ¿para que hacer eso si iba a mirarle la cabeza?- revisaré que no haya lesiones musculares y ese tipo de cosas.

La miró no muy convencido de aquello, pero bueno, ella era médico y seguro que sabía lo que hacía, tiró de la mangas dejando la yukata en su cintura aún sujeta por el obi. La doctora observo su musculosa espalda con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, ojala hubiese tenido oportunidad de manosear un poquito a aquel tiarrón mientras fue presa de Kanryu.

Recorrió sus hombros comprobando la flexibilidad de la articulación, la elasticidad de los músculos y revisando todo lo que se le ocurrió para tardar lo máximo posible, el muy maldito estaba como una rosa por no tener no tenía ni un triste moratón.

En el porche Sanosuke miraba insistentemente el shoji de la sala donde habían desaparecido la doctora y el ninja mientras golpeteaba el suelo con su pie sin parar, de hecho desde que entraran la atención del resto se había centrado en el luchador que parecía a punto de saltar. Su momento de tranquilidad y cotilleo se vio drásticamente interrumpido cuando se abrieron de golpe las puertas del dojo y de muy malas maneras entraron cuatro enormes hombres.

-¿Quién de vosotras dos es Kamiya Kaoru?

El más grande de ellos tomó a Misao por la trenza, dejó escapar un ligero quejido, esa vez su instinto funcionó antes que su razón, sacó velozmente uno de sus kunai y con la misma velocidad cortó su pelo viéndose liberada del agarre de aquel tipo asqueroso, acto seguido pateó su cabeza dejándolo tirando en el suelo.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte gigante idiota!

El grito de la comadreja llegó a sus oídos, Aoshi corrió con su torso desnudo hasta su protegida temiendo que los intrusos pudiesen ser enemigos mortales. Miró con desconfianza a los tres hombres que quedaban en pie y sin esperar a saber si eran amigos o enemigos los dejó tirados en el suelo con su kenpô que no recordaba haber aprendido pero que era muy útil.

-¿Se puede saber quienes son esos idiotas?- preguntó la comadreja apuntándolos con la escoba.

-Ni idea…- Kaoru se arrodilló junto a uno de los hombres- no los había visto antes…

-Yo tampoco- confirmó el pelirrojo- sin embargo preguntaban por ti, Kaoru.

Megumi avanzó hasta sus compañeros revisando su estado, asegurándose de que no hubiese heridos a los que atender.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido hacer semejante cosa!?- chilló horrorizada Megumi señalando el pelo de Misao- ¡es horrible, horrible!

-¿Ah? Sólo es pelo, ya volverá a crecerme…

-¡El pelo forma parte del atractivo femenino, tonta!- se cruzó de brazos- con esos pelos no podrás casarte…

-¡Oh Kami! La próxima vez dejaré que me corten el cuello para mantener a salvo mi peinado- contestó con sarcasmo entrecerrando su mirada- todo el mundo sabe que puedes casarte sin cabeza, pero con un mal peinado…

Las dos se miraron retándose con la mirada, Megumi suspiró alargó sus manos y tiró de las mejillas de Misao con fuerza.

-Mira que eres tonta.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Bruja! ¡Qué me haces daño!

-¡Pues no seas cría!

-¿Qué hablas? Si tú eres peor que yo.

-¿Piensas pasearte medio desnudo el resto del día?

La sorpresa fue general al reconocer la voz de la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras, Sanosuke tenía la vista fija en Megumi pese a hablarle a Aoshi.

-Por mucho que te pasees así no lograrás que se fije en ti.

-¿Estás celoso, Sanosuke?

-¡Calla kitsune! ¡No estoy hablando contigo!

-¡A mí no me hables así cabeza de pollo!

-¿Así cómo, kitsune?

-Con esa arrogancia.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te hable?- preguntó en tono burlón- ¿cómo el cubo de hielo?

-No te pegaría nada- le miró con indiferencia- ¿chicas, vamos al mercado?

-Me… Megumi…- balbuceó Kaoru.

Sanosuke avanzó hasta ella agarrándola de la muñeca y la llevó lejos de los oídos ajenos, forcejeó inútilmente mientras le arrastraba a la parte trasera de la casa. La empotró suavemente contra la pared clavando sus ojos marrones en los azul oscuro de ella, apoyó sus manos seductoramente contra la pared a cada lado del cuerpo de ella.

-¿Tanto te gusta el tipo siniestro?

-No sé de donde has sacado eso- miró sus uñas con dedicación- pero si fuera así tampoco puedes quejarte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo diría… que tú y yo sólo somos amigos, además tarde o temprano volverás a China, Mongolia o donde demonios vayas.

Analizó mentalmente sus palabras ¿si no se fuera todo cambiaría? A él le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo la kitsune no podía negarlo pero le sacaba de sus casillas esa actitud altiva que mostraba tantas veces.

-¿Qué harías si te besase, kitsune?

-No te atreverías- susurró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- redujo la distancia rozando su nariz con la de ella- no soy tan cobarde.

Eliminó la corta distancia a sus labios y los tomó con posesión, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared dando inicio a un juego excitante por la posibilidad de ser pillados en plena acción. Las manos de Megumi descansaron sobre el trasero del castaño que llevó una mano a la nuca femenina profundizando el beso, pronto les faltó el aire.

-Ya iba siendo hora de que te decidieras, cabeza pollo…

-Shhh…

"¡No seas tan celoso! Si pules un poco más tu hombría y llegas a la altura de Kenshin… tal vez acabe fijándome en ti" recordó esas palabras que le había dedicado al ser rescatada de Kanryu y que seguía sin entender, pero pensar nunca había sido lo suyo así que se centró en su labor de devorar a aquella kitsune a la que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando.

En el patio delantero habían retomado sus actividades, Kaoru se llevó a Misao para arreglarle el corte de pelo, Yahiko marchó en busca del comisario, Kenshin acabó de barrer la entrada después de atar a los intrusos y Aoshi fue secuestrado por Kenji que quería grullas de papel y otras figuritas de origami.

Kaoru dio los últimos tijeretazos a la cabellera azabache de la comadreja, aquella larguísima melena ahora a penas le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, la tanuki suspiró peinándola un poco.

-Es un cambio muy radical, pero te queda bien, pareces más mayor.

-¿En serio?- sus ojos verdes centellearon mirándose al espejo de mano- si lo llego a saber me lo corto antes jajaja.

-Tampoco es eso, tonta jajaja.

-Ya… eso tampoco lograría que aceptasen que soy mayor, a este paso cumpliré los noventa y aún me tratarán como a una niña.

-Qué exagerada… Ahora que me acuerdo…- se llevó una mano a los labios- hoy vamos a comer al Akabeko con los del dojo Maekawa, podéis venir si queréis.

-¡No te preocupes! Prepararé lo que sea, marchaos tranquilos.

Tras la llegada del comisario la familia Himura-Kamiya y Yahiko salieron hacia el Akabeko y la comadreja se encerró en la cocina a preparar un delicioso banquete para su Aoshi-sama y ya que estaba algún postre para todos. El ninja le ayudó a subir las cosas al tejado a ambos les encantaba estar allí arriba, y total, estaban solos, no necesitaban la mesa para nada.

Se tumbaron satisfechos tras la comida disfrutando del silencio, allí no había ninjas locos corriendo arriba y abajo, ni Saito y sus misiones imposibles y sobre todo ¡no estaba Rin! La Okashira sonrió acercándose un poco a Aoshi.

-No me ha dicho nada- tomó un mechón de su ahora corto cabello- ¿Qué tal me queda?

-Estás muy bien así.

Le acarició el pelo acercándose un poco más, enredando sus dedos en las onduladas puntas, agachó la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo por la cercanía. Aprovechó el ataque de timidez de la ninja para deshacer el vendaje revelando los amoratados antebrazos, los acarició con cuidado y le miró apenado, no había querido lastimarla, pero lo había hecho y no había nada en el mundo que le doliera más que ser el causante de eso.

-No ponga esa cara, no es nada, en unos días desaparecerán por completo.

-Lo siento debería…

Suspiró con amargura incorporándose, desvió su mirada hacia el ninja.

-¡Ya basta! Esto le va a sonar muy cruel pero… ¡Kami! ¿Quiere dejarse de tonterías de una vez? Que si debería haber impedido esto, que si no debería haber hecho aquello, que si puse en peligro a no sé quién… ¡EMPIECE A VIVIR SU VIDA DE UNA VEZ! Sólo tiene que avanzar sin culparse de todo a cada paso, no es tan difícil, hasta el tonto de Sanosuke puede hacerlo.

Hizo una pausa deseando que su expresión continuase siendo la impasible de siempre, sin embargo él la miraba entre sorprendido y apenado.

-Quiero decir…- suspiró de nuevo- ¿de que le sirve atormentarse con eso? Ya no sirve de nada pensar en que podría o no haber hecho.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- preguntó con frialdad.

-¡Pues dejarlo atrás! No puede culparse y castigarse eternamente.

-Sería más sencillo si no fuese como si acabase de ocurrir.

-Eso no es más que una excusa- le miró fijamente a los ojos- cuando lo recordaba también se culpaba y castigaba. Debería estar contento de seguir con vida. Hannya y los demás deben estar muy tristes…

Bajó al suelo de un salto y se perdió en el interior de la casa, en cambio él se quedó allí. No ponía excusas, al menos no lo hacía ahora, realmente era complicado descubrir todas esas cosas y no desesperarse, no era una persona ejemplar precisamente y acumulaba un gran número de fallos imperdonables a su criterio. Apartó aquellos pensamientos negativos de su mente, ciertamente no servía de nada mortificarse por algo que ya no tenía solución. Observó el cielo, se había levantado viento y seguramente llovería por que el aire tenía un cierto olor a humedad.

No volvió a verla en lo que quedaba de día a pesar de buscarla y tratar de localizar su ki no dio con ella, así que cuando los Himura volvieron de su comida con los Maekawa, se dedicó a tomar té con Kenshin en la sala de descanso y conversar un rato. Con el paso de las horas el cielo se fue nublando amenazando con descargar su furia en cualquier momento.

La hora de la cena los reunió a todos Sanosuke y Megumi con una sonrisa resplandeciente en sus rostros, habían pasado todo el día haciendo manitas y recuperando el tiempo perdido, Kaoru y Kenshin dando de comer a Kenji cuyo único interés era jugar con Yahiko y Misao que se dedicaban a hacer el tonto y pelear por ver quien comía más deprisa, Aoshi en cambio cenaba en silencio observando los intentos de la comadreja por no dejar que nadie se diese cuenta de que habían discutido ni de sus pequeños sobresaltos con los truenos.

Cuando hubo acabado de cenar se disculpó con todos diciendo que estaba algo cansada y se marchó como una flecha a su habitación, trató de leer un rato, después pasó a escribir, a hacer ejercicio… nada, no podía concentrarse en nada. Horas más tarde se rindió, suspiró con pesadumbre, se enfundó su corta yukata de dormir y se tumbó en su futón tapando con fuerza sus oídos, estúpida tormenta veraniega, estúpidos truenos y estúpida ella y sus tontos miedos infantiles… cada vez que el resplandor eléctrico rompía la oscuridad de la noche en su mente se dibujaba el letal filo de una katana y el estruendo de los truenos no ayudaba mucho a calmar sus nervios, menos mal que empezaba a amainar por que esa vez no tenía a donde huir, se había peleado con Aoshi y Okina y el resto de sus compañeros estaban en Kyoto, y la opción de salir en busca de Yahiko, Sano o Megumi no le seducía en lo más mínimo. Se hizo un ovillo intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran los truenos, hasta que una mano grande y cálida se detuvo en su hombro, giró su vista nublada por algunas lágrimas rebeldes y no pudo más que sorprenderse por verle allí arrodillado junto a ella.

-Creía que vendrías.

-Estoy bien… no necesito nada…

-Misao ¿sigues enfadada?

-Yo no estoy enfadada…

-Me alegro de oír eso, hazme un hueco.

Se hizo a un lado mirando atenta al ninja que se acomodaba junto a ella y la atrapaba en un abrazo protector.

-Tienes razón, no puedo seguir así.

Alzó su rostro para sonreírle, estaba segura de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- clavó sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad en él- a avanzar, no quiero ser más tonto que Sagara.

-¿Me está pidiendo ayuda?- parpadeó incrédula.

-Diría que es justamente lo que he hecho ¿no?

-Pero usted nunca…

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- acarició su mejilla- me estoy especializando en hacer cosas por primera vez- susurró con humor.

-Más bien rehaciéndolas ¿no?

Como toda respuesta recibió una sonrisa y un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios pese a que ella giró inconscientemente su rostro buscando un contacto más profundo logró únicamente que los labios de Aoshi se movieran a su frente para después abrazarla ignorando el anhelo de algo más que un contacto fraternal.

-Duerme.

-Buenas noches, Aoshi-sama…

Aquel mismo día en la jefatura de la policía de Kyoto, Saito esperaba más que impaciente a que al viejo Okina se decidiese a abrir la boca, encendió el sexto cigarrillo en lo que iba de tarde y exhaló el humo lanzándoselo directamente a la cara logrando que tosiera.

-Si no hablas tu lo haré yo- vio al viejo apretar con fuerza sus manos- no sé que demonios te estás callando pero no sufras- su voz sonó tétrica y amenazante- que me acabaré enterando y me vengaré de todo el trabajo que me estás dando.

-No me callo nada.

-Nanakase Haruna tiene un pasado bastante turbio a la par que interesante, sobre todo la parte del burdel de…

-Eso no tiene ningún tipo de importancia.

-Ciertamente, pero seguro que al cubo de hielo le afecta saber a que se dedicaba su mamaíta antes de ser un kunoichi oficial.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso?- entrecerró su mirada con desprecio hacia el policía- creía que investigabas a Rin-chan…

-Una cosa no quita la otra, todo lo que pueda guardar relación con ese tema está bajo investigación, te guste a ti o no, y me da igual lo que opines al respecto.

-Deja en paz a Haruna…

-¿Por qué? Espero que no se pareciera a ti, aunque a juzgar por el aspecto del cubo de hielo yo diría que no…

Sonrió al comprobar la reacción del anciano, parecía un animalillo indefenso abandonado en mitad de un huracán, ahora si que había dado en el clavo, había encontrado lo que se estaba callando y tanto temía que saliera a la luz, lo mejor de todo es que sólo estaba conjeturando.

-¿Sabe que es tu nieto?

-No.

-Uy una boda entre nietos, que tierno ¿verdad?

-Misao no es mi nieta si es lo que insinúas.

-¿Y? ella te considera su abuelo ¿hasta cuando vas a mentirles?- dio una larga calada a su cigarro- es contraproducente, tarde o temprano tendrás que confesarlo si tienes un ápice de respeto por la comadreja.

-Si Haruna no se lo dijo no seré yo quien lo haga, fue su decisión.

-Quiero el motivo a cambio de guardarte el secreto.

-El Oniwabanshu estaba en crisis y no estaba asegurada la supervivencia de nadie, ella creía ciegamente en el antiguo procedimiento de los clanes- dio un hondo suspiro- creía que lo mejor era desvincularse de su familia…

-Esa historia ya me la sé, toda la escoria cortada por el mismo patrón, ahórrate los detalles lacrimógenos.

-A los quince años eligió marcharse de Kyoto a Mie, cuando volvió me enteré de lo del burdel, había renunciado a su familia, se casó con Kento-san y dos años después nació Aoshi. Si estuviese viva habría renunciado a él cuando hubiese cumplido los ocho años.

-Un encanto de mujer, ya veo a quien se parece.

-Te equivocas, no se parece en nada a Haruna.

-Como tú digas, te contaré lo mismo que al cubo de hielo- le miró amenazante- y más te vale relatarme todas tus conclusiones o puede que se me escape tu secretito.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Odio cuando los personajes se revelan y hacen lo que les viene en gana, he reescrito el capítulo tantas veces que ya no sé ni que he puesto jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado, tenía ganas de escribir la parte de Sanosuke x Megumi, aunque me ha dado mucha guerra y al final no ha quedado como quería pero aún y así me siento bastante satisfecha con ello, temía que quedase demasiado romanticón y azucarado, he tratado de mantener esa personalidad retadora y altiva de la kitsune, ojala lo haya logrado.

No sé de donde me ha venido la idea loca de poner a Okina como abuelo de Aoshi (quizás influencia por leer '**Hielo **Oscuro' de Orquidblack) por que la verdad no se parecen ni de casualidad, aunque bueno, en una organización como el Oniwabanshu la mitad de ellos deben estar emparentados de algún modo. En un principio el secreto de Okina iba a ser otro, pero bueno así quedó al final.

***********************************************************

**Misao Koishikawa:** por suerte para Aoshi, Misao siempre le apoyará pase lo que pase y más en un momento complicado aunque no haya querido explicarle que ha recordado, a veces sobran las palabras ¿no? Misao tiene muchos defensores en Tokyo, aunque Battosai furioso da mucho miedito sería uno de los mejores guardaespaldas jajajaja. Espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad con el secretito de Okina y que te haya gustado. Un besazo.

**Bruja:** Aoshi se guarda secretitos jejeje, no te preocupes que tarde o temprano confesará. Al final ha optado por las vendas pero eso no ha impedido que sea el tema de conversación, al menos se ha librado de las preguntas incomodas aunque no de la culpabilidad del ninja y eso ha provocado una mini pelea entre ellos. Saito los arrastra todos como quiere jajajaja, aunque creo que con Tokyo no puede. Un besazo amiga.

**Shumy:** wow cuantas preguntas jajaja, la respuesta a dos de ellas te las daré en el próximo, en este quería centrarme un poco en Meg y Sano, no te preocupes, no te torturaré mucho con la espera jajaja. Un besazo.

**Okashira Janet:** recordaba lo de los guantes, de hecho lo ponía en el párrafo de las vendas, ella los descarta por que no puede fregar y cocinar con ellos puestos, de ahí salió lo de las vendas. Un besazo y suerte.

**Kunoichi Karla: **vaya ideas más disparatadas jajaja, Sano se puso celoso de Aoshi como había planeado Meg. Los que se pelearon fueron Aoshi y Misao aunque no les ha durado mucho, si es que no pueden estar el uno sin el otro. Sobre lo de tomar una decisión en firme sobre Misao, creo que él ya decidió cuando se despertó sin memoria, sólo falta que se lance a decírselo. Un besazo amiga.


	21. Decisión de futuro

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 21.- Decisión de futuro**

En Kyoto los pajarillos cantaban alegremente entre los árboles sin preocupaciones mientras una imponente sombra recorría el tortuoso camino en dirección a una pequeña casa. Se oían risas de niños que disfrutaban de las altas temperaturas veraniegas chapoteando en el pequeño arrollo cercano.

Sus ojos azul marino reflejaban la luz del sol y su sonrisa resplandeció al ver a su 'amigo' jugar despreocupadamente con aquellos niños. Avanzó con sigilo sin lograr pasar desapercibido para el hombre de ojos dorados que pese a todo le ignoraba por completo.

-No creí vivir lo suficiente para ver al temible Saito jugar con sus cachorros.

-¿Qué te ha hecho bajar de la montaña?- preguntó con sorna- ¿te han echado las bestias?

-En realidad sentía una gran curiosidad por tu plan.

-¿Y para eso has venido a mi casa?- le miró inquisitivamente.

-Papi ¿Quién es el señor de los dientes brillantes?- cuestionó una niña morena con ojos ámbar iguales a los de su padre- ¿viene a jugar?

-Yukiko-chan, vuelve adentro.

La pequeña hizo pucheros pero de nada le sirvió, pateó una piedrecita que había en mitad del camino con todas sus fuerzas y se fue de muy mala gana con sus dos hermanos mayores, que rieron divertidos por la reacción de su hermanita.

-Venga, va, Hajime ¿qué quieres a cambio de mi participación en tu juego?

-¡Ju! Cuéntame que te traes entre manos con la Oni ¿ya te has cansado de vivir con las cabras?

-Jajajajaja- palmeó con fuerza la espalda del lobo- ¡vamos! Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no se puede vivir solo eternamente.

-Muy bien, pero que conste que yo pongo las normas.

-Parecéis un par de mujeres chafarderas con demasiado tiempo libre, Hajime-chan- se oyó la voz lejana de Tokyo

Ambos hombres carraspearon ignorando el comentario de la mujer, se sonrieron con superioridad y estrecharon sus manos sellando su acuerdo, ahora el juego que había iniciado Saito tenía un nuevo colaborador, Hiko Seijuro.

Mientras tanto en Tokyo, los habitantes del dojo Kamiya se repartían las labores domésticas, Kenshin eligió rápidamente su labor favorita, lavar la ropa, Sanosuke y Yahiko que trataba de huir fueron obligados a limpiar el dojo de arriba abajo, Megumi se escabulló hábilmente sacando como excusa al doctor Genzai, a los dos ninjas les encargaron ir de compras y Kaoru se auto asignó la labor de limpiar la casa junto con Kenji. Así pues cada uno se dirigió a sus tareas, algunos más animados que otros.

El dojo estaba realmente cerca del mercado y no tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar, el problema era no conocer la ubicación, ofertas y género de cada tienda, si aquello fuese Kyoto con veinte minutos les bastaría para realizar todas las compras y ahorrar al menos un quince por ciento del presupuesto. El ex-Okashira tomó la mano de la comadreja con decisión, no quería perderla entre la multitud ni mucho menos separarse de ningún modo, además había tomado una decisión en firme sobre ella, lo único que necesitaba era el momento idóneo para poner en marcha su plan.

Dieron una primera vuelta fijándose en todos y cada uno de los puestos, examinando los productos y comparando precios, finalmente Misao sonrió y le guió hasta una carnicería, el dependiente era un hombre de mediana edad que miraba lascivamente las piernas de la comadreja que parecía no darse cuenta, en cambio Aoshi veía claramente las intenciones del vendedor así que optó por vigilarle muy de cerca. Mientras ella examinaba atentamente los productos que ofrecía el hombre, el ninja le lanzaba una mirada asesina, el vendedor se decidió a realizar su primer movimiento, dirigió su callosa mano hacia el trasero de la Okashira con intenciones nada nobles, cuando estaba por lograr su objetivo la gran mano de Aoshi sujetó su muñeca con fuerza empujándole después.

-Esta pieza es perfecta- sonrió la muchacha que no se había dado cuenta de nada- no tiene mucha grasa y es muy fresca, así que…

-Misao, ve a sentarte, yo me encargo de esto.

-¿Ah? ¿Por…?

-Ve, por favor.

Parpadeó incrédula, con lo que odiaba ir a comprar y la mandaba a sentarse para hacerlo él mismo, sin duda debía tener un buen motivo aunque ella no supiera cual podría ser, asintió y se alejó especulando sobre ello, se sentó en el banco de madera frente a la tienda observándole con una sonrisa. Sintió como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado, era una mujer de la edad de Aoshi aproximadamente, con un gran busto su piel blanca que parecía de porcelana, sus ojos negros enigmáticos y sus labios rojos lucía un precioso kimono rojo con estampado floral. Miró de nuevo al ninja, la verdad es que se sentía poca cosa al lado de aquella mujer y no pudo contener un suspiro.

-Es muy guapo ¿verdad?- preguntó repentinamente la mujer.

-¿Có-cómo?

-Sin ropa es más guapo aún- suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho- creo que era samurai, su pecho está cubierto de profundas cicatrices.

-¿Usted le conoce?

-Fue uno de mis primeros clientes, un amante excelente.

La comadreja bajó la mirada, ya sabía que Aoshi había tenido relaciones con mujeres, era evidente por su edad y también por que recordaba a una joven que a veces entraba en su habitación y no salía hasta por la mañana, mientras estaba allí ella dormía con Hannya y tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a la habitación del ninja, claro que por aquel entonces creía que jugaban al ajedrez, a go o a shôgi, un juego de esos que tanto les gustaba a los adultos, hasta que creció y entendió que pasaba. Una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente tener a una mujer como esa a su lado confirmándole que se había acostado con él.

-Sólo tiene un defecto…- cruzaron sus miradas- no le gusta verte la cara, supongo que prefiere imaginar que eres la mujerzuela de la que esté enamorado- sonrió con ternura a la muchacha petrificada- entre tú y yo, no debe ser muy lista si no le corresponde.

Le observó, estaba comprando felizmente, bueno, todo lo felizmente que podía estar alguien como él, ajeno a lo que decía aquella mujer, lo peor era no poder confirmar todo eso.

-Te recomiendo que no le pongas trabas y te dejes hacer lo que él quiera, créeme te llevará al paraíso.

-Está confundida, yo no soy…

-Llámalo como quieras, pero no te engañes a ti misma.

Acabada su compra caminó hasta las dos mujeres que seguían charlando, se detuvo frente a la comadreja tendiéndole la mano ignorando por completo a la otra mujer. Misao tomó su mano y dirigió una última mirada a la mujer que le sonrió con calidez. Continuaron con sus compras sin más incidentes, aunque en la cabeza de la comadreja no paraban de repetirse las palabras de aquella mujer ¿sería de verdad tan buen amante? Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en algo así, era una maldita pervertida.

Nada más llegar al dojo Kenji secuestró al ninja y lo llevó al dojo donde estaban los otros hombres, alzó una ceja mientras Sanosuke le lanzaba un cojín para que se sentase. Se sentó intrigado y se sirvió una humeante taza de té dispuesto a escuchar lo que quiera que fuese que planeaban. El pequeño se fue directo a secuestrar a la comadreja para jugar, no le interesaba lo más mínimo las reuniones de mayores.

-Tíos- hablo Sanosuke- tenemos que hacer algo… las chicas planean algo.

-¿Oro?

-La última vez que dijiste eso acabó persiguiéndonos la mitad del cuerpo de policía.

-Yahiko, eso fue culpa nuestra, nos confiamos demasiado.

-¿Algo de qué tipo?- intervino Aoshi.

-Buena pregunta, cubo de hielo- carraspeó- creo que planean cambiarnos por otros- el pelirrojo le miró con espanto- bueno en tu caso, Kenshin, creo que te libras.

-Que alivio- susurró.

-Apostaría a que Tsubame debe empezar a plantearse el hacer caso de los halagos de Yutaro- exclamó señalando a Yahiko- y la comadreja cansada de esperar se dejará arrastrar por la kitsune.

-Ya, no me digas más- le interrumpió el más joven negando con la cabeza- te has peleado con Megumi y nos vas a usar para recuperarla.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Qué sabrás tú!

-Dile lo que quiere escuchar- dijo Aoshi sorbiendo su té- discúlpate con ella por lo que sea que le hayas hecho.

-Muy listo, si supieses tanto no estarías soltero a tu edad y menos teniéndolo tan fácil como lo tienes.

-¡Sanosuke! Aoshi, por favor, no le hagas caso.

El ninja se levantó para marcharse, no sabía a que se refería pero por algún motivo le había cabreado aquel comentario. Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y darle una segunda oportunidad a esa 'reunión de hombres' así que tomó asiento nuevamente.

Mantuvieron el dojo ocupado el resto del día, trazaron planes para conquistar a las chicas, aunque en realidad la única finalidad del cabeza pollo era recuperar a la kitsune. Kenshin ponía la sensatez, Yahiko la frescura, Aoshi unos sorprendente buenos consejos y Sanosuke… bueno él sólo le ponía morro.

La mañana despuntaba cuando se despertó, antes de acostarse habían acordado salir temprano en busca del tal Kojima Kento. Misao no tardó en llamar a su puerta con el almuerzo empaquetado y una radiante sonrisa. Acordaron su ruta, ese primer día irían al norte y lentamente descenderían en dirección este bordeando las áreas boscosas en busca de templos ocultos que pudiesen darles alguna pista.

Su larga caminata fue de lo más entretenida, la comadreja le estuvo explicando anécdotas sobre sus viajes por Japón tratando de encontrarles, algunas cosas de lo más inverosímiles y que si no fuese Misao quien las explicaba no se las hubiese creído. También contestó a sus preguntas sobre algunas cosas que había recordado, logrando confirmar que seguramente era el peor tutor de todos los tiempos.

Anduvieron durante horas inspeccionando las casas cercanas a los templos y preguntando por aquel hombre a los que vivían por allí, del hombre no había ni rastro. Empezaban a estar cansados de interrogar a gente así que tomaron la decisión de volver al dojo para cenar y retomar la búsqueda de este a sur al día siguiente.

Deberían haber retrocedido, ambos lo sabían, ese camino era poco seguro, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se pronunció al respecto, continuaron esquivando hábilmente los obstáculos que aparecían a su alrededor, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable. El terreno cedió bajo sus pies, Misao trató de sostenerle pero pesaba demasiado para ella e irremediablemente cayeron, instintivamente la protegió con su cuerpo evitando que recibiera demasiados golpes. Rodaron colina abajo y después todo se volvió negro.

**FLASHBACK**

El pequeño Aoshi entrenaba duramente en el patio trasero del Aoiya, la intensa nevada y la enorme cantidad de nieve acumulada entorpecían sus movimientos, desde el otro lado del patio le observaba una hermosa mujer de piel pálida y ojos azules como el cielo. Uno de los mejores guerreros Oniwabanshu se acercó al pequeño.

-Tienes que cambiar el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra con más fluidez, pequeño.

-Okina-san.

-El movimiento debe empezar en la cadera, no en las rodillas- sonrió poniendo las manos en los hombros del niño- así tendrás más base, más estabilidad y cuidarás tus rodillas, si no cuando seas viejo no podrás ni caminar.

-Déjale en paz, Nenji- exclamó la mujer acercándose a ellos- su entrenamiento es cosa mía.

-Haruna, sólo le aconsejaba…

-Pues no lo hagas- tiró con fuerza del brazo de su hijo apartándolo del hombre- no vuelvas a acercarte a él.

-Mamá…

-No repliques y vuelve adentro.

El niño entró en la pequeña sala donde descansaban los cocineros, se sentía apenado, él admiraba a Okina y siempre obtenía excelentes consejos de parte de aquel gran ninja, era incapaz de comprender el motivo por el que su madre se empeñaba en mantenerle tan alejado de él.

******************************************************************

Observaba las carpas del pequeño estanque de la residencia privada de Makimachi Kazuya, empezaba a cansarse de esperar, estaba muy cansado y tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar, acababan de asesinar a su madre y no sabía que iba a ser de él a partir de ese momento. Sólo era un niño de cinco años incapaz de relacionarse con los demás de un modo natural, en realidad no era nada, psicológicamente no era un niño pero tampoco era un adulto, no era un shinobi su entrenamiento no había sido completado pero tampoco era un principiante, por eso los de su edad no estaban a su altura y los adultos no le querían cerca… Conocía a la perfección la opinión del resto de Onis sobre él, todos le temían y le rechazaban, se sentía tremendamente solo.

Una cálida mano se detuvo en su pequeño hombro ejerciendo una ligera presión, giró para ver al dueño de esa mano. Okina le sonreía con ternura.

-Ven conmigo, muchacho.

-¿Vais a echarme?- preguntó visiblemente afectado.

-Aoshi-kun- la penetrante voz del Okashira frente a ellos le puso en guardia- Nenji-san y yo hemos tomado una decisión sobre tu futuro- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos- pero también quiero conocer tu opinión- se arrodilló frente a él mirándole con seriedad- a partir de hoy seré tu tutor, si a ti te parece bien.

-S-sí.

-¡Perfecto!- sonrió ampliamente- Nenji-san te entrenará.

-¡Será un honor Okashira!

-Que entusiasmo- rió Okina- Kazuya-kun, creo que lo han cambiado por su gemelo el alegre.

-No te burles del pobre chiquillo Nenji- rió también Makimachi.

*****************************************************************

El único sonido que podía oír era el latido de su propio corazón ¿era ese su final? No quería morir todavía, a sus dieciséis años de vida había vivido mucho más que el resto de chicos de su edad, y aunque estaba preparado para ese fin desde que debutó como shinobi ahora deseaba vivir un poco más.

En el fondo de aquella zanja iba perdiendo las esperanzas de ser encontrado por sus compañeros, moriría sin poder verla una vez más, ni siquiera se había despedido de ella. Cerró sus ojos abandonándose a su destino, cuando sintió como alguien le cargaba en la espalda y le sacaba de aquel lugar, por más que lo intentó fue incapaz de abrir los ojos para ver a su salvador.

*****************************************************************

La más pequeña del Oni pateaba el aire bajo la atenta mirada del Okashira, Hannya y él habían empezado a enseñarle algo de kenpô, los movimientos más sencillos que ella repetía sin problemas, había tenido que ceder muy a su pesar ya que no paraba de tratar de imitarle y algún día acabaría haciéndose daño, eso sin contar con que siempre acababa atascada en el lugar más inverosímil, como entre un par de rocas o enredada en las ramas de algún árbol.

-Separa más las piernas y no saltes, mantente firme.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Es muy difícil!- exclamó poniendo morros.

-Eras tu quien quería aprender, ya puedes dejarlo si tan difícil es.

-¡Eso no!

Una presencia amenazante se acercó a ellos y segundos después un destello azul cruzaba el patio del Aoiya, Aoshi se movió veloz cubriendo con su cuerpo el de su pequeña protegida, en su hombro se hundió dolorosamente un kunai, la miró tratando de no asustarla.

-No te muevas.

-Sí.

-…- suspiró- pero sigue respirando.

-¡Sí!

El ninja vio el cielo abierto con la repentina presencia de Shikijo, no podía luchar contra ocho tipos con la niña colgada de su cuello, se la entregó al Oni de un modo brusco.

-Protégela con tu propia vida- pronunció antes de arrancar el kunai de su hombro- si le pasa algo…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

-¡Te castigará sin postre!- gritó la pequeña emocionada.

-No será sin postre precisamente, enana.

-¿Sin cena?

-Claro, sin cena- dijo con sarcasmo.

*****************************************************************

Espiaba a unos yakuza, cuando de repente vio a una hermosa muchachita, una muchachita que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, pensó en intervenir, no sabía donde se estaba metiendo, esa gente era muy peligrosa.

-Disculpen… ¿es este el camino a Tokyo?

-¡Mirad lo que tenemos aquí!- dijo uno y con ello los diez hombres que habían allí la rodearon- ¡Carne fresca! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-¡Claro que sí!- rió la muchacha.

En cuanto los hombres se lanzaron a por ella se quitó la capa que llevaba revelando el uniforme Oniwabanshu y entonces la reconoció ¡Kami era Misao! Ahora sí tendría que intervenir y después ingeniárselas para despistarla, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la jovencita patear graciosamente a aquellos desgraciados, los dejó a todos echando una siesta.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Rayos! ¿Es que solamente hay pervertidos por aquí?- recogió enfadada su capa- ¡mierda! He vuelto a quedarme sin respuesta.

-_"Los dos nos hemos quedado sin respuestas"_- pensó alzando una ceja.

-Misao eres realmente idiota… si Aoshi-sama estuviese aquí se decepcionaría mucho.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Lo único que podía pensar era en lo bonita que estaba, seguía siendo una chiquilla pero cómo había crecido ¿y si bajaba? Era su tutor… además la añoraba. No, no, no podía bajar, si lo hacía la implicaría en todos aquellos turbios asuntos. Por fortuna Hannya llegó antes de que cometiese una estupidez.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué voy a hacer?- se sentó bruscamente sobre una roca- no conozco este camino y me he quedado sin dinero…- sonrió traviesa y registró al hombre que parecía el cabecilla sacando una bolsita de dinero- ¿a qué me prestas dinero? ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué me lo lleve? ¡Genial! Graciaaaaaaaas.

Los dos Onis observaron perplejos como correteaba felizmente después de robarle el dinero a un yakuza. Hannya miró al Okashira sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-Ha crecido mucho- Aoshi le miró de reojo- ¿no se alegra de haberla visto, Aoshi-san?- no contestó, se limitó a mirar el lugar por donde había huido- pronto tendrá edad para casarse, me pregunto qué tipo de hombre elegirá…

-No necesita un marido, necesita modales.

Bajó del árbol molesto, no quería ni pensar en eso, le asqueaba pensar en algún hombre sudoroso recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo de su protegida con sus asquerosas manos indignas. Más le valía a Okina tener cuidado con eso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Abrió los ojos tratando de ubicarse, el terreno había cedido y… ¡habían caído! Intentó incorporarse topando con Misao, sus ojos estaban cerrados, seguramente se había desmayado por el golpe, pero estaba bien la había protegido con su cuerpo.

-Misao, despierta, Misao.

Se removió entre sus brazos frotándose somnolienta uno de sus verdes ojos.

-Misao ¿estás bien?

-Creo que sí…- se incorporó ligeramente- ¿y usted? ¿Está herido?

-No- no pensaba confesar que le dolía el trasero.

-Tenemos que volver o se preocuparan ¡ay, ay! Rayos… creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

-No te muevas.

-Que fastidio…

-Misao… te quiero.

Le miró sorprendida, él nunca le decía ese tipo de cosas, no desde que era una niña y cuando lo hacía era contestando a sus palabras afectuosas. Movió ligeramente su mano para acariciar la negra cabellera de la comadreja, posiblemente su 'declaración' no era tan clara, tendría que especificar.

-Te quiero- repitió al abrazarla con fuerza- estoy loco por ti, Misao, te amo tanto que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?

Hundió su rostro en el hombro masculino reteniendo su impulso de gritarle que sí ¡Kami! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba queriendo oír eso? ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba segura de que confundía sus sentimientos, no había otra explicación a ese cambio tan brusco… ¿Dónde demonios estaban Megumi, Sanosuke y Yahiko cuando se les necesitaba? La mano del ninja se detuvo en su espalda dibujando círculos sobre la tela de su shinobi. No sabía que contestar, bueno su respuesta en una situación normal sería gritar un 'sí', pero se planteaba el tema de aprovecharse de la situación, tal vez debería hacerlo, el problema era que si le decía que sí y al recuperarse volvía a verle como a una niña se sentiría en la obligación de hacerlo, y eso no podría soportarlo, el que estuviese con ella por obligación era algo que simplemente no podría soportar. Así que debería rechazarle… pero eso tampoco le parecía una buena opción, se sentía terriblemente confusa… tendría que disimular hasta encontrar una buena respuesta.

-¡Ay! Rayos… que daño- dijo sin despegarse de él.

-Déjame ver…- se incorporó consciente de que era una excusa para no contestarle- diría que te has dado un golpe con algo, la cinta está rasgada- soltó con cuidado el listón azul liberando su pierna- diría que no es grave. Sube- dijo arrodillándose de espaldas a ella- te cargaré hasta el dojo.

Obedeció sin atreverse a mirarle directamente, se abrazó a su cuello cuando le sintió ponerse en pie, dejó reposar su frente sobre el hombro de su tutor reuniendo el valor suficiente para dar una buena respuesta.

-Aoshi-sama yo…

-No hay prisa, contéstame cuando te sientas preparada.

Suspiró aliviada agradeciendo a Kami por librarle de aquella presión y agradeciéndoselo a él también con un leve beso en su mejilla. Avanzó por el despeñadero que parecía mucho más seguro que el lugar por donde iban antes y a diferencia de lo habitual era Aoshi quien hablaba y Misao la que escuchaba.

Megumi le hizo una revisión completa al llegar, a parte de una contusión en el tobillo y un par de rasguños no tenía nada más, la vendó cuidadosamente mientras reía imaginándose la situación por la que habían acabado en el fondo de un barranco y preguntándose por que estaba tan roja y calladita, desde luego la vida de la comadreja empezaba a parecerle muy interesante. Cuando hubo acabado con Misao revisó a Aoshi que al igual que ella tenía algún que otro golpe y arañazo sin importancia.

A media noche cuando ya todos dormían o al menos eso suponía, escuchó ruidos en el pequeño porche frente a la habitación y temiendo que pudiese ser un intruso salió sin dudarlo, pero era una falsa alarma, era Misao que miraba las estrellas pensativa.

-¿Qué haces levantada aún?

-No podía dormir…

La miró detenidamente, lo más probable es que el dolor no la dejase dormir. Se sentó junto a ella algo preocupado y al hacerlo ella se levanto de golpe dándole la espalda. Ya tenía una, la mejor que se le había ocurrido, aunque quizás no fuese la respuesta más idónea.

-Lo de antes…- susurró- pregúntemelo cuando se haya recuperado…

La vio entrar a su habitación cojeando ¿cómo interpretaba esa respuesta? ¿Era positivo o negativo? ¿Tenía posibilidades o le había rechazado sutilmente? Quizás era demasiado mayor para ella, o tal vez para ella sólo era su tutor, quizás estuviese enamorada de otro o…

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:**

Se ha resistido un poco pero al fin he logrado acabar el capítulo que es algo más largo de lo habitual, creo que era un buen momento para que Aoshi diese a conocer sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo los estaba dejando entrever ¿dará Misao una respuesta definitiva antes de que Aoshi se recupere? ¿Por qué se han peleado Sano y Meg esta vez? ¿Qué nuevos planes diabólicos hará Saito con la ayuda de Hiko? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

***************************************************************************

**Gabyhyatt:** disfruté mucho escribiendo la parte de Sano y Meg, me alegro de que te gustase. Misao creo que se tomará mejor la noticia que Aoshi, habrá que esperar para ver sus reacciones. Un beso.

**Bruja:** jajaja es bueno mantener la intriga, no sufras, no te torturaré mucho más. Si Megumi renunciase a llamar la atención de Sanosuke el mundo estallaría, es tan divertido verlos pelear, son tal para cual. En este capítulo, Aoshi ha dado un paso mayor que el de pedir ayuda y no será el último. Un besazo amiga.

**Kunoichi Karla:** ¡muchas gracias! No creo que hayan veinte capítulos más jajajaja, en principio sólo faltan nueve y quizás algún capítulo extra, eso ya se verá depende de cuanto se revelen los personajes. En el próximo sabrás que había en la cajita y por que era tan importante para él recuperarlo. Le salió de maravilla eso de dar celos al luchador. A Misao le iba bien un cambio, además soy de las que piensan que con el pelo corto quedaría muy linda. Un besazo amiga y mucha suerte.

**Misao Koishikawa:** yo no querría verle celoso y con un arma cerca, daría mucho miedo jajajaja. A Misao no se le ha ocurrido pensar mal de Megumi ya que es médico, pero desde luego que debería espabilarse un poco sobre eso. Un besazo.

**Shumy:** jajaja me sorprendió hasta a mi el parentesco y me ha obligado a cambiar muchas cosas para los próximos capítulos, pero creo que así será más divertido. No sabría decirte cual de las dos hace mejor pareja con Sano, pero como siempre me ha gustado mucho más el manga que el anime, me decanto por Megumi, además está el hecho de que Sayo muere, así que de todos modos tendría que acabar con otra jejeje, en fin, que me gusta la kitsune con su chulería jajaja. Un besazo.


	22. Comadreja, Mapache y Zorra

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 22.- Comadreja, Mapache y Zorra**

Aquella mañana era de lo más normal para el Kenshingumi, todo parecía estar en orden, hacía un sol maravilloso y el calorcito a esa hora era muy agradable. Sin embargo aquel idílico inicio del día era muy incomodo para los dos visitantes de Kyoto, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de pegar ojo, ella por lo nervios y él por que su cerebro decidió pasar la noche entera montando y desmontando teorías sobre la respuesta de ella.

El desayuno corrió a cuenta de Kenshin y Megumi, y como era habitual la reunión matutina acabo en risas y bromas, tras ello entrenaron mientras Misao les animaba, aplaudía o abucheaba, Aoshi meditaba o lo intentaba con Kenji jugueteando a su alrededor y Megumi realizaba algunas compras y visitas a sus pacientes.

El ex-Okashira concluyó que ya estaba cansado de la situación incomoda que él mismo había provocado y sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer empeoraría aún más la cosa, sin embargo él ya había tomado su decisión y no tenía intención de recular, además estaba convencido de que con o sin memoria nada cambiaría. Esperó pacientemente a que Yahiko y Misao acabasen de discutir para ponerse en movimiento.

-Misao, ven conmigo- la llamó desde la puerta de la habitación esperando a que ella accediese a entrar- sólo será un momento.

Se puso en pie y entró, él cerró el shoji para después sentarse frente a ella.

-Quiero que tengas esto- dijo ofreciéndole la caja que recogió de la mansión de Takeda- no lo recuerdo bien, pero me lo dio alguien muy importante para que se lo entregase a la mujer con la que quisiera casarme.

-N-n-no puedo aceptarlo- movió las manos frenéticamente apartando la mirada completamente ruborizada- yo… no puedo.

-Sabía que dirías eso- sonrió- sin embargo, de un modo u otro te pertenece.

Levantó la vista con curiosidad haciendo que él se sintiese satisfecho, empezaba a anticipar las reacciones de Misao según las palabras que usaba, contaba con la ventaja de esa curiosidad sin límites que la caracterizaba.

-Como ya he dicho no lo recuerdo bien, pero era de tu familia.

-De todos modos… no puedo aceptarlo.

-Entonces- habló con cautela- quiero que me lo guardes hasta que me haya recuperado.

No supo que contestar, guardarlo no era lo mismo que aceptarlo ¿o sí? Si Aoshi se había propuesto volverla loca lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Por favor- susurró.

Cuando ella asintió al fin él abrió la caja sacando de su interior un collar plateado con algunas piedras incrustadas ¡Oh Kami! Aquello debía valer una autentica fortuna ¿había dicho que pertenecía a alguien de su familia? ¿Los Makimachi tenían tanto dinero? ¿Era un botín de guerra? ¿Lo habían robado? Sentía vértigo con tanta pregunta en su cabeza ¿cómo iba a guardar algo así? Ella que era la reina del despiste que perdería la cabeza si no la llevase unida al cuello… era capaz de olvidárselo dentro de una cazuela.

-No muerde- dijo con humor.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo?

Se acercó con cuidado estirando sus brazos para abrocharle la joya alrededor del cuello, le quedaba perfecta.

Tiró levemente de la solapa de la yukata de Aoshi logrando sorprenderse a si misma, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba el cariño del ninja hasta que se volvió tan cercano. Ella siempre había predicado a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que le amaba y sin embargo nunca había necesitado ni siquiera un leve roce para sentirse la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo. Quizás era por que le había abierto las puertas a lo que era el amor entre adultos, o también podría ser que se hubiese vuelto una pervertida por la influencia de Okina.

El leve tirón de su yukata fue como un reclamo. La abrazó con fuerza más por que él lo deseaba que por el gesto en si, pero esta vez no iba a cometer el error de presionarla, únicamente un abrazo de lo más inocente. Ella le correspondió y dejó resbalar sus manos de los omoplatos a la cintura del ninja.

-¿Puedo abusar un poco más de tu confianza?- asintió pese a no estar de acuerdo con lo de "abusar de su confianza"- deja de tratarme de usted y llámame sólo Aoshi.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Claro que puedes- la separó de él para mirarle fijamente- puedes y debes hacerlo, no quiero ese trato tan lejano viviendo de ti.

-Es un trato de respeto…

-Pues no quiero que me respetes.

No pudo evitar reír.

-¿Te parece divertido?- preguntó con falsa indignación.

-Perdón, es que…

-Misao, tu eres la Okashira, así que soy yo quien te debería tratar con esa formalidad, no al revés.

-Pero…- acortó levemente la distancia entre ellos- está bien… con una condición- sonrió al verle asentir- que cuando se haya recuperado me ayude con mi labor de Okashira.

-Trato hecho.

-¿Y me contará todo lo que se calla?- sonrió complacida.

-Si dejas de tratarme de usted.

-Por supuesto Aoshi-sa… Aoshi.

Sus labios se juntaron en un leve y corto contacto que ninguno de los dos supo deducir quien lo había iniciado, quizás había sido cosa de los dos, quizás había sido él llevado por sus ansias de tenerla. Aoshi apartó aquello de su mente sabiendo que no le llevaría a nada. Se incorporó tendiéndole la mano a la comadreja para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Ella no aceptó más ayuda que esa mano para ponerse en pie, al fin y al cabo solamente se había torcido el tobillo no estaba invalida. Antes de salir para reunirse con los demás habló.

-Mañana, seguiremos buscando a Kojima Kento-san.

-No debes forzarte, Misao.

-¡Estoy perfectamente!- sonrió con seguridad- no se… te preocupes por mi.

Que rara se sentía al tratarle de ese modo, era como si fuese otra persona la que hablase por ella, pero Aoshi parecía realmente complacido y tenía una promesa de ayudarle, así que, no tenía ningún motivo para quejarse.

Tomaron asiento en el porche donde el resto charlaba de una batalla pasada, no supo de que iba aquello hasta que pronunciaron el nombre de Yukishiro Enishi, le sonaba aunque no sabía de que. Aprovechó que sus manos quedaban en un ángulo de visión ciego para cubrir la manita de ella con la suya.

Escuchó en silencio pese a la infinidad de cosas que quería preguntar. Oyó su nombre pero al no estar atento obvió aquello hasta que Kenshin le miró sonriente y siguió hablando.

-Si no hubiese sido por Aoshi no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?- preguntó de manera inconsciente.

-De que el cadáver de Kaoru era en realidad una muñeca. Gracias a eso os pusisteis a buscarla.

-Es cierto- sonrió Kaoru- si no se hubiese dado cuenta quizás seguiría en manos de Yukishiro-san.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, no lo recordaba, era inútil, pero al menos sabía que había sido de ayuda para sus amigos después de los malos momentos que les dio con Takeda y Shishio.

Megumi volvió de su ronda de visitas por el pueblo, siempre que regresaba a Tokyo ayudaba al doctor Oguni. Miró fugazmente a Sanosuke y resopló adoptando una actitud de lo más altiva que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de ellos.

-Chicas, venid aquí- llamó la kitsune- Ken, tráenos té.

-¿Qué pasa?- se preocupó Kaoru.

-No preguntes y ven.

Las dos muchachas se miraron cargadas de curiosidad para después obedecer. La kitsune se dio cuenta del leve roce de las manos de los dos ninjas iniciado por Aoshi y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de zarandearla hasta que confesara que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Las tres se encerraron y esperaron pacientemente hasta que Sanosuke y Yahiko pegaran la oreja al shoji, entonces abrieron y los echaron de un modo nada pacifico con la certeza de que no volverían a intentarlo en, al menos, dos horas.

-¿Somos amigas, verdad?- dijo con la mirada distante.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó la comadreja.

-Sí- contestó también Kaoru.

-Sabéis que yo nunca os he pedido nada, ni os he implicado en mi vida, ni os he contado mis problemas, ni…

-¡Que sí, pesada!

-Pues esta vez necesito que me escuchéis.

Las dos amigas asintieron dándole pie a hablar, sonrió satisfecha para volver a hablar.

-Ni se os ocurra interrumpirme ¿me oís?- las dos asintieron más atentas que nunca- el otro día Sanosuke, bueno nos vimos en secreto…

-Eso ya lo sabemos- rió la comadreja.

-¡He dicho sin interrupciones!- carraspeó- lo que no sabéis es lo que pasó. Mirad, la cuestión es que no sé cuando empecé a fijarme en él- suspiró- pero lo que sí sé, es que en el momento de nuestra despedida fue cuando me di cuenta de que le amaba.

-Que bonito- susurró la tanuki.

-Nada de eso, no es bonito- negó con la cabeza- lo sería si Sano no fuese tan idiota…

-Pero Megumi…- replicó la ninja- si no fueseis tan orgullosos os iría mejor.

-Eso da igual…

Las mujeres enmudecieron al oír la llamada de Kenshin en el shoji, la doctora abrió tomando la tetera de las manos del pelirrojo y cerrando de inmediato. Se sentó nuevamente frente a sus amigas con una mirada triste.

-Todo fue muy bien, incluso me sorprendí de que no surgiese su lado estúpido, pero…- suspiró- quiere que me vaya con él a China, Mongolia o donde rayos sea.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿no?- preguntó Kaoru.

-No puedo irme.

-Megumi-chan- la comadreja le cogió las manos con fuerza- ¿tu le amas?- ella asintió- ¿y él a ti?- volvió a asentir- pues entonces sólo tenéis que llegar a un acuerdo. Tiene que irse por la orden de busca y captura ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es.

-Tal vez eso se pueda arreglar- sonrió viendo la incerteza en la cara de sus amigas- seguro que Saito puede hacer algo, con Aoshi-sama lo hizo.

-Dudo que ese tipo quiera colaborar…

-¡Nah! Créeme. Se hace el tipo duro e inaccesible pero en realidad es buena persona… retorcido, insufrible, manipulador, mandón y más cosas… pero buena persona- puso cara de inocencia total- es demasiado orgulloso… - encogió los hombros- para reconocer que nos aprecia.

-No te creo- corearon Kaoru y Megumi.

-¡Qué os digo que sí!

-Si eso que dices es verdad… yo quiero estar con Sano. Al menos…

Dejó la frase a medias, quizás sólo lograse ser su amante, quizás Sanosuke no se atrevería a pedirle matrimonio o a formalizar la relación. Eso era algo que no le importaba, se contentaba con tenerle a su lado y obtener una larga sesión de mimos y caricias siempre que le apeteciera.

-Tu turno, comadreja ¿qué nos ocultas?

-¿Por qué crees que oculto algo?

-Muy bien, lo que digas, sólo dime una cosa…- señaló su pecho- ¿qué es eso de ahí?

Abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a donde residía el collar encogiéndose ligeramente, vio la sonrisa satisfecha y altiva de la kitsune y supo que le había tendido una trampa y ella había caído de pleno, era imposible que viese el collar por que estaba oculto bajo la solapa de su gi.

-Confiesa de una vez.

-Está bien- suspiró derrotada- ayer tuvimos un accidente, eso ya lo sabéis… es que… bueno- suspiró nuevamente golpeteando el suelo con sus dedos- no sé como tomarlo ni como explicarlo…

-Vamos a ver- volvió a hablar Megumi sirviendo el té que les había llevado Kenshin- ¿dónde te ha acosado esta vez?

-Que falta de delicadeza, Meg…

-No me ha acosado, es que…

-¿Qué te ha tocado?- volvió a cortar la kitsune.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Basta! Habíamos dicho sin interrupciones- hizo un puchero- no me ha tocado nada más que el tobillo, pervertida.

-Entonces dilo ya, que manía de dar vueltas…

-Me ha pedido que me…- tomó aire mientras sus amigas hacían teorías a toda prisa, Megumi pensó que sería sexo, Kaoru pensó en comida- … case con él.

La doctora rió ruidosamente como si le hubiesen contado la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

-Venga, ahora enserio.

-¡Que lo digo enserio, jolines!

-Pero eso es ¡Genial!- gritó Kaoru- le…

-¿Qué le has contestado?- cortó la más mayor- espero que hayas sido inteligente.

-Le he dicho que me pregunte cuando se haya recuperado.

Se dio una palmada en la frente exasperada por la actitud prudente de la ninja y Kaoru bebió té con una gran gota recorriendo su frente.

-No, no has sido inteligente, nada inteligente… no…- suspiró- eres más tonta que Sanosuke.

-¿Y qué se supone que debería haber dicho?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Obviamente que sí o ¿es que ya no te interesa? ¡Sal ahí fuera y dile que sí!

-¡No puedo hacer eso!

-Da igual, la estupidez no tiene cura.

-No es estupidez- contestó ofendida- sé sincera Megumi ¿tú soportarías saber que el hombre que amas se ha casado contigo por qué en un momento de debilidad te lo pidió y ya no puede echarse atrás? Por que yo no podría vivir sabiendo que Aoshi… sama está conmigo por que he sido tan idiota de aprovecharme de algo así.

-Mira, eso es problema suyo, si es tan patético como para no poder enfrentarse a si mismo y rectificar en caso de que no esté enamorado de ti- la miró acusadora- tu problema, Misao, es que no estás siendo tu misma. No sé a que juegas, pero déjate llevar y sobre todo, quita esa tonta sonrisa.

-¡Megumi!- Kaoru trató de hacerla callar.

-¿Qué? ¿soy la única que tiene ojos en la cara?- sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de la comadreja- no estás contenta, ni animada, ni feliz, deja de hacerte la fuerte, llora, berrea, patalea o lo que sea que necesites hacer, pero no te conviertas en una copia sonriente de Shinomori.

La kunoichi cogió la taza de té con rabia, hasta que sintió los brazos de la doctora rodearla y se abandonó al pesar que sentía.

-Vamos, desahógate. Toda esa tensión no es buena, si no quieres llorar frente a él hazlo con nosotras.

No pudo evitar sollozar entre los brazos de la kitsune, ella tenía razón, tanta tensión y preocupación le estaban pasando factura y a veces tenía la sensación de estar a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos. Kaoru se unió al protector abrazo, debía admitir que había sabido como llegar al corazón de la comadreja y darle lo que necesitaba.

-Si el cubo de hielo es tonto de remate no es tu culpa- rió Takani- siempre puedes buscarte a otro más guapo y más joven.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah bruja! ¡No hay nadie más guapo en todo el mundo que Aoshi-sama! No lo cambiaría por ningún otro hombre.

Las dos rieron mientras la comadreja refunfuñaba con rabia.

-Esa sí es la Misao de siempre jajaja.

-¡Mi turno!- exclamó Kaoru.

-Como si tú tuvieses motivos de queja- la kitsune rodó los ojos exasperada.

-¡Claro que tengo quejas!

-¿Ah sí? Limpia, cocina, hace la compra… ¿Cuál es tu queja? ­­­­

-Lo que pasa es que te mueres de la envidia, Megumi- contestó con superioridad Kaoru- por que soy yo la que se ha casado con Ken.

-Uy sí, mira como rabio- sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Kaoru-chan, dinos… ¿qué te pasa?

-Últimamente Kenshin está muy extraño.

-Estará cansado- apuntó la doctora.

Pero aquello no convenció a Kaoru, que continuó insistiendo sobre lo extraño que estaba su marido. Estaba empeñada en que la esquivaba y empezaba a pensar que tenía una amante más joven y guapa que ella.

Las dos amigas suspiraron algo agobiadas y sobre todo sintiéndose muy culpables. Ellas sabían que le pasaba a Kenshin pero no podían explicárselo o le estropearían la sorpresa a su buen amigo. Sólo podían decirle que estaba completa y absolutamente paranoica.

Mientras tanto en el porche de la entrada los chicos tomaban té y pastas.

-¿Sigues peleado con Takani-san?- preguntó de improviso Aoshi.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-En mi opinión- saboreó su té- lo único que importa es lo que sintáis el uno por el otro.

-¡Qué sabrás tú!

-Tienes razón, no os conozco, o no os recuerdo- cerró los ojos- pero no hay nada más importante en el mundo que las personas a las que quieres.

-¿Y eso me lo dices tu? No eres el más indicado para eso.

-Sano-kun, por favor- intervino el pelirrojo.

-No voy a reprochártelo, no sé que tipo de hombre era, pero sí sé el tipo de hombre que soy ahora- dijo con su habitual calma-. Si conoces los sentimientos de Takani por ti puedes correr el riesgo sin temor a perder.

-La kitsune no es como la comadreja, es capaz de vengarse.

-Misao no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¡Me pones de los nervios!- golpeó el suelo con fuerza- tu no sabes que es que te rechacen.

-Sí que lo sé. Es doloroso, pero puede ocurrir.

El sentimiento de incertidumbre de Yahiko, Sano y Ken era evidente y sobre todo… lo lamentaban por la comadreja, si se enteraba de que Aoshi había intentado algo con alguna mujer se pondrían de los nervios.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Yahiko.

-Eso… ¿quién?- apoyó Sanosuke- pregúntale tú también Kenshin.

-¿Oro?

Se estaban metiendo demasiado en la vida privada del ninja y sabía que eso no le debía gustar mucho, era muy reservado y seguro que no les contestaría.

-Misao.

¿Habían oído bien? ¿Les había contestado? Y… ¿había dicho Misao?

-¿Misao-dono?

-Aa.

-¿Cu…? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Eso importa?- los vio asentir muertos de la curiosidad. Suspiró-. Ayer.

-¡KAMI! ¡EL MUNDO SE VA A ACABAR!- gritaron al unísono Sano y Yahiko.

-Calmaos- intervino el pelirrojo- ¿no la habrás malinterpretado?

-¿¡Qué le dijiste!?- preguntó el cabeza pollo.

-¿O qué le hiciste?- añadió el más joven.

-Lo siento, me duele la cabeza.

Se levantó para ir a su habitación. No era una excusa, le dolía de verdad, no quería acabar tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo como las otras veces, se acostaría o meditaría, pero estaría encerrado en la habitación.

El futón se le antojó extremadamente tentador, así que simplemente se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

**FLASHBACK**

La caravana de Oniwabanshu avanzaba por el extrarradio de Edo, la reunión con el clan Iada les había obligado a realizar el largo viaje. En la cabeza y la cola de la expedición iban algunos de los mejores guerreros del clan velando por la seguridad del Okashira, las mujeres y la pequeña nieta del anterior Okashira.

Misao correteaba feliz entre los hombres del Oni, era la primera vez que visitaba Edo y estaba emocionada, viéndola tan animada, Aoshi, se preguntaba donde estaba la tristeza sin fin que debía sentir al haber perdido a su abuelo, la única familia que le quedaba. El temor a que la niña se hundiera fue lo que le hizo llevarla de viaje, temía dejarla sola.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- gritó la pequeña deteniéndose a un lado del camino- ¡Mire cuantas flores!

Beshimi se acercó hasta ella para no dejarla desprotegida cuando Aoshi realizó un movimiento algo brusco lanzando un shuriken a un enemigo oculto en un árbol a sus espaldas, el grupo al completo giró a ver al hombre caer muerto al suelo, inmediatamente miraron el rostro impasible de su Okashira y después a la pequeña que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Misao. No te entretengas.

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiii!- contestó corriendo a su lado nuevamente- ¿Cuándo lleguemos podré comer dulces?

-Si te portas bien.

-¡Me portaré muy bien!

Tomó la pequeña manita de su protegida que sonreía de lo más ilusionada con la promesa de poder comer dulces. Escuchó claramente los susurros a sus espaldas, pero no iba a molestarse en decir nada, los chismorreos le resultaban indiferentes.

-Da muy mala imagen que el Okashira mantenga una relación tan estrecha con esa niña- murmuró el más joven de los Onis.

-No es una niña cualquiera- interrumpió Okina- es la protegida del Okashira.

-Si al menos fuese su prometida…- añadió el joven- nos da mala imagen estar todo el día cargando con una mocosa.

-Da mala imagen, da mala imagen- intervino Hyottoko que había esperado a tenerlos a su altura- si tanto te preocupa la imagen no deberías ser ninja.

-Pero no es lo mismo, esa cría nos retrasa y nos convierte en un blanco fácil ¿qué hay de la seguridad?

-La seguridad de Misao es responsabilidad de los que hemos sido designados a esa labor- aclaró Okina- tu preocúpate de hacer lo que te han ordenado.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando un shinai se estrelló contra la cabeza del muchacho, siguieron con la mirada la longitud del arma de bambú hasta llegar a la culpable de aquello, Misao miraba con reproche al muchacho, ella era una Oni y su oído estaba bien desarrollado por eso les había escuchado sin problemas.

-¿Dónde vas con eso?- rió Hyottoko- si es más grande el shinai que tu.

-¡Yo soy fuerte! Y puedo cuidarme sola- le sacó la lengua al muchacho girando sobre sus talones muy dignamente.

-Vamos- la llamó el Okashira.

La niñita lanzó el shinai para correr junto a él con energías renovadas tras demostrar que podía enfrentarse a un shinobi, aunque este tuviese la guardia baja. Aoshi batalló interiormente contra sus ganas de reír como un loco, el orgullo de aquel shinobi principiante iba a doler durante mucho tiempo.

*********************************************************************************

Un grupito de Onis de nivel más avanzado tenían rodeado a Aoshi, los ignoró por completo cerrando los ojos para meditar, sabía que su nivel era superior al de ellos, en varios sentidos. Los muchachos le increpaban con todo tipo de insultos y alusiones a su familia, no mostró ningún tipo de molestia, ni cuando le llamaron monstruo ni cuando le dijeron que su madre era una puta que había pasado por encima del mismísimo Okashira para meterle en el Oniwabanshu.

Escuchó un boken chocar contra la cabeza de uno de los muchachos y la curiosidad le hizo abrir un ojo. Se sorprendió al ver a Ayame con cara de pocos amigos encarando a los jóvenes.

-¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

-Makimachi-dono… ha empezado él.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó sarcásticamente- Shinomori-kun- sonrió con ternura al chiquillo- acompáñame, el Okashira quiere hablar contigo.

Se levantó y la siguió.

-¿Ya no me llamas Aoshi-chan?

-Jajajaja no te dejaría en muy buen lugar si te llamase así frente a esos idiotas.

-Ayame, deberías estar descansando.

La mujer se arrodilló apresándole en un abrazo.

-¡Qué monoooooooooo! Aoshi-chan se preocupa por miiiii.

Pensó en forcejear para que le soltase pero se decidió por corresponderle.

-¿Cómo está Misao?

-Está bien, ya no tiene fiebre.

-Entonces volvéis a marcharos…- susurró con un deje de tristeza.

-Mañana- besó la mejilla de su amigo- ¿quieres venirte con nosotros? Sabes que puedes venir.

-Tengo trabajo…

**********************************************************************************************

Su mente estaba envuelta en la más absoluta desesperación. La culpa y el odio le devoraban sin piedad. La muerte de sus hombres se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y el desprecio hacia Battosai aumentaba, él era el culpable de sus muertes. Él había usurpado el honor del Oniwabanshu con su estúpida sonrisa y sus estúpidas y vanas palabras.

Sentado en el suelo frente a los cuatro monolitos de piedra bajo los cuales descansaban las cabezas de los seguramente eran sus únicos amigos. La soledad allí era máxima, únicamente las bestias se adentraban por aquella parte del bosque.

El Oniwabanshu estaba acabado.

Sí. Así era. No quedaba nadie capaz de continuar con su labor. Los miembros de los diversos asentamientos no eran más que inútiles incapaces de realizar correctamente su trabajo, además la mayoría de ellos habían abandonado para lograr lo que ellos llamaban una vida. Los ninjas eran habitantes de las sombras, ellos no podían tener eso.

¿Una esposa? ¿Una familia? ¿Una pandilla de niños? ¿Amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿Un estúpido negocio contraproducente?

No. Los que tenían como fin aquello no eran más que unos malditos fracasados. Por eso él nunca abandonaría su vida de shinobi. No necesitaba amigos, una esposa estúpida, mocosos incordiándole constantemente, todas esas cosas no eran más que un enorme estorbo. Si quería sexo no tenía más que buscarse a una prostituta de cualquier distrito del placer, al fin y al cabo para eso existían.

Y ella… Ella no era nada más que otro maldito estorbo en mitad de su camino.

Ignoró la fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho ante ese pensamiento.

******************************************************************************************

El hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos negros les miraba con desprecio, se puso en pie riendo estruendosamente, le lanzó un wakizashi a Aoshi que lo miró indiferente.

La pequeña Misao dormía placidamente en un rincón de aquella gran sala, agotada del largo viaje, rodeada de aquella aura inocente y pura que siempre desprendía. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella tomando uno de sus pequeños bracitos.

-Mátala, Shinomori- sus crueles ojos negros fijos en el cuerpo de la pequeña- mátala y te daré lo que deseas.

-No- respondió tajante.

-En ese caso le cortaré el brazo y haré sopa con él.

No supo como pero todo su cuerpo se movió instantáneamente y detuvo con el wakizashi la trayectoria de la katana del pelirrojo. El sonido del metal la despertó, sus puros ojos verdes miraron asustados las dos armas frente a ella, con su mano libre sujetó el bajo del pantalón de su tutor mientras batallaba por liberarse del agarre del hombre.

-Sigue durmiendo Misao, no pasa nada.

-Dime, niña ¿tu quieres a este monstruo?

-Aoshi-sama no es un monstruo…- susurró dolida por el adjetivo- yo le quiero mucho…

El hombre sonrió esta vez cargado de cariño, bajó el arma y revolvió el pelo de la niñita que no comprendía nada, aunque no era la única que no entendía de que iba aquello.

-Mi nombre, pequeña damisela, es Kojima Kento. Tu papá era mi sobrino, es decir que soy tu… tío abuelo o algo así. Tu abuela era mi hermana.

-Ah… pues que bien- se sujetó con las dos manitas al pantalón del Okashira-. Aoshi-sama no es un monstruo- el hombre rió ruidosamente.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

Como movido por un resorte la tomó en brazos alejándola de las manos de el dueño de la casa, no tenía claro si podía fiarse de él o no, lo de matarla y cortarle el brazo parecía decirlo en serio ¿eran familia de verdad? Le daba igual no iba confiar en él.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, de nuevo a su lado estaba Misao. Debía haberla preocupado, tenía que compensarla por permanecer a su lado a pesar de ser tan idiota.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Me ha quedado un capítulo algo tonto, lo sé, pero me ha resultado muy divertido escribirlo. Bueno, a partir de este capítulo entramos en la recta final de la historia y las cosas van a empezar a complicarse tanto para Aoshi como para Misao. Los capítulos también serán más largos, más que este probablemente, pero es que hay muchas cosas que no puedo cortar a medias jejeje.

Tengo muchos apuntes para los próximos episodios y hay material que estoy segura que no voy a llegar a usar (pero lo reciclaré para futuras historias), si no la historia tendría cien capítulos más jejeje, pero hay una parte que incluiré si os interesa leerla, así que aquí va mi pregunta ¿os interesa un capítulo especial sobre Aoshi y la madre de Misao? Algunas cosas las incluiré en el argumento de todos modos.

***************************************************************

**Shumy: **la familia del familia del lobo volverá a aparecer, ya lo verás, es divertido poner al lobo en una situación de florecillas y corazoncitos revoloteando a su alrededor. Misao ha sido prudente, ella conoce a Aoshi y por eso ha preferido no correr el riesgo, aunque seamos sinceras, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiese lanzado de cabeza a la piscina jajaja. Su espera tendrá recompensa por que el ninja la quiere de verdad jeje. Un besazo amiga.

**Gabyhyatt:** cuando vuelva a preguntarle seguro que le da la respuesta que él espera. La mujer del banco no volverá a salir, sólo era una geisha de cuando Aoshi vivió en Tokyo. Un beso.

**Kunoichi Karla:** es complicado ser feliz por que nosotros mismos no torturamos con tonterías jajaja. Creo que Misao hizo lo correcto "rechazando" a Aoshi, y seguro que él acaba agradeciéndoselo. El último "o…" ya te lo ha dicho él jajaja, piensa que existe la posibilidad de un rechazo. La influencia del Kenshingumi ha ablandado un poquito el corazón del cubo de hielo, está más cariñoso, eso o Megumi le ha metido algo raro en el té jajaja. Un besazo amiga.

**PamiAnderson:** muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando. Tarde o temprano Aoshi tenía que decidirse a dar el paso, no podía ocultar eternamente lo que siente por la comadreja. Los planes de Hiko y Saito van a jugar un papel importante a partir de ahora, aunque parezca que sólo buscan molestar en realidad lo hacen por ayudar. Se me hizo irresistible poner a Saito jugando con sus hijos todo amoroso y cariñoso jajaja. Sano y Meg… bueno, esperemos que hagan caso a los dos ninjas, que en este caso les han dado buenos consejos. Un besazo, que disfrutes del capítulo.

**Bruja: **Saito y Hiko son un par de marujones con demasiado tiempo libre, como dice Tokyo, solamente les faltan los rulos rosas, la redecilla, la bata azul cantón, los calcetines blancos y las zapatillas rositas jajaja, dios, tengo que dibujar eso jajaja. La decisión de Misao es la más acertada conociendo al ninja, al fin y al cabo existe la posibilidad de que esté confundiendo el tipo de amor que siente por ella. Dios tienes razón, que aparezca alguien y te diga eso, pobre comadreja no me gustaría estar en su piel, al menos tiene el consuelo de que su Aoshi-sama es suyo en exclusiva y puede colarse en su futón cuando le apetezca. Un besazo amiga y suerte en el examen.

**Orquidblack:** ¡Hola! Que bien que te guste, empecé sin mucha confianza por que el romance no se me da muy bien pero al final creo que me he adaptado bastante mejor de lo que esperaba al registro. La respuesta de Misao creo que es poco esperanzadora teniendo en cuenta el modo de pensar de Aoshi, pero seguro que logra avanzar como quiere. La mujer del mercado se lució dándole esa información a la pobre Oni aunque no lo hizo con mala intención. Un besazo amiga, mucha suerte con los estudios.


	23. Contradicciones

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

**Capítulo 23.- Contradicciones**

El sol salió puntual como siempre y con ello Aoshi se levantó ya sabía donde vivía el hombre que buscaban, eso contando con que no le hubiese dado por mudarse de los alrededores de un templo a otro. La dejó seguir durmiendo mientras él se aseaba y se aseguraba de conseguir comida para su salida.

En la cocina se encontró con los dos pelirrojos, Kenshin y Kenji le miraron con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Buenos días- sonrió con amabilidad Kenshin- Kenji-chan ve a buscar a mamá.

El pequeño Himura se fue con una enorme sonrisa en busca de su amada madre dejándolos a solas en aquella cocina.

-Siento lo de ayer, Aoshi.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Te incomodamos, por eso te marchaste ¿verdad?- sonrió con amabilidad.

-No, te equivocas- se adentró en la estancia con calma y seguridad- me fue bien hablar con vosotros. Me dolía la cabeza de verdad.

-¿Ya te sientes bien?

-Sí- le miró con firmeza-. Me pasa a veces.

-En ese caso- habló el pelirrojo poniendo el pescado en la plancha- deberías decírselo a Megumi-dono.

-No es necesario, es completamente normal.

-Aoshi… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dudó un poco, el Oni se limitó a asentir- ¿Cómo es eso de que Misao-dono te ha rechazado?

-Pues…

Enmudeció dudando en si debía contestar o no. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que quizás dar una respuesta a algo tan privado pudiese repercutir negativamente en su relación con ella, al fin y al cabo ¿quién le aseguraba que Kenshin no fuese chismorreando?

-Entiendo- sonrió el pelirrojo- no tienes que contestar si no quieres, es sólo que… estoy algo preocupado por vosotros.

-Le he pedido que se case conmigo.

Se giró con los ojos como platos con una expresión de extrañeza e incredulidad que le fue imposible disimular, estaba demasiado sorprendido incluso para hablar. El Oni rodó los ojos por esa reacción sin saber como interpretarlo ¿acaso no podía querer a Misao? ¿No podía pedirle matrimonio?

-Yo quiero a Misao, no como a mi protegida, ni como una ninja, ni como mi Okashira…- murmuró en tono avergonzado- la quiero como la mujer que es- no pudo contener el sonrojo así que le dio la espalda en un pésimo intento por disimular.

-Sí- rió con amabilidad- eso me parecía.

-Vamos a salir- cambió de tema drásticamente- no contéis con nosotros para la comida, puede que tampoco para la cena.

-¿Aquel hombre?- le vio afirmar- ¿quieres que os prepare algo?

-Me harías un gran favor.

Se alejó de la cocina con rumbo a su habitación. Kenshin sonrió complacido con su descubrimiento y con el reconociendo al respecto de sus sentimientos por la ninja, cuando le habló sobre Misao aquella primera vez, en la mansión de Shishio, tuvo la sensación de tocar un punto importante en su corazón, más adelante le había dicho que ella ya no era una niña y nuevamente pareció reaccionar a algo. Algo cuya respuesta parecía haber encontrado de un modo bastante inesperado, pero evidentemente se alegraba por sus buenos amigos.

Reaccionó de repente abriendo los ojos de par en par, en realidad no había contestado su pregunta, seguía sin entender lo del rechazo.

Estiró la mano hacia el shoji y este se deslizó antes de que pudiese tocarlo. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los verdes de su protegida.

-¡Buenos días Aoshi-sa… Aoshi!- le sonrió al tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello- ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando te sentiste mal?

-Estoy bien, Misao- correspondió a su gesto alzándola ligeramente del suelo y volviendo a meterla en la habitación-. Sólo me dolía la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes con fuerzas para continuar la búsqueda?

Asintió al tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo.

-Hoy iremos…

-No- cortó sin dejarla acabar su frase-. Ya recuerdo donde vive.

-¡Qué bien!- sonrió-. Debo reconocer que su… tu memoria ha sido muy oportuna.

-No eres ningún estorbo- susurró en un tono apenas audible.

La comadreja le miró sin atreverse a preguntar, le había oído pero no sabía a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras o si en realidad no era más que un pensamiento fugado de sus labios, lo que fuera le provocaba una tremenda curiosidad.

-Hoy hará buen día.

-Necesito preguntarte algo- ella asintió- ¿me llegaste a odiar cuando te abandoné?

-Sí, claro que sí- sonrió traviesa observando la sorpresa y la tensión en el rostro de su tutor, no podía evitar buscar esa repentina expresividad en él-. Bien, eso es lo que me gustaría decir.

Misao se encogió de hombros al tiempo que él relajaba su cuerpo.

-No será por que no lo intentase. Cuando se… os marchasteis Okina me explicó que no volveríais más, que nunca más os vería, pero yo no le quise creer por que me habías prometido que nunca me dejarías sola- torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto-, así que me agarré a aquella promesa. Durante semanas esperé pacientemente, por complicado de imaginar que sea, hasta que empecé a asumir que era cierto y entonces puse todo mi empeño en odiaros a todos, Jiya incluido.

Rió divertida como respuesta a algo que seguramente estaba recordando pese a que él no encontraba nada divertido en eso.

-Cuanto más me empeñaba en odiaros peor era, las pesadillas volvieron y no tenía a donde escaparme. A modo de venganza, estúpida y sin sentido, me encerraba en tu armario por que tenía la esperanza de que eso te enfadase y vinieses a reñirme por ello. Al final me rendí, es ridículo luchar contra algo que no puedes vencer, y fue entonces cuando decidí salir a buscaros. Jiya se mostró encantado con eso, prefería que os buscase a que me dedicase a intentar odiaros.

-¿Eso es un no?

La comadreja alzó una ceja, al parecer su respuesta no era clara o él seguía dormido.

-Nunca te he odiado…

-Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros mirándole curiosa.

-Está-s muy extraño esta mañana.

Besó fugazmente su mejilla para dejar que saliese a vestirse, cuanto antes empezasen antes acabarían, tenía sensaciones contradictorias al respecto de aquel hombre.

El recorrido urbano dio paso al camino de montaña rodeado de árboles y maleza. Intentar ayudarla a pasar los diversos obstáculos era inútil, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad o flaqueza.

-¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?- rompió el silencio Misao.

-Adelante.

-¿A qué se debe tanta curiosidad? No me malinterpretes, es que…

-Me desconciertas- admitió-. Cada vez que creo entenderte recuerdo algo que hace que te entienda menos.

Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño y él hizo lo mismo quedando a unos pasos de distancia.

-No deberías estar aquí, tendrías que odiarme o al menos despreciarme- se encogió de hombros retomando el camino-, no soy una buena influencia para ti.

-Como si eso importara- murmuró molesta.

-Sí que importa.

-No, no importa. Es mi vida y hago lo que quiero con ella- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho alzando la voz al ver que él no se detenía-, soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber que me conviene y que no, y lo mismo se aplica al resto de decisiones que pueda tomar.

-Eso lo sé, pero creo que no piensas con la suficiente objetividad.

La comadreja soltó un bufido y caminó apresurada para llegar hasta él, no se molestó en ocultar su enfado.

-Muy bien, siento no ser objetiva o ser idiota o lo que sea. Pero no creo en las buenas o malas influencias, no soy tan estúpida como para dejarme arrastrar a algo que no quiero.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a ser tan testaruda?

-Me viene de familia.

El tono de orgullo en su voz le hizo reír entre dientes.

-Genial- le miró con falsa indignación-, he contado algo divertido.

-¿Alguna pregunta más, Misao?

-Sí- contestó frunciendo el ceño de nuevo- ¿tiene miedo? Ah… bueno no sé si miedo sería la palabra correcta.

-Especifica.

-Yo no sé como es eso de no acordarse de nada, pero creo que acabaría volviéndome loca de remate.

-La incerteza está ahí, pero tengo lo que necesito para no volverme loco.

Le tendió la mano al tiempo de pasar sobre unas rocas que se habían desprendido ayudándola a pasarlas sin que su tobillo sufriese innecesariamente, había cedido milagrosamente.

-Si te pidiese que confiases en mí y nos marchásemos lejos ¿vendrías conmigo?

-Jiya se volvería loco si hiciese algo así.

-No pregunto por él.

-Seguramente…

-¿Por qué motivo?- preguntó con seriedad- ¿por confianza? ¿Por obligación? ¿Por…?- dudó sobre el motivo que iba a pronunciar y decidió dejarlo en el aire.

-Por que habría un buen motivo para ello.

-Misao…- entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella- vayámonos a cualquier sitio lejos de aquí.

La demanda del ninja se le hizo muy tentadora, irse lejos, a cualquier sitio. Un sitio donde no estuviese Rin y donde no tener que preocuparse de las apariencias ni de las reuniones, nada de exigencias propias del Oniwabanshu.

-Me encantaría decir que sí- rió-, pero si dejase el trabajo a medias alguien se enfadaría conmigo.

Eso sonaba a algo que haría él, enfadarse por no acabar el trabajo, así que comprendió que se refería a él.

El resto del camino resultó más sencillo de lo que parecía, no hallaron más obstáculos pese a ser un sendero de montaña, algo de agradecer dada la tozudez de la ninja que se comportaba como si no le doliese nada.

Una pequeña cabaña se alzaba entre los árboles y frente a ella un hombre cuidaba del pequeño huerto adyacente. Le reconoció nada más verle, su cabello se había vuelto completamente blanco, sin embargo sus ojos negros continuaban siendo igual que los había recordado. No pudo detener el avance de ella a pesar de su preocupación.

-Disculpe- sonrió al hombre- ¿Es usted Kojima Kento-san?

-¿Okashira?- la muchacha parpadeó curiosa- o debería decir… ¿Okashiras?

-¿Nos conoce?

-Claro que sí, Makimachi-dono.

-Misao- la llamó Aoshi con el vivo recuerdo de 'matarla o cortarle el brazo'.

-Tranquilo Shinomori-kun…

-Podemos… ¿hablar en otro lugar?- sonrió Misao- tengo algo que…

-Preferiría hablar con él que contigo- dijo con tono amable- no es por que seas una mujer, no me malinterpretes, es sólo que quiero tratar un tema con él antes.

-Ah…

-No te preocupes, que el tema importante lo trataré contigo.

Abrió la boca pero no replicó sólo asintió con la cabeza y les observó adentrarse en la casa con una mirada triste. Resopló enfadándose consigo mismo ¿por qué tenía que sentirse triste? Debería enfadarse y usar al anciano como diana por semejante desplante.

En el interior de la vivienda Aoshi escrutó la pequeña habitación en busca de posibles amenazas, al no encontrar nada se relajó un poco, lo único que le parecía peligroso era el hombre que le daba la espalda con si nada.

Kento se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Es un estorbo?- preguntó de repente- no es una kunoichi de primer nivel, debe hacerte ir demasiado despacio.

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Ah, si?

El ninja negó con la cabeza ante lo que consideraba una conversación estúpida y fuera de lugar.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de tus intenciones para con ella. Me da igual lo que pienses en este momento de mi o de mi actitud- contestó sonriente-. No sé de que te acuerdas y de que no, pero la muchacha es de mi familia, además de la Okashira, y eso es lo que me importa. Colaboraré en lo que sea mientras venga de ella, incluso en tus estrategias, pero quiero asegurarme antes de tus intenciones.

-Misao es mi protegida.

-¡Ah no! A mi no me vengas con el cuento de protegidas, aprendices, alumnas ni bailarinas cojas…

El ninja frunció el ceño sin saber que respuesta esperaba escuchar.

-Eres lo suficientemente mayor para hablar con propiedad ¿Eres fiel a la Okashira?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Tienes ansias de poder? O ¿buscas aprovecharte de la buena estima que tenemos de la Okashira? Ambos sabemos que tienes un pasado bastante turbio.

-No.

-Muy bien. Espero que no te ofendas por quedarte al margen- inspiró hondo-, pero sólo voy a hablar con ella, por lo que a mi respecta en estos momentos no puedo considerarte un Oniwabanshu en activo.

Con un ligero empujón le hizo salir de la habitación para regresar al exterior.

Misao jugueteaba con un gatito negro de ojos azul intenso, con un pedacito de comida le adiestraba con una increíble facilidad, a su orden se sentaba o acostaba, le hacía maullar o callarse, el hombre de pelo blanco la miraba con admiración y Aoshi no dejaba de sorprenderse de las cosas curiosas que sabía hacer la comadreja.

-¿Puedes hacerle llevar mensajes?

-Tendría que entrenarle más, pero se podría hacer.

-Muy interesante- sonrió el hombre-. Y ahora tratemos ese tema tan importante, Okashira.

-¡Sí!

Tomó la mano de la ninja y la llevó al interior de la casa ante la fría mirada del Oni, al que ignoró por completo, siempre había sido un hombre complicado.

-Cuéntame, Makimachi.

-Iada Ryusei-san me pidió que le localizase y le entregase esta carta- extrajo cuidadosamente el papel plegado.

-Te pido disculpas por el desplante- dijo desdoblando la carta-, debes saber que antes de hablar contigo necesitaba conocer algo acerca de Shinomori.

-Lo comprendo, no importa.

-Muy mal, jovencita. Debería importarte, eres la Okashira no un shinobi cualquiera, no puedes ni debes permitir que nadie te haga lo que he hecho yo- rió conmovido por su actitud-, tu mandas y los demás tenemos que obedecer, si tienes que hablar con alguien este debe mover la cola como un perrito obediente y seguirte ¿no te han enseñado nada Shinomori y Nenji?

Misao bajó la mirada no le habían enseñado nada de lo necesario el único que había hecho algo parecido era Saito y por interés. Había contado con la ventaja de que Aoshi siempre la acompañaba y estando él todos acataban las órdenes sin rechistar.

-Espera aquí, voy a por papel.

Miró a su alrededor estudiando el lugar, aquella sala se parecía mucho al antiguo despacho de Aoshi lleno de cosas impersonales y de varios estilos diferentes, algo propio de quien quiere confundir a los posibles espías que busquen información personal. La mesita tradicional extremadamente limpia y vacía, lo único que lucía allí eran una pluma y un tintero. Los estantes rebosantes de libros, la mayoría de ellos extranjeros y de varios géneros, desde novelas románticas hasta novelas bélicas. Sin duda eso imposibilitaba la labor de fijar el sexo y la franja de edad del dueño del lugar.

Se puso de pie atraída por los libros y deslizó la yema de sus dedos por los lomos de estos, algunos los conocía, los había leído o visto en el despacho de su tutor y otros desconocidos que no le importaría leer.

-Puedes llevarte los que quieras, mi vista no es tan buena como antes, sería una pena que acabasen en el olvido.

-Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo.

El anciano suspiró por la prudencia y cordialidad heredadas de su mentor y que sin duda no correspondían al deseo real de la joven, tomó asiento en la mesa y se dispuso a escribir su respuesta al mensaje de su compañero. Mientras escribía la veía de reojo con los libros, sonrió y habló.

-Estante de arriba, quinto libro empezando por la izquierda.

Tensó el brazo como quien ha sido pillada cometiendo una travesura y se apresuró a buscar el que le había dicho. Era un volumen tradicional japonés, cosido con un cordón dorado, las tapas ligeramente más gruesas que las páginas interiores estaban desgastadas. Pasó los dedos sobre las letras escritas con tinta rojo sangre _"Crónica del Bakumatsu"_, parpadeó sorprendida y ojeó el interior los caracteres bien cuidados y la caligrafía tan regular delataban que el autor era un Oniwabanshu.

-¿No sientes curiosidad por lo que callan para protegerte?- preguntó tras ella extendiéndole la carta.

-Sí, pero…

-Shinomori es Akatsuki Shuichi, apuesto a que a los demás los identificarás con facilidad.

-¿Es…?

-Todo lo que hicieron mientras estuvieron aquí. Te lo regalo, te será útil.

-Gra… gracias.

-Tu también sales- rió emocionado-. Te puse un nombre ideal para alguien como tu.

-¿Ah?

-Kaguya ¿qué mejor que el nombre de una princesa para quién es capaz de aplacar la ira de Shinomori?

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas por la comparación.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo joven Okashira.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Kamiya, Kenshin realizaba su labor preferida, hacer la colada, cuando sintió una presencia conocida cerca de la entrada y antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar las puertas se abrieron bruscamente y los ojos ámbar del visitante se entrecerraron escrutando el lugar con desden.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es 'battousai el esclavo de la tanuki'.

-Mi torpe alumno haciendo de criada…

-Maestrooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Con un ágil movimiento propio de un discípulo del Hiten Mitsurugi el pelirrojo se lanzó directo hacia los brazos de su mentor y con un movimiento más ágil aún Hiko se hizo a un lado logrando que la rojiza cabeza de Kenshin se estrellase con fachada de la casa de al lado.

-¿Oro?

-¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me abracen los hombres, patán?

-Yukiko-chan, no te juntes mucho con los de esta casa o te contagiaran la estupidez.

-Sí, papi.

Kaoru se acercó hasta allí al oír las voces en la entrada seguida de cerca de Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kenji que observaron con horror la sonrisa cínica del lobo, algo terrible se les venía encima.

-Kamiya-san- la mujer del lobo avanzó hasta la más joven estrechando sus manos con fuerza- lamento que mi inoportuno marido nos haya traído sin avisarle antes, le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, puede estar segura.

Los ojos ámbar de la niña brillaron con inocencia observando detenidamente a los extraños amigos de su papá, debían ser muy buenos amigos por que su papá nunca hacía largos viajes si no era cuestión de vida o muerte y claro, no veía a nadie muriéndose.

-Eiji-chan ¡vamos a inspeccionar!

-Yukiko, está no es tu casa, muestra más respeto- la reprendió Tokyo.

-Déjela jugar.

-Los niños a jugar.

-Sí Hajime- asintió Eiji tomando de la mano a sus dos hermanos y alejándolos así de los adultos.

-Battosai, haznos hueco.

-Pero…- Kaoru se estremeció de pies a cabeza, en su casa no había tanto sitio.

-¡Oh! Pero que amable eres, tanuki, gracias por acogernos.

Haciendo caso omiso del aura asesina que rodeaba a la joven morena el lobo dirigió a su esposa al interior del dojo y Hiko, aún en la entrada, se echó a reír por el morro de su compañero e inmediatamente siguió sus pasos.

-¿Por qué tienen que quedarse aquí? Que se quede Hiko-sensei no me importa ¡pero Saito!

-Kaoru…

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Kaoru se giró con una mirada cargada de ira, como se le ocurriera entrar a algún gorrón más lo iba a moler con su shinai. Su ira se desvaneció al ver al imponente ex-Okashira enarcar una ceja.

-¿Dónde… está Misao?

-En el mercado, no tardará en venir.

-¿Habéis encontrado a quien buscabais?

-Aa.

Pasó sin detenerse junto a sus amigos, lo único que quería era encontrar un rincón donde caerse al suelo sin que su orgullo e imagen saliesen mal paradas.

**Flashback**

Las puertas del Aoiya frente a sus ojos parecían mucho más grandes y gruesas que nunca, el ensordecedor latir desbocado de su corazón le aturdía, no iba a entrar, de hecho no podía hacerlo. Miró a Sanosuke que cargaba con el peso de Kenshin y sintió algo de envidia al saber que ellos serían bien recibidos en aquel lugar que era el único hogar que había conocido. Agachó la cabeza con la intención de marcharse discretamente mientras el resto eran recibidos como héroes, pero su acción se vio interrumpida por unos finos brazos enredados en su cintura, la miró sorprendido, después de todo lo que había hecho y aún le trataba con cariño, temeroso llevó su mano a su cabeza para comprobar que era real.

Tras varios minutos en los que lo único que podía oír eran los sollozos y susurros de Misao, y de tener clavadas las miradas de todos, Okina avanzó hasta él, apartó con ternura a la comadreja y haciendo un gesto a los Onis logró quedarse a solas con él.

-Escúchame atentamente por que no voy a repetirlo- gruñó-. Primero, si Misao en algún momento decide que quiere que te marches del Aoiya te irás sin excusas de ningún tipo, segundo, asumirás tu responsabilidad con el clan y aceptarás el castigo que entre todos decidamos, tercero, aunque ella quiera devolverte el cargo de Okashira no lo aceptarás mientras estés a prueba, cuarto, ayudarás en la reconstrucción del Aoiya, quinto- esbozó una sonrisa sombría, respiró hondo y rió al tiempo que palmeaba su espalda- ¡bienvenido a casa, muchacho, disfruta de la celebración!

-¿Eso es todo?

-Mmm…- lloriqueó- ¡Me duele mucho todo! ¡Eres muy malo Aoshi-chan! Con estas pintas las jovencitas no querrán tomar té conmigo.

-Okina.

-Confié en ti una vez y sé que tomé la decisión correcta, no hagas que me arrepienta de darte otra oportunidad.

***************************************************************

Había alguien allí, una presencia salvaje pero no era ninguna bestia. Extrajo con sigilo un par de shuriken de su gi y los lanzó al punto donde sentía aquella presencia obligando a quien fuese a salir de entre los matorrales.

Sus ojos azules toparon con el aspecto animal de un hombre. Su pelo castaño enmarañado caía enredado hasta su cintura y su barba desmadejada cubría la mitad de su pecho, en sus ojos color miel había un brillo de locura.

Sonrió al reconocer un espíritu luchador como ese, quizás las duras pruebas a las que se había visto sometido le habían otorgado una destreza sin igual. Cruzó los brazos y mirando a un punto lejano en los ojos del hombre, habló.

-Este no es lugar para un luchador extraordinario como tu. Hasta ahora nadie había logrado acercarse tanto a mí sin que le detectase.

Aquel hombre no abrió la boca pero sus ojos habaron por él, tras tanto tiempo alguien le trataba como a una persona y no como a un animal.

-Hay un sitio mejor para ti, el Oniwabanshu te dará lo que necesitas para ser mejor guerrero- extendió su mano invitándole- ven conmigo y no te arrepentirás.

Los ojos del futuro espía del Oni se humedecieron y sin dudarlo siguió a su jefe.

************************************************

¿Por qué no podía apartar los ojos de esa frágil figura?

Desde una roca algo alejada observaba a sus compañeros de Aoiya y a Okina chapotear en el río. Kuro, Omasu y Okina se dedicaban a empapar de arriba abajo a la pobre Okon que trataba de leer sin éxito, por su lado Misao y Shiro competían por ver quien salpicaba más al tirarse desde la rama de un árbol. Sin embargo nada de eso le importaba, sabía que si no lograba pronto despegar sus ojos de su protegida alguien se daría cuenta.

No entendía el motivo, si era algún tipo de atracción enfermiza… Okon y Omasu tenían unas curvas muchísimo más sugerentes y exuberantes que las de Misao, esa reacción debería tenerla con ellas no con su protegida.

**Fin del flashback**

Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que seguía solo y tras asegurarse de ello estrelló la cabeza contra la pared. Decididamente hubo un tiempo en el que era idiota de remate, inteligente y buen estratega, pero idiota.

Primero ¿cómo podía no saber algo tan simple? ¿Tan solo había estado siempre como para no saber reconocer lo que le ocurría? Segundo ¿atracción enfermiza? No eran familia, el ser su protegida no la convertía en su hermana, hija, prima, sobrina ni nada así, no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo ¿tan malo era sentir algo así? Le parecía una soberana estupidez. Tercero ¿por qué siempre se recordaba en un rincón observando? ¿Tenía complejo de ermitaño? Vale que no le gustase la gente, las multitudes y ese tipo de cosas, pero Kami, cualquiera diría que era un asesino psicópata acechando a sus victimas apuntando a escondidas todo lo que podría hacer para destruirles. Su actitud sí que era enfermiza.

Unos pasitos doblaron la esquina y tras detenerse dieron la vuelta para volver atrás. Sin moverse un centímetro y con la cabeza apoyada aún en la pared suspiró.

-¿Por qué te vas?- preguntó.

-Lo siento… no quería molestar.

-Es tu casa.

-Sí- contestó secamente-. Pero usted es uno de mis invitados.

-Kamiya-san ¿te incomoda mi presencia?

-No. La de Saito sí- contestó con rudeza, se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Saito?

En Kyoto los miembros del Aoiya vivían los días de más trabajo del año y maldecían interiormente a Aoshi por llevarse a Misao a algún lugar indeterminado, había elegido un mal momento para decidir viajar acompañado. Estaban molestos también con Okina ya que cada vez que le preguntaban él se reía como un loco y contaba batallitas del pasado esquivando hábilmente a sus chicos, sin embargo había una que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse o aceptar la majadería del viejo.

Entró silenciosamente en la habitación de Aoshi, se sentó en mitad de esta cerrando los ojos. El característico olor del ninja inundaba la estancia incluso tras días de ausencia, deslizó los dedos por los tablones del suelo buscando una hendidura que le permitiese levantar alguno, tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista de donde encontrarlo, finalmente dio con ello, levantó rápidamente las maderas examinando el espacio.

Rin suspiró decepcionada por lo que veía, allí únicamente estaba la caja vacía donde guardaba el uniforme y un libro occidental sobre armamento y estrategias de combate, algo muy propio de él, pero nada de información útil.

-Mi querido Aoshi, la zorrita te ha nublado la razón, no deberías permitir que interfiera en tu cometido- murmuró-. Nunca podrá complacer a alguien como tu, no es más que una mocosa estúpida y cuando me deshaga de ella ya nada se interpondrá entre tu y yo.

Rió cayendo en la cuenta de la falta de experiencia de la comadreja, puede que él lo hubiese dejado todo bien atado, pero ella seguro que habría cometido algún fallo. Se levantó veloz y haciendo gala de sus dotes de ninja se coló sin ser vista.

La decoración evidenciaba que la habitación pertenecía a una mujer joven, demasiado personal todo. Revisó las estanterías en busca de un diario pero lo encontró sobre el escritorio. Sonrió triunfante mientras lo hojeaba en busca de la última entrada. Su sonrisa de triunfo se congeló en su rostro al prestar atención a lo que ponía, un puñado de palabras inconexas y sin sentido se extendían a lo largo del cuaderno, y al final escrito en grandes letras ponía "_ERROR. INTÉNTALO DE NUEVO_".

**Continuará **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! ¿Cuanto ha pasado desde que actualicé? Una barbaridad, lo lamento, tuve una infinidad de problemas, primero un viaje inesperado durante el cual sólo podía conectarme en un casino, así que aunque ya tenía listos los capítulos tuve que esperar para subirlos, un mes después me disponía a subirlos al fin, al Windows Vista del portátil de mi madre le da por estropearse y de paso cargarse los archivos del pen drive, así que me ha tocado reescribirlo, lo malo es que no me acordaba del todo de lo que había escrito y me ha costado horrores acabarlo. Tengo la sensación de que ha quedado un poco extraño, sobre todo la llegada de Hiko, Saito y la familia lobuna, veré si encuentro el modo de arreglarlo al menos para la versión pdf._

_Por otro lado, espero actualizar al menos en 15 días, por que entre buscar un trabajo temporal, mi proyecto de cómic (¡puede que me lo publique una editorial española! ¡Soy feliz!), participar en unos concursos de diseño y compaginar mis fanfics con las historias originales… se me complica un poco la vida jejeje. Entre tanto ajetreo procuraré sacar un par de horitas al día para leer fics y dejar los reviews que debo._

_Gracias por los reviews ¡prometo contestaros a lo largo de esta semana! Besitos a todos._


	24. Descanso

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha, yo sólo los he tomado prestados._

**Capítulo 24.- Descanso  
**

La mansión en apariencia desierta se fue llenando de _shinobis_ a su paso, todos blandían sus armas apuntándola a ella. La _kunoichi_ dejó escapar una sonora carcajada nada intimidada por los ninjas.

—Hermoso comité de bienvenida.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya la has encontrado?

—Aún no.

—Lárgate –-replicó el hombre— aquí no eres bienvenida.

—¿Podemos matarla, jefe?

—Retiraos —gruñó el líder de la cuadrilla.

Los _shinobis_ desaparecieron del mismo modo en que aparecieron dejando el lugar prácticamente desierto.

—Ya sabes que daré con ella —declaró Rin—. Tenemos un trato y quiero una garantía de que no me apuñalarás por la espalda cuando la tengas.

»Ambos somos unos traidores, así que no me fío de ti más de los que me fío de un enemigo cualquiera.

—Fuiste tú la que llamó a mi puerta, Rin. Pero tienes razón en una cosa, yo tampoco me fío de ti.

Rin cruzó los brazos y se recostó contra la pared.

—Ahora que tenemos claro que no nos fiamos el uno de la otra, quiero una garantía.

Él le lanzó una tablilla de mala gana, Rin la analizó con curiosidad dando con una pequeña hendidura en la base, introdujo la uña logrando que se abriera en dos revelando un finísimo papel de arroz escrito.

—Esa es tu garantía —replicó él.

La joven ninja sonrió cargada de confianza. Datos secretos que la relacionaban con los Araki, podía organizarlo de modo en que si le ocurría algo aquello llegase a manos de Aoshi para que buscase venganza. Podía usarlo para su propio beneficio. Quizás aquel hombre no fuese tan inteligente como ella había imaginado, ahora tenía a los Araki en su mano y estaba dispuesta a cerrar el puño y a aplastarlos en cuanto tuviese lo que quería.

—Una última cosa —dijo en actitud confiada—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con la niña?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Rin se encogió de hombros y abandonó el lugar.

El dojo Kamiya se había sumido en el caos. Los niños jugaban a gritos por todos lados. Saitô, Hiko y Tokyô estaban sentados en el suelo con aire misterioso. Aoshi que había seguido discretamente a Kaoru se topó frontalmente con el trío recién llegado.

—Cubo de hielo —saludó Saitô—. Cuanto tiempo.

Aoshi se tragó un "y una mierda cuanto tiempo" y les dedicó su mejor cara de póker.

—No esperaba encontraros aquí.

—Bueno, ha surgido así —pronunció Hiko chasqueando los dedos—. De repente. Ya sabes. ¡Puf! Como una tormenta de verano.

Kaoru suspiró a su lado con pesar.

—No hay sitio suficiente en el dojo para todos —musitó—. Lo lamento pero...

—El cubo de hielo y la comadreja pueden dormir juntos —soltó el _miburo_—. Supongo que Battôsai y tu compartís futón. La kitsune y el cabeza de pollo seguro que pueden compartir espacio sin matarse. Y por último, los críos pueden dormir todos juntos. —Encendió un cigarrillo y alzó dos dedos—. Eso deja dos habitaciones libres.

La tanuki fue a protestar pero tenía razón. Sanosuke y Megumi seguramente no estarían de acuerdo pero ella no se veía con fuerzas para rebatir al lobo.

—¿Y si alguien se niega? —inquirió el ninja.

Saitô rió ruidosamente.

—¿Quién? ¿La comadreja? No lo creo —contestó.

—Cielito —susurró Tokyô—, creo que se refiere a Sanosuke-kun y Megumi-chan.

—Si él no quiere siempre puede volver a su cochambrosa _nagaya_ y ella tiene una bonita casa a la que regresar.

—¡Estoy en casa! —la voz de Misao llenó el dojo.

—La que faltaba.

La comadreja corrió hasta donde estaban su amiga y su amado viendo de golpe a Saitô y compañía. Se llevó las manos al pelo recogiéndolo en un torpe intento de esconder su cambio de imagen. Hiko rió al tiempo que ella renunciaba a ocultar semejante tontería.

—¿Cambio de look, comadreja? —preguntó divertido el maestro.

—No esperaba que la hicieses cambiar de imagen para complacerte, cubo de hielo.

—¡Saitô! —exclamó la joven ninja—. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Hay veces en la vida de un hombre en que necesitas hacer cosas estúpidas —murmuró el lobo encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Cosas estúpidas como recorrer un montón de kilómetros para venir a un dojo con sólo dos alumnos. Cosas estúpidas como estar aquí hablando contigo en vez de estar haciendo cosas interesantes con mi mujer.

—¿Quieres decir que chocheas como Jiya?

Tokyô, Hiko y Kaoru estallaron en una carcajada mientras Saitô gruñía y Aoshi luchaba contra la risa que le bullía en la garganta.

—Comadreja, si estuviésemos en el Bakumatsu habrías firmado tu sentencia de muerte, pero como soy la fuerza de la ley... te mandaré a cuidar niños.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Te lo diré con sólo cuatro palabras: tu amado entre rejas.

Misao farfulló una retahíla de palabras mal sonantes mientras se dirigía a buscar a los hijos del lobo que jugaban con Kenji.

La tarde avanzó entre los planes de Saitô y Hiko, la discusión del Kenshingumi sobre el cambio de alojamiento, Megumi demasiado orgullosa como para ceder a compartir cuarto con el idiota de Sanosuke frustró parte de la diversión para el lobo. Finalmente Sanosuke optó por volver, muy de mala gana, a la _nagaya_ donde se había estado alojando durante tantos años.

Tras una cena tensa cada uno fue a su habitación a descansar para recuperar las energías perdidas durante aquel día que se les había antojado tan largo.

Megumi daba vueltas y más vueltas en el futón maldiciendo a su orgullo por dejar perder esa oportunidad de pasar la noche con Sanosuke. Yahiko y Eiji contándole cuentos a Yukiko y Kenji que estaban demasiado emocionados con tanta gente por allí rondado.

Misao dormía plácidamente mientra Aoshi soñaba:

_Una noche más oía abrirse el shoji de Misao y una vez más sus pasitos la llevaban a la habitación de Hannya. Se levantó curioso, no entendía por que noche tras noche hacía aquello. Caminó con cuidado y abrió la puerta examinando el interior del cuarto de su compañero, la encontró hecha un ovillo bajó la manta de su futón en mitad de la estancia. _

—_¿Te encuentras mal?_

_Se removió incómoda pero no dio señales de querer contestar. _

—_¿Qué te ocurre? —insistió._

—_No es nada —susurró con la voz llorosa._

_Ignoró por completo la negación de la jovencita y se sentó junto a ella acariciando su brazo por encima de la manta del futón, no comprendía por que estaba allí en vez de haber acudido a él y entonces se dio cuenta._

_Cuando él se había ido no era más que una niña pequeña, ahora, aunque seguía siendo una niña, había crecido y la confianza que hubo entre ellos se había desgastado mucho, demasiado para su gusto._

_Se puso en cuclillas y con cuidado la cogió en brazos aún cubierta con la manta y la llevó a su habitación donde la tumbó en su futón arropándola bien._

—_Gracias._

—_Hannya no va a volver._

—_Lo sé… —replicó con tristeza._

_Claro que lo sabía, que estúpido de su parte._

—_¿Qué ocurre? Por la mañana parecías contenta._

—_Duele... —gimió._

_º º º_

—_Si bajas la guardia te matarán._

—_Estoy cansado —murmuró mirando a su madre._

—_¿Y qué harás en mitad de una guerra?, ¿levantar los brazos y decir "estoy cansado, no me ataquéis"?_

—_Pero no estamos en guerra…_

_Haruna atacó despiadadamente a su hijo. Le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo impactase contra una de las columnas del porche. Se quedó tumbado, aturdido, en mitad de la nieve, le pitaban los oídos y su vista se nublaba. Cerró los ojos, empezaba a marearse y ver borroso no le ayudaba precisamente._

_De pronto escuchó la familiar voz de Okina a su lado, el leve crujido de la nieve al agacharse junto a él le alivió._

—_¡Kami! ¡Haruna! ¿¡es que has perdido la razón!? no es más que un chiquillo._

—_Tiene edad suficiente para romperse las costillas entrenando —sentenció._

—_Eres su madre —le recriminó en un tono agresivo que él no había oído nunca—. ¿Cómo puedes tratarle así? Se supone que tienes que procurar por su bienestar no acortarle la jodida vida._

_º º º_

_El guerreo de cabello blanco golpeó a Kenshin lanzándolo al mar._

—_Primero la altura y ahora la velocidad, no es que esté inhibiendo ataques concretos, —el humeante cigarrillo danzaba al ritmo de las palabras del lobo de Mibu—, sino que está anulando la disciplina entera del Hiten Mitsurugi-ryû._

—_La paciencia tiene un límite —gruño Sanosuke golpeando su puño—. Megumi, no queda más remedio. Ven a curarme._

_»No pensaba inmiscuirme en esta batalla, pero visto lo visto del resto me encargaré yo —continuó con seriedad—. No puedo permitir que muera así como así._

—_Aoshi-sama —dijo Misao con la voz llorosa—. Yo tampoco quiero dejar que Himura muera..._

_Por supuesto conocía los sentimientos de su pupila por el pelirrojo._

—_Tienes razón._

_º º º_

_El hombre frente a él sostenía dos espadas cortas. En su frente estaban tatuados los kanjis de Suzaku, sonreía con seguridad, sin duda se creía vencedor antes de empezar a combatir._

—_Yo Suzaku —declaró— soy el que mejor imita las técnicas enemigas de los cuatro mellizos._

_»Así que te atacaré con tus propias técnicas ¡Hasta que caigas muerto!_

_Imitaba con gran facilidad todas sus técnicas, sin vacilar un instante. Veía en su rostro la total confianza en sus posibilidades. De fondo oía a Misao hablar con Kenshin, sabía que empezaba a inquietarse._

_Ejecutó su ataque más letal 'Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren' con igual resultado, le había devuelto la técnica._

—_Eso de ahora parecía tu técnica definitiva. —Rió—. Ni siquiera te has inmutado cuando me viste copiarla. Veo que ya lo has digerido... —fanfarroneó— puedo de volverte con igual intensidad y habilidad las técnicas que me lanzas 'por primera vez' ¡Lo que constituye la prueba de que mis técnicas son ligeramente más veloces que las tuyas!_

_Continuó con su discurso largo rato, aunque él no le tomaba en cuenta, ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Su confianza desmedida era lo que marcaría su derrota. Lanzó las dos kodachis al suelo, la sonrisa de su rival se amplió._

—_¡Esto ya está! —clamó—. Así me gusta... el momento del golpe de gracia, no hay nada más interesante que observar la expresión de aquel que muere víctima de su propia técnica: cada cual tiene la suya. Es lo que más engancha de la "lucha"._

_Suzaku aceleró su ataque realizando los pasos del 'Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren'._

—_¡Déjame ver el gesto en el que se retorcerá tu rost...! ¿Ooogh?_

_El pie de Aoshi impactó en el rostro de Suzaku._

—_¿Kenpô? —inquirió con rabia y sorpresa._

—_Me impresiona tu habilidad copiadora —dijo Aoshi con calma—. Pero el Oniwabanshû está forjado sobre unos cimientos de trescientos años de historia marcial que no se desmoronarán ante un truco tan burdo._

_»Por mucho que perfecciones una copia, seguirá siendo una copia. Resulta harto sencillo desbaratar tu habilidad si cuentas con un poder singular forjado a base de crear nuevas técnicas y dominar distintas disciplinas._

—_¡Desgraciado! ¡Me has cogido desprevenido! ¡Eso es todo! —gruñó Suzaku—. ¡Tus puños nada podrán hacer frente a mis espadas!_

_El ninja detuvo el avance de la hoja de la espada corta con la mano desnuda sorprendiendo aún más a su rival. El 'Kaiten Kenbu' era una técnica de espada bastante simple con muchos puntos débiles, Aoshi los conocía a la perfección. Aquel estilo de lucha estaba pensado para complementarse con la velocidad y el kenpô._

—_Es mi esgrima y la conozco al dedillo —declaró el ninja quebrando la hoja de la espada—. Tranquilo... si fueras un proscrito no dudaría en darte tu merecido, pero eres un simple necio borracho del placer de luchar. El esfuerzo de matarte no vale la pena._

_La lucha acabó con Suzaku mordiendo el polvo y Misao gritando emocionada por la victoria._

_º º º_

Abrió los ojos y escuchó la respiración profunda y tranquila de Misao junto a él ¿se lo había imaginado? No. Había alguien al otro lado del _shoji_, una presencia perturbadora, fuerte y amenazante. Recogió el pequeño _tantô_ de entre la ropa de ella y lo aseguró en el _obi_ de su _yukata_ antes de salir. Respiró aliviado al ver a Saito en vez de a cualquier ninja psicópata de los Araki.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Por…?

—Vuelve ahí dentro y trae el mapa de la comadreja —interrumpió más serio que nunca— ¿a qué esperas? ¿a que venga el mapa y te muerda el culo?

El ninja frunció el entrecejo antes de darse la vuelta para buscar el dichoso plano. Minutos después regresó, el lobo se lo arrebató con brusquedad y se puso a buscar como un loco.

—Estupendo. —Golpeteó con satisfacción el plano—. Dentro de dos días vais a hacer un viajecito a Urawa.

—¿Por qué? —le miró acusadoramente.

—Primero a ningún ninja con dos dedos de frente se le ocurriría esconderse en un lugar tan transitado, segundo no hay asentamientos Oniwaban-shû cerca.

—No pregunto eso.

Saitô puso los ojos en blanco, ya sabía que no era eso lo que quería saber, desde luego ese empezaba a ser el Shinomori de siempre.

—Pensando en la comadreja eso es lo mejor.

—Eso no es una explicación.

—Tenía entendido que tenías amnesia —pronunció sarcástico—, pero al parecer me han informado mal y resulta que es que te has vuelto idiota.

El lobo encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una larga bocanada de humo.

—Parece mentira que sea yo quien tenga que decirte esto —farfulló con humor—. La comadreja sabe defenderse y es bastante resuelta en muchas cosas, pero en manos de cualquier guerrero experimentado no es más que una hormiga en mitad del camino.

—Misao no tiene que luchar.

—Pero lo hará —rió—. Es terca como una mula, basta que le digas que se quede quieta para que se meta de cabeza en una guerra.

—No dejaré que…

—Lo hará y la matarán.

El ninja se alisó una arruga, que al parecer sólo él veía, en la _yukata_, Saitô lo interpretó como una pregunta silenciosa.

—Lo hará por que te quiere, aunque lo haría por cualquier idiota necesitado.

Saitô tiró la colilla al suelo y la aplastó.

—Hazlo.

Aoshi permaneció en pie en el corredor desierto, calvó la mirada en el cielo sin luna. Urawa. Negó con la cabeza y regresó a la habitación.

Se metió en el futón intentando no despertarla pero ella se removió antes de que él pudiese acabar de tumbarse.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Se incorporó frotándose un ojo somnolienta.

—Sigue durmiendo— replicó acomodándose a su lado en el futón.

—Saitô… ¿tiene alguna misión suicida?

Le acarició el pelo, mientras ella volvía a acurrucarse. La apretó contra su pecho, la protegería, ese era su deber.

—Misao, duerme.

—Sé que me ocultas algo —musitó.

—No es nada.

Misao suspiró resignada a no obtener ninguna respuesta.

—Misao, querría ir a Urawa unos días —susurró—. Lo lamento, te pedí que viniéramos y ahora te pido que nos marchemos.

Ella se incorporó ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos del ninja habían perdido aquella falta de expresividad del pasado y le suplicaban en silencio que accediese.

—No pasa nada, iremos a Urawa si es lo que quiere-s.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Tras muuuuchísimo tiempo, al fin me veo con ánimo de continuar el fic. Debo confesar que me saturé y no era capaz de continuarlo, no sé porqué me pasó, pero en fin, ya he vuelto. Había pensado en hacer una reedición desde el primer capítulo ya que hay bastantes cosas que me gustaría arreglar, pequeños detalles que, ahora que ha pasado un tiempo, creo que no cuadran demasiado. Pero al final decidí finalizarlo y una vez hecho reeditarlo, tengo que descubrir como se eliminan los capítulos sin perder los reviews ¿alguien sabe hacerlo?  
Han pasado muchas cosas durante este tiempo, encontré trabajo y este me absorbió prácticamente todo el tiempo, cambié de fandom esperando que así me regresaran las ganas de volver a Rurouni Kenshin, pero de nada sirvió. Empezaron a publicar la edición intengral de Kenshin y esperé que con eso volviera a picarme el gusanillo pero nada. Y ahora cuando ya había perdido la esperanza regresó.  
Sólo puedo decir que quiero acabar el fic me lleve el tiempo que me lleve. Odio dejar las cosas a medias, así que tenéis la garantía de que lo acabaré.  
Mis disculpas por la larguísima espera, podéis tirarme piedras. Y gracias por todos vuestros reviews __**Gabyhyatt, Cookmamy, Kunoichi Karla, Misari, Orooo-Alea-Kao y Alexandra Shinomori.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Los recuerdos de la lucha contra Suzaku están tomados del capítulo 240: Contra los Sixing —Aoshi contra Suzaku— (Kanzenban 21 __Ediciones Glénat España, S.L.) y los de la batalla de Kenshin contra Enishi del capítulo 247: El pulso nervioso de la locura (Kanzenban 22 _© _Ediciones Glénat España S.L.).  
__**Nagaya:**_ es un tipo de casa alargada dividida en varias secciones.  
_**Urawa: **__durante la era Edo el pueblo servía de lugar de descanso en el camino de Nakasendo que conectaba Edo (Tokyo) con Heian Kyô (Kyoto). En 1871 Urawa se convirtió en la capital de la prefectura de Saitama (la unión de las prefecturas de Iwatsuki, Oshi y Urawa). La ciudad de Urawa en 2001 se fusionó con las ciudades de Ômiya y Yono para formar la nueva ciudad de Saitama._


End file.
